


Ничья сторона

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Personality Split, Sith Obi-Wan, Vaderkin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 72,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Республика пала. Ситхи победили. Случилось это восемнадцать лет назад, но Падме Амидала, королева Набу, по-прежнему пытается сражаться за демократию. Даже если Переговорщик, ближайший советник императора, постоянно встает на пути, а тут еще непонятное покушение на убийство, да и подарок на день рожденья Палпатин ей приготовил совсем уж странный…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanda_Kirkova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/gifts).



> Большая часть слов здесь - из-за тебя, напарник. И для тебя)))

Взгляд прозрачных серо-голубых глаз скользнул по Падме, и она торопливо опустила голову. Узнал или нет, криффов ублюдок, узнал или нет…  
Но он повернулся к Сабе и начал преувеличенно торжественно:  
– Моя королева, как я рад приветствовать вас!  
Падме позволила себе выдохнуть, и он тут же снова стрельнул в нее глазами – вот тварь! – не переставая говорить. О, болтать он умел – отпускал цветистые комплименты, хвалил красоту и ум, но не забывал напомнить, кому она обязана этим торжеством. Пафосным, насквозь фальшивым, необходимым только чтобы в очередной раз унизить королеву Набу, заставить даже собственный день рожденья превратить в публичное мероприятие. Сама виновата – застряла на Корусанте, и теперь неизвестно, как долго здесь еще торчать.  
Падме покосилась на Сабе: та надменно кивала, смотрела куда-то на Переговорщика и сквозь него. Эритае стояла спокойно, уставившись в пол, Рабе позади королевы изображала покорную служанку, но Падме знала – все они были так же напряжены, как она сама.  
– Император хочет поздравить вас, – Переговорщик подцепил Сабе под локоток и повел вперед, а Падме с остальными двинулись за ним. На лице у нее был толстый слой косметики – вдобавок к ритуальной королевской раскраске все служанки тоже носили что-то похожее. Глаза у всех темные, лица чем-то похожи – а в таком виде мать родная не отличит. Вот только платья у служанок не такие пышные, юбки отстегиваются в один момент, вместо высоких каблуков на ногах удобные сапоги – на всякий случай. А то, что у девяноста процентов присутствующих спрятаны бластеры под одеждой – не секрет. Даже Переговорщик – Падме с ненавистью смотрела ему в спину, затянутую в черное, – носит на поясе чужое, древнее оружие. Как будто имеет право…  
Он подвел Сабе к императору, скользнул в сторону, почтительно склоняя голову, и снова – да что за незадача! – покосился на Падме.  
Узнал, обреченно догадалась она. Он был один из тех, с Силой, и ходили слухи, что пользовался он этим оружием искуснее всех в Империи.  
– О, дорогая, – Палпатин обласкал взглядом королеву, – ты прекрасно выглядишь!  
– Спасибо, император, – Сабе присела в реверансе – ниже просто некуда, и троица служанок последовала ее примеру. – Наша благодарность за этот чудесный праздник не имеет границ. Радостно быть здесь и видеть вас в полном здравии…  
Она произносила еще что-то, слова текли изо рта заученным, выверенным потоком. Падме изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на Переговорщика, но темная фигура по правую сторону от императора притягивала внимание. Он всегда был там, на своем месте, преданный и зловещий, уничтожающий всех врагов Империи. Тех, кто позволил себе хоть одну-единственную мысль, неугодную императору.  
– Я так счастлив, что ты приняла приглашение, – голос Палпатина был слаще меда, – и надеюсь, мы будем видеться чаще!  
– Все всяких сомнений, – заверила Сабе, – как пожелаете.  
– Я приготовил тебе подарок, моя дорогая, – объявил император, – и приказал доставить его в твои апартаменты.  
Очередная гадость. Фантазия у него буйная, Падме даже гадать не хотела, что за сюрприз ожидает королеву в этом году.  
– Мы благодарны за внимание, – недрогнувшим голосом произнесла Сабе, – и почтем за честь разделить…  
– Ох, да, – Палпатин отвлекся на кого-то из своих генералов и небрежно бросил королеве. – Угощайся, милочка. Мы должны выпить за твое здоровье.  
Сабе повернулась к Падме и приказала:  
– Принеси шампанского.  
Падме коротко кивнула и отправилась к столам, заваленным едой. Частично они выходили на широкий балкон, так что Падме пришлось обогнуть колону, прежде чем добраться до бара. По дороге она ухватила большую тарелку, протянутую дроидом, и механически наложила на нее каких-то закусок – Сабе любит морские деликатесы с Мон-Каламари, а Эритае обожает деваронианские эклеры, и еще немного фруктов для нее самой, а Рабе…  
Неожиданно Переговорщик оказался совсем рядом. Он ухватил Падме под локоть и подтолкнул: незаметно для других присутствующих они оказались на балконе. Несколько секунд Падме рассматривала возможность врезать ему как следует – но только вряд ли получится. Эта тварь держала ее крепко, пальцы впивались в кожу сквозь одежду. Вряд ли стоило его провоцировать.  
Поэтому Падме сделала вид, что растерялась, и охнула – чуть позже, чем это было необходимо.  
– Попробуйте печенье, королева, – посоветовал он и рукой, затянутой в перчатку, аккуратно опустил на край тарелки горсть игатли, печенья размером с монетку.  
Падме моргнула.  
– Вы ошиблись. Я не… – он крепче сжал пальцы, и она с ненавистью уставилась в лицо Переговорщика. Ресницы у него были светлые, почти рыжеватые, а глаза пустые, точно стеклянные шарики.  
– Отпустите меня, – прошипела Падме, но он наклонился и тихо произнес:  
– У нас гораздо больше общего, чем ты можешь предположить.  
– Да ну?! – изумилась она. – Что общего у меня может быть с…  
С имперским прихвостнем. С убийцей. Предателем. С тварью, которая уничтожила… она не знала, какое слово подставить – все были верны.  
– Попробуй печенье, – настаивал он, и Падме впилась в него взглядом.  
– Отпустите. Мою. Руку.  
– Печенье, – жестко повторил он, и где-то в глубине прозрачных глаз шевельнулся ядовитый желтый туман.  
Падме схватил игатли и затолкала их в карман – только чтобы он перестал смотреть, отпустил ее и отстал.  
– Умница, – одобрил он такое поведение, чуть разжал пальцы и глянул одобрительно – под его взглядом Падме хотелось сжаться, отвернуться и исчезнуть. – Отличный маскарад, – он довольно оглядел ее с ног до головы, – кого угодно можно одурачить. А вот и шампанское, – Переговорщик подхватил наполненный бокал и впихнул ей в руку.  
– Пустите, – Падме снова попыталась высвободиться. Тарелка опасно наклонилась, но он не двигался, и тогда она повторила громче. – Пустите меня!  
Переговорщик разжал пальцы – неохотно, будто хотел сказать еще что-то, но почему-то колебался, и в следующую секунду произошло одновременно несколько вещей. Тарелка выскользнула из рук Падме и разбилась, сама Падме, пытаясь поймать ее, дернулась вниз и вправо. Переговорщик наоборот отклонился влево, а колона, возле которой они стояли, взорвалась фонтаном синтекамня. В зале воцарился хаос: гости кричали все одновременно, охрана проталкивалась вперед, кто-то командовал, чтобы императора немедленно эвакуировали.  
Переговорщик, не обращая ни на кого внимания, ринулся на балкон, сжимая в правой руке рукоять лайтсэйбера, и Падме, вся дрожа от адреналина, бросилась следом. Снаружи было немного прохладнее, чем внутри, а Корусант сиял ночными огнями, привычно и безмятежно.  
– Повезло тебе, – выпалила Падме быстрее, чем успела подумать, – на этот раз повезло…  
Он ее ответом не удостоил, зашарил глазами по зданию напротив, пытаясь вычислить снайпера. Глупость невероятная, кто его ждать будет – однако Падме заметила, как взметнулась в воздух пара полосатых лекку, и кто-то, чье лицо было не разглядеть с такого расстояния, отсалютовал им рукой прежде чем исчезнуть в джунглях из железа и камня.  
– Вот сука, – пробормотал Переговорщик, и Падме изумленно уставилась на него. Штурмовики уже рассыпались по крыше. Кто-то пытался немедленно организовать погоню, в ожидании поглядывая на правую руку императора, а тот все стоял, вглядываясь в темноту, хотя и так было ясно – стрелка они упустили.  
– С чего ты взяла, что убить пытались меня? – прохладно спросил Переговорщик, когда Падме уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, и почти задрала юбку, чтобы спрятать бластер в кобуру на бедре. – Или это твое желание, Падме? Может, выстрел был для тебя…  
Она фыркнула. Предположение не так уж беспочвенно – в конце концов, маскарад именно на такой случай и предназначался. Разве что кто-то понял, именно она – королева, кто-то вычислил ее, как и Переговорщик, кто-то, кто владел Силой… или знал чуть больше, чем следовало.  
Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что смерти королевы Амидалы в Империи жаждут гораздо меньше, чем его собственной, но Переговорщик уже отвернулся, отрывисто отдавая приказы штурмовикам: прочесать все здания здесь и на пять уровней вниз, вывести гостей, немедленно объявить розыск… кого? Тогруты, возраст ориентировочно двадцать-тридцать стандартных лет.  
– А поточнее, сэр?..  
– Не рассмотрел, – выплюнул он, и дальше Падме уже не слушала. На ходу спрятала бластер и вылетела в зал, чтобы сразу же наткнуться на Сабе. Девочки прикрывали ее с двух сторон, и Падме немедленно пристроилась позади.  
– Похоже, вечеринка закончилась быстрее, чем все ожидали, – сквозь зубы пробормотала она, пока они пробирались к спидеру вместе с остальными гостями, бурно выражающими свое недовольство.  
– Мы испытываем облегчение, – покосилась на нее Сабе, по-прежнему не выходя из роли, и замолчала до тех пор, пока они все не оказались в спидере. – Палпатин сказал, чтобы королева надела свой подарок на завтрашнюю встречу.  
– Да что ж за бласт, – ругнулась Падме, откидываясь на сиденье и прикрывая глаза. – И что он нам подарил?  
– Какие-нибудь драгоценности, – предположила Рабе, с тревогой поглядывая на Падме. – С тобой все в порядке? Кто-то пытался убить королеву…  
– Или этого ублюдка, – пробормотала она и покачала головой. – Не знаю… ничего уже не понимаю.  
– Что он от тебя хотел? – спросила Эритае.  
Падме вспомнила, засунула руку в карман и извлекла горсть печенья. Они все склонились ниже, пытаясь рассмотреть в полумраке салона, и застыли в недоумении. Пока Сабе не извлекла из россыпи игатли квадратик, очень похожий на печенье.  
– Инфочип.  
– Мне нужен датапад, – Падме еще говорила, а Рабе уже протягивала ей искомый предмет. Падме вставила инфочип, быстро пролистнула меню и обнаружила один-единственный видеофайл. Нажала воспроизведение, и голопроектор выкинул тонкий луч света, в котором возникла одетая в черное фигура в капюшоне.  
– Падме, нам нужно встретиться, – сказал Переговорщик и ухмыльнулся. Выглядело это жутко. – Да, я знаю, что ты вряд ли мне поверишь, но придется рискнуть.  
– Какого криффа? – шепотом спросила Падме у голограммы, и Переговорщик, что самое удивительное, ответил.  
– Потому что это очень важно. Настолько важно, что ты себе представить не можешь, Падме Амидала, – он поднял голову, словно пытаясь разглядеть ее. – Я могу дать ответы на некоторые твои вопросы. Твои – и некоторых твоих друзей. Возможно, ты решишь, что это ловушка, и не появишься. А может быть, это будет твоим единственным шансом рискнуть и побороться за то, что наши предки считали высшей ценностью – за демократию, – он снова улыбнулся, криво и страшно, будто забыл, как это делается. Глянул через плечо, проверяя, не стоит ли кто рядом, тряхнул головой. – Я все же надеюсь, что ты придешь. Завтра в полдень, координаты следующие…  
Он назвал ряд цифр, Сабе вбила их в свой датапад и пожала плечами:  
– Какая-то забегаловка на нижнем уровне.  
Переговорщик помолчал пару секунд и добавил:  
– Да, ты наверняка сомневаешься. Я понимаю.  
И на этом сообщение оборвалось. Падме выключила датапад и нахмурилась.  
– Тебе нельзя идти к нему, – осторожно начала Эритае. – Ни в коем случае, потому что это наверняка ловушка.  
– Я знаю, – мрачно отозвалась Падме. – Император снова созовет Сенат в тот день, когда я стану доверять Переговорщику. Но это бессмысленно… – она вытряхнула инфочип и подняла его двумя пальцами, вглядываясь в пластиковый квадратик. – Зачем ему так поступать?..  
Она отвернулась и уставилась в окно: они как раз пролетали Храм, темным пятном выделявшийся в океане огней. Что там внутри? Есть ли кто живой? Падме не знала, но была уверена – на этот вопрос Переговорщик точно может ответить. А вот понравится ли ей ответ – другое дело.  
У входа в ангар их спидер встречал капитан Панака, взвинченный до предела. Наверное, новости о нападении уже просочились в голонет.  
– Со мной все в порядке, ни царапины, – успокоила его Падме, но тот резко помотал головой.  
– Ваше Величество. Пару часов назад доставили подарок от императора Палпатина…  
– Ох, это, – простонала Падме. – Редкая гадость?  
Панака глянул на нее, потом в сторону апартаментов, и наконец неопределенно дернул плечом.  
– Вам лучше самой посмотреть.  
Падме кивнула – ну разумеется, – подобрала юбку и зашагала вперед. Поскорее бы с этим разобраться – пусть вечер и закончился быстрее, чем все ожидали, она все равно устала. Падме открыла дверь гостиной и замерла – а позади нее пораженно охнула Рабе.  
– Вот бласт!..  
И это было мягким описанием ситуации. Посреди гостиной на коленях стоял человек – мужчина – и он был абсолютно голым. А еще связанным по рукам и ногам, с кляпом во рту – и он смотрел прямо на Падме какую-то долю секунды, а потом опустил голову в универсальном жесте подчинения.  
– Это – подарок? – шепотом спросила Эритае.  
Падме медленно прошла вперед и коснулась его лица кончиками пальцев, отстранено замечая капельки пота на коже, спутанные темно-русые волосы и ссадины на шее.  
Сабе нервно хохотнула:  
– Надеть это как колье явно не получится.  
Падме перебрала пальцами кожаные ремни на затылке и расстегнула кляп. Ее подарок шумно выдохнул, провел языком по сухим распухшим губам и поднял взгляд, встречая глазами взгляд Падме.  
– Госпожа… как вы желаете заняться сексом?.. 

 

***  
Асока рассмотрела его через прицел бластерной винтовки, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти все подробности: рыжеватые волосы до плеч, плавные, скользящие движения, то, как он сощурился, почувствовал опасность за мгновение до того, как она нажала на гашетку. Даже издалека Асока могла ощутить Силу вокруг этого человека: вихрь, не имеющий цвета и стороны, настолько мощный, насколько и спутанный, переплетенный Темнотой и Светом. Знакомый. Она хищно улыбнулась, обнажая клыки. Как жаль, что его нельзя убить, как хорошо, что убивать еще не время. Она была уверена, что заказчик рано или поздно передумает и даст более определенные указания. А пока – что ж, пока она подставляется как идиотка. Переговорщик впился в нее взглядом, и Асока легкомысленно махнула ему рукой: привет, милый. Скоро познакомимся поближе. Женщина, которая стояла с ним рядом, тоже перегнулась через парапет, пытаясь рассмотреть то место, откуда стреляли, но Силы у нее не было, пустышка. Асока закинула винтовку на плечо и помчалась прочь так быстро, как только могла, и только спустившись на пару уровней вдруг поняла, что до сих пор улыбается.  
Ей без особого труда удалось уйти от погони – на их стороне было количественное превосходство, ну а она прекрасно знала все уголки нижних уровней Корусанта и могла спрятаться там, где имперская гвардия и не подумает искать. Переговорщик участие в поисках не принимал – Асока была слегка разочарована таким поворотом, но, в принципе, ожидала подобного. Она пристроилась между опор громадного информационного щита, висевшего на пересечении воздушных трасс, и достала голопередатчик.  
– Что? – рявкнул здоровенный киффар, отвечая на ее вызов.  
– И тебе тоже привет, Вос, – промурлыкала Асока, разбирая винтовку и аккуратно укладывая ее в чехол, умещавшийся в рюкзаке. – Что ты знаешь о Переговорщике?  
Киффар мгновенно ощетинился:  
– На кой крифф тебе Переговорщик, Тано? Не вздумай работать на этого типа, сколько бы кредитов его шавки не посулили! Лучше не стоит!  
Асока поправлять его не стала, сосредоточенно отвинчивая прицел.  
– Ходят слухи, что когда-то он был связан с джедаями.  
– Ха! – презрительно воскликнул Вос, но подтверждать не стал – и отрицать тоже. А может, просто не в курсе был.  
– Ходят слухи, что на самом деле он управляет Империей, а не Палпатин.  
Вос скривился, выражая свое отношение ко всем сплетням, которые она ему тут рассказывает.  
– Не вздумай брать от него заказ.  
– А я и не собираюсь, – она прихватила губами шнурок, покрепче затягивая застежки рюкзака. – Просто любопытно стало.  
Киффар рассматривал ее несколько секунд, а потом покачал головой:  
– Вбей себе в монтралы, Тано, Переговорщик – не тот, о ком можно любопытствовать.  
– Ясно, – кивнула она и накинула капюшон. – Не хочешь рассказывать – спрошу у кого-нибудь другого.  
– Так тебе кто и расскажет больше, – фыркнул Вос, оглядывая ее настороженным взглядом. – Не копайся в этом дерьме. Хуже будет.  
– Хуже, чем сейчас? – она вздернула бровь и качнула лекку. – Очень сомневаюсь. Пока, Вос.  
Асока щелкнула пальцем по комлинку, обрывая связь, засунула его в карман куртки и посидела некоторое время тихо, пытаясь обдумать то, что сказал Квинлан. И больше – о чем не сказал. То, что она ощутила рядом с Переговорщиком, так просто словами не опишешь. Чувствовать его в Силе – все равно, что в зеркало глядеть. Нет, разумеется, ей с ним никогда не сравниться, но все равно забавно. Кто бы мог подумать, правая рука императора-ситха…  
Она подхватила рюкзак, пробежала по дюрастилевой платформе и легко перепрыгнула на ближайшее здание. Миновала несколько кварталов, нашла свой гравицикл, припрятанный так, чтобы его никто посторонний не отыскал, и полетела в соседний сектор.  
Там, в узкой щели между двумя притонами, вонявшими дешевой выпивкой и шлюхами со всех концов галактики, Асоку уже ждали.  
Надменная мирилианка, закутанная с ног до головы в темно-синее покрывало, едва удостоила ее взглядом.  
– Ты опоздала.  
– Ага, – легко согласилась Асока. – Такое случается, когда все имперские патрули в этом криффовом городе заняты поиском снайпера, стрелявшего то ли в королеву Амидалу, то ли в правую руку самого императора, проклятого Переговорщика! Не хотите ничего объяснить?  
Мирилианка удовлетворенно кивнула:  
– Он получил сообщение.  
– И что теперь? – терпение у Асоки было на пределе. Если они все еще хотели ее помощи, они должны были начать говорить, и чем скорее, тем лучше. – Мне начинает надоедать вся эта хрень, знаешь? – она угрожающе придвинулась к мирилианке, но та и глазом не моргнула. Протянула ей коробку размером с ладонь и пояснила, чтобы не попутать:  
– Оплата за твои сегодняшние труды. Завтрашняя встреча состоится в полдень, в Коко-тауне, Закусочная Декса. План тот же.  
Асока прикрыла глаза и тихонько застонала.  
– У Декса? В какое дерьмо ты меня втягиваешь, джедай?  
Мирилианка едва заметно вздрогнула и напряглась. Ее правая рука потянулась к поясу, но Асока покачала головой прежде, чем пальцы той сомкнулись на рукояти меча.  
– Нет-нет-нет. Я не говорила, что отказываюсь. Просто хотелось бы больше определенности… Например, когда я смогу убить его?  
Та облизнула губы и уклончиво сообщила:  
– Это еще не решено.  
– О, класс! А если меня убьют первой?  
Глаза у мирилианки превратились в две узкие щелочки:  
– Не убьют. Ты же лучшая в своем деле, Тано. Именно поэтому мы тебе и платим.  
– Вот только за идиотку не держи, – прошипела Асока и, поколебавшись мгновение, добавила. – Твои хозяева – они вообще в курсе, что он такое?  
Та дернулась, явно разозленная выбором слов, но промолчала.  
– Значит, в курсе, – констатировала Асока. Прикусила нижнюю губу, задумчиво глядя на драгоценные камни на лице мирилианки. – Одной мне приходится гадать.  
– Так не гадай, – та отодвинула ее и направилась прочь. – Я нанимала снайпера, не следователя. Твое дело – прийти и сделать свою работу. Раньше как-то справлялась – так будь добра и сейчас. Мы платим тебе не копейки.  
Да уж. В том, что касается оплаты, мирилианка и ее загадочные покровители не скупились. Асока подозревала, что смерть исполнителя – ее собственная – у них тоже где-то запланирована. Однако следовать этому чужому плану не собиралась. И Переговорщик был тем, кто ей в этом поможет. 

 

***  
– Bantha poodoo! – воскликнула Падме и прихлопнула рот ладонью, чтобы из него больше не вырвалось ни звука.  
– Ты еще кто? – Сабе шагнула вперед, вспомнив, что она вроде как сегодня изображает королеву.  
Он посмотрел из-под длинных ресниц, внимательно и настороженно, оглядел их всех по очереди и ответил – Падме, ей одной:  
– Меня зовут Эни. Я – ваш подарок от императора, госпожа. Так как вы желаете…  
– Ой, заткнись, – взмолилась она. Рабе шагнула вперед, протянула вибронож, и Падме недоуменно уставилась на него – что с этим делать? И только потом сообразила – веревка же, да.  
– У меня нет рабов. Это политика Набу, моей планеты, и я соблюдаю ее как законный представитель, вне зависимости от того, что происходит в Империи и вне зависимости от того, чего добивается от меня Палпатин, – сообщила она Эни, перерезая его путы. Он не ответил – слишком занят был, пытаясь не застонать от боли, когда кровь устремилась в пережатые веревкой конечности. Падме снова оглядела его, отмечая рельефные мышцы на груди, широкие плечи и плоский живот, а еще – синяки, синяки повсюду, на всем теле. Она подошла к дивану, сдернула легкий плед и швырнула не глядя:  
– Прикройся.  
Он неловко поймал его руками и завернулся в плед, по-прежнему сидя на полу посреди гостиной.  
– Это какое-то недоразумение, – сказала Падме, обходя его кругом. – Хотя, мерзость вполне в духе Палпатина. Унизить меня еще больше вряд ли получится.  
– Мы можем его вернуть? – спросила Эритае, по-прежнему с опаской глядя на Эни.  
– А мы должны его возвращать? – фыркнула Сабе. – Серьезно, ты этого хочешь?..  
– Тихо, – скомандовала Падме, потирая пальцами виски. Очередная ловушка? Как она должна себя повести? Что сказать, что сделать? – Выйдите все. Я поговорю с ним сама.  
– Будь осторожна, – бросила Эритае, а Рабе прикрыла дверь, оставляя Падме наедине с незнакомцем. Она все еще держала в руках нож, когда остановилась напротив человека – Эни. Вырвать нож – проще некуда, пара секунд – и королевы Амидалы больше нет. Разумеется, если не знать, что она обучена драться как лучший солдат имперской армии, а служанкам понадобится пара секунд, чтобы ворваться в комнату.  
Но он сидел неподвижно, смотрел на Падме голубыми глазами и ждал, пока она не начнет говорить.  
– Я спрошу всего один раз, – тихо произнесла она, – но ответь мне честно. Кто ты такой?  
– Я твой раб…  
Пощечина оказалась такой громкой, что Падме сама неосознанно вздрогнула. Ладонь пекло – от удара, от одного прикосновения к его лицу.  
– Ложь. Рабам в Империи запрещено смотреть в глаза своим господам.  
Он торопливо потупился, но было слишком поздно, Падме продолжала говорить, припечатывая фактами:  
– Рабам в Империи запрещено обращаться к господам первыми. Рабы в Империи ценятся невысоко, но никто бы не стал калечить раба, предназначенного для постельных утех – а ты хочешь, чтобы именно так я о тебе думала.  
Эни качнул головой и открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Падме еще не закончила.  
– Будь ты рабом, то не стал бы дергаться от удара. Не смотрел бы на меня так удивленно. Ты бы уставился в пол и покорно ждал следующего подарка, которым я пожелаю наградить тебя – пинка или плевка, или чего-то еще в этом духе. Раб никогда бы не признал госпожу в одежде служанки, а если и признал, то не стал бы выдавать ее. Ты вынуждаешь меня, – она наклонилась к нему, прижала лезвие к шее под кадыком и запустила пальцы в волосы, заставляя вскинуть голову. Жаль, что Силы у нее нет, с Силой все было бы проще. Выяснила бы в один момент. – Я спрашиваю тебя опять – кто ты такой?  
Он помолчал немного, потом прикрыл глаза – снова эти бластовы ресницы! – а потом негромко произнес:  
– Ты слишком много знаешь о рабах для королевы с Набу.  
Падме прижала нож сильнее, и по его коже потекла струйка крови.  
– Ладно, ладно! – он вскинул руки, отпуская плед, и Падме беззвучно выругалась. – Я сказал правду! Сейчас я действительно принадлежу тебе, – его глаза блеснули, а губы изогнулись в кривой улыбке. – Потому что так захотел император. Палпатин, Дарт Сидиус, я не знаю, как ты его называешь. Делай, что хочешь. Я слегка позабыл детали, признаю… все эти глаза в пол, «да, госпожа», «как пожелаете, госпожа», «чего изволите, госпожа» – но я могу вспомнить, ничего сложного!  
Его голос сочился ядом, и Падме замерла, слишком ошеломленная, чтобы соображать быстро.  
– Все, что хочешь, – повторил Эни, – бессрочное предложение.  
– Надо признать, ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос.  
Он пожал плечами и вздохнул. И открыл рот – вряд ли для того, чтобы рассказать ей свою биографию и назвать полное имя, но вместо этого вдруг вздрогнул, выплюнул неожиданно яростно и зло.  
– E сhuta!  
– В чем дело?  
Он прикусил нижнюю губу и задрожал всем телом, вскинулся к Падме с совсем уже странным:  
– Напрасно ты меня развязала. Сколько времени? Сколько сейчас времени?!  
– Понятия не имею, – честно отозвалась она.  
– Нет, не может быть, – пробормотал Эни. Он ловил ртом воздух, будто не мог сделать нормальный вдох, и Падме чуть отвела руку с ножом, сомневаясь.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Сколько времени?.. – он уставился на нее почти в панике. – Часа три уже точно прошло… он сказал, три… нет, только не это… Беги, – неожиданно ледяным тоном произнес он и вывернул Падме руку, не успела она и глазом моргнуть. – Убирайся! Ну! Пошла! – он взмахнул в ее сторону отобранным ножом. Его трясло уже без остановки, но Падме – глупая, глупая! – все еще не собиралась подчиняться.  
– Что с тобой? – спросила она, нащупывая бластер. И неуверенно позвала – а вдруг и правда имя настоящее, кто знает. – Эни?..  
Он опустил голову вниз, так, что волосы завесили лицо, и издал какой-то сдавленный звук. То ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал, вытолкнул слово через сжатые зубы:  
– Беги!..  
А потом все резко прекратилось. Он перестал дрожать и поднялся – точно распрямилась туго сжатая пружина. С некоторым недоумением глянул на вибронож в правой руке и отшвырнул его в сторону. А потом посмотрел на Падме.  
Она хотела закричать, но горло пережало невидимой рукой. Бластер вывалился из пальцев, и Падме почувствовала, как ее ноги отрываются от пола. Она захрипела, царапая пальцами шею, пыталась освободиться.  
– Он же сказал тебе – беги, – ласково произнес Эни – чудовище с красивым лицом и горящими безумием глазами. – И почему ты осталась? Кто ты вообще такая?  
Она сама задавала этот вопрос пять минут назад. А теперь их роли поменялись, и Падме ощущала, как заканчивается кислород в легких и начинает темнеть перед глазами, а он смотрел на нее и ухмылялся, и, Сила, если эта улыбка – последнее, что ей суждено увидеть в жизни, то… Ох, Сила….  
А потом его глаза закатились, и он упал, и Падме тоже упала, успев заметить Эритае с парализатором в руке, и больше уже ничего не было.

 

***  
– Мне закрываться? – уныло спросил Декс, стоило только Асоке распахнуть дверь на кухню.  
– Ни в коем случае!  
Она втянула носом соблазнительные ароматы, обнаружила рядом запеченную нуну, от которой тут же отломила ножку и с наслаждением впилась зубами в сочное мясо.  
– Сегодня у тебя ожидаются очень важные гости, – сообщил она, прожевывая и глотая. А есть, оказывается, хотелось больше, чем она думала.  
Бесалиск впился пристальным взглядом:  
– И поэтому ты врываешься в мой ресторан и уничтожаешь еду, за которую, разумеется, не заплатишь?..  
– Обижаешь! – оскорбилась Асока, торжественно извлекла из кармана горсть кредитов и высыпала в подставленные ладони – все четыре разом.  
Декс присвистнул, но радость его быстро кончилась, стоило пересчитать деньги:  
– Значит, точно лучше на сегодня закрыться…  
– Нет-нет! – Асока развернула его спиной и легонько подтолкнула в сторону зала. – Многовато за одну птичью ножку, знаю. Считай это компенсацией… ну, скажем, за вероятную порчу мебели. Один стол. Пара табуретов. Ничего страшного!  
Он окинул ее недоверчивым взглядом, помотал головой и вышел, бормоча под нос что-то не слишком лестное – о наемниках, которые сначала втираются в доверие, а потом крушат все вокруг, окна бьют и клиентов распугивают.  
– Да ладно, это всего один раз и было! – прокричала Асока ему вслед. Задумчиво обгрызла ножку, выкинула косточку в ближайшее мусорное ведро и уселась прямо на длинный стол, куда выставляли приготовленные блюда. Скрестила ноги перед собой, положила руки на колени и закрыла глаза. Сосредоточилась.  
Звуки, доносящиеся из закусочной, постепенно стихли. Аромат нуны растворился в воздухе. Голод, чуть приглушенный съеденной ножкой, был забыт. Асока перестала существовать – растворилась в Силе, стала с ней одним целым, потеряла физическое тело, но обрела знание, недоступное большинству. Она стала пылинкой, кружащейся в луче солнца, стала пустотой, сквозь которую протекало время. Она спряталась, затаилась, стала дышать медленно и глубоко, выдыхая в два раза дольше, чем обычно.  
Ее не существовало – и она была одновременно всем. Столом, на котором сидела. Полом. Стеной и крышей, и дверью, за ручку которой взялся человек, чтобы войти внутрь без двух минут по полудни.  
Вот оно.  
Она почувствовала его – темную воронку урагана, серое торнадо – и улыбнулась. Медленно завела руку под куртку и коснулась кончиками пальцев сэйбера – ну вот и дождались. Вот и наступило время.  
Асока не позволила своему ликованию вырваться наружу. Она соскользнула со стола и плавно вышла из кухни. Декс смотрел на нее, она ощущала его взгляд, но никак не отреагировала. Шаг, еще один. Ее нет, она не существует. Пустое место. Ноль. Ничего нет.  
Она подошла к столику, за которым сидел человек в черном, и аккуратно опустилась рядом. Поймала вспышку его изумления в Силе, придвинулась ближе – интимным, наглым движением – и ткнула лайтсэйбер ему в бок.  
– Я тренировалась с шести лет, – доверительно сообщила она, наклоняясь к уху. – Если попробуешь шевельнуться – с радостью воткну тебе клинок под ребра.  
Переговорщик молча смотрел на нее светлыми глазами. Вблизи он выглядел еще моложе – каким-то совсем обычным, нормальным. Скучным даже. Асока видела каждую морщинку на его лице, а кончики рыжеватых волос касались ее правого лекку. Не слишком приятно, но она может потерпеть. На столе перед ним стояла чашка с кафом, к которой он не притронулся.  
Переговорщик растянул губы в улыбке – вот только она не коснулась глаз, и так же тихо и вкрадчиво осведомился:  
– А откуда ты знаешь, что это убьет меня?  
– Не знаю, – в тон к нему ответила Асока, – но готова рискнуть. У людей ведь сердце слева, так ведь? – она чуть подвинула сэйбер, устраивая его между ребер.  
– Не получилось вчера, – задумчиво сказал Переговорщик, – но не потому, что ты плохо стреляешь. Наоборот, стреляешь слишком хорошо. В двести двенадцатом такого стрелка с руками бы оторвали.  
– Я тебя уничтожу, – нежно пообещала Асока. – На кусочки порублю, тварь. Пришел один, так ведь? Встреча важная?  
– Ага. И у тебя тоже, судя по всему, милый снайпер.  
– Я тебе не милая, – ощерилась Асока. – Руки положил на стол, живо!  
Он нехотя поднял руки в черных перчатках и уложил их перед собой, ладонями вниз. Поинтересовался:  
– Так тебе спокойней? Может, хочешь обыскать?  
– Нет, – рыкнула Асока, и тут в зале появились новые действующие лица.  
Королева Амидала – вот, значит, с кем у него встреча! – проявила осторожность и явилась с телохранителем. Замаскировалась, разумеется – простой комбинезон из синтекожи и туника, небрежно наброшенная поверх, и волосы заплела по-простому, но Асока ее все равно узнала.  
Амидала окинула взглядом закусочную, нашла Переговорщика и слегка удивилась – разумеется, он должен был один ее встречать. Асока придвинулась еще на миллиметр ближе и изобразила на лице приветливую улыбку.  
Амидала зашагала к столику, и телохранитель последовал за ней. А впрочем, нет, тут Асока ошиблась – никаким телохранителем он не был, хоть и нависал над ее королевским величеством не хуже сторожевой башни. Было в нем что-то странное, тревожное: потрепанный вид, одежда с чужого плеча и взгляд какой-то дурной, мутный, а когда Асока попыталась прощупать его в Силе, то чуть не охнула вслух.  
Амидала подошла ближе и села, телохранитель – или кто он там был – пристроился рядом.  
– Я ожидала, что ты будешь не один, – сухо произнесла она, – но, надо признать, я удивлена. Это, что, вчерашний снайпер? – темные глаза впились в Асоку.  
– А я вот был уверен, что мы останемся вдвоем, – посетовал Переговорщик и посмотрел на спутника королевы. – Мы знакомы?  
– Вряд ли, – отозвался тот и вяло помахал ему рукой. – Меня зовут Эни. Я…  
– Подарок на день рожденья от твоего хозяина, – теперь Падме пыталась прожечь взглядом Переговорщика, но безрезультатно. – Все бы прекрасно, но товар бракованный. Хочу вот обратно вернуть.  
– Это вряд ли. Император любит ломать, а не чинить.  
Асока, чье терпение истощалась с каждой секундой, все-таки не выдержала:  
– Нет, слушайте, а просто разговаривать вы не пробовали? Как нормальные люди, без всяких загадок?  
– Можно попытаться, – без улыбки сказала Амидала, не сводя взгляда с Переговорщика, – если он окажет такую любезность.  
– Куда он денется, – заверила Асока, – главное, чтобы у меня палец не соскочил. Ну, кто первый? Начинайте поскорее, каф стынет.  
Они все уставились на одинокую чашку в центре стола, вот только говорить не спешили. 

 

***  
– Что ж, – начал Переговорщик, которому, наверное, держать язык за зубами было гораздо труднее, чем сидеть неподвижно, – для начала я бы хотел услышать твое имя, снайпер.  
Та наморщила курносый нос, подумала пару секунд и неохотно призналась:  
– Тано.  
– Джедаи наняли тебя, – он не спрашивал, а констатировал факт. Потом глянул на Падме и легонько кивнул. – Видите, королева, вы были правы. Хотя я тоже не слишком ошибался…  
– Зачем я здесь? – перебила его Падме. – Ты сказал, что это действительно важно, но пока я ничего существенного не услышала!  
– И не услышишь, – ухмыльнулся он краем губ и скосил глаза, – скажи спасибо госпоже Тано.  
– Никакая я тебе не госпожа! – угрожающе низким голосом проговорила тогрута.  
– И твоему, хм… – Переговорщик ее будто не слышал, окидывая Эни оценивающим взглядом. – Кому? Впрочем, неважно.  
Эни снова изображал покорного раба, тупо уставившись на стол перед собой, но Падме было не провести.  
– Отнюдь, – выплюнула она, с ненавистью глядя на Переговорщика. – Я не знаю, твоя эта была идея или императора, но она сорвалась.  
Тогрута – Тано – преувеличенно громко вздохнула, привлекая их внимание.  
– Если больше нечего сказать друг другу, то боюсь, королева, вам придется нас оставить. Вам, и вашему… – она заколебалась, подбирая слова, и Падме была не тем человеком, кто мог бы ее упрекнуть.  
– Я ее раб, – объявил Эни, очнувшись от спячки, – и подарок на день рождения от императора Палпатина.  
– Повезло-то как! – восхитилась Тано. – Хорош! Старый маразматик теперь всем таких раздает? А мне можно?  
Эни стрельнул глазами в ее сторону, и Падме почувствовала необъяснимое раздражение. Ну сейчас хотя бы мог посидеть спокойно?..  
– Сочувствую, – сухо произнес Переговорщик, непонятно к кому обращаясь.  
– Ты его с собой заберешь, – припечатала Падме, – отдашь императору и скажешь, что меня не так уж и просто убить!  
– Боюсь разочаровывать, Амидала, но моя прекрасная полосатая подружка вряд ли согласна с этим планом, – он улыбался одними губами, и Падме хотелось вцепиться в его лицо, расцарапать ногтями, заставить замолчать раз и навсегда.  
Эни рядом с ней вздрогнул, и Падме на всякий случай положила руку на кобуру бластера.  
– Мы только познакомились, а она уже так привязалась, что и отпускать не хочет. У тебя когда-нибудь такое было? Любовь с первого взгляда – как вспышка, совершенно непредсказуемо, а уж какие последствия!  
– Заткнись, – приказала Тано.  
Он хмыкнул в ответ:  
– То ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил, то – чтобы молчал. Женщина!  
– Я бы вас всех поубивала, – честно призналась тогрута, – но Дексу это не понравится!  
Падме покосилась на бесалиска, который не без тревоги наблюдал за ними из самого дальнего угла. Немногочисленные посетители незаметно рассосались, побросав недоеденный обед – собственная шкура дороже каких-то сэндвичей!  
– Послушай, я сейчас встану и уйду, – проникновенно обратилась Падме к Тано. – Прийти сюда было огромной ошибкой, теперь я понимаю. Он пообещал мне что-то, я сама толком не поняла, что именно, но почему-то решила – моя жизнь после этого изменится. И, может быть, еще чьи-то жизни. Но теперь вижу, что надеждам не суждено сбыться. Поэтому… – она пожала плечами и начала подниматься. – Я просто уйду. С тобой мы не враги, я надеюсь.  
Переговорщик крепко сжал челюсти, не глядя на нее. Тано угрюмо смотрела перед собой – вроде бы и добилась, чего хотела, так чего дуться?  
– Всего доброго, – попрощалась Падме. Эни, кажется, собрался вслед за ней, но не успела она его отцепить, как Переговорщик снова открыл рот.  
– Это касается свержения императора. Я думал, ты бы могла заинтересоваться.  
Она застыла на секунду – очередная уловка? Все они здесь – с ним заодно? И тогрута, которая слишком явно изображает презрение, и Эни, этот абсолютно чокнутый парень?  
– Да, я хотел именно об этом поговорить, – Переговорщик воспользовался их замешательством, снял руки со стола и откинулся на спинку дивана. Тано пришлось последовать за ним, и теперь Падме смогла рассмотреть стальную рукоять меча, которую тогрута действительно держала у его груди. – Что бы ты ответила, Амидала, если бы я предложил забыть о нашей давней вражде и заключить перемирие с целью – ну, повторять дважды не стану, – скривился он. – И так слишком много посторонних ушей.  
Падме села обратно. А что еще было делать?  
Тано выглядела абсолютно ошеломленной, а вот Эни сузил глаза, оперся локтями на стол и вглядывался в Переговорщика, будто только обнаружил его перед собой. Падме ни разу не видела его таким сконцентрированным, с самого момента их знакомства.  
– Маленькая проблема, – Падме даже удивилась, как спокойно звучал ее голос. – С какой стати мне доверять тебе?  
На этот вопрос у Переговорщика тоже был заготовлен ответ:  
– Ты пришла сюда, – спокойно сообщил он. – А значит, уже сделала первый шаг.  
– Что за бред? – вмешалась Тано. – Пожалуйста, объясни мне, с какой стати тебе, правой руке Палпатина, замышлять переворот? Да еще и привлекать королеву этого райского уголка, Набу? Она-то тебе зачем? Бласт, а я ведь просто хотела найти немного ответов на свои вопросы! – застонала она.  
Падме порадовалась, что кто-то сказал все это вместо нее, но радоваться, оказывается, было совсем рано.  
Эни, сидевший тихо большую часть времени, наконец решил высказаться – и не успел он договорить, как Падме десять раз пожалела, что привела его сюда, что вынула кляп из его рта вчера вечером, что вообще пришла домой после скоропостижно завершившегося приема. Но – поздно.  
– Джедаи послали его шпионить за Дартом Сидиусом. Много лет он всех дурачил, а сейчас надоело. Нужен кто-то для подстраховки – кто-то, кому он сможет доверять. А ты, Падме, его злейший враг, идеально подходишь на эту роль – вас двоих точно никто в сговоре не заподозрит, – он улыбнулся ей, мягко, с нежностью.  
Очень трудно было направить бластер в эту улыбку, но Падме справилась. Молодец. И Тано – вот же неуемная! – выкинула из-за стола левую руку с зажатым в ней стальным цилиндром, таким же, какой упирался в ребра Переговорщика. Только сам Переговорщик не пошевелился, ничего не предпринял, только поморщился слегка.  
Теперь Падме искренне посочувствовала тогруте: не понимать ничего из того, что происходит – очень хреново.  
– Еще раз – как тебя зовут? – поинтересовался Переговорщик.  
– Эни. Ух ты, лайтсэйбер! – с детским восторгом выдал тот и уставился на рукоять. – Сколько фокусирующих? Есть датчик давления? Синт-кристалл?  
– Ага, как же, – обиделась Тано, – до самой Адеги пришлось лететь!  
– Круто! Про цвет не спрашиваю, – он улыбнулся ей, и Падме опять почувствовала себя странно.  
– Королева, – позвал Переговорщик, и ей пришлось отвлечься от этого восторженного щебетания о мечах. – Где ты откопала эту прелесть?  
– Десять раз уже сказала – император вчера подарил.  
Падме не была уверена, за кем следить в первую очередь, но бластер по-прежнему держала нацеленным на Эни.  
– Вчера? – почему-то удивилась Тано. – То есть это не ты с ним сделала?..  
– Что сделала? – напряглась Падме, и Эни рядом с ней тоже насторожился, перестал восторгаться мечом, лезвия которого Падме так и не увидела, и окончательно затих.  
– Это… неважно, – Тано помотала головой. – Совсем неважно.  
Она подумала немного, а потом убрала лайтсэйбер – тот, что был направлен на Эни.  
– Важно то, что он, в принципе, сказал правду, – объявил Переговорщик. Недовольно покачал головой – ситуация явно складывалась не так, как он задумал. – Что подводит нас к следующему вопросу: как долго проживет любой секрет в подобной компании?  
Они молчали – никто не знал ответа, и предполагать не решался.  
Комлинк на руке у Падме мигнул зеленым огоньком, и она выругалась.  
– Палпатин ждет меня на встрече с Торговой Федерацией через сорок минут. Вот, собственно, и финал, – она опустила руку с бластером, мучительно пытаясь определиться, что теперь делать.  
– Что ж, будем считать это своего рода проверкой, – Переговорщику, как всегда, удалось вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Он улыбнулся Падме сухой, вежливой улыбкой. – Если император не узнает об этой встрече, я свяжусь с тобой завтра. Если узнает – ну, это будет уже совсем другая история.  
Падме кивнула. Все было очень похоже на безумие – доверять трем абсолютно незнакомым людям, но, по сути, она не выдала ни одной тайны. Ни словом не обмолвилась об Альянсе. Ни намека на то, что предложение свергнуть Палпатина ей по душе. Пусть чернят имя королевы – доказательств ее вины нет.  
Она встала, и Эни поднялся вслед за ней.  
– Ох, серьезно?..  
– Ты – моя госпожа, – безжизненно сообщил он.  
– А ты пытался меня убить! – выплюнула Падме. Он на это ничего не ответил, смотрел равнодушно. Ничего в нем не осталось от того мальчишки, который восхищался мечом. Интересно, сколько ему лет на самом деле?..  
– Хочешь – оставляй, – предложил Переговорщик. – Мы со снайпером придумаем, что с ним делать, да, Тано?  
– Вот еще! – ощетинилась та.  
Вот еще, действительно. Падме еще раз оглядела Эни и приказала:  
– За мной.  
– Удачи, Амидала, – пожелала тогрута, и Падме кивнула, пусть даже та и не могла уже ее видеть. Удача не помешает. 

 

***  
– Тебе так нравится ко мне прижиматься?  
– Ой, не надейся! – Асока чувствовала, как бьется его сердце – размеренно и ровно, все время, пока они сидели тут и обсуждали всякую бессмысленную хрень. – Но если я уберу руку, ты нападешь на меня. Так ведь? Вот только попробуй!..  
Она уставила угрозу висеть в воздухе.  
Переговорщик тихонько фыркнул – Асока решила, что ей показалось. Не может он издавать такие человеческие звуки.  
– Ты тоже можешь пригодиться, – он будто вслух размышлял. – Да, было бы совсем неплохо иметь под рукой кого-то с твоим уровнем подготовки.  
С одной стороны, Асоке, конечно, было приятно. Мало кто из предыдущих объектов успевал оценить и похвалить ее навыки. Обычно они умирали быстро, но этот был особенным. Она даже начала немного гордиться его – Переговорщика, подумать только! – похвалой. Но с другой…  
– Одна проблема, – она повернулась к нему и изумленно распахнула глаза, – с чего ты взял, что я тебе доверяю? Можешь сколько угодно болтать с королевой, но я – не она! Крифф, да я скорее буду пить чай с императором, чем поверю тебе!  
Он смотрел на нее некоторое время, а потом предложил:  
– А если я смогу доказать? Заключим сделку, Тано – спорим, я сделаю так, что ты полностью доверишься мне еще до захода солнца?  
– Ты что, идиот?  
– Наверное, – после паузы отозвался он. Пожал плечами и повторил. – Так спорим?  
Асока с некоторой досадой признала, что ей это нравится. Нравится смотреть в ледяные глаза, ругаться с ним, нравится все время ожидать какого-то подвоха, парировать его атаки – только словесные, а на что бы походила хорошая драка с ним?.. О, это было заманчиво. Драка не на жизнь, а на смерть, жестокая, настоящая. Было бы весело.  
Она подумала еще мгновение – а потом отвела руку с сэйбером. Переговорщик вскинул брови – не ожидал. Асока не смогла удержаться от ухмылки:  
– Ну, и что теперь…  
Закончить она не успела. Он ударил – Силой, невероятно мощно и резко, отшвыривая Асоку на другой край закусочной. Она сбила несколько столов по дороге и рухнула на пол, не успев сгруппироваться, не успев отреагировать. Переговорщик поднялся и подошел к ней – неторопливо, самоуверенно.  
Асока пыталась дотянуться до сэйбера, но руки отказывались повиноваться. Он давил на нее, контролируя тело, не давая пошевелиться, и все, что ей оставалось – пытаться испепелить Переговорщика взглядом. Его воля была огромной. Он прижимал ее к полу как букашку, как кого-то крошечного и незначительного.  
– Прости. Мне очень жаль, – сообщил он, вытянул вперед правую руку и последнее, что увидела Асока – молния, сорвавшаяся с кончиков пальцев. Разряд прошил ее тело, и Асока закричала. Завопила, ощущая, как электричество поджаривает каждый нервный узел в ее теле. И, о Сила, это было неописуемо. 

 

Темнота. Вязкая и гнилая, с привкусом собственной крови из прокушенного языка, с осознанием беззащитности – самым страшным в этой вселенной… В темноте кто-то звал ее по имени, и Асока хотела проснуться, но открывать глаза было так тяжело…  
Она вспомнила – очень смутно, как во сне – Переговорщик тащил ее прочь из закусочной, взвалив на плечо. Она хотела драться с ним, но сил не осталось, голова гудела ужасающей болью от монтрал до кончиков лекку, глаза едва не вываливались из орбит. Больно. Не просто больно, а так больно, что она тихонько постанывала. Переговорщик услышал и сказал что-то в ответ. Слов она не поняла, но уловила тон – снисходительный, нарочито ласковый. И почему она не убила его сразу же?.. Почему остановилась?..  
Декс будет в ярости – она опять разгромила его ресторан… Интересно, хватит ли тех денег на починку?..  
– Эй, Тано, просыпайся. Снайпер, подъем!  
Что-то тяжелое упало на пол рядом с ней, и Асока вздрогнула, села, пытаясь проморгаться, и подтянула к себе ноги. Посмотрела вперед и чуть не заорала – вот только сорванное горло подвело.  
Потому что на полу перед ней ничком лежала тогрута. У нее были монтралы с синими полосками, как у Асоки, и похожий узор на коже, и длинные ноги, и она была абсолютно и бесповоротно мертва.  
– Познакомься, – Переговорщик присел рядом с телом, приподнял безжизненную руку и потряс в воздухе. – Наемник по имени Тано. Похожа, правда? Я поймал вчерашнего снайпера, но пристрелил при попытке к побегу. Как тебе, а?  
Асоку затошнило – то ли от головной боли, то ли от вида оранжевых пальцев – мягких, будто бескостных. Умерла недавно, даже застыть не успела. Интересно, он сам ее убил?.. Или поручил кому-то из своих прихвостней? Асока попыталась оглядеться и обнаружила, что сидит в камере – крошечной комнате без окон, освещенной тусклым светом с потолка. Она потянулась рукой к поясу и с изумлением наткнулась на рукояти спрятанных лайтсэйберов.  
– У тебя мозоли на пальцах, – тихо сказал Переговорщик и попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, – и маленький шрам на щеке, вот здесь, – он отпустил руку тогруты – мертвой, мертвой! – и провел пальцем по своему лицу рядом с правой скулой. – Но это видел только я. Обещаю, никому не скажу.  
Асока молчала, сжимая мечи в кулаках, и ждала его следующего шага. Переговорщик тоже чего-то ждал – восторга с ее стороны? Похвалы? Не дождался, разочарованно хмыкнул и протянул Асоке плащ.  
– Оденься.  
И пока она путалась в рукавах и натягивала капюшон на голову, поднялся, пропустил кого-то в дверь и приказал:  
– Коди, проводи ее.  
Двое штурмовиков начали укладывать тело тогруты в непрозрачный черный мешок, а третий поддержал Асоку под локоть. Позади него маячили еще несколько в белой броне.  
– Вот так, обопритесь на меня. Осторожно.  
Рухнуть навзничь перед всем этим имперским сбродом не хотелось. Асока на всякий случай притворилась, что чувствует себя гораздо хуже, чем на самом деле – прощупывает ее Переговорщик в Силе или нет – неизвестно, но подстраховаться не помешает.  
Прежде чем выйти из камеры, она глянула через плечо: из мешка торчал кончик полосатого лекку.  
Коди провел ее по коридору, потом они зашли в лифт и поднялись вверх, в ангар, полный имперских вояк. Он усадил ее в спидер – Асока некоторое время рассматривала вероятность побега, но потом сдалась – у нее одной против полсотни штурмовиков никаких шансов. Тем более в таком состоянии. Она передвигалась, как в тумане – послушно шла, куда ее вели, садилась, вставала. В конце концов Асока оказалась в какой-то квартире на верхнем уровне: безликой, почти пустой. Замок на двери щелкнул – ее заперли снаружи, но при желании она могла бы сбежать в два счета. Эта квартира, не тюрьма. Оставаться здесь или нет – ее выбор.  
И, возможно, если она все еще хочет получить ответы на свои вопросы, стоит задержаться…  
Асока присела на диван – на вид гораздо более мягкий, чем на ощупь. Опустила голову на подлокотник и закрыла глаза. Головная боль из резкой превратилась в ноющую, противную – сейчас бы отдохнуть немножко, забыть обо всем…  
У нее не было одеяла, так что Асока подобрала ноги и завернулась в плащ. Но не заснула – погрузилась в Силу, собирая ее вокруг себя, точно кокон. Спасительный, исцеляющий.  
Подумала про Амидалу, про ее странного раба – он тоже владел Силой, но королева вряд ли об этом догадывалась. Вспомнила проклятого Переговорщика – как он смотрел на нее, как билось его сердце под рукой Асоки. Он не боялся смерти. Где-то посреди своего бушующего урагана, состоящего из борьбы двух сторон, он был абсолютно спокойным и – каким-то печальным. Нет, наверное, все же померещилось. Асока прикрыла лицо локтем и попыталась уговорить Силу помочь ей – для начала вылечить головную боль. Она не хотела больше думать ни о Переговорщике, ни о ком бы то ни было другом. Даже мысли о бегстве были не насущными, а так – периферийными. Чуть позже, обязательно. А пока нужно отдохнуть.

 

***  
На этот раз Падме была совсем одна. Не то, чтобы она к такому не привыкла – даже переодеваясь в платье служанки, она никогда не забывала своего места.  
Но Сабе, Эритае и Рабе остались в ее апартаментах, Панака ждал в аэроспидере, а Падме, торопливо переодевшаяся по дороге, шла на встречу с императором. Да, был еще Эни… Он ни слова не проронил с тех пор, как они вышли из закусочной, тихо следуя за Падме повсюду, куда она направлялась. Уверенности его присутствие не придавало, в особенности после вчерашнего.  
Счастье, что Эритае сориентировалась быстро. Счастье, что у нее был парализатор – нет, сама Падме не колебалась бы ни секунды, если бы стрелять пришлось из бластера. Но момент был упущен – а потом на смену страху и злости пришло расчетливое желание довести партию до конца.  
Увидеть лицо Палпатина, когда она появится перед ним целая и невредимая. Увидеть, и…  
Ничего.  
– Королева Амидала! – он приветствовал ее широкой улыбкой.  
И ничего.  
Падме присела в глубоком реверансе и заметила, как низко наклоняет голову Эни.  
– Вижу, тебе понравился мой подарок, – сказал Палпатин. Он не разочаровался, увидев их обоих вместе, более того – он вроде как был доволен. Заинтригован.  
– Да, император. Благодарю вас за этот столь неожиданный и приятный дар.  
А теперь надо сказать, пусть забирает обратно чокнутого мальчишку. Ну же. Давай.  
Но Падме стояла и смотрела на Палпатина, и краем глаз видела темно-русую макушку, по-прежнему склоненную вниз.  
– Это чудесно, что ты находишь его приятным! Постарайся ухаживать за ним хорошенько, – напутствовал император. – Купи ему новую одежду, например!  
Ой, да ладно. Униформа личного королевского гвардейца пришлась Эни почти впору – рукава чуть короче, чем нужно, и в плечах тесновато, но, если не обращать внимания, сойдет. Он, по крайней мере, ничего против не имел, смотрел на Падме преданными глазами и благодарил госпожу за доброту.  
Или, может быть, издевался.  
Тогда она была слишком расстроена, чтобы анализировать, но теперь…  
– Непременно, – заверила Падме императора, вглядываясь в его лицо, пытаясь найти хотя бы какие-то признаки настоящих эмоций. – Я поражена, как вам удалось отыскать настолько привлекательный… экземпляр. Разумеется, вы в курсе моего отвращения к рабовладению, но подарить мне человека, живого, заставить меня почувствовать себя одной из тех угнетателей, с которыми я так отчаянно веду борьбу… – Она покачала головой. – О, этот сюрприз я не забуду, император.  
– Вне всяких сомнений, дорогая, – сладко отозвался тот. – Но позволь мне забрать твоего раба буквально на пару секунд. Высокие полки, срочно необходимые датапады… – он преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.  
Падме разрывалась между желанием крикнуть «Да забирайте!» и сообщить, что Эни ей самой сейчас очень нужен. Держать шлейф. Сопровождать к кабинету, где предстояло общаться с Торговой Федерацией. Нависать над ней во весь рост и смотреть в пустоту. Еще миллион важных и необходимых дел.  
– Как пожелаете.  
Она кивнула. Палпатин поманил Эни пальцем, и тот пошел – может быть, ему вообще все равно было, за кем ходить. Падме сложила руки на груди и приготовилась ждать, но император вдруг остановился, и вся его свита тоже притормозила – Мас Амедда, Пестаж и еще один человек, имя которого Падме помнила смутно – Гриджатус?  
– Ваше величество, если мне не изменяет память, Нут Ганрей уже дожидается вас. Не стоит опаздывать.  
Падме так крепко сжала зубы, что они едва не заскрипели. Она присела в реверансе, пытаясь не выдать свои чувства, и покорно произнесла:  
– Да, император.  
– Вот и чудесно!  
Он ушел и забрал с собой Эни, и Падме ничего не оставалось, как проследовать на встречу. Она шла по коридору, ничего не видя перед собой, и опомнилась только когда кто-то преградил ей дорогу.  
– Ох, Падме!  
– Кловис?  
– Ужасно рад тебя видеть, – он поднес ее руку к губам и сверкнул зелеными глазами. – Как дела?  
– Общалась с Палпатином, – она не могла сказать ему больше, хотя Раш и был ее давним другом. Падме неопределенно дернула плечами. – Сам понимаешь…  
– Да-а-а, – протянул он, отстраняясь, но по-прежнему держа ее руку в своих. – Я слышал о твоем новом рабе. Все слышали, и…  
– Новом?! Кловис, у меня никогда рабов не было – ни новых, ни старых!  
– Ну да, ну да, – в утешение он легонько похлопал ее по запястью. – Вне всяких сомнений, это просто ужасно. Держись.  
– Спасибо тебе, – поблагодарила Падме.  
Она зашла в кабинет, полный неймодианцев, и вице-король сварливо произнес:  
– А вот и наша корольева Набу!  
– Прошу прощения за опоздание – император хотел пожелать мне приятного дня, – играть в эти игры Падме тоже умела.  
Она отыскала пустое кресло за столом и села, расправила платье и придвинула к себе датапад – не переставая думать об Эни. Переговоры шли в обычном русле: Ганрей методично зачитывал новые статьи налогообложения, Падме время от времени пыталась высказаться об их неправомерности, но ее словам мало кто придавал значения – но хотя бы выслушивали. Из вежливости.  
Она так погрузилась в свои невеселые мысли и в отчетные документы по экономике, что почти пропустила тот момент, когда Эни зашел в кабинет, безошибочно проследовал к ней и опустился на колени рядом с Падме. Неймодианцы сделали вид, что так и нужно: их слуги и рабы сновали туда-сюда постоянно, ничего необычного.  
Падме глянула возмущенно – это еще что за новости! – но Эни никак не отреагировал. Стоял на коленях, уставившись в пол перед собой: со своего места Падме могла рассмотреть часть его подбородка и кончик уха, остальное было скрыто волосами. Она сползла ниже на кресле, прикрылась датападом и шепотом позвала:  
– Эни!  
Он отреагировал, но не сразу. Чуть повернул голову, медленно моргнул. Падме увидела проблеск голубой радужки в обрамлении длинных ресниц, удостоверилась, что он слушает, и прошипела:  
– Ты рассказал ему о встрече с Переговорщиком?  
Он секунду подумал, потом так же тихо ответил:  
– Нет.  
– Нет – потому что я все равно скоро умру, или нет – потому что он уже и так все знает?  
Эни искоса глянул на нее:  
– Нет, потому что он не спрашивал.  
– Корольева Амидала! – громко произнес Нут Ганрей, и Падме подпрыгнула. – Если вам скучно с нами, прошу, покиньте совещание!  
– Нет, нет, – Падме положила датапад на стол перед собой и выпрямила спину. – Я слушаю вас очень внимательно.  
Но неймодианцу и этого показалось недостаточно:  
– Мы все уже осведомлены о вашей игрушке, но будьте так любезны, общайтесь со своим рабом в свободное время!  
Если бы не косметика, ее лицо, должно быть, уже пылало. Падме вскинула голову, стараясь казаться надменной и суровой – как раз то, чего она сейчас совсем не испытывала.  
Эни стоял рядом с ней на коленях, но Падме чувствовала себя униженной, как никогда в жизни. Она сжала руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, кусала губы. Она ощущала тепло чужого тела рядом со своей левой ногой, даже сквозь многочисленные слои юбок, она не хотела смотреть, но глаза будто магнитом тянуло к нему: кожа еще бледней, чем когда они расстались, спутанные волосы, желтое пятно давнишнего синяка на щеке.  
Встреча продлилась три часа, и за все это время он ни разу не пошевелился.  
Падме измучилась – с каждой секундой сохранять спокойствие становилось все труднее. Но вот наконец представители Торговой Федерации решили на сегодня покончить с экономикой – Падме пришлось еще выдержать ритуал прощания, который не доставлял восторга обеим сторонам, а потом она наконец была свободна.  
Падме почти бегом ринулась в коридор, прячась в небольшой галерее. Эни следовал за ней. Она резко развернулась и ткнула в него пальцем, хотела задать сразу сотню вопросов, но на языке вертелся почему-то самый глупый:  
– Три часа ты стоял там на коленях, а потом поднимаешься как ни в чем не бывало! Как такое вообще возможно?..  
Ее собственные колени тоже едва не заболели – все это время она представляла, как они соприкасаются с твердым полом.  
Эни едва заметно пожал плечами:  
– Все дело в тренировке.  
– Кажется, вчера мы выяснили, что ты не имеешь никакого отношения к рабам, – сквозь зубы пробормотала Падме.  
– Это ты выяснила, – он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и на его лице вдруг явно проступило истощение. – Я утверждал обратное, если помнишь.  
– Что он с тобой сделал? – спросила Падме, резко переводя разговор. – Император. Зачем ты ему понадобился?..  
Эни отвернулся и тихонько хмыкнул.  
– Ладно, – решила Падме, – давай уберемся отсюда и тогда поговорим.  
Если ты снова не попытаешься убить меня по дороге, добавила она про себя. Эни снова хмыкнул, словно мысли ее читал. 

 

***

Асока проснулась за секунду до появления хозяина квартиры. Широко распахнула глаза – даже напрягаться не нужно, в темноте она видела гораздо лучше, чем люди. Замок щелкнул, дверь бесшумно отворилась, и он зашел внутрь, а следом – несколько сервисных дроидов-слуг с подносами.  
Переговорщик сделал несколько шагов вперед и безошибочно уставился на нее, чуть приподняв бровь. Его темный силуэт выделялся на фоне приглушенного света из коридора, но включать освещение внутри он не торопился.  
– Почему ты здесь?  
Асока спустила ноги с дивана и уставилась на него.  
– Пошла вон, – устало бросил Переговорщик. Он поднял руку и расстегнул воротник мундира, потом покрутил головой, разминая шею. Дроиды расставили подносы и удалились, закрыли за собой дверь.  
– Ты меня ударил, – сказала Асока. – Ударил, попытался поджарить молнией, потом притащил в тюрьму и убил какую-то тогруту, чтобы выдать ее за меня! Ты ненормальный! Просто псих какой-то – и я всегда это знала, и когда взяла заказ на тебя, у меня было плохое предчувствие!  
Переговорщик ее не слушал. Он подошел к бару, скрытому за панелью в стене, налил полный стакан чего-то прозрачного и выпил залпом. Снова потеребил воротник, как будто одежда его душила, и негромко произнес:  
– Но не убил, правда? А значит, ты должна доверять мне, я выиграл. Завтра свяжусь с тобой. А теперь – выметайся.  
Асока вскочила на ноги и ринулась прочь, к двери. Она больше ни секунды не могла оставаться рядом с этим человеком, который бесил ее больше всех монстров Империи, с бессовестным, наглым, самодовольным ублюдком!  
На подносе была еда – какое-то мясо, соусы, нарезанный на ломтики пирог, фрукты… Асока ухватила джоган на ходу и впилась в него зубами, вырывая кусок сочной мякоти и разбрызгивая сок по лицу. Она уже почти вышла из квартиры, когда вслед ей донеслось тихое:  
– Если хочешь, можешь поесть.  
Он вряд ли ожидал, что она согласится, но все же что-то заставило его это сказать. Возможно, он был более чем уверен, что она откажется, и Асока сама так думала пару секунд. А потом развернулась, аккуратно прикрыла дверь и отшвырнула джоган, схватила вместо него с подноса первую попавшуюся тарелку и воткнула вилку в кусок мяса, засунула в рот и прожевала, не чувствуя вкуса. Глянула на Переговорщика: он прошел в дальний конец комнаты и сел на пол перед панорамным окном, скрестил ноги так, будто медитировать собрался.  
Не получится.  
Асока наложила в тарелку различных деликатесов – почему бы не воспользоваться моментом – и подошла к Переговорщику, опустилась на пол рядом с ним, набивая рот едой.  
– Как день прошел? Много повстанцев удалось запытать? Та девушка, которую ты убил, тогрута – она была из Сопротивления?..  
Переговорщик медленно повернул голову и глянул на нее: огни Корусанта отражались в его зрачках желтым огнем. Асока отшатнулась – он был ситхом, в конце концов, и сейчас она могла ощутить Темную сторону Силы в нем как никогда раньше. Водоворот горечи и ярости, разочарования и предательства, и какой-то тоски, упрятанной глубоко внутри так давно, так…  
Он захлопнул щиты настолько резко, что Асока почувствовала, будто ее выкинули прочь. Ощущение было не из приятных.  
– Ох, прости… крифф, – она помотала головой, досадуя на себя и из-за того, что полезла, и вдвойне из-за того, что извинилась.  
Переговорщик некоторое время изучал ее своими желтыми глазами, потом моргнул и произнес вполне обычным тоном:  
– Доходы наемника тебя не особенно кормят.  
Асока не донесла вилку до рта, ощетинилась на него:  
– Да нет, вообще-то все нормально, но сегодня какой-то чокнутый похитил меня и держал в тюрьме, а потом еще инсценировал мою смерть – за все это время я немного проголодалась!  
Переговорщик смотрел на нее – и сквозь нее, а потом пожал плечами и вернулся к созерцанию города через стекло. Удивительно, что не сказал ничего в ответ – да и вообще, он был какой-то вялый, не обращал на Асоку больше внимания, чем на какую-то мебель.  
Это только раззадоривало.  
– Что, не хочешь извиниться?  
– За что? – удивился он. – Ты же не извинялась, когда тыкала мне лайтсэйбером в бок?  
– Ха! Ты же был весь такой хороший! Предлагал убить Пал…  
Договорить она не успела. Переговорщик резко склонился к ней и сдавил рукой шею, прошипел, наклоняясь совсем близко:  
– Если не хочешь, чтобы я вырвал тебе язык, лучше замолчи.  
Асока захлопала ресницами в недоумении. Если он действительно боялся, что их подслушивают, тогда зачем приказал своим солдатам притащить ее сюда?..  
– Потому что это самое безопасное место во дворце, – сказал он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос и отстранился, руку убрал. Асока с некоторым изумлением поняла, что Переговорщик был без перчаток – когда он успел их снять, она не заметила. Руки у него были прохладные, сухие, но там, где он прикоснулся к ее шее и лекку, кожу будто кипятком обожгло.  
– Ты какой-то нервный, – она вспомнила, что по-прежнему держит тарелку, пристроила ее на колене и съела еще несколько кусочков. А потом, совсем уже расхрабрившись, протянула вилку Переговорщику. – Это что, рагу из нерфа?  
Несколько секунд он смотрел на нее. Наверное, пытался решить, совсем чокнулась или пытается спровоцировать? Глаза его уже не пылали так ярко, как прежде: желтое пламя в них постепенно угасало, и Асока не была уверена, что послужило причиной.  
– Ты еще долго собираешься это делать?  
– Делать что? Есть? Вкусно ж, – она пожала плечами и отправила кусочек мяса в рот, наколола на вилку следующий, – я люблю, когда вкусно. И ты тоже должен что-нибудь съесть. Выглядишь неважно, если честно.  
Переговорщик снова протянул руку и схватил вилку прямо поверх ее пальцев. Склонил голову, разглядывая Асоку словно какой-то доселе неизученный вид живых существ – отчасти разумных.  
– Ты ведь в курсе, что я могу убить тебя? – поинтересовался он, поглаживая большим пальцем ее руку. – Или сделать что-нибудь похуже? Могу свернуть шею, если захочу. С тогрутами постоянно что-то случается. Они умирают на каждом шагу. Их насилуют, режут, разрубают на кусочки, жгут – что ты предпочитаешь?  
Асока облизала пересохшие губы и шепнула:  
– Уже дважды. Ты повышаешь мою самооценку.  
Переговорщик глянул вниз – и ухмыльнулся, широко и грязно.  
Левой рукой Асока прижимала рукоять шото к его животу. Второй раз за день она умудрилась поймать врасплох самого опасного человека в галактике, и второй раз была слишком близка к тому, чтобы убить эту тварь.  
Переговорщик наклонился ближе и снял губами кусочек мяса с вилки. Прожевал, улыбнулся:  
– И правда, вкусно.  
Его глаза побледнели в темноте до прозрачно-серого. Асока ждала, и тогда Переговорщик неохотно убрал руку и отодвинулся. Она тоже спрятала сэйбер под куртку и отставила в сторону тарелку.  
– Похоже, я наелась.  
– Значит, есть шанс, что сегодня ты все же покинешь мою квартиру?  
Асока вздохнула:  
– Ну, если тебе больше нечем меня накормить…  
– Ты играешь с огнем, – предупредил Переговорщик. – Я предупреждаю, Тано. Мне уже начинает надоедать твоя наглость.  
– А я думаю, тебе она как раз нравится, – перебила Асока. – Иначе ты бы не стал меня терпеть. Все остальные – слишком скучные. Или слишком злобные. Или скучные и злобные одновременно, а вот я…  
– Вон, – непререкаемым тоном произнес Переговорщик.  
– …Просто подумала, если Эни сказал правду о тебе и джедаях…  
– Я был джедаем, – просто сказал Переговорщик.  
Асока вытаращилась на него.  
– Однажды был. Но потом мне предложили куда более удобные условия использования Силы, и я прекратил быть джедаем, – спокойно сообщил он. – Это ты хотела услышать? Довольна? А теперь выметайся.  
Асока поднялась, подхватила плащ с дивана и направилась к двери.  
– И постарайся больше не попадаться у меня на дороге, пока я сам не позвоню. Надеюсь, это понятно?  
– Да… – она повернулась у двери и снова оглядела его. Переговорщик по-прежнему сидел на полу и смотрел на нее снизу вверх, и отсюда было невозможно рассмотреть, какого цвета его глаза. – Ты бы все же поел.  
Она тщательно закрыла за собой дверь, натянула плащ и проследовала мимо штурмовиков в коридоре. Коди выступил вперед – она опознала его по желтым полоскам на шлеме – и проводил Асоку до выхода, ненавязчиво, но внимательно. Интересно, скольких женщин они вот так выпроваживали ночью из покоев своего командующего?.. А скольких – выносили завернутыми в черные пластиковые мешки, как ту тогруту? О жестокости Переговорщика ходили легенды, но вопреки им он только что отпустил ее целой и почти невредимой. С какой-то целью он пытался завоевать ее доверие, и Асока не знала, не могла представить, зачем ему это нужно.  
Коди вывел ее на улицу в квартале от императорского дворца и двумя уровнями ниже. Асока накинула на голову капюшон… и сообразила, что плащ принадлежал Переговорщику. Она забыла его вернуть, а тот и не попросил. Ну и ладно.  
Плащ пах человеческим телом, очень слабо, почти незаметно – одеколоном, и еще немного – озоном, как после грозы. Асока решила, что одеколон был совершенно отвратительным, человеческое тело подразумевало выпавшие волоски, которые наверняка позастревали повсюду в ткани и сейчас подбирались к ее монтралам, а запах озона… это единственное, с чем можно было смириться. Так пахли все ее знакомые, те, что носили лайтсэйбер на поясе и умели им пользоваться.  
Асока пообещала себе избавиться от плаща сразу же, как отыщет свою одежду. 

 

***

– И когда теперь ты снова попытаешься меня убить?..  
Падме на всякий случай перепрятала бластер поближе – к счастью, платье, выбранное для визита на встречу, это позволяло.  
– Энергетические наручники, – пробормотал Эни, не глядя на нее. – С возможностью мгновенного включения блокировки. И, пожалуй, ошейник тоже, – он протянул Падме руку, помогая подняться в спидер, и сел рядом. – Я знаю одного типа на нижнем уровне, у него все это есть… придется немного приплатить, но у королевы Набу с кредитами должно быть все в порядке…  
Он вывернулся на сиденье, продиктовал Панаке координаты и снова хлопнул ладонью по кнопке звукоизоляции салона.  
Падме сидела неподвижно и пыталась справиться с кипящей внутри злостью. Но первой говорить не торопилась – годы, проведенные в политике, чему-нибудь, но научат. И, разумеется, Эни не выдержал. Он повернулся к ней, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
– Я ничего не сказал Сидиусу о твоей встрече с Переговорщиком. Я клянусь. У меня есть куда более важная информация, чтобы скрывать, – он улыбнулся безумной улыбкой, и Падме стало страшно.  
Эни, казалось, почувствовал это, отодвинулся от нее в угол сиденья и уставился в окно. Они сидели в тишине некоторое время, а потом Падме тихонько спросила:  
– Какая информация?  
Похоже, она попалась на собственную удочку, но думать об этом было уже поздно.  
– О моем прошлом, – он больше к ней не поворачивался – уставился в окно, обгрызая ноготь на большом пальце. – Не совсем о давнем прошлом, а, скорее, о некоторых моментах. Я ему уже сто раз говорил, ничего не выйдет. Думал, что он поверил, когда послал к тебе. Он заложил эту штуку в мою голову и решил, что теперь может управлять. Говорит, она там всегда была, но я бы точно знал. Мне бы сказали. Заранее предупредили.  
Падме слушала, затаив дыхание – пусть все это и походило на бессмысленный бред, но где-то в его словах были зачатки здравого смысла, когда-то же он был нормальным?..  
– Штука, которая хотела убить меня? – осторожно поинтересовалась Падме.  
– Ага, – кивнул Эни. – Вейдер.  
– Кто это – Вейдер?  
Он повернулся к ней, выглядя одновременно смущенным и довольным:  
– Вейдер пытался убить тебя.  
– Ты и есть Вейдер, – попыталась прояснить Падме, но Эни решительно покачал головой.  
– Сидиус командует Вейдером. До него все было в порядке.  
Она не стала спорить, тем более что сама знала очень мало о раздвоении личности.  
– Три часа, – вспомнила Падме, – в прошлый раз ты сказал, что он дал тебе три часа времени. А теперь?  
Он покосился на нее и пожал плечами.  
– Так, ладно, – Падме пыталась что-то судорожно придумать – память о том, как он душил ее, используя Силу, была слишком яркой, – его можно как-нибудь заблокировать?  
Эни прикрыл глаза.  
– Нет. Скорей всего, нет. Не знаю. У меня не было времени над этим подумать. Наручники – единственное, что пришло в голову.  
Звучало не слишком успокаивающе, но Падме изо всех сил сдерживала ту маленькую хныкающую девочку внутри себя, которая хотела проделать дыру в груди человека, сидящего рядом, и перестать так ужасно бояться его. Но это не выход.  
– Откуда ты знаешь Переговорщика? – перевела она тему.  
Эни приоткрыл один голубой глаз и посмотрел на нее:  
– Я не знаю. Но он знает тебя. И хочет работать вместе.  
– И как? Как ты думаешь?.. – она впилась взглядом его лицо, пытаясь прочитать реакцию. Он, казалось, серьезно обдумывал ее вопрос, сведя брови. С тем, чтобы заявить через несколько минут:  
– Я не знаю.  
– Бласт, – выругалась Падме.  
– Не волнуйся, – заверил Эни, глядя честными глазами, – все будет хорошо.  
Падме в этом очень сомневалась.

 

Сабе открыла дверь аэроспидера и присвистнула.  
– Ты знаешь, по-моему, он точно никогда не был рабом.  
– Может быть, когда-то очень давно, – отозвалась Падме. Эни вытянулся вдоль сиденья, уложив голову ей на колени, и крепко спал. После того, как они завернули в какую-то подозрительную дыру, темную и вонючую, где здоровенный аквалиш после недолгих переговоров продал им все требуемое – Падме безропотно заплатила назначенную цену, понимая, что речь идет о ее безопасности, – Эни немного успокоился. Он улегся на сиденье, подтянул к себе длинные ноги, и Падме сама не заметила, как предложила ему свои колени в качестве подушки. Дважды просить не пришлось: он глянул на нее мутными глазами, кивнул, и в следующую секунду улегся на колени. Падме даже возмутиться не успела – пришлось немедленно решать следующую проблему: куда деть руки.  
Почти неосознанно, она потянулась к Эни.  
Его темно-русые волосы оказались мягче, чем она предполагала, и, к счастью, он не проснулся от ее прикосновения. Падме попыталась распутать одну прядь, но быстро распрощалась с идеей – как минимум, для начала его стоило помыть. Минувшей ночью никто из них об этом не подумал.  
Кончиками пальцев Падме дотронулась до старого шрама на его лице, проследила по всей длине, от лба до щеки. Она могла только предполагать, какое оружие оставило его. Дрался он с кем-то или обзавелся этой отметиной по глупости?.. Оба варианта были вполне реальны.  
Эни был случайным фактором, императорской пешкой, которую тот решил использовать именно сейчас. В тот момент, когда Переговорщик тоже сделал свой шаг, и Падме не понимала, кому следует доверять, но на всякий случай опасалась всех. И наемницу-тогруту, и имперского дракона, и мальчишку-раба, подарок на день рожденья…  
– Проснись, – Падме потрясла его за плечо, и Эни недовольно застонал  
– Вижу, ты купила ему украшений, – Сабе, прищурившись, смотрела на браслеты энергетических наручников.  
– Потом, – отмахнулась Падме, подталкивая Эни в сидячее положение, – все потом.  
– Где?.. – сонно поинтересовался он. Падме обнаружила странное разочарование в тот момент, когда его теплое тело отстранилось – оставив после себя прохладу, ощутимую даже сквозь ее многочисленные юбки.  
– Там же, где и вчера, – резко ответила она и встала, выбираясь из спидера. Проследовала внутрь, не оборачиваясь на него – можно было и не проверять, Эни брел за ней по пятам. Эритае и Рабе встретили у дверей в гардеробную, и Падме нетерпеливо дернула застежки на платье. Ее комбинезон, незаменимый тогда, когда нужно было бегать, карабкаться куда-нибудь или прыгать откуда-нибудь, превратился в самую настоящую тюрьму под одеждой.  
– Как там поживает вице-король? – спросила Рабе, помогая Падме снять нижние юбки.  
– Все такой же заносчивый кусок дерьма, – буркнула она, вынимая шпильки из волос. – Попытался пристыдить меня как глупую девчонку, когда Эни…  
Она глянула в зеркало и обнаружила высокую фигуру, которая маячила за спиной.  
– В чем дело? – резко спросила Падме. Сабе как раз расстегнула все крючки на комбинезоне, но нерешительно остановилась, не торопясь его снимать. – Так и будешь пялиться?  
Эни хватило совести наклонить голову. Если ей не показалось, то его щеки слегка порозовели.  
– Могу помочь.  
Нет, все же показалось. Падме схватилась за запястье левой руки: кнопку экстренной блокировки наручников ей прикрепили на один из браслетов. Чтобы нажать ее, понадобится какой-то миг. Она потренировалась в мастерской на нижнем уровне – Эни сам предложил и терпеливо снес все проверочные эксперименты. Если он снова слетит с катушек, Падме больше не останется беззащитной.  
– Ладно, давай.  
За язык ее никто не тянул, сама предложила. Падме кивком отослала служанок: Рабе выглядела порядком недовольной нарушением очередного правила, Эритае с опаской покосилась на Эни, а вот Сабе залихватски подмигнула Падме – мол, давай, вперед, ваше величество, давно пора!  
Кто-то из служанок прикрыл двери в гардеробную, и Падме осталась наедине с человеком, который пытался убить ее меньше суток назад. Она повернулась к нему спиной, перекинула вперед волосы и приказала:  
– Снимай.  
Он коснулся – помешкав пару секунд, спустил комбинезон с плеч, стянул с груди – и судорожно вздохнул. Падме недолго помучалась угрызениями совести: надеть лифчик с утра она не удосужилась.  
– Чего остановился? Кажется, ты собирался ублажать меня вчера до потери пульса, а теперь боишься?  
Он сглотнул и перешел к бедрам. Падме улыбнулась – вот с трусами повезло, все на месте. Его пальцы были неприспособленны к подобного рода занятиям: они путались в ткани, ненароком касались тела Падме, и Эни тут же отдергивал их, будто обжегшись. Он стянул с нее комбинезон, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, расправил его и вопросительно глянул на Падме. Она ткнула пальцем в один из домашних халатов, и он подал пеньюар – в рукав удалось попасть с третьего раза, но уже хоть что-то.  
– Если ты и раб, то не из тех, кто знает, как подавать одежду господам. Очень плохой раб.  
– Может быть, хватит? – раздраженно бросил он.  
– Что хватит? – Падме захлопала ресницами.  
– Хватит повторять это слово, – практически прорычал он.  
Она повернулась и с вызовом уставилась на него, пусть для этого и пришлось задрать голову:  
– Ты сам первый начал. Ты назвал себя моим рабом. Ты вел себя как раб – ну, или пытался, будем смотреть правде в глаза – довольно плохо. Я, знаешь ли, могла бы и воспользоваться предложением, – Падме ткнула его пальцем в грудь. – Будь кто другой на моем месте – точно бы воспользовался!  
Эни смотрел на нее, нахмурившись, его ноздри раздувались от гнева.  
– Но ты не кто-нибудь. Ты же Падме Амидала, королева Набу, известная гуманистка ненавидящая рабство!  
– Так чей это был план, я не поняла – Палпатина или твой собственный? – она уже почти кричала, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. – Вы оба меня проверяли? Ждали, провоцировали, заманивали?..  
Эни покачал головой и отступил:  
– Нет, ты ошибаешься…  
– Да ладно, – устало сказала Падме и махнула рукой. Спорить ей резко перехотелось. – Какая уже разница. Мы застряли друг с другом, хотим этого или нет.  
Он кивнул, соглашаясь, обнял себя руками и прислонился к стене.  
– Я обещала императору, что буду заботиться о тебе, – с горечью произнесла Падме. – Как насчет горячей ванны и ужина?  
Эни расстроенно глянул на нее:  
– Только потому, что тебя Сидиус попросил?  
Падме сдала руку в кулак, ногти впились в ладонь. И сказала так спокойно, как только могла:  
– Нет. Потому что я сама так хочу.

 

***  
Комлинк молчал. Асока немного полистала голонет и выяснила, что ее официально признали мертвой. Это означало, что те, кто остался недоволен ее последним заданием, преследовать не будут, но кроме этого те, кто мог бы помочь ей, вряд ли станут помогать чудом воскресшей наемнице. И во всем, разумеется, был виноват Переговорщик. Она могла сколько угодно сжимать зубы и посылать проклятия в пустоту – исправить ситуацию не представлялось возможным. Ну не рассылать же сообщения о своем чудесном спасении по всем каналам?..  
Было несколько вариантов, разумеется, как и всегда. Вот только какой выбрать?..  
Она хотела получить ответы и при всем было бы неплохо остаться живой. На этой криффовой планете вообще такое возможно?.. Асока мрачно смотрела на Корусант с крыши небоскреба, где припарковала свой гравицикл. Огни медленно тускнели, знаменуя скорый рассвет, а она так и не определилась, куда идти. Хорошо хоть подремала пару часов – несмотря ни на какие события минувшего дня отрубилась мгновенно, стоило голове коснуться импровизированной подушки. Теперь надо что-то делать – вот только что?  
Асока снова достала пад, ввела в поиск голонета имя. Несколько удачных кликов – и адрес высветился у нее перед глазами. Не так уж и далеко. Возвращаться в имперский дворец она все равно не собирается, так почему бы не навестить новых знакомых…  
Асока засунула датапад в рюкзак, запрыгнула на гравицикл и понеслась по улицам, время от времени сверяясь с номерами зданий.  
Довольно скоро она нашла то, что искала. Гравицикл пришлось оставить уровнем ниже – слишком заметный, дальше только с подъемником. Перестраховывается – ну и ладно, после вчерашнего не помешает. Асока запрыгнула на балкон, служивший одновременно и посадочной площадкой для спидеров, на цыпочках подкралась ближе и попыталась вычислить, в какой комнате пусто. Сила отзывалась вяло, будто нехотя – внутри было слишком много живых существа, а прочитать их отсюда не представлялось возможным. Асока достала лайтсэйбер и активировала его. Проделать дыру в стекле было делом трех секунд, потом она аккуратно вынула вырезанный кусок и уложила его на пол. Проскользнула внутрь так быстро, как только можно, бесшумная и незаметная, как тень. Она даже сумела сделать несколько шагов вперед, прежде чем кто-то снес ее с ног, впечатав в стену. С грохотом, разумеется, и прощай конспирация.  
Асока оттолкнулась от пола и ударила ногами, целясь нападавшему в голову, но он был быстрее, поэтому удар пришелся в воздух. Она не растерялась, сделала подсечку, перекатилась, вспрыгнула – и снова промахнулась. А потом оказалась чуточку медленнее, чем он – и за это получила кулаком прямо в солнечное сплетение. От боли перед глазами все помутнело, но Асока не позволила себе расслабляться. Она пнула коленом, куда дотянулась, и перекинула ублюдка – тяжелый, гад! – через себя, приложив спиной об пол. Он охнул, но тут же поднялся в прыжке, попытался ударить левой, но Асока перехватила на половине движения и кинула – как оказалось, в шкаф. Полки разлетелись с треском, Асока оттолкнулась от своего противника и врезала ему по ребрам – раз открылся, получай! Он свалился на пол, но координацию не потерял – сильные пальцы сомкнулись на щиколотке у Асоки, и она тоже грохнулась рядом.  
– E сhuta!  
Она активировала свой лайтсэйбер – не хотелось бы ранить безоружного, но он не оставлял ей иного выбора. Резко махнула клинком – только попугать его, но он ушел из-под удара с легкостью, мгновение – и он перекатился, подминая ее под себя, перехватил локоть и уложил ее собственный сэйбер в миллиметре от шеи Асоки, до боли упираясь кулаком в плечо.  
Сразу после этого в комнате зажегся свет – весь и сразу, так ярко, что в глазах защипало, и требовательный голос произнес:  
– Что случилось?  
– Скажи ему, пусть слезет с меня, – выплюнула Асока, с ненавистью глядя в широко распахнутые глаза. – Ну же!  
– Эни, – сказала королева Амидала. Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, потом опустил взгляд на Асоку.  
– Слушай, если бы я хотела кого-то убить, то уже сделала бы это, – прошипела она. – А теперь отпусти меня, быстро!  
– Зеленый, – он с любопытством смотрел на сэйбер. – Отличная работа.  
Асока послала его подальше. Он выключил лайтсэйбер, убрал руку, но вставать не спешил.  
– Это тогрута, которая была с Переговорщиком, – медленно произнес Эни, и Асока снова захотела ему врезать.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила королева и махнула рукой кому-то, кого Асока не видела – наверное, охране. На Амидале была шелковая ночнушка – сиреневая в мелкий белый цветочек и с оборками по низу, но ее величеству как-то удавалось выглядеть с достоинством и в этом наряде. Может, дело в бластере, который она сжимала в правой руке – но не крохотный ионный, как в закусочной, а тяжелый, плазменный, с которым Амидала явно умела управляться.  
– Пришла поболтать, – Асоке наконец удалось извернуться и столкнуть с себя Эни – он прикусил губу, но тут же поднялся на ноги как ни в чем не бывало. Асока встала одновременно с ним, выхватила лайтсэйбер и повернулась к Амидале:  
– Надо поговорить. С ним и… с тобой тоже. Кстати, отличные браслеты. Это ты его?  
Амидала вскинула голову:  
– Прошлой ночью Эни напал на меня и пытался убить. У него что-то вроде раздвоения личности… мы решили не рисковать.  
– Отличный план, – одобрила Асока и немедленно вспомнила, что увидела в его голове, когда случайно заглянула туда. Плохо, что Амидала не чувствительна к Силе, объяснить такое простыми словами не получится. А может, все к лучшему.  
Эни потер рукой правый бок и угрюмо уставился на Асоку из-под насупленных бровей:  
– Ты подкралась.  
– Застала тебя врасплох, – она довольно улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу. – Но ты тоже был неплох, не расстраивайся!  
Эни отодвинулся, уходя от ее прикосновения, и Асока тут же пожалела, что решила притронуться к нему.  
– Как бы то ни было, нам всем тут нужно поболтать, – она глянула в окно, – доброе утро, кстати. Как насчет кафа?  
Амидала поколебалась секунду, потом повернулась и кивнула своим служанкам.  
– Хорошо. Тано, если я не ошибаюсь?  
– Точно, – Асока подняла перевернутый стул, поставила его ровно и села у стола, сложила руки в ожидании обещанного завтрака. – Я вообще-то не к тебе пришла, а к нему. Ты вряд ли знаешь о Переговорщике больше меня самой.  
Амидала глянула темными, внимательными глазами.  
– Скользкий выродок. Убийца на службе императора. Судя по его предложению, недавно слетел с катушек, – она зашла в соседнюю комнату – спальню, как поняла Асока, – оставила там бластер и взяла там халат, который набросила себе на плечи. Он был сливочно-белый, с лиловыми цветами в тон к ночной рубашке. – Что ты еще хочешь знать?  
– Твой парень сказал, что джедаи наняли Переговорщика. А вчера вечером Переговорщик признался мне, что сам был джедаем.  
Они оба уставились на нее – и если Амидала была действительно удивлена этой информацией, то Эни будто догадывался.  
– Ты ведь знал это, так? – обратилась к нему Асока. – Ты же не просто сказал, ты знал!  
Он не ответил, даже виду не подал, что услышал ее. Еще раз потер рукой правый бок, а потом начал падать. Очень медленно, Асока даже сначала не поняла, что происходит – а он сползал по стене, и что-то щелкнуло у нее в голове, потому что Асока подскочила к нему и подхватила до того, как Эни свалился на пол.  
– Принеси аптечку! – выкрикнула она Амидале.  
Та побелела, но спасать свое имущество не торопилась – только потянулась правой рукой к массивному браслету на запястье левой.  
– Что такое? – удивилась Асока, поворачиваясь к ней через плечо.  
– Я… просто хочу убедиться, что это не очередная уловка.  
Эни заторможено хлопал глазами. Потом опустил голову и потянул рубашку вверх, открывая здоровенный кровоподтек на правом боку.  
– Это не я сломала ему ребро, – быстро сказала Асока.  
– Бласт, – сказала королева, потом прикусила язык и мотнула головой. – Нет, я уверена, что не ты. Я принесу бакту.  
Она исчезла – Асока слышала, как Амидала раздает приказы своим слугам в соседней комнате, но смотрела только на Эни.  
– Ты дурак, – объявила она. Ощупала его бок – просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не собирается помереть от проколотого легкого или еще чего-нибудь в этом духе.  
– На…наверное, – согласился он. Асока чувствовала отзвук его боли в Силе – совсем слабо, как-то расплывчато. Она наклонилась к нему и прошептала в ухо:  
– Если я спрошу, кто ставил тебе такие щиты, есть ли шанс, что ты ответишь?  
Эни похлопал глазами, совсем невинно, а потом произнес:  
– Мой учитель. Сидус хотел знать его имя. Ты тоже хочешь?  
– Кто этот криффов Сидиус? – Амидала вернулась, присела рядом с Асокой и начала доставать из ящика с медикаментами пропитанные бактой бинты. – Он почему-то все время говорит о каком-то Сидиусе – и я уже догадалась, что так он называет Палпатина, но не могу понять – почему?  
– Потому что его так и зовут, – Асока отстранилась, перенесла вес на пятки, и предоставила Амидале самой лечить своего раба. – Дарт Сидиус, наш ситх-император.  
– Тот, в чьих руках абсолютная власть над нами, – согласился Эни, глядя на Асоку. – Это его поломанное ребро. И его поломанные щиты. И…  
Неизвестно, сколько бы еще он продолжал нести этот бред, но тут комлинк у Асоки на руке тихо пискнул, уведомляя о приеме сообщения. Почти одновременно с ним пискнуло и в кармане халата у Амидалы. Они переглянулись и вытащили комлинки.  
– У меня координаты в тридцать шестом секторе, – сказала Амидала через секунду. Асока кивнула:  
– Да, у меня тоже.  
– Переговорщик желает нас всех видеть, – подытожил Эни. 

 

***  
Тридцать шестой квадрат оказался почти целиком заполнен гигантским межпланетным рынком. Здесь продавали запчасти к кораблям и животных со всех уголков галактики, а также еду, оружие (легальное и нет), рабов и шлюх, а еще ткани, благовония, и кучу вещей, о назначении которых Падме оставалось только догадываться.  
Переговорщик встретил их в условленном месте и внимательно оглядел. Падме даже растерялась слегка под его взглядом, хотя собралась тщательно: надела платье из дешевой ткани, спрятала волосы под платок и старательно подавила всякое желание накраситься. Одежду для Эни они купили еще вчера – он не глядя ткнул пальцем в первые попавшиеся штаны и куртку, прихватил какие-то потертые ботинки и в ответ на вопрос Падме, не нужно ли чего еще, только пожал плечами. Она не стала настаивать.  
– Браслеты мне нравятся, – сообщил Переговорщик. – Очень вписываются.  
Эни угрюмо промолчал. Падме забинтовала его ушибленный бок так туго, как только смогла, и попыталась смазать бактой остальные синяки, но тут его терпение иссякло. Он объявил, что это все равно бессмысленно, и лучше бы им позавтракать вместо того, чтобы заниматься бесполезными делами. Падме пробовала возмутиться, но все ее попытки были проигнорированы. Тано вообще закинула ноги на стол, потягивала каф из самой большой чашки, которая только нашлась, и время от времени поглядывала на Эни. Будто знала о нем что-то такое, о чем Падме не подозревала, и раздумывала, стоит ли говорить – или еще немножечко помучить неопределенностью.  
И так ничего и не рассказала.  
– Спрячь эти бластовы рога, – буркнул Переговорщик, обращаясь к Тано. – Раз уж стащила мой плащ, то хотя бы используй его по назначению!  
– Да пошел ты! – откликнулась она, но капюшон натянула. – И куда мы идем?..  
Он оставил ее вопрос без ответа, подхватил Падме под локоток и принялся неторопливо прогуливаться между торговыми рядами. Эни и Тано волей-неволей пристроились сзади.  
– Второй день, а мы все еще живы и даже на свободе, Падме. Похоже, наши новые друзья умеют хранить секреты.  
– Для тебя Амидала, – сквозь зубы процедила она. – И никакие они не друзья!  
– И правда, – согласился тот. – Хотя у меня были кое-какие сомнения насчет мальчишки. Он молодой и смазливый, а ты у нас вроде как обет целомудрия не давала … – он сверкнул голубыми глазами из-под капюшона – по своему обыкновению, Переговорщик был одет во все черное. Вот только сменил имперский мундир на куртку без опознавательных знаков и забыл побриться – Падме впервые видела рыжеватую щетину у него на подбородке и слегка удивилась. Может, это маскировка такая. Вместе с общим видом «я не спал неделю» работает отлично.  
– По себе судишь? – вежливо поинтересовалась Падме.  
– О, когда-то давно я давал обет целомудрия, – эта гадина только и делала, что издевалась. – Очень давно.  
Тано вклинилась между ними и сообщила:  
– Позовете меня, когда перейдете к более важным делам, ладно? А то все эти раскланивания уже достали…  
Переговорщик хмыкнул и заявил:  
– Я предлагаю убрать императора послезавтра.  
Падме чуть не споткнулась, но он галантно поддержал ее и остановился у палатки, делая вид, что заинтересовался щенками анубов.  
– Послезавтра годовщина возникновения Темного Совета, будет что-то типа вечеринки для избранных, – продолжал он как ни в чем не бывало. – Королева Набу точно будет приглашена, и, разумеется, она возьмет с собой подарок императора. А еще я слышал, что прием будет обслуживать некая контора под названием «Тогорианский рассвет», и у них сейчас как раз идет прием официантов. Живых, не дроидов. Твилеки, тогруты… кто угодно, лишь бы была привлекательная мордашка и фигурка. Настоятельно рекомендую туда завернуть. Снайпер, это я тебе, ты меня хорошо слышишь?  
– Слышу, – прошипела та, – и вот та семейка алинов тоже! И еще пара дюжин покупателей!..  
– Не хочешь щеночка? Жаль, дорогая, – Переговорщик похлопал Падме по руке и отошел от палатки. – Если жаждешь уединения, Тано, можем снять комнату, – он кивнул на ряд вывесок неподалеку от того места, где они бродили. Размеры и формы рекламы варьировались, но смысл был один: все уставшие от купли-продажи могли расслабиться и получить удовольствие. Любым известным способом. А если знаете еще какой неизученный и головы поделиться им с широкой публикой – коктейли за счет заведения.  
– Одну на всех, или тебе с мальчиком отдельно, – продолжал несть чушь Переговорщик, – как хочешь, Тано, любой каприз!  
При этом он весьма целеустремленно направлялся к ближайшему борделю, так что Падме пришлось повиснуть на его руке изо всех сил, чтобы притормозить.  
– Нет, стой, – прошипела она, – никуда мы не пойдем! Здесь продолжим!  
– Как скажешь, – он совершенно спокойно сделал вид, что направлялся вовсе не к очагу порока и разврата, а к маленькому лотку, вокруг которого столпилось целая куча ребятишек всех рас. – Кому каналийских вафель? Падме, я надеюсь, у тебя не все кредиты зачипованы банком Набу?..  
– Не все, – прорычала она сквозь зубы. Послушно заплатила, когда пришла их очередь, и не глядя сунула Эни свою вафлю, завернутую в жесткую бумагу.  
– Напрасно, – Переговорщик откусил большой кусок, прожевал и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. – С кусочками фруктов и горячим шоколадным сиропом! М-м-м, объедение!  
– Ладно, если я буду официанткой, а Амидала – примерным гостем, то кто пойдет убивать Палпатина? – Тано тоже не побрезговала бесплатной едой.  
Переговорщик ухмыльнулся, ткнул пальцем себе за спину и объявил:  
– Эни. Он попытается, у него ничего не получится, и тут вступаю я. И ты, снайпер, потому что нечего целый вечер подносы таскать.  
– А я? – спросила Падме. – Я просто стою там и смотрю?  
– Ничего подобного. Ты просишь своих друзей-заговорщиков подежурить неподалеку, и когда с Сидиусом будет покончено, ты дашь им сигнал, и они добьют всю остальную верхушку, – Переговорщик отправил в рот последний кусочек вафли и облизал пальцы.  
– Это очень плохой план, – честно выразил Эни мнение всех остальных.  
– Можешь придумать лучше – вперед. Я выслушаю все предложения, честно! Можем купить щенка ануба, – он мотнул головой в сторону давнишней палатки, – вырастить его, натренировать как следует и в один прекрасный день спустить на императора. Только, боюсь, придется подождать немного дольше. Мой план – послезавтра. Годовщина возникновения Темного Совета. Я, королева, снайпер и сумасшедший мальчик.  
– Что подсказывает тебе Сила? – неожиданно спросил Эни, обкусывая вафлю – ту, которая дала ему Падме – со всех сторон. Шоколадный сироп при этом стекал у него по губам, так, что Падме очень захотелось с этим неряшеством что-то сделать. Но она сдержалась.  
– Сила, – помрачнел Переговорщик. – Сила – плохой советчик. Это нестабильная и изменчивая составляющая вселенной. Тебе ли не знать, – он покосился через плечо на Тано, и она почему-то стала выглядеть удивленной.  
– От твоего плана несет, как у банты из-под хвоста, – сказал Эни, продолжая сражаться с вафлей. Падме терпела из последних сил. – Но другого у меня нет, так что ладно, я согласен.  
– Сделал одолжение, спасибо, – издевательски поблагодарил Переговорщик. – Я дам тебе бластер.  
– Подожди, – вмешалась Тано, снова пытаясь протиснуться вперед, – стой, ты что же, не видишь, что он тоже чувствительный к Силе?  
– Вижу, – Переговорщик пожал плечами, – а что это меняет?  
– Эни? – изумилась Падме. – Мой Эни? В смысле, не мой, конечно же… к Силе? – она оглянулась на него в тот самый момент, когда Эни старательно вытирал лицо. Рукавом.  
– Чей-то падаван со съехавшей крышей, – продолжал Переговорщик. – Ничего необычного, такие еще встречаются время от времени.  
Тано с отвращением поморщилась и отодвинулась от него. Падме сама бы с радостью за ней последовала, настолько полон был презрением его голос, но ублюдок крепко сжал ее руку.  
– Ты ж ведь сама из таких, снайпер, – сказал Переговорщик, и это было последней каплей.

 

***

– Лучше фильтруй свою болтовню, – сквозь зубы прошипела Асока. – Я еще не дала согласия на участие в этой авантюре.  
– Но ты пришла, – Переговорщик поймал ее взгляд и криво улыбнулся. – Значит, занятий поинтересней сегодня не нашлось.  
– Есть проблема, – сказала Амидала и схватила Эни за руку – то ли чтобы привлечь его внимание, то ли чтобы он прекратил размазывать шоколад по лицу. – Помимо всех остальных проблем, разумеется. Я не могу доверять человеку, который в любой момент может сорваться и превратиться в машину для убийств!  
Переговорщик вскинул брови и оглядел Эни – весьма скептически. Похоже, сомневался, что тот способен на что-то кроме как пялиться в пространство и отпускать комментарии уровня пятилетнего ребенка.  
– Загляни в него, – посоветовала Асока, – используй Силу и…  
– Нет, – отрезал Переговорщик.  
– Да попробуй, – не отставала она, – там нет ничего такого!  
– Почему ты его уговариваешь? – любопытно спросил Эни.  
– Ну хоть одним глазком!  
Амидала смотрела на них с тревогой, но молчала, пока наконец Переговорщик не вызверился на Асоку, не выплюнул со злостью:  
– Я не могу!  
– Как? – опешила она.  
– Темной Стороне нужны жертвы, – сообщил он, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и Асоку едва не передернуло от горечи в его голосе. – Иногда достаточно крови и предательства, а иногда приходится отдать что-то важное, что-то…  
– Можешь не продолжать, – резко перебила Амидала, – никому из нас не интересно, как ты из джедая превратился в приспешника императора!  
– Мне, – сказал Эни, – мне интересно!  
Но Переговорщик едва покосился на него и неохотно повернулся к Асоке:  
– Ну, что там? Можешь описать?  
Она бы хотела избежать этого изо всех сил, но теперь они все трое смотрели на нее: Переговорщик с холодным любопытством, королева с волнением, а Эни – ему как будто было интересно, как она будет выкручиваться – выбора не было.  
Асока потерла лоб рукой.  
– Ну… там вроде как щиты… они были очень сильные, и…  
– Продолжай, – нетерпеливо сказал Переговорщик, обшаривая глазами площадь вокруг.  
Иногда Асока просто ненавидела такую вот вынужденную беспомощность.  
– Кто-то взял и разрушил щиты вместе с частью его сознания, – грубо, зато честно.  
– Сидиус засунул эту штуку ко мне в голову, – кивнул Эни. Асока была с ним не согласна, но не представляла, как объяснить словами.  
– Это не очень похоже на раздвоение личности…  
– Он говорит, что есть еще один, – вступила Амидала, – и я его видела, понимаю, звучит странно, но…  
– У тебя кнопка от энергетических наручников на браслете, – Переговорщик, видимо, решил игнорировать все сомнительные аспекты, сосредоточившись на главном. – Ты можешь нажать ее в любой момент.  
Амидала поморщилась:  
– Это жестоко.  
– Засунь свой гуманизм подальше и жми на кнопку, Падме. Это ясно? И предупреди своих друзей, – Переговорщик оглядел ее еще раз и повернулся к Асоке. – Так, теперь ты, снайпер.  
– У меня вообще-то имя есть, – огрызнулась она, – в отличие от некоторых.  
Как зовут Переговорщика, она не знала. Амидала тоже – Асока видела, как у той едва дым из ушей не валил, когда Переговорщик называл ее Падме. Но ответить королева не могла. Досадно. У Эни другого имени не было – Асока подозревала, что он мог бы откликаться и на «Эй, ты!», особой разницы не было.  
– Ты должна там быть, – он смотрел на нее прозрачными голубыми глазами, и Асока недоумевала, как они могут изменять цвет так быстро. – Я буду тебя контролировать, это понятно?  
– Яснее ясного, – она дернула плечом. – Куда ж мне теперь идти? Ты позаботился о том, чтобы меня все считали мертвой! Но все еще не понимаю, почему ты уверен, что я стану бесплатно участвовать в этой операции!  
Переговорщик сощурился на нее и заявил:  
– А ты считай, что я тебя нанял. Аванс – твоя жизнь. А потом… ну, сочтемся.  
– Это дерьмовый план, – опять сказал Эни. – Я не могу сказать почему, но он очень плохой.  
– А я могу назвать десяток причин, – пробормотала Асока.  
Амидала дернула бровью, но промолчала  
– Ты не хочешь подождать? – попыталась вразумить Переговорщика Асока. – Как следует все обдумать!  
– Слишком долго этим занимаюсь, – отрезал он и остановился. – Послезавтра – самый подходящий день из всех возможных. Падме, я уверен, что твоя компания, помогающая повстанцам, шанс точно не упустит.  
Та только зубами скрипнула – видимо, слишком хорошо знала своих друзей, чтобы отрицать очевидное.  
– И, Тано…  
Асока ощущала его сомнения в Силе – больше всего ему хотелось схватить ее и не отпускать до послезавтра, убедиться, что она никуда не сбежит, не предаст, не попытается завалить всю операцию.  
Она с ухмылкой глядела на Переговорщика, ждала слов – но он только покачал головой, буркнул:  
– Увидимся, – и резко повернулся и исчез в толпе.  
– Самовлюбленный мудак, – пробормотала Асока.  
– Кто тебя нанял? – неожиданно спросила Амидала, поворачиваясь к ней. – Когда ты стреляла в него на балконе – ты ведь должна была предупредить, а не убить, так ведь?  
– Точно, – согласилась Асока, потому что отрицать это было бессмысленно.  
– Джедаи ее наняли, – Эни мечтательно смотрел на полуразобранный двигатель от звездолета, вокруг которого деловито копошилось с полдюжины нукногов.  
Асока глянула с яростью. Она даже думать не хотела о том, в какие разборки угодила – если Переговорщик раньше был джедаем, то какого криффа мирилианка ей не сказала… А что бы изменилось? Она не взялась за работу? Не стала бы его провоцировать? Не ввязалась в это дерьмо?  
– Вот как? – удивилась Амидала. – Они все еще существуют?  
Асока покачала головой:  
– Вынуждена оставить тебе саму обдумывать эти новости. Тебя и… его, – она мотнула головой в сторону Эни. Она все еще не могла решить, что делать с этим человеком, равно как и с Переговорщиком.  
– Куда ты направляешься? – окликнула королева, стоило Асоке сделать несколько шагов в сторону.  
– Навестить одного знакомого.  
Как минимум, Декс заслуживал извинений. И, возможно, ей нужно было немного проветрится перед тем, как ехать в «Тогорианский рассвет» и устраиваться официанткой.

 

Асока натянула капюшон пониже, отыскала ближайшую станцию метро и доехала до места, смешавшись с толпой. Как только вблизи мелькал имперский патруль, ей хотелось хвататься за лайтсэйберы – и это бесило, заставляло злиться и терять концентрацию. Два дня назад она бы наслаждалась такой поездкой: Асоке нравилось быть невидимкой, нравилось лавировать на нижних уровнях, нравилось заниматься своим делом.  
Она сжала зубы и покачала головой.  
С таким трудом обретенное равновесие грозило рассыпаться на куски из-за каких-то ненормальных – ну уж нет, не в этот раз.  
Подходя к Закусочной Декса, Асока с удовлетворением обнаружила, что все стекла были на месте, мебель тоже, и на отсутствие клиентов вроде бы жаловаться не приходилось. Она скользнула внутрь и сразу же направилась к стойке, отыскала взглядом крупную фигуру бесалиска и подошла поближе, привлекая его внимание.  
– Привет, Декс.  
То, с каким шоком он уставился на нее, явно доказывало: живой тут Асоку увидеть явно не ожидали.  
– А я уже чаял! – бесалиск сгреб ее всеми четырьмя руками, заключая в объятия, но тут же отпустил и горячо зашептал. – Так и знал, что не следовало тебе связываться с Переговорщиком! Уж очень он мутный тип! Чего зацепила, спрашивается? По голонету сказали, ты погибла! Тано, ну что за новости! А потом он заявляется, – он понизил голос еще больше, наклонился, делая вид, что протирает и без того блестящую стойку полотенцем, – заказывает чай и говорит, что ждет тебя! Ничего не делает, сидит там третий час – и ждет! Я ему уже намекал, что может и не дождаться, но он одно затвердил – подожду!  
– Кто? – внутренне холодея, спросила Асока. Врагов у нее было предостаточно, и вполне вероятно, что кто-то из них не поверил в такую бесславную смерть…  
– Да вон он сидит, за двенадцатым столиком!  
Асока повернулась, но никого не увидела. Она кивнула Дексу и медленно зашагала вперед, вжимая рукояти сэйберов. Шаг, еще один, медленней, осторожней…  
Существо, которое сидело за столиком, было маленьким, не выше ребенка. Зеленая кожа, длинные уши и выразительные глаза – и он точно ждал именно ее, Асока это ощутила в Силе и внутренне вздрогнула.  
– Йода мое имя, – объявил он, как только увидел ее. – Присаживайся, юная тогрута. Поговорить нам нужно.

 

***

На языке у Падме вертелось множество вопросов, но она пыталась справиться с любопытством самым проверенным способом. Работой. Она провела три встречи – королеве Набу было чем заняться в столице кроме приемов и заговоров, и очередь желающих пообщаться не иссякала, пусть даже Падме провела на Корусанте вот уже несколько месяцев.  
Эни следовал за ней повсюду: держался на почтительном расстоянии, стоял на коленях, опустив глаза в пол, был тише воды и ниже травы. Иногда Падме это нервировало, но иногда она забывала о его присутствии – как ночью разрешила спать в соседней комнате без колебаний, так и теперь принимала как должное. Жаль, что Тано не успела подробней рассказать, что видела в Силе. Жаль, что Переговорщик отказывался принимать его всерьез. И времени, чтобы разобраться во всем, было слишком мало…  
– Ты не обязан следовать за мной постоянно, – бросила Падме. Рабе поправляла ей прическу в очередной раз, а Эритае держала поднос со стаканом сока.  
– Ты можешь приказать мне, госпожа, и я выполню все желания, – говорил он одно, а мыслями был совсем в другом месте, Падме могла поспорить.  
Сабе, которая сидела, уткнувшись в датапад, громко фыркнула:  
– А я предлагала хоть разок использовать его по назначению!  
– Хотела бы я знать, в чем его назначение, – Падме кивком поблагодарила Рабе и наклонилась к Эни, ухватила его лицо ладонями и заглянула в голубые глаза. – Ты вовсе не хочешь служить мне, так ведь? Но почему ты притворяешься, даже когда Палпатина нет рядом?  
– А может, он притворяется в чем-то ином, – Эритае не скрывала своего недоверия. – Может быть, он лжет, заманивая тебя в ловушку. Тебя, Переговорщика, эту тогруту…  
– Переговорщика? – перебила Рабе. – Покажите мне человека, который сможет перехитрить Переговорщика, и я пожму ему руку!  
– Палпатин, – пробормотала Падме, – вот кто всем заправляет. Я уверена, Переговорщик – только его пешка. Так ведь? – спросила она у Эни, но тот молчал, хлопал густыми ресницами и находился в каком-то своем, особенном мире. Откуда мог в любой момент возникнуть тот, второй, так напугавший Падме две ночи назад. Хотя Тано и сказала, что это не похоже на раздвоение личности…  
– Оставьте нас, – приказала она служанкам.  
Подождала, пока они уйдут – Сабе недвусмысленно подмигнула прежде чем закрыть дверь – и спросила:  
– Ты бы не стал делать со мной то, что сам предложил, правда? – она погладила его по щеке рукой, а потом размахнула и ударила изо всех сил. Его голова дернулась, но Эни не выглядел удивленным. – Ты же не хочешь заниматься сексом с первой встречной, так? – продолжала Падме и ударила снова. – Даже с королевой, правда? Ты же не такой?  
– Не получится, – сообщил он извиняющимся тоном.  
– Что не получится? – Падме чувствовала, как краска прилила к щекам. – О чем ты говоришь?  
– Ты пытаешься меня спровоцировать. Чтобы вызвать Вейдера. Но у тебя не получится, извини.  
– Это так не работает? – Падме обнаружила, что все еще держит его лицо в ладонях и отпустила. Шагнула назад, сжала правую руку в кулак, ощущая, как печет ладонь.  
– Работает, – неохотно признал Эни, – но ты бьешь слишком слабо. Быстро устанешь. И тебе меня жалко, так что – все равно не получится.  
– О, крифф, – выругалась она, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Она должна была это предположить. Раньше догадаться. – А если так?..  
Она наклонилась к Эни и прижалась губами ко рту. В первый момент его губы показались ей сухими из-за запекшихся корочек, но Падме скользнула языком глубже, заставляя его приоткрыть челюсти, ощутила горячее и влажное пространство рта. Она прикрыла глаза, крепко сжимая правой рукой запястье левой, нащупывая кнопку – на всякий случай – и толкнулась языком вперед, пытаясь вызвать хоть какой-то ответ. И Эни отозвался, выдохнул глубоко и шумно. Он застонал ей в рот, и Падме пришла в себя, отшатнулась, резко разрывая поцелуй, и испытующе глянула на него.  
– Да, так определенно должно сработать, – с энтузиазмом отозвался он, и Падме шлепнула его рукой по губам – на этот раз не сильно, но ощутимо. Эни кивнул, принимая наказание, и облизал губы.  
Падме выпрямилась, обошла комнату. Обнаружила стакан сока, который Эритае предусмотрительно оставила на столике, и с удовольствием сделала несколько глотков.  
– Что ты знаешь о Переговорщике?  
Эни не удивился столь резкой смене темы, но пожал плечами:  
– Ничего. Раньше его не видел.  
– Но ты знаешь, что он был джедаем. Я бы хотела, чтобы это оказалось правдой, так мне было бы проще… – Падме скривилась.  
– То, что он когда-то был джедаем, еще не означает, что ему можно доверять, – серьезно сообщил Эни, глядя ей в глаза.  
– А кому вообще можно? Эта наемница, Тано, она сказала, что у тебя в голове чего-то не хватает.  
Эни выглядел каким-то разочарованным:  
– Иногда там слишком много всего…  
Падме подошла ближе и остановилась перед ним, сложила руки на груди – чтобы не позволить им ненароком прикоснуться к нему, запустить пальцы в волосы, провести по щеке, покрасневшей от ударов. Какая-то ее часть хотела, чтобы он снова превратился в того монстра – можно было бы вырубить его с чистой совестью и забыть обо всем. Иногда с монстрами проще иметь дело, чем с людьми. Она поморщилась – эта мысль причиняла почти физический дискомфорт. Эни поднял голову, внимательно разглядывая ее, будто хотел сказать что-то, но потом передумал.  
– Что ты такое? – спросила Падме, не надеясь на ответ. – За что он так ненавидит меня?  
А вот теперь он улыбнулся краем рта, слабо, только тень настоящей улыбки:  
– Сидиус просто ненавидит всех, Падме.  
Она напряглась:  
– Я не разрешала никому – ни этому ублюдку, Переговорщику, ни тебе произносить это имя.  
– Простите, госпожа, – Эни склонил голову так низко, как только мог.  
Падме смотрела на него некоторое время. Падме, он сказал. Падме, Падме, и слышать свое настоящее имя, произнесенное его голосом, было не так уж неприятно. Возможно, она смогла бы с этим жить.  
– Мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть, – пробормотал Эни. – Может, тогда все прояснится.  
– Прояснится? – эхом повторила Падме. – Что тут можешь проясниться?  
Эни неопределенно передернул плечами:  
– Моя голова? Там все перемешано… Асока, она увидела…  
– Кто такая Асока?  
Ему вдруг надоело стоять на коленях, и Эни уселся на пол, подтянул к себе одно колено и уперся в него подбородком.  
– Тогрута. Я думал, она вслух сказала.  
– Тано. Ее зовут Тано, – мягко напомнила Падме.  
– Как скажешь, – вяло согласился он.  
Падме не знала, что с ним делать. И два дня назад не знала, и теперь не выяснила.  
Ее комлинк тихо пискнул, Падме подняла руку и едва сдержала стон разочарования.  
– Император вызывает нас обоих завтра утром. Бласт! Похоже, операция провалилась, даже не начавшись! Криффов Переговорщик! Зачем я дала себя уговорить!..  
– Возможно, Сидиус по-прежнему ни о чем не догадывается, – Эни пытался ее утешить, но Падме только сжимала зубы и смотрела в одну точку.  
– Я скажу Переговорщику. Если это не его рук дело, то пусть делает что хочет – если завтра мы встретимся с Палпатином, все будет кончено.

 

***  
– Мастер Пло Кун рассказывал о тебе много.  
Асока настороженно глянула на Йоду. Он не внушал опасений – наоборот, Сила вокруг него располагала к доверию – но это волновало еще больше, заставляло нервничать.  
– И что же он говорил?  
Мастер Пло был первым, кто тренировал ее. С ним были связаны самые ранние воспоминания Асоки, и он был тем, кто направил ее на Адегу за кристаллами.  
– Потенциал в тебе скрыт большой, – Йода внимательно смотрел на нее большими глазами, – связь с Силой имеешь крепкую. Упряма ты и всегда выбираешь свой собственный путь. Своенравна. Борются внутри Свет и Тьма, каждый день, каждую минуту.  
– Я знаю все это и без вас, – перебила Асока. – Если хотели сказать что-то новенькое – вперед! Или вопросы начну задавать я, а у меня их целая куча, уж поверьте!  
– Какие вопросы? – добродушно поинтересовался он.  
– Например, о Переговорщике, – Асока поставила локти на стол и наклонилась вперед. – Правда, что он был джедаем?  
Йода немного помолчал, его зеленые уши печально опустились.  
– Почти два десятилетия тому назад человек, которого теперь называют Переговорщиком, состоял в Ордене джедаев.  
– И он, что – просто взял и ушел? Его выгнали за плохое поведение? Или, – она вспомнила, что сказал Эни, – послали на задание?  
– Хм, – сказал Йода.  
– Ладно, предположим, это так и было, – Асока попыталась говорить тише, – но тогда зачем вы наняли меня? Зачем эти нелепые попытки припугнуть его? Переговорщик, вы должны знать, он не из пугливых…  
Йода склонил голову:  
– Из уцелевших джедаев никто не пользовался услугами наемника.  
– Да ну! Женщина, мирилианка, она дала мне… в общем, она наняла меня, чтобы я стреляла в Переговорщика.  
– Хм, – снова повторил Йода, на этот раз мрачнее, чем в предыдущий.  
Асока смотрела на него, пытаясь решить, что бы это означало. Он был старый, гораздо старше нее, старше мастера Пло и Воса, старше даже Иокасты, женщины, с которой Асока встречалась пару раз в жизни – и точно знала, что та была джедаем.  
– Зачем вы пришли ко мне? Что вам нужно?  
– Сила указала на тебя. После уничтожения Ордена спрятали мы юнлингов тех, что сумели.  
– Эй, подождите, – она откинулась на спинку дивана, – вы, что же, хотите сказать… я не джедай, это точно! – прошипела Асока.  
– Предначертано было тебе стать джедаем. Одним из многих хранителей мира. Но судьба иначе распорядилась.  
Асока молчала, позволяя ему говорить. Предназначения? В эту чушь сейчас никто не верит. Джедаи не посылали никого чтобы нанять ее? Вот это уже интересней. А то, что он говорил о юнлингах, лучше сразу выкинуть из головы. Пло Кун подобрал ее на самом дне Корусанта, научил использовать Силу и познакомил с некоторым количеством интересных существ, благодаря которым Асока не только не окончила свои дни в какой-нибудь грязной кантине, а сумела повидать мир за пределами этой огромной свалки. И научилась зарабатывать деньги – кто ж виноват, что на Корусанте это было проще всего?  
– Легенда древняя есть у джедаев. Про Избранного, что баланс сможет восстановить в Силе.  
– Джедаи давно сами превратились в легенду, – не удержалась Асока.  
Йода неодобрительно нахмурился, и она тут же заверила его:  
– Все-все, я вас слушаю!  
– Восстановление равновесия и поддержание его – самая главная цель Ордена джедаев. Ситхи правят галактикой сегодня, а значит, Свет повержен… но не всегда так будет. Последнее время в Силе вижу я великие перемены.  
Он замолчал. Асока подождала немного и решила, что это знак, разрешающий снова открыть рот.  
– Ладно, ну а я тут причем?  
– Избранной можешь ты оказаться, – Йода внимательно смотрел на нее – и куда-то внутрь нее, Асока чувствовала, но закрыться от него было невозможно.  
– Да ну, – фыркнула она, – ерунда! Лучше скажите мне про Переговорщика. Ему вообще можно доверять? Он пытается втянуть меня в одно странное дело.  
Йода прищурился:  
– Странное насколько?  
Асока призадумалась:  
– Не то, чтобы мне никогда не приходилось изображать кого-то. И потом, я же наемник, вы вроде в курсе, я убиваю тех, за кого мне платят, значит, проблем быть не должно!  
– Переговорщик требует чего-то невозможного?  
– А я должна с ним работать? – вместо ответа спросила она. – Вы ведь джедай, так? Вы бы поверили ему?  
На сей раз он молчал так долго, что Асока уже решила, что не дождется ответа на свой вопрос. Декс вопросительно глянул на нее – явно волновался.  
– Джедаи все еще доверяют Переговорщику? Имя у него должно быть какое-нибудь нормальное?.. Он же вроде человек…  
– Говорить за всех оставшихся в этом мире джедаев я не могу, – наконец проговорил Йода, и голос его казался еще более старым и скрипучим, чем прежде. – Человека, который был раньше, знал я. Переговорщик, Правая рука Дарта Сидиуса – совсем иное.  
Асока вздохнула. Он говорил загадками, которых и без того в ее жизни было слишком много.  
– Что подсказывает Сила тебе? – спросил Йода, снова заглядывая ей в глаза.  
– Бежать отсюда, пока не поздно, – после паузы отозвалась Асока. – Бежать как можно дальше – на Внешнее Кольцо было бы неплохо, или еще куда-нибудь, где меня никто не знает.  
Йода немного помолчал и задал еще вопрос:  
– А что делать собираешься ты?  
Асока улыбнулась, криво и весело.  
– Отыскать компанию «Тогорианский рассвет» и устроиться к ним официанткой.  
Йода кивнул – отговаривать он ее явно не собирался.  
– Тогда иди, тогрута. Видимся мы не в последний раз.  
Она смотрела, как он медленно идет к выходу, опираясь на короткую толстую палку. И только когда Йода толкнул дверь, вспомнила:  
– Вы так и не сказали мне, как его зовут! Кто он вообще такой!.. Вот бласт!..  
Он не обернулся, даже виду не подал, что услышал. Шагнул на улицу – и исчез, будто растворился в воздухе. Асока догадывалась, что пытаться догнать его – бессмысленно, но все равно выскочила на улицу, махнув рукой Дексу на прощание.  
Но Йоды нигде не было видно. С таким же успехом он мог привидеться ей. Не ответил толком ни на один вопрос, но заставил ломать голову над новыми – что за ерунда с Избранником, равновесием в Силе и грядущими переменами? На некоторое время Асока даже засомневалась, что мирилианка, которая наняла ее стрелять в Переговорщика, была джедаем – но нет, она знала это ощущение в Силе, она не могла спутать его ни с чем другим.  
Первый раз за долгое время Асока пребывала в растерянности. Она попала в какой-то водоворот, откуда теперь не могла выбраться – или не хотела?  
В любом случае, все началось с Переговорщика. Если она хочет раз и навсегда разделаться с этой историей – нужно продолжать игру.

 

***

Падме не могла поверить своему везению – но, кажется, начинала понимать, что Переговорщику действительно нужна помощь. Он столкнулся с ней в императорском дворце будто бы случайно и немедленно накинулся на Падме с обвинениями. Кто-то передал повстанцам информацию о разработках нового разрушительного оружия? Вне всяких сомнений, королева Амидала. Пытался шпионить о системе внутренней безопасности Корусанта? Все источники указывают на нее. И если она считает, что переодеваниями можно сбить с толку кого угодно, то сильно ошибается, и таскает за собой нового телохранителя тоже напрасно!  
Падме слушала его, потупившись как школьница, понимала, что безнадежно опаздывает на встречу с Палпатином, и втайне радовалась этому факту. Сабе и Эритае, сопровождающие сегодня, неподвижно застыли рядом, Эни – за спиной.  
– Я не понимаю, как могла быть связана с террористическим актом, когда меня в то время даже на планете не было! – умудрилась вставить Падме в промежутке между двумя обвинениями.  
– Неважно, – Переговорщик сверкнул желтыми, ядовитыми глазами. – Вы всегда в самой гуще событий, вас даже искать не нужно. Только найди самое пышное платье, – он протянул руку и дернул рюши на ее юбке, – и найдешь первого врага Империи!  
– Что вы себе позволяете? – возмутилась Падме и тут заметила Палпатина. Он заинтересовался их перепалкой и остановился в коридоре, наблюдая, чем дело кончится.  
– Не трогай ее, – внезапно сообщил Эни, выдвинулся вперед и оттолкнул Переговорщика.  
Тот склонил голову набок, разглядывая его, будто первый раз видел. Падме знала – не первый, но тут же купилась, даже сомневаться начала: а вдруг не притворяется? Вдруг он с ними со всеми – играл, а теперь возьмет и сдаст императору, высмеет весь заговор, как нелепую детскую шалость?  
Внутри у нее похолодело. Палпатин приблизился – не подошел, проскользнул бесшумно, точно хищник, высматривающий жертву.  
– Не лезь во взрослые дела, – бросил Переговорщик – то ли ей, то ли Эни, Падме не поняла, но возмутилась автоматически.  
– А вы не вздумайте угрожать мне и моим людям! У вас нет никаких доказательств всех этих обвинений! При всем моем отвращении к Империи, к большому сожалению, руки у меня связаны!  
Переговорщик улыбнулся, будто благодарил ее за что-то:  
– Амидала, радуйся, что понятия не имеешь, что такое действительно связанные руки. Император благоволит тебе, помня, что вы разделяете одну домашнюю планету. Будь моя воля, ты бы уже сидела в тюрьме за пособничество повстанцам! И, возможно, сгнила бы там…  
Удар был настолько внезапным, что Падме вскрикнула. Тут же вскинула руку, успокаивая служанок – те выхватили бластеры, вот только не знали, в кого целиться. Эни смотрел на свою правую руку – будто действовала она отдельно от тела. И Переговорщик прозевал. Оказался чуть медленнее, не почувствовал в Силе, не прочитал – ну или как они это делают, Падме не знала, – и теперь с удовлетворением наблюдала, как тот сплевывает кровь на пол.  
– О, Падме, – Палпатин подошел еще ближе и поприветствовал ее широкой улыбкой. – Кажется, твой раб слишком много себе позволяет?  
– Я с этим разберусь, – Переговорщик выпрямился, вытянул вперед руку и швырнул Эни в стену.  
Падме прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать. Палпатин выглядел не слишком довольным, но останавливать Переговорщика не стал. Тот сжал руку в кулак, и Эни захрипел, царапая пальцами горло, задыхаясь.  
– Прекратите это, – взмолилась Падме, – пожалуйста, хватит! Пожалуйста, скажите ему, – повернулась она к императору, – Эни просто пытался защитить меня!  
– Но тебе ничего не угрожало, милая, – добродушно сказал Палпатин. – Разве кто-то из нас может причинить тебе боль? Мой помощник просто говорил о вариантах, но, поверь, никому здесь действительно не хочется видеть тебя в тюрьме! – он широким жестом обвел круг зрителей, которые собрались вокруг и наблюдали за дракой. Хотя, меньше всего это походило на драку.  
Переговорщик лениво повел рукой и приложил Эни о противоположную стену.  
– Пожалуйста, – снова повторила Падме. – Прошу вас, прикажите ему отпустить Эни.  
– Вот видишь, всего пара дней – и ты привязалась к моему подарку, – ласково сказал Палпатин.  
Падме склонила голову и заставила себя кивнуть.  
– На самом деле, я обнаружила массу положительных аспектов, – голос звучал отстраненно, будто чужой. – Эни может быть весьма милым, когда не пытается убить меня.  
Император захихикал и махнул Переговорщику – тот разжал руку и уронил свою жертву на пол. Палпатин сказал что-то, чего Падме уже не услышала. Она подобрала юбку и метнулась к Эни, присела рядом с ним и схватила за руку, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Он кашлял и задыхался, лицо покраснело, но вроде бы серьезных повреждений не наблюдалось.  
– Мы уезжаем, – объявила Падме, подняла голову и бесстрашно встретила взгляд императора. – Скажите спасибо вашему… помощнику.  
– Да уж, – тот недовольно покосился на Переговорщика, который разглядывал Падме с таким пренебрежительным видом, что ей немедленно захотелось встать и тоже врезать ему кулаком, добавив к подвигу Эни еще и свою злость. – Печально, особенно с учетом того, что у меня были большие планы на вас двоих.  
Падме заставила себя отпустить Эни и встала.  
– Любой другой день я к вашим услугам, но сегодня… простите.  
– В любом случае, дорогая, я жду тебя завтра вечером на приеме, – объявил император. – И пожалуйста, не опаздывай!  
– Ни в коем случае, – Падме поклонилась ему так низко, как только могла.  
Как только они отошли немного, Падме схватила Эни за руку и держала всю дорогу до спидера. Вцепилась крепко и отчаянно, неслась вперед, боясь даже замедлиться – а вдруг кто догонит и вернет?  
И только оказавшись в спидере она позволила себе выдохнуть.  
– Ты в порядке? – Сабе смотрела с тревогой, не торопясь занимать место за штурвалом.  
– Все… все будет хорошо, – кивнула ей Падме. – Я не в порядке, но это пройдет.  
Внутри, в салоне, Эни притянул ее к себе, и Падме не стала сопротивляться. Уткнулась головой ему в грудь, слушая, как стучит сердце – так же быстро, как ее собственное. Они были просто напуганными идиотами против компании действительно страшных существ. В этот момент Падме не знала, кого ненавидела больше – императора или Переговорщика, который был способен вот так просто протянуть руку и убить кого-нибудь.  
Эни ничего не говорил, прости сидел рядом и обнимал ее, гладил по волосам левой рукой, это Падме поняла не сразу, а когда сообразила, отстраняться не захотелось. Более того – это было приятно. Постепенно она успокаивалась, начинала расслабляться – и не последнюю роль в этом играл мужчина рядом с ней. Он был большой и теплый, и – в конце концов, он заступился за нее. Как мог – и это уже было приятно. Хотя и глупо. Но все равно…  
– А он умный.  
Падме подняла голову, моргнула, пытаясь сообразить, о ком он говорит.  
– Кто?  
– Джедай.  
– Все джедаи погибли, – сказала Эритае, которая сидела напротив них, – это всем известно. Они попытались восстать против Империи и были уничтожены, или спрятались в своем Храме, откуда теперь вылезти боятся.  
– Я бы хотел туда попасть… – мечтательно протянул Эни. – Много слышал об этом месте. Там красиво.  
Падме сомневалась, что заброшенное почти два десятилетия назад здание может быть красивым. Там случился пожар, это она точно знает. Все обходят стороной эту часть города, даже спидеры над Храмом стараются не летать.  
Она хотела рассказать Эни про это. Хотела бы сказать ему, что Переговорщик кто угодно, только не джедай. Но вместо этого закрыла глаза и снова положила голову Эни на грудь. 

 

***  
Асока старалась, честно старалась. Изо всех сил изображала недалекую дурочку, которой нужна работа и которая всю жизнь мечтала изображать тупого болванчика на побегушках. Рабочий день затянулся почти до полуночи, а завтра ей приказали явиться ни свет ни заря. Асока с рычанием вылетела на улицу и помчалась прочь, проклиная про себя всех тупоголовых начальников, официантов, Темный Совет, императора и всех причастных к завтрашнему приему. Включая себя. Какой дурой надо быть, чтобы согласиться на эту хрень! Насколько малы шансы, что у них действительно хоть что-нибудь получится из этого непродуманного, абсолютно сырого плана, спонтанного…  
Выстрел просвистел в каком-то миллиметре от ее монтрал, и Асока прыгнула в сторону, ни о чем уже не думая, перекатилась, выхватывая лайтсэйберы, и едва успела отбить лазер в сторону. Стреляли с трех сторон – нет, с четырех. Пара тяжелых винтовок свистела очередями, так, что Асоке приходилось все время крутиться, еще один пытался пристрелить ее из дальнобойного ствола, и еще один умник палил из большого калибра, оставляя гигантские дыры в стенах. Асока кувыркнулась, стараясь уйти с линии огня, но они неотрывно следовали за ней – мобильные, да еще и обученные, судя по всему. Она вспрыгнула на низкую крышу, попыталась отбить лазер в сторону того, что с большой пушкой, но отвлеклась на защиту. Их было слишком много, и они были рассредоточены вокруг: она не могла разделаться с ними по очереди, не рискуя подставить спину под огонь. Асока пыталась забраться повыше, но они не давали ей двинуться: на каждый отвоеванный шаг вперед приходилось два шага назад, так что в конце концов она сдалась, решила не тратить силы и сосредоточилась только на обороне. Размышлять было некогда – только стараться не умереть в следующие секунды. Сила, разумеется, была на ее стороне, помогая отражать выстрелы, но, опять-таки, в пользу противника играл численный перевес, с которым Асока ничего не могла поделать.  
Ровно до той секунды, как на крышу рядом с ней мягким прыжком не приземлилась невысокая темная фигура. Мгновение – и алый лайтсэйбер отправил луч бластера в обратную сторону. Сдавленный крик, раздавшийся спустя секунду, доказал – прямо в цель.  
Асока воспользовалась секундной передышкой и прыгнула в сторону, под защиту выступа на стене – и в шоке уставилась на незваного защитника.  
– Привет, снайпер, – Переговорщик улыбался кривой, недоброй улыбкой, но глаза у него при этом были – вот странно! – светлыми, голубыми. – Кажется, тебе нужна помощь.  
– Не помешает, – Асока плюнула на все и решила не удивляться. Ни тому, как он здесь очутился, ни синяку у него на скуле, ни тому, как ублюдок отсалютовал ей красным клинком и взбежал по стене, направляясь к следующему стрелку. Вдвоем дело пошло быстрее: пока Переговорщик расправлялся со второй винтовкой, Асока догнала энтузиаста с DLT – им оказался довольно рослый ботан – и без колебаний воткнула шото ему в шею. Четвертым – и последним – оказался куаррен, над которым они встретились с Переговорщиком.  
– Не убивай! – взвизгнула Асока.  
– Сам знаю! – огрызнулся Переговорщик, но куаррен отшвырнул разрубленную пополам винтовку и сиганул с крыши быстрее, чем кто-либо из них успел среагировать.  
– Вот криффов заранец!..  
Они оба подошли к краю и глянули вниз, на размазанное по мостовой тело. Где-то вдалеке уже надрывались полицейские сирены, так что Асока снова выругалась и спрятала лайтсэйберы.  
– Кому ж ты так насолила? – а вот Переговорщик не торопился, аккуратно пристегнул рукоять к поясу и повернулся, сложил руки на груди, весело глядя на Асоку.  
– По идее – ты моя последняя цель, – буркнула она. И как можно быть таким довольным после драки? Которая, к тому же, совсем не его драка – сам примазался. Интересно, кто дал ему в морду?  
– Один наш общий знакомый, – он потер щеку ладонью, и Асока спохватилась, подняла щиты. – Интересная история. Но планы на завтрашний вечер еще в силе.  
– Спасибо Силе, – с чувством отозвалась она, – я не напрасно сегодня весь день постигала тонкости складывания салфеток и ношения подносов!  
Он снова улыбнулся, искренне и ярко.  
– Не хочешь поблагодарить меня?  
– За что? – изумилась Асока. – Натравил на меня своих наемников, потом сделал вид, что спасаешь, и теперь я должна еще благодарить? Обойдешься!  
Он оскорбленно приложил руку к сердцу:  
– Клянусь, это были не мои наемники! Я бы никогда не стал пытаться убить тебя чужими руками!  
Асока фыркнула и покачала головой. Переговорщик ухмыляясь смотрел на нее, и непослушная прядь волос упала ему на лоб. Сегодня он хотя бы успел побриться – но зато обзавелся фингалом. Асока снова подумала, кто был тем счастливчиком, а еще – залепить бы ему для симметрии еще и справа.  
– Если не хочешь отвечать на вопросы полиции – лучше пойдем, – он еще раз наклонился вниз, с досадой глянул на труп и протянул руку Асоке. Она уставилась на его ладонь как будто он ей бомбу предлагал, Переговорщик заметил и добавил с усмешкой. – Ох, прости, должно быть ты не привыкла, чтобы с тобой обращались как с женщиной! Моя ошибка, Тано. Так как насчет небольшой прогулки?  
– Это приказ? – с вызовом спросила она.  
– Ну, нет, – Переговорщик покачал головой и руку опустил. – Просто предложение. По-дружески. Ну, или по-вражески, если хочешь. Мы должны еще раз пробежаться по всем деталям нашего плана.  
Вот так и получилось, что полночь Асока встретила в какой-то крошечной кофейне, втиснутой между двумя домами, узкой и длинной. Дроид-бариста налил им по чашке кафа и положил на пластиковый поддон два крошечных пирожных.  
– Самое худшее свиданье из всех, что у меня были, – призналась Асока, глядя на них.  
– А я думал, ты не из тех, кто ходит на свиданья, – Переговорщик насыпал в каф сахара, налил голубого молока, размешал и благополучно отставил чашку в сторону, не сделав и глотка.  
– Всякое бывает, – туманно отозвалась Асока. После целого дня на ногах, после короткой, но весьма интенсивной схватки, больше всего ей сейчас хотелось залезть под одеяло, закрыть глаза и проспать целую вечность. А вот Переговорщик сегодня выглядел возмутительно бодрым – может быть, он только по ночам и обделывал все свои темные делишки, а днем отсыпался? Еще одна причина его ненавидеть. – Какое тебе дело до того, когда и с кем я хожу на свидания?  
– Абсолютно никакого, – признался он. – Просто пытаюсь поддержать светскую беседу. Но если ты против – пожалуйста, – он пожал плечами, вытащил из кармана датапад, включил и подсунул Асоке под нос. – Итак, вот схема зала, где будет проходить прием.  
Она едва не застонала в голос, но сдержалась, схватила пирожное и засунула его в рот целиком, чтобы хоть как-то подсластить жизнь. Прожевала, и второе тоже цапнула – все равно никто его есть не будет.  
– Столы расставят вот здесь. Твое место – тут. Амидала с мальчишкой – здесь, – он продолжал говорить, и Асока слушала его голос, кивала, изредка уточняла моменты и где-то глубоко внутри изумлялась всему происходящему.

***

 

– Ты уверена? – в десятый раз спросил Бейл.  
Падме покачала головой:  
– И близко нет. Но нам все равно нужно быть наготове.  
– Почему бы ему не позвать своих джедайских дружков? – поинтересовался Органа. – Если он действительно пытается свергнуть императора – воспользовался бы их помощью?  
Падме пожала плечами. Этот вопрос уже приходил в голову, и не раз. Вчера вечером она попыталась задать его Переговорщику, когда он связался с ней по зашифрованному каналу, чтобы еще раз проверить все детали плана. Идиотского с начала и до конца, как не уставал напоминать Эни. Переговорщик помолчал немного, а потом сообщил, что если бы он мог, то именно так бы и поступил, без участия королевы Амидалы, ни в коем случае бы ее не потревожил, никогда.  
Причина была так себе, но она не стала копать глубже. Ситхи с ним и его секретами.  
Падме кивнула Бейлу:  
– Как бы то ни было, очень скоро мы все узнаем. Конец связи.  
– Будь осторожна, – сказал тот на прощание и отключился.  
Падме поморщилась и снова повернулась к зеркалу. Ей нужно было закончить с макияжем, а потом еще и помочь Рабе, которая сегодня выступала в роли королевы Амидалы.  
– Я не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь это.  
Эни сидел на полу и ловил глазами каждое движение.  
– Зачем я попросила Бейла подстраховать нас? Не знаю, – Падме пожала плечами, – у меня не слишком много веры в благополучный исход всей затеи, но кто знает…  
– Нет, почему ты притворяешься кем-то другим? – спросил он, перебивая ее.  
– О… – Падме оглядела свое платье служанки – сочетание красного цвета королевского дома Набу и, одновременно, кровавых имперских знамен. Гораздо более скромное, чем торжественный наряд королевы, но все еще красивое. – Иногда платье – единственное, что стоит между мной и убийцами.  
Эни нахмурился, потом покачал головой.  
– Я не понимаю. Если ты хочешь прятаться, то почему не прячешься на своей планете? Почему ты укрываешься за чужим лицом, когда можно быть просто собой?  
– Это ты мне скажи, – Падме энергично орудовала кистью, нанося тональный крем. – Тебе же почему-то нравится изображать моего раба!  
– Не нравится, – удивился он и тихо добавил. – Это проще всего. Не надо думать. Вспоминать. Сопротивляться. Ему это нравится.  
Падме уже и не нужно было гадать, чтобы сообразить, кого он имел в виду.  
– И не нравится одновременно, – Эни поймал ее взгляд в зеркале и слабо улыбнулся. – Тебя это тоже…  
Она замерла в ожидании продолжения, но, похоже, он не мог подобрать подходящего слова. Падме решила помочь ему:  
– Бесит, потому что я всю свою жизнь пыталась бороться за то, чтобы все люди были свободными? Раздражает, потому что я чувствую, как он издевается надо мной? И еще смущает, потому что, бласт, я не знаю, что с тобой делать! И нет, не вздумай, – опередила она Эни, когда он снова собрался ее перебить, – не стоит снова предлагать мне использовать тебя, потому что я не буду этого делать! Давно бы уже сообразил! Ни за что не поверю, что тебе просто нравится меня дразнить!  
Он отвел взгляд и захлопал ресницами, а потом честно признался:  
– Ну, разве что совсем немного…  
Падме фыркнула, отшвырнула одну кисть и взяла другую, потоньше, чтобы накрасить глаза.  
– Чего хочет император?  
– Уничтожить всех джедаев, – без запинки ответил Эни. – Чтобы никто и никогда не смел посягнуть на его власть.  
Падме вскинула бровь:  
– Но ты же не джедай?  
– Мой учитель – джедай, – сообщил он.  
– Но ты – не джедай? – надавила Падме. – Ты совершенно не похож на них – ни на Тано, ни на Переговорщика! Ни на кого-то из тех, кто был в Храме!  
Она видела старые голозаписи. Она знала, как они сражались, и смутно предполагала, что это пресловутая Сила дает им возможность двигаться вдвое быстрее обычных людей, видеть будущее и управлять сознанием окружающих.  
Эни поморщился, поднял руку и потер ладонью лицо.  
– Не в том смысле, в каком ты предполагаешь.  
Падме снова вспомнила, что сказала Тано и не удержалась, спросила:  
– О каких щитах она говорила? Та наемница, тогрута?  
На этот раз он молчал еще дольше, чем раньше, и Падме уже решила, что так и не дождется ответа, но Эни неохотно открыл рот и объяснил:  
– Это ментальные щиты. В моем сознании. Защита от чужого вторжения.  
– Но Палпатина они не остановили, – подытожила Падме. В ответ он вздохнул, шумно и прерывисто, и на какое-то мгновение Падме потянулась правой рукой к запястью левой. Но Эни медленно покачал головой.  
– Вообще-то, остановили. Трудно объяснить. Это вроде как предохранитель. И он сработал. Я такого не ожидал… это просто… – он поморщился, словно невозможность подобрать нужные слова доставляла физические неудобства.  
Падме бросила баночку с подводкой, повернулась к нему и ухватила ладонями лицо Эни. Он пораженно уставился на нее светлыми, голубыми глазами.  
– Я не отдам тебя ему, – выпалила Падме. – Понятия не имею, кто ты такой, но обещаю – он к тебе больше не притронется и не посмеет залезть в голову. И мне наплевать, что для этого придется сделать.  
Эни смотрел на нее, но Падме не могла сказать, слышит ли он. Доверяет ли. Об этом она ни разу не думала, слишком обеспокоенная своим и без того шатким положением. Впервые это показалось ей важным. Падме погладила кончиками больших пальцев его лицо, разглядывая все шрамы на коже, все свежие ссадины и давнишние отметины, успевшие побелеть. Под одеждой их было намного больше, но Падме старалась не смотреть и не думать, каким образом он их заполучил.  
Бездумно, она склонилась вперед и прижалась губами к его губам. Второй раз это было легче, чем в первый – она не пыталась его спровоцировать, не хотела результата – Падме не думала ни о чем. Кроме его рта. Кроме прядей его волос, щекотавших руки, кроме запаха – ее собственного фрешера, ничего больше, стерильная чистота и пустота. Как та, что была в его голове. Падме гадала – осознает ли он, что совсем скоро все они, вероятно, будут мертвы? Сама она жила с этой мыслью вот уже много лет: смирилась, привыкла, даже стала относиться философски. И сейчас на какой-то момент ей даже захотелось умереть – закончить всю эту игру, притворство, бесконечный страх быть раскрытой, пойманной.  
Она поцеловала Эни, заставила его раскрыть рот, проникла языком внутрь и тихо застонала от удовольствия. Он ответил сразу же, целуя ее в ответ, касаясь языком внутренней поверхности щек, сплетая его с ее языком. Падме не знала, когда закрыла глаза, и открывать их не хотелось. Она стиснула его голову еще крепче, скользнула пальцами на затылок, продираясь сквозь непослушные волосы, позволила себе притвориться на миг, что приняла предложение – что он ее, она может делать все, что захочет, заняться с ним сексом, здесь, сейчас, пока еще есть время, целовать его сколько угодно, а потом притянуть его голову ниже и заставить его целовать ее там, где хочется. С языком, с этими его длинными пальцами… Внутри все сжалось от одной мысли, и Падме вынудила себя остановиться. Замерла, потом отстранилась, открыла глаза. Он тоже открыл – медленно, неохотно, провел языком по губам и глубоко вздохнул.  
Падме и руки отдернула, словно обожглась – чтобы не прикасаться к нему, не поддаться искушению.  
– Мне нужно собираться, – произнесла она и сама удивилась – голос спокойный, ровный.  
– Да, – кивнул Эни, – конечно. 

 

***

Впервые за эту неделю Асока выспалась. Нормально – не в крошечном номере отеля, где никто и не слышал о звуконепроницаемых стенах, не в уголке на крыше, скорчившись и подложив рюкзак под голову вместо подушки. Не на сиденье аэроспидера по дороге с одной встречи на другую. Она спала в настоящей постели, широкой, с чистыми простынями, в тишине, одна, и когда встала, то в холодильной камере ее дожидался десяток замороженных завтраков на выбор. И дорогой каф, после чашки которого и однодневная работа, и идиотская затея, и предстоящая поездка в резиденцию императора – вполне вероятно, на этот раз в один конец – стали казаться не такими и ужасными.  
Правда, ближе к вечеру она передумала. От тяжелых подносов заныли руки – не хуже бесконечных тренировок, но гораздо более бессмысленно. Да ко всему прочему еще и это платье: чуть выше колена, с душащим воротником, плюс ко всему прочему белое – нужно быть вдвойне осторожной, чтобы не испачкать. Лекку пришлось связать за спиной белыми лентами: то же самое проделали и обе твилечки, видимо, не первый раз работающие на подобных мероприятиях.  
– И чем их дроиды не устраивают, – пробормотала Асока, начиная еще больше ненавидеть свое любопытство и Переговорщика, втравившего ее в авантюру. Удрать можно – но вдруг он действительно не остановится, пока не найдет ее и не отомстит за предательство?  
– На дроидов не так интересно кричать, – шепнула Ниа, твилечка, устанавливая второй ярус тарелок с закусками на поднос в руках у Асоки.  
В принципе, логично.  
Асока незаметно передвигалась по залу, пытаясь сориентироваться. Карта, которую показал вчера Переговорщик, намертво отпечаталась в голове, но всегда приятней изучить местность самостоятельно. Гостей было не так уж и много, всего около сотни – меньше, чем на вечеринке в честь дня рождения королевы Амидалы.  
А вот и сама Амидала: огненно-красное платье трудно не заметить, аж глаза слепит. Хорошо хоть, парочка ее слуг одета поскромнее… постойте-ка, слуги. Асока посмотрела еще раз и поняла, что не ошиблась. Это издали, глядя на балкон с противоположной стороны улицы можно было перепутать Амидалу с переодетой служанкой, но здесь, рядом, сомнений не оставалось.  
Амидала стояла позади, сложив руки перед собой и скромно потупившись, а рядом с ней возвышался Эни. Они одновременно поклонились Палпатину – служанка, переодетая в королеву, присела в глубоком реверансе и начала нести какую-то высокопарную чушь. Асока ее не слушала, старалась не пялиться, но все равно ощущала напряжение в Силе. Она пыталась успокоиться, даже помедитировала немного утром – на удивление, сделать это было гораздо легче, чем прежде – возможно, все-таки следовало иногда высыпаться. Но заглядывать в будущее было бесполезно: подобное Асоке никогда не удавалось сделать хорошо, видела она всегда только одни только расплывчатые картины, абсолютно не связанные с важными вещами.  
Она заставила себя оторваться от Амидалы – еще не время, совсем рано, – и тут же столкнулась с Рино – человеком, который возглавлял команду из «Тогорианского рассвета».  
– Ты, тогрута, – зашипел он, хватая ее за руку, – бутылку вина и два бокала в тот кабинет! Быстро!  
Асока быстро обменялась с кем-то подносами и без лишних слов направилась по указанному направлению. Стукнула в дверь и распахнула ее, шагнула внутрь, мимоходом радуясь тишине, сменившей бесконечный шум голосов в зале, и полумраку, царившему здесь.  
Она почувствовала его до того, как Переговорщик шагнул из угла, закрывая дверь, и произнес:  
– У нас мало времени.  
Асока опустила поднос на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность и развернулась, уперев руки в боки.  
– И тебе тоже привет!  
Плевать ему было на ее приветы. Переговорщик стоял, затянутый во все черное: рыжеватые волосы зачесаны назад, и только лицо выделяется бледным пятном. Вчерашний синяк исчез, словно его и не бывало, но темные круги под глазами появились снова. Он оглядел Асоку, быстро и небрежно, так, что на какое-то мгновение даже неприятно стало, а потом сделал вообще странное: присел перед ней на пол и протянул руку к юбке. Но не прикоснулся – не успел. Она перехватила его за запястье, но Переговорщик даже не дернулся. Он поднял левую руку и повернул ее так, чтобы Асока увидела кожаные ремни кобуры, и пока она соображала, что бы это значило, вырвался из захвата, задрал юбку и начал застегивать ремешки на ее бедре. У Асоки от такой наглости даже слова кончились, так и стояла, тупо пялясь на него сверху. Переговорщик был без перчаток, и она чувствовала, как каждое его прикосновение отдается внутри, будто разряд электричества.  
– У тебя два бластера, Е-11 справа и DX слева, не перепутай, – он нетерпеливо шлепнул ее по внутренней поверхности бедра, заставляя расставить ноги. Асока не сразу сообразила, чего он хочет, тут же выругалась про себя и постаралась сосредоточиться. Даже если чьи-то пальцы щекотали ее кожу, прикасаясь абсолютно не сексуально – он даже нежным особо не был. И говорить продолжал сухим отрывистым тоном, инструктируя, словно солдата перед боем. – Мальчишка начинает по моей команде. Ты сидишь тихо, ждешь, пока не появлюсь я, а потом начинаешь стрелять во всякого, кто подойдет слишком близко. И постарайся не поцарапать моих штурмовиков, они мне дороги как память.  
– Ты все это уже сказал вчера, – раздосадовано напомнила Асока.  
– Правда? – Переговорщик поднял голову и глянул на нее – в глазах у него мерцали желтые искры, но большая часть радужки все еще оставалась серо-голубой. – Тогда ты была слишком занята едой, так что будет нелишним повторить.  
Он переключился на ее левую ногу, и Асока сжала зубы.  
– Следи за Амидалой и не дай никому ее убить. Если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, я скомандую отбой. Поэтому очень важно, чтобы ты все время была в зоне видимости. Мы не можем использовать комлинки, потому что слишком опасно, и приходится полагаться… – он откинулся на пятках и скептически оглядел творение своих рук. – На архаичное огнестрельное оружие и язык жестов. Надеюсь, ты взяла лайтсэйберы?  
– Да, – оскорбленно отозвалась Асока, одернула юбку и коснулась пояса – черный шелк топорщился в два раза сильнее, чем следовало, но оба клинка были надежно упрятаны и, что более важно, их было нетрудно достать при необходимости. – А что может пойти не так?  
– Все, – коротко ответил он, поднялся и подошел к столу, на котором Асока оставила бутылку. Налил в оба бокала и протянул ей – неожиданно, просто сунул под нос. Асока опешила.  
– Что это?  
– Выпей.  
– Зачем?  
– Криффов снайпер, ты можешь не задавать идиотских вопросов? – выплюнул Переговорщик, и Асока выхватила бокал раньше, чем он закончил говорить. Уставилась в бокал – вино было белым, дорогим, и пахло здорово. Асока в три глотка опустошила бокал – Переговорщик глянул одобрительно. Она не захмелела, нет, понадобилось бы гораздо больше одного бокала, но на мгновение Асока действительно поверила, что сейчас все закончится: Переговорщик убьет императора, новая власть молниеносно сменит старую и жизнь станет лучше – в частности, у нее. Что-нибудь точно изменится.  
Она взяла поднос и вышла прочь, а через пару секунд услышала шаги за спиной. Асока чувствовала его – водоворот Силы, закрученный смертельным вихрем, скрывающийся под хрупкой человеческой оболочкой, обманчиво спокойной снаружи. Она внезапно захотела рассказать ему о встрече с Йодой. Спросить, знает ли Переговорщик легенду об Избранном. Он же был когда-то джедаем, он должен помнить…  
Они вошли в зал: Асока тут же подхватила пустой бокал у какого-то надутого неймодианца, а Переговорщик решительно направился к императору. Гости, оказавшиеся на его пути, шарахались в сторону – при всем своем небольшом росте ему как-то удавалось выглядеть устрашающе.  
Асока поискала глазами Эни и Амидалу, обнаружила их рядом с Палпатином и ощутила что-то глубоко внутри. Что-то почти незаметное, что-то, на что любое другое существо и внимания бы не обратило, но только не те, кто наделен Силой.  
Плохое предчувствие.  
Теперь оно стало совсем ясным.  
Амидала – настоящая Амидала, переодетая служанкой, изо всех сил продолжала притворяться. Та, вторая, с разукрашенным косметикой лицом, что-то лепетала и улыбалась через силу. А Эни стоял, опустив голову, и внимательно слушал Палпатина, который, по-отечески улыбаясь, что-то тихо говорил ему. Судя по несчастному лицу Амидалы, она тоже не слышала.  
Асока начала пробираться ближе.  
– Милочка, еще канапе! Эй, ты, я к тебе….  
Она стряхнула руку со своего плеча, на ходу пристроила поднос на край стола и помчалась вперед.  
Но было уже слишком поздно. 

 

***

Начиналось все так хорошо.  
Стоило только войти внутрь, как Падме, Энакина и Рабе перехватили штурмовики – и препроводили в какую-то тесную комнатушку под предлогом личного досмотра. Падме уже ничему не удивлялась в эти дни, поэтому послушно следовала за ними – пока не обнаружила, кто их поджидал.  
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как с ним управляться, – Переговорщик сунул в руки Эни бластер, и тот крепко ухватился за него, уставился с изумлением. – Вот зараза… Здесь энергетическая батарея, тут предохранитель, чтобы выстрелить нужно…  
– Я знаю, – перебил его Эни и обхватил рукоять, взвешивая бластер в ладони. – Маленький.  
– Ну, не гранатомет же тебе давать. Хотя, из гранатомета было бы наверняка.  
Он не улыбался. Даже намека на юмор не было. Падме глянула еще раз, на всякий случай, и тут Переговорщик воткнул в нее колючий взгляд.  
– Ты предупредила своих друзей?  
– Да, – неохотно отозвалась она.  
– И?.. – надавил он, и Падме ощутила острое желание отодвинуться.  
– Готовность полторы минуты после моего сигнала.  
Он недовольно поморщился:  
– Слишком долго. Сорок секунд.  
– Послушай, ты, – прошипела Падме, – эти люди рискуют своими жизнями из-за твой прихоти, не имеющей под собой ничего кроме эгоистичной потребности самоутвердиться за счет других!  
– Да ну, – сухо заметил он, развернулся на каблуках и вышел, оставив их наедине. Падме несколько секунд с ненавистью смотрела ему вслед, пока Рабе не прикоснулась к ее локтю, напоминая, что пора было идти.  
– Криффов ублюдок.  
– Он боится, – сообщил Эни. Падме глянула возмущенно и толкнула его в бок.  
– Ты хоть не защищай эту дрянь!..  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Как скажешь. Но он правда боится.  
Падме очень сомневалась. Кому надо было бояться, так это им. Пока Рабе здоровалась с императором, Падме смотрела в пол и считала секунды. Повторяла беззвучно слова, сказанные служанкой, представляла родительский дом на Набу, прохладную воду в озере…  
Палпатин знал о маскараде. Он всегда знал, когда они менялись местами, но ничего не говорил – считал, наверное, детским капризом. А может, сам развлекался.  
Когда официальное приветствие закончилось, Рабе отошла в сторону, и они последовали за ней.  
– Все не так плохо, – пробормотала Рабе. – О, смотри, твоя любимая Торговая Федерация. Как думаешь, с ними нужно здороваться?  
– Нет, – мстительно ответила Падме. – Видишь где-нибудь Тано?  
– Вышла пять секунд назад в дверь справа от входа, – произнес Эни не поднимая головы, и Падме бросила на него удивленный взгляд. Он снова был одет в официальную униформу гвардейца – только эта подходила по размеру и Падме уже поймала несколько брошенных на него заинтересованных взглядов. Это было несколько… неприятно. Хорошо хоть Эни на них никак не реагировал, уставился вниз и следовал за Рабе по пятам, как вышколенный слуга.  
– Моя дорогая, ну наконец-то, – произнес вкрадчивый голос рядом с Падме, и она едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
Палпатин улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки мурашки побежали по коже.  
– Ты так поспешно удалилась в последний раз. Я не успел спросить, как там поживает мой подарок, – он покровительственно оглядел Эни.  
– Все прекрасно, – сдержанно ответила Падме, молясь всем богам, чтобы он оставил их в покое.  
– Вижу, – разочарованно ответил император, – не находишь, что все как-то скучновато?  
И прежде чем Падме успела ответить, хоть как-то среагировать, он оттеснил ее в сторону, поманил Эни пальцем – тот послушно наклонился – и начал ему что-то говорить. Падме оказалась слишком далеко от них, чтобы услышать, и она не могла ничего предпринять, не могла остановить его. Рабе метнула на нее настороженный взгляд и громко спросила:  
– Можем ли мы чем-то помочь вам, император?  
– Разумеется, дорогая, – Палпатин отпустил Эни, продолжая масляно улыбаться, и направился прочь, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Падме протиснулась ближе и схватила Эни за руку, спросила шепотом:  
– Что он хотел?  
Он не ответил, только смотрел в одну точку пустым взглядом. А потом он начал мелко дрожать. Падме отвернулась так резко, как только сумела, и потянула Рабе за собой. Бросилась прочь, расталкивая гостей на своем пути – кто-то смотрел на нее изумленно, кто-то брезгливо, но Падме не собиралась останавливаться и извиняться перед всеми этими снобами, главное сейчас было уйти подальше и не оборачиваться, ни в коем случае, даже не слушать, не…  
– Не так быстро, – ледяным голосом сказал Эни – тот, другой, и Падме успела вспомнить, как же его зовут – Вейдер – а потом ее ноги перестали двигаться, и она встала как вкопанная.  
– Кажется, мы не договорили в прошлый раз, – громко произнес Вейдер, привлекая внимание всех в зале. Падме краем глаза заметила Переговорщика – и ошеломленное выражение на его лице принесло слабое удовлетворение.  
Рабе отважно повернулась к Вейдеру, хотя Падме понимала, чего ей это стоит, и скомандовала дрожащим голосом:  
– Тебе лучше вернуться в спидер и ждать меня там.  
Он фыркнул и – дыхание у Падме перехватило – жестом фокусника достал из-за спины бластер. Толпа с ропотом попятилась от него в разные стороны, а Вайдер поднял руку и выстрелил в Рабе.  
Падме не закричала только потому, что прикусила нижнюю губу до крови и вцепилась правой рукой в запястье левой. Сейчас? Или подождать еще? Он убьет ее, он точно убьет, безумные желтые глаза смотрели прямо на нее, и…  
– Отличная работа, ученик, – вкрадчиво произнес Палпатин, и все внимание монстра переключилось на него. Вейдер отшвырнул бластер и склонил голову – но совсем не так, как делал Эни. Что-то изменилось в нем – он стоял иначе, двигался иначе, даже разворот его плеч стал совсем иным – угрожающе внушительным, страшным.  
– Мастер, – громко, но как-то глухо отозвался он. И тут же поднял взгляд на Переговорщика, который выскользнул откуда-то сбоку, на ходу активируя красный лайтсэйбер. Вроде как прикрывать императора, но Падме надеялась, что все еще следуя плану. Если бы не случился Вейдер, повторивший снова. – Мастер? Что джедай делает рядом с вами?  
Если до этого Падме считала, что Переговорщик удивился, то теперь он просто был в шоке – но тем не менее вскинул левую руку вперед, и Вейдер молниеносно отзеркалил его позу. Энергия бурлила между ними двоими, и хоть Падме не могла чувствовать Силу, но представляла, чего им стоит эта неподвижная схватка. Она глянула на императора – Палпатина уже окружила его красная гвардия со всех сторон, прикрывая и пытаясь оттеснить к выходу, но по дороге он обернулся, не без любопытства оглядывая поле боя. Ему это нравится, в ужасе поняла Падме. Это просто шоу, которым он наслаждается.  
– Мастер? – напряженным голосом спросил Переговорщик. Похоже, что он понятия не имел, что делать. Вейдер, оставшийся без оружия, но, похоже, абсолютно не смущенный этим фактом, скривил губы в усмешке.  
– Серьезно? Мне убить его, учитель? – спросил он, обращаясь к Палпатину.  
Тот подумал секунду, потом пожал плечами:  
– Давно думал, что вам нужно познакомиться, мальчики. Отличная возможность выяснить, кто сильнее.  
Вейдер зарычал и швырнул Переговорщика через весь зал.  
Отомстил, промелькнуло в голове у Падме, и сразу после этого она нажала кнопку экстренной блокировки энергетических наручников. Вейдер едва не полетел кубарем вперед, когда электронный магнит притянул его запястья друг к другу. Еще одно нажатие – и сработал ошейник, спрятанный под одеждой. Вейдер споткнулся, рухнул на колени и взревел, точно дикое животное, попавшее в капкан.  
А потом кто-то выпустил очередь из бластера над головами гостей и все присутствующие с воплями стали разбегаться кто куда. Падме пригнулась, на какое-то время потеряла ориентацию в пространстве от криков и шума, царящего вокруг, а потом кто-то схватил ее под руку и потащил вперед.  
– Тано! – выдохнула она, и тогрута тут же впихнула ей в руку бластер – решила, наверное, что если разговаривает, то и стрелять в состоянии.  
– Операция отменяется, – объявила та и добавила несколько крепких словечек, чтобы уж никто не сомневался.  
– Да неужели! – делано удивилась Падме. – А что же Переговорщик?  
– Он сам скомандовал, – скривилась та, продолжая тащить Падме сквозь суетящихся гостей.  
– До того, как его размазали по стенке, или после?  
Тогрута взглянула на нее с тенью ухмылки на лице.  
– До. Бери его, мы должны выбраться отсюда, – кивнула она Падме на Вейдера, который валялся на полу и не подавал признаков жизни.  
Падме заколебалась, сама не понимая, от страха или от мысли, что Эни был мертв:  
– Ты его?..  
– Оглушила, – призналась Тано, наклоняясь. – Давай быстрее, мне одной его не поднять!  
Они кое-как подхватили его с обеих сторон и потащили куда-то, сквозь хаос:  
– Уровнем ниже у меня спидер припаркован, – соизволила пояснить наемница, когда Падме только открыла рот, чтобы спросить об их цели.  
Падме кивнула, будто все поняла. Ее трясло, ноги подгибались на каждом шагу – Эни оказался тяжелее, чем она могла себе представить, а позади ее подруга и служанка осталась лежать с дыркой в груди. И убил ее тот парень, которого Падме сейчас тащила на себе.  
Палпатина нигде не было видно, но Падме еще никогда не желала ему смерти с такой силой.  
– Ага, – коротко хохотнула Тано, – и мне оставь кусочек, когда закончишь.  
– Ты читаешь мои мысли? – прохрипела Падме.  
– Только слишком сильные, – тогрута покосилась на нее. – А что?  
– Ничего, – Падме сжала челюсти, думая обо всех моментах, когда Эни выказывал поразительную догадливость. Она ему это припомнит, вот пусть только попробует очнуться, сразу же, немедленно!  
Каким-то чудом они добрались до аэроспидера без единой царапины, скинули свою ношу на заднее сиденье и Тано молниеносно взлетела.  
– Куда теперь? – спросила Падме, думая о Сабе и Эритае, оставшихся дожидаться в ее собственном спидере.  
– Есть одна квартирка в семнадцатом квадрате. Ничего особенного, но места предостаточно, да и соседи тихие, вопросов точно никто задавать не станет, – Тано вцепилась в штурвал и летела медленно, нарочито подстраиваясь под вечерний трафик.  
– Твоя?  
На этот раз пауза была дольше.  
– Переговорщика, – легко сказала тогрута. – Он дал мне ключ вчера вечером.  
Падме аккуратно закрыла рот и не произнесла ни слова до тех пор, пока они не прилетели на место.

 

***

Асока остановилась перед диваном, на который они с Амидалой уложили свою ношу, сложила руки на груди и задумчиво уставилась на человека.  
– Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на него в Силе? – негромко спросила Амидала.  
Асока дернула плечом – ну вот, опять двадцать пять.  
– Представь самое красивое здание, которое когда-либо знала. Резной мрамор, кованые решетки и все такое прочее.  
Королева кивнула, серьезно и внимательно.  
– Оно такое… завораживающее. Масштабное. Действительно красивое. Работа мастера восхищает. И материал тоже, это как… полная гармония. А потом представь, как кто-то пришел туда и все поломал. Все взорвал, испортил, уничтожил. Я вижу руины, но вдвойне ужасней, что я могу представить, какими были щиты до того, как их взломали.  
– Эни сказал, что эти щиты – ментальная защита. И что когда Палпатин попытался проникнуть ему в голову, сработало что-то вроде предохранителя.  
Асока согласно кивнула:  
– Тот джедай, который помог ему построить всю эту защиту, должен быть очень мощным.  
– Джедай? – удивилась Амидала.  
– Ну разумеется, – Асока последний раз взглянула на Эни и отправилась на кухню, чтобы найти чего-нибудь поесть. – Хочешь – не хочешь, все теперь упирается в джедаев. Эти хитрые ублюдки спрятались в своем Храме и сидят, пока нам приходится разбираться со всем этим poodoo! Хочешь каф?  
Амидала уселась на пол рядом с диваном и покачала головой. Похоже, она действительно беспокоилась о своем парне, и Асока не могла сказать, как к этому относиться.  
– На твоем месте я бы держалась подальше, – сказала она, отковыривая пленку с пластикового поддона. – Мало ли, в каком настроении он проснется…  
– Нет, – та устало покачала головой, – просыпается он нормальным. Я такое уже проходила. Слегка дезориентированный, но абсолютно нормальный.  
Она положила руку на голову Эни и погладила по волосам. Асока сощурилась, потом отложила еду и подошла ближе. Наклонилась и оттянула пальцами верхнее веко на правом глазу Эни.  
– Что там? – с тревогой спросила Амидала.  
– Сама глянь, – Асока продемонстрировала ей абсолютно голубую радужку. – Когда он убил твою подружку, глаза у него были желтые.  
Амидала отвернулась и потерла лицо рукой. Удивительно, но рыдать и устраивать любого рода истерику она не собиралась. Волей-неволей Асока проникалась уважением к ее величеству.  
– Как ты думаешь, это можно как-то исправить? – тихонько спросила Амидала, явно не своего мертвого двойника имея в виду.  
Асока не знала, что ответить. Она даже не знала, у кого спросить – Квинлан посоветовал бы не встревать в неприятности, мастер Пло сказал бы, что ей самой нужно искать ответы. Был еще новый знакомый, Йода…  
– Я встретила одного джедая недавно, – неожиданно для себя она рассказала Амидале обо всем. Та слушала, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, а потом спросила:  
– Как ты думаешь, может быть их там еще много осталось? Ну, в Храме? Не мог же император всех уничтожить? Может быть, они знают?  
Асока снова пожала плечами.  
– Чем дальше я пытаюсь копать, тем больше получаю вопросов.  
– Знакомая ситуация, – кивнула королева. – А теперь еще все будут считать меня мертвой…  
– Что ж, иногда не так уж плохо, – Асока отсалютовала ей чашкой кафа. – Я тоже труп, спасибо Переговорщику.  
Амидала глянула удивленно. Пришлось и об этом рассказать, но Асока была даже довольна. Яснее не становилось, но становилось немного легче – слова странная штука, иногда только они и помогают. И потом, делать все равно пока нечего.  
Асока поела как следует, а потом уселась медитировать. Сила слегка успокоилась – по крайней мере, не так бурлила, как утром. Но определенности тоже не было: как не старалась Асока, так и не смогла понять, к добру или к худу сорвалась их авантюра. Только почувствовала знакомый водоворот эмоций – сильнейший гнев, ощутимый, темный, что даже испугать может. Кого-нибудь другого, не ее.  
Асока поднялась на ноги и зашла в комнату, откуда слышались тихие голоса. Они оба – Амидала и Эни одновременно повернулись к ней.  
– У нас гости, – Асока одобрительно кивнула, когда заметила, что Амидала не стала отключать наручники. Эни выглядел как обычно: очень безумным, слегка растерянным. Он сидел, притянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них подбородком, свесил скованные руки перед собой. Амидала отложила датапад – наверное, читала новости о своей смерти.  
– Что ж, наконец-то. А я уже думала, что нам придется его всю ночь ждать.  
На ее месте Асока бы так не радовалась.  
Переговорщик не вошел в квартиру – ворвался. Сила вокруг него полыхала яростью и болью, желтые глаза сверкали.  
– Ну, привет, – шагнула вперед Асока, героически принимая огонь на себя. – Как там…  
– Не сейчас! – рявкнул он.  
– Ты, тварь, – сказала Амидала, поднимаясь с дивана. Ни капли страха в ней не было, Асока даже изумилась в очередной раз. – Ты меня подставил. Ты нас всех подставил…  
– Заткнись, – сказал Переговорщик и достал из кармана маленький пузырек. Амидала и Эни одновременно уставились на него – с ужасом. Асока же смотрела только на Переговорщика – и впитывала каждую его эмоцию, замерла, пытаясь прочитать Силу вокруг него.  
– О, нет, – пробормотала Амидала, – нет, не вздумай, что ты… нет!  
– Мне надоели эти секреты, – Переговорщик правой рукой схватил Эни за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, а левой поднес пузырек ко рту. Амидала повисла у него на плече, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но все бесполезно. – Я хочу знать, что ты такое.  
– Нет! – вскрикнула Амидала. – Тано, сделай же что-нибудь!..  
Но Асока стояла и смотрела, как завороженная. Эни пытался слабо сопротивляться, но Переговорщик не стал церемониться – зажал ему нос и опрокинул содержимое пузырька в рот, заставляя проглотить. И сразу же отпустил, шагнул назад. Амидала бросилась к Эни – тот кашлял и недовольно морщился, но выглядел невредимым. А вот королева была в ярости.  
– Ты дал ему спайс! – взорвалась она, с ненавистью глядя на Переговорщика. – Какого криффа?..  
– Я хочу знать, что за подарок тебе преподнес наш император, – он почти выплюнул последнее слово.  
– Глиттерстим, – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказала Асока. – Это глиттерстим. Активирует ментальные способности.  
Эни хлопал глазами, глядя то на нее, то на Переговорщика.  
– Ты хочешь прочитать его.  
– Через пару часов он сам мне все расскажет, – Переговорщик развернулся и ушел в другую комнату.  
Королева со злостью глянула на Асоку, потом попыталась испепелить взглядом дверь, за которой исчез Переговорщик, но поняла, что ничего не получится, и вместо этого обняла Эни, прижимая его к себе. Асока не знала, как их успокоить – глиттерстим был странной штукой, однажды она попробовала его, и с тех пор зареклась иметь дело с какой-либо разновидностью этой дряни.  
– Я сама бы его убила, – бросила она Амидале, но та только фыркнула – слабое утешение!  
Асока скривилась и пошла за Переговорщиком.  
– Что за бласт?!..  
Он бродил по комнате кругами, будто сумасшедший, но Асоку это не смутило. Она протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до него и привлечь внимание:  
– Что ты…  
Он среагировал молниеносно – толкнул ее и навалился всем телом, прижимая лопатками к стене. Глянул буквально миг из-под ресниц и поцеловал – у Асоки будто землю из-под ног вышибли. Она падала. Она тонула, задыхалась темнотой, ощущала ее в движении крови в венах, в прикосновении чужих губ, в том, как собственнически лежали его руки на шее, прямо под лекку, как он сминал языком ее язык, проникая в рот, уничтожая все зачатки сопротивления.  
Он просто хотел ее. Грубо, примитивно, жадно. Он хотел трахнуть ее и забрать ее Силу, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться, чтобы…  
Переговорщик отстранился, отпустил ее тело и мысли, оставил Асоку хватать ртом воздух. Оттер губы тыльной стороной ладони и отступил, опустив взгляд – желтых ли? голубых? глаз, и тихо произнес:  
– Раздевайся.


	2. Chapter 2

Все вокруг было зеленым. Высокие деревья, трава, кусты. Где-то в отдалении шумел водяной поток, в ветвях чирикали птицы. Он поднял голову и увидел голубое небо без единого облака, и солнце, стоявшее в зените: не выжигающее жаром пустынное светило, а теплое, приятное, согревающее.  
Он медленно пошел вперед, ощущая под ногами пружинящую землю. Кое-где виднелись островки цветов, над которыми порхали бабочки и какие-то мелкие насекомые. Водоем был где-то совсем рядом, он мог почувствовать прохладу, исходящую от воды, но не торопился приблизиться – просто шел, наслаждаясь каждым шагом, каждым вдохом.   
На небольшой площадке перед водопадом громоздились валуны, создавая круг, и в середине этого круга на траве сидел человек. Его глаза были закрыты, руки расслабленно лежали на коленях.  
Человека звали Квай-Гон Джинн. Он был джедаем.  
Он знал об этом и раньше, только почему-то забыл. Информация хлынула в голову мгновенно, будто плотину прорвало, абсолютно все воспоминания разом, и он радовался им как ребенок, даже самым печальным, самым трудным.   
Но они были его собственными. Они принадлежали ему, и никто не мог отобрать их, как и свободу.  
Он сделал шаг вперед и позвал:  
– Мастер…  
Квай-Гон открыл глаза – а в следующую секунду уже оказался на ногах, на лице его отразилось искренне удивление.  
– Энакин? Ты жив?..  
– Да, мастер, – он улыбался как полный идиот, ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
– Хвала Силе – тот шагнул вперед и сжал его в объятиях. Сильно, так, что кости затрещали, но он был не против. Наоборот. Он уткнулся лицом в плечо своему учителю и зажмурился, как в детстве, вдыхая знакомый запах. Хотелось столько всего спросить, столько рассказать… Слова внезапно обрели смысл, но он все еще опасался, что не сможет произнести их правильно и складно.   
– Энакин, где ты был все время? – Квай-Гон отстранился, но руки не опустил, продолжая придерживать за плечи. – Я почти смирился и с твоей потерей! Что случилось?  
Его мастер смотрел внимательно и как всегда видел насквозь, но постепенно яркие синие глаза заволакивало тревогой.  
– Что случилось?..  
Он не мог ответить – не был уверен, с чего начать. Он даже сомневался, каким именно его видел Квай-Гон. Всего стало вдруг слишком много, он отступил, качая головой, и задал наиболее безопасный вопрос:  
– Что за место? Я тут раньше не был.   
– Это Зал Тысячи Фонтанов, – после паузы ответил Квай-Гон, продолжая сосредоточенно смотреть на него, будто пытаясь прочитать что-то внутри.  
– В Храме, – он не спрашивал, но констатировал факт.   
– Да, в Храме. Энакин, ты на Корусанте?   
– Здесь красиво, – он повертел головой по сторонам и вздохнул полной грудью воздух, чистый и свежий. – Почему ты никогда не показывал мне это место?  
Квай-Гон поморщился, но ответил сразу же:  
– Потому что я верил, что однажды ты увидишь все своими глазами. Это всего лишь мои воспоминания, Энакин. В реальности здесь гораздо красивее, ярче и чище, и я надеюсь, что Зал Тысячи Фонтанов еще существует. А теперь расскажи мне, что случилось, – Квай-Гон снова положил ему руки на плечи, заставляя взглянуть в глаза. – Тебя не было почти год. Я был отрезан от тебя, будто…  
Будто ты умер, повисло в воздухе.  
Он сглотнул, даже несмотря на то, что горло сдавило спазмом.  
– Кажется, я нашел вашего ученика, мастер.   
Квай-Гон помрачнел, глянул странно, будто ему нанесли удар и одновременно обнадежили:  
– Оби-Ван? Ты нашел Оби-Вана?  
– Я не знаю, кого именно, – он попытался отступить назад, но колени вдруг подкосились. Он бы упал, если бы Квай-Гон не поддержал его, и вместе они медленно опустились на землю. – Мастер, я провалил задание. Я подвел вас. У меня ничего не вышло, потому что Дарт Сидиус оказался сильнее. И я не мог связаться с вами, потому что… потому что… не получалось. Я даже не пытался, возможности не было. Но зато я отыскал вашего ученика. И новых союзников. И мне удалось найти вас, учитель, – он ухватился за рукав светлой туники и потянул, комкая грубую ткань в кулаке. – Вы ошибались. Я ничего не смог сделать. Сидиус намного сильнее, чем мы предполагали. Он просто… это трудно… он попытался меня уничтожить, – признался он, поднимая голову. – Я не знаю, что делать дальше…  
– Ты на Корусанте? – повторил Квай-Гон, уже просчитывая что-то в уме.  
Он кивнул.  
– Оби-Ван с тобой?  
Снова кивок.  
– Сидиус попытался стравить нас, – через силу произнес он. – Мне кажется, он обо всем догадался и теперь проверяет, кто сдастся первым.   
Квай-Гон размышлял о чем-то, погруженный в свои мысли.   
– Мастер… – снова позвал он, неосознанно наклоняясь вперед, и сильные руки снова сомкнулись вокруг тела, заключая в объятия. – Я совсем запутался. Вы очень нужны мне сейчас… и ему вы тоже нужны, потому что, мне кажется, он на грани. Сидиус сделал все, чтобы мы вцепились друг в друга, и я боюсь…  
– Нет, – остановил его Квай-Гон. – Нет, Энакин, я не позволю ему уничтожить никого из вас. Слышишь меня? – он обхватил его голову руками, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Я думал, что ты умер. Я думал, что вы оба умерли – Оби-Ван был потерян много лет назад, и я не надеялся отыскать его. Ты не провалил задание, потому что ты жив, Энакин. И теперь ты должен продержаться еще немного, слышишь?  
Он обессилено кивнул – иных вариантов не было.   
– Я найду тебя, – пообещал мастер. – Я найду вас обоих.  
– Ладно, – согласился он. Облегчение нахлынуло быстро и резко, и вместе с тем он понял, что время истекает. – Здесь красиво…  
– Да, очень, – Квай-Гон с ним согласился, но смотрел с тревогой. – Ты можешь приходить сюда, когда хочешь. Энакин, если ты можешь, пожалуйста, не обрывай связь, молчание больше…  
– Не получится… мастер…  
Лицо Квай-Гона расплывалось. Трава и деревья, зелень растений и безмятежность неба – он запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него в последний раз – все исчезало в темноте, растворялось, теряло объем и форму, рябило, точно плохое головидео.   
Он очнулся мгновенно, дернулся вперед и вверх, и чуть не столкнулся с ней – бездонные карие глаза, пухлые губы, родинка на щеке – наверное, умылась, пока он спал, оттерла косметику. Так она нравилась ему еще больше.  
– Эни, ты проснулся! – воскликнула она, и он ощутил ее радость, искреннюю, чистую. – Я так беспокоилась. Не могла понять, без сознания ты или спишь, и все из-за этого спайса, – она поморщилась, глянула куда-то в сторону и снова повернулась к нему. Протянула руку, отводя волосы со лба, и он прикрыл глаза – ладонь у нее была прохладной, гораздо холоднее его кожи. Так хорошо.  
– Энакин.  
– Что?  
– Так меня зовут, Падме. Мое имя – Энакин Скайуокер, – сказал он и попытался улыбнуться.  
Она смотрела, хлопала ресницами и молчала.

 

***

Асока была рада избавиться от платья. Просто счастлива. Ждала этого момента с самого утра, и вот наконец он наступил. Она аккуратно развязала пояс с лайтсэйберами и положила его на какой-то столик поблизости, а потом рванула застежки на белом шелке. Не церемонясь содрала все ленты, только чтобы можно было спустить платье через низ, не путаясь в лекку и монтралах. Вместо корсажа на ней была тонкая нижняя туника, с ней Асока тоже быстро распрощалась.   
Переговорщик в ее сторону и не смотрел – стряхнул мундир с плеч и остался в черной рубашке, расстегнул и отбросил пояс с собственным сэйбером. Стоило только Асоке взяться за ремешки на бедрах, как он отрывисто бросил:  
– Оставь.  
Она выгнула бровь, но спрашивать не стала – тем более что Переговорщик снова подошел ближе. Обхватил одной рукой за шею и впился в рот своим ртом, заставляя раскрыть челюсти и запрокинуть голову. Другой рукой он скользнул ей между ног, потер ребром ладони поверх тонкой ткани и Асока сжала мышцы, удерживая его, заставляя остаться там. Почувствовать жар ее тела и влагу, выступившую от одного предвкушения. Продолжая целовать, он отодвинул трусики в сторону и просунул в нее два пальца. Он не был нежным или грубым, он не спрашивал разрешения и не пытался притвориться, что хочет доставить ей удовольствие – он просто хотел заняться сексом, и она оказалась рядом. Это было честно, и Асока была благодарна за эту честность. Просто ей нужно было немного больше – и она вцепилась в его рубашку, дернула застежки и прижалась ладонями к коже.   
Переговорщик зашипел и отстранился.   
– Что? – изумилась Асока. Он снова закрылся от нее щитами в Силе, так, что кроме яростного желания ничего не доносилось – Я почти голая, а ты не соблаговолишь и рукава приспустить?  
Он хмуро глянул на нее, а потом снова накинулся, не соизволив ответить, подхватил руками и прижал к стене, жадно присосался к губам. Его тело прижималось так близко, что Асока могла ощутить, как упирается ей в бедро твердый член. Она снова скользнула руками под расстегнутую рубашку, пытаясь исследовать его грудь хоть кончиками пальцев: выступающие ребра, мышцы, двигающиеся под кожей – ничего особо выдающегося, но тренировки с лайтсэйбером накладывают отпечаток. Он был худым и жилистым, прекрасный инструмент для выполнения воли императора, ничего лишнего.  
Переговорщик не стал церемониться с бельем. Он содрал с нее трусики в одно движение и проник внутрь уже тремя пальцами, растягивая, подготавливая. Асока втянула воздух между зубов и навалилась сильнее, перераспределяя вес, потянулась руками к застежке штанов, по дороге огладив живот. Короткие светлые волоски кольнули кожу, и ей понравилось это ощущение. Она двинулась ниже, глубже, в горячую тесноту, и наконец обхватила его член ладонью, высвобождая из одежды. Переговорщик шумно выдохнул – его дыхание защекотало щеку – и приподнял Асоку в воздух. Так легко, что она сразу поняла – использует Силу.   
– Разве джедаи не рассказывали тебе, что нельзя злоупотреблять Силой? – прошептала она ему на ухо, опираясь руками на плечи и смыкая ноги за спиной у Переговорщика. Вместо ответа он опустил ее – мокрую, готовую – на свой член. Асока впилась короткими ногтями в его затылок, ощущая, как он заполняет ее внутри, и тут Переговорщик толкнулся вверх, проникая еще глубже, и у нее перехватило дыхание.   
– Джедаи говорили мне много всего, – он приподнял ее и отпустил, приподнял и отпустил, ухватил за кожаные ремешки на бедрах и нашел нужный ритм, погружая свой член в нее и выскальзывая обратно. – О том, что эмоции – это зло. О том, что страсти нет. И хаоса тоже нет.  
– Я думаю… с этим ты точно не согласился, – выдохнула Асока, цепляясь за его плечи. Она хотела еще. Больше, резче. Она хотела сплавиться с ним, хотела, чтобы он прикоснулся к ее груди, чтобы поцеловал снова, царапая отросшей щетиной подбородок. Хотела слышать его голос – такой же тихий, как прежде, вкрадчивый, хотела ощущать его жажду и утолять – свою собственную.   
Переговорщик фыркнул, зло и горько, прижался ртом к ее лекку и куснул.  
– Бласт, – прорычала Асока и еще сильнее сжала ноги у него на пояснице. Смутно, словно сквозь пелену, до нее докатилось эхо чужой боли. Мимолетными всполохами, будто забытый сон – удар молнии, вспышка алого клинка, поломанные кости, ожоги, синяки. Снова молния, кровь на губах и задушенный крик, темно-темно-темно…  
– Тебе больно? – спросила Асока в промежутке между двумя толчками. Стиснула ноги, прилипла к нему, царапая ногтями спину под рубашкой – вот ублюдок, так и не разделся, только штаны спустил, что за тварь.   
– Больно, – согласился Переговорщик после секундной заминки. Дышал он тяжело и прерывисто, по лицу струились капли пота. Асока видела их и чувствовала, как влага щекочет кончики пальцев, стекая из-под волос на шею. Он улыбнулся, криво и безумно, и пробормотал. – Так и должно быть.  
Асока на этот бред не ответила – не могла выговорить ни слова. Сдерживалась изо всех сил, чтобы не завопить, сжимала челюсти и постанывала, когда его член оказывался целиком внутри нее, и жалобно всхлипывала, когда он выходил ненадолго, с тем, чтобы проникнуть еще глубже, еще сильнее.   
И потом не смогла утерпеть, сгребла Переговорщика за волосы и наклонилась, целуя его в губы, отчаянно, благодарно – и наслаждение растеклось по всему телу в тот же миг. Он не выпустил – только прижал к стене покрепче и толкнулся снова, опять. Асока, вялая и довольная, распласталась на нем, позволяя делать, что хочет, и скоро Переговорщик догнал ее. Он вздрогнул и остановился, замер, утыкаясь лицом Асоке в шею, и стоял так какое-то время, а потом медленно опустил ее.   
Асока недовольно застонала, но на ногах удержалась, пусть для этого нужно было прислониться к стене. Его сперма стекала по внутренней поверхности бедер, остывая на воздухе.   
– У тебя вообще-то и кровать есть, – проговорила она, еле ворочая языком.   
Переговорщик обернулся, точно в первый раз увидел указанный предмет мебели, и чуть не упал. Слабость была мимолетной, но Асока вдруг почувствовала, что сам, без Силы, он бы ни за что не справился. В следующую секунду он уже стоял ровно. Дыхание все еще было сбитым, волосы торчали во все стороны, но руки уже возились с застежкой на брюках.   
– И так неплохо получилось.  
Он подошел к кровати и сел, начал застегивать рубашку. Асока лениво следила за его движениями из-под прикрытых ресниц.   
– Ты горячая штучка, Тано. Все тогруты такие?  
Она оскалила зубы, отстегнула наконец чертовы портупеи и швырнула их в Переговорщика. Он едва заметно двинул пальцем, не поднимая головы, и ремни улетели в угол. Асока прибрела к кровати и шлепнулась на нее, раскинув руки, ноги и лекку – надо бы помыться, но пять минут ничего не решат.   
– Асока.  
Он удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
– Асока Тано.   
Переговорщик вздернул бровь:  
– И что?  
– Хотела бы услышать твое имя, ситх, – она протянула ногу и потыкала его в бок пальцами.   
– О, милая, – сладко-сладко произнес он и схватил ее за лодыжку. – Секс – еще не повод для близкого знакомства!  
– Имя, – настаивала она. – Просто скажи мне свое имя, больше ничего. Как там положено у вас, ситхов? Дарт-Что-Нибудь?.. Ну же, давай. Обещаю, я никому не скажу!  
Переговорщик отшвырнул ее ногу и поднялся. Прочесал пальцами волосы – прическа напрочь испорчена, но хоть какую-то видимость приличий еще можно соблюсти. А потом бросил, сухо и равнодушно:  
– Обойдешься.   
И ушел.

 

***

Она стояла и смотрела, как он пьет. Быстро, жадно, проливая воду на лицо и одежду. Потом он оттер лицо рукой и сказал:  
– Ты уже связалась со своими заговорщиками? Они должны знать, что ты жива, но пусть не распространяются об этом. Новости, скорей всего, уже разлетелись по всему Корусанту… но, возможно, нам это только кстати. Позволит выгадать несколько дней тишины. Падме?.. – он снова назвал ее по имени и повернулся, глядя вопросительно.  
Она забыла о Бейле. Забыла о Мон, о всех, кто ждал ее сигнала прошлым вечером, но так и не дождался. Забыла о Сабе и Эритае, которые тоже считают ее мертвой, забыла о Рабе, которая погибла потому, что была одета в ее платье, притворялась ей, прикрывала…  
– Падме, – повторил Эни… Энакин, шагнул вперед и положил ей руки на плечи. – Все нормально?  
Ничего не нормально. Она смотрела на него и не могла ни слова произнести, не могла сформулировать, что именно не так. С чего бы начать. И поэтому сказала первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Я уже просила тебя и еще раз прошу не произносить это имя.  
Оно было для друзей. Для тех, с кем она была знакома больше трех дней, кого действительно знала. Кого не боялась и не жалела, кто не направлял на нее бластер и не пытался задушить. Кто не стоял перед ней на коленях, предлагая себя.  
Энакин глянул в замешательстве, но тут же отступил, убрал руки и коротко кивнул.   
– Прости. Я не хотел пугать. Знаю, как ты расстроена из-за Рабе, и мне так…  
– Нет, не надо, – Падме покачала головой, но это его не остановило.  
– …жаль, что я не мог ничего сделать. Ее смерть всегда будет на моих руках, – он поморщился, снова налил в стакан воды и выпил. Падме смотрела – он был весь мокрый от пота, его трясло, глаза блестели, но несмотря на все это он был… нормальным. Более нормальным, чем за все время с того момента, как Падме увидела его в первый раз. Не застывшим, онемевшим, наоборот – он чуть не подпрыгивал на месте от переполнявшей его энергии.   
– Ты вспомнил? – сказала она, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
– Большую часть, – он кивнул, поставил стакан на стол и сам уселся рядом, легко скрестил ноги. – Никогда бы не подумал, что для этого понадобится спайс. Довольно необычный опыт – никому бы не стал его рекомендовать, честное слово!  
Падме тоже повторять бы не стала: почти час она просидела рядом, держа мокрое полотенце на его лбу и разрываясь от злости и беспомощности. А Эни просто отключился – заснул, потерял сознание, она не знала – не подавал никаких признаков жизни, дышал неглубоко и редко. Ей приходилось прислушиваться изо всех сил, чтобы убедиться в том, что он еще жив, смотреть, поднимается ли еще его грудь. А потом он проснулся – в один момент, просто открыл глаза и сел, и с тех пор все изменилось.  
– Никаких сообщений от императора? – спросил Энакин. – Не хочет о твоем здоровье осведомиться?  
– Он точно знает, что я жива, – с отвращением произнесла Падме, – он всегда знает, когда мы меняемся одеждой.   
– Возможно, он решил, что ты в шоке. А я… – он тряхнул головой. – Что ж, я тоже в шоке, я никуда от него не денусь, но тем не менее, у нас есть время.  
– Время на что?  
– На что, чтобы получить некоторые ответы, – Переговорщик бесшумно вошел в комнату и остановился рядом с Падме. Она вздрогнула и обхватила себя руками, но не отошла, как бы велико не было желание. Эни… Энакин, она никак не могла привыкнуть называть его так, хотя признавала, что полное имя подходит ему больше – пристально посмотрел на Переговорщика. Смотрел, как будто видел что-то любопытное, по-настоящему вызывающее интерес. Мокрые от пота волосы прилипли ему ко лбу, но Падме внезапно поняла, что не может как прежде прикоснуться, убрать пряди, что лезут в глаза. Он опять стал другим, и этого человека она тоже не знала.  
Переговорщик тоже успокоился после короткой вспышки гнева и вернулся к своему привычному прохладному виду и тону.   
– Ты освободила ему руки.   
Падме промолчала – оправдываться перед ним она не собиралась. И потом, это раздвоение личности явно контролировалось и провоцировалось Палпатином, так что она очень сомневалась, что Эни снова попытается убить ее.  
– Не волнуйся, – мягко сказал Энакин, – я тебя не трону.  
Переговорщик скривился:  
– Тогда начинай говорить, и побыстрее. Я хочу услышать ответы до того, как _наш_ хозяин нагрянет сюда и всех убьет.  
От Падме не ускользнуло, как он произнес это. «Наш хозяин». Энакин фыркнул, но поправлять не стал. Вместо этого – к ее изумлению – он стал рассказывать.  
– Я вырос на Татуине. Когда мне было шесть лет, я познакомился с одним типом, который оказался джедаем. Он сказал, что я тоже восприимчив к Силе. К тому моменту вся заварушка с Сидиусом как раз началась, ты уж точно в курсе, – он обратился к Переговорщику, но тот никак не отреагировал. – Поэтому он не стал возвращаться в Храм и остался на Внешнем Кольце. Обучил меня всему, что знал сам, и заодно рассказал историю-другую о таинственном владыке ситхов, которым в итоге оказался канцлер Республики… Н-да, незавидная перспективка. Всегда знал, что политики – зло!  
– Что ты делал на Корусанте? – спросил Переговорщик.   
Энакин не успел ответить – дверь отворилась, и Тано вошла в комнату. На ней был белый махровый халат, безликий атрибут съемных квартир и номеров в отелях, и на монтралах все еще блестели капельки воды.  
– О… привет! Живой и говорящий? Да ты сильнее, чем я думала… – разочаровано поприветствовала тогрута Энакина, и он махнул ей рукой в ответ.  
– Ну спасибо за сочувствие! Я тут как раз делюсь с присутствующими интереснейшей историей своей жизни: куча песка, бесконечные тренировки, бесконечные медитации, перелеты с одной планеты на другую и постоянная беготня от имперских патрулей. Просто потрясающе, и так насыщенно!  
Тано выгнула бровь, глянула на Падме и Переговорщика, а потом медленно заметила:  
– В принципе, твоя жизнь очень похоже на мою. Минус куча песка. Ты откуда, с Джакку?  
– С Татуина.   
– Из фермеров?   
– Из рабов, – он криво улыбнулся ей, и Тано замолчала, отвела глаза.  
Падме наоборот уставилась на Энакина – ничего не могла поделать. Он притворялся: иногда плохо, иногда хорошо, дразнил ее, бесил, выводил из себя, но никогда бы она не могла подумать… И представить не могла…  
– Так что за дела привели тебя на Корусант? – нетерпеливо надавил Переговорщик.   
– Дарт Сидиус, – просто сказал тот. – Мой учитель послал меня выяснить, насколько он силен и что замышляет.   
– И с чего этот твой беглый джедай решил, – Переговорщик уже издевался, не скрывая сарказма в голосе, – что какой-то щенок сможет шпионить за лордом ситхов?!  
– О, хм, – Энакин выглядел смущенным, – дело в том, что он считает меня Избранным. Есть какая-то древняя джедайская легенда…  
Тано издала какой-то тихий звук, и он замолчал, повернулся к ней.  
– Я слышала кое-что об этом, – неохотно призналась она. – Совсем недавно.  
– От того маленького зеленого джедая? – вспомнила Падме. – Как его звали, Йода?  
Она стояла рядом с Переговорщиком, и первая почувствовала, как он застыл. Ничего не говорил, не двигался, просто стоял и смотрел перед собой, и это само по себе было ужасно странно. Тано и Энакин тоже выглядели изумленными.

 

***  
– Он еще жив? – спросил Переговорщик, и голос его прозвучал так же спокойно, как обычно.  
– Ты его знаешь? – тогрута уставилась вопросительно, одновременно пытаясь прощупать в Силе. Мальчишка тоже смотрел, вот только ответ его не интересовал – этому и так все было известно. Избранный – любопытно, кто поднял эту пыльную чушь, вынес ее из Храма и так тщательно забил ему в мозги. – Ах, ну да, разумеется, ты же был когда-то джедаем!  
– Когда-то – это ключевое слово, – ему удалось быстро взять себя в руки, хорошо. Лучше было бы, конечно, если бы никто из них не встречался с Йодой и не упоминал его имени сейчас, но уже поздно. Головная боль, что немного успокоилась после того, что произошло за закрытой дверью, снова вернулась и атаковала с большей силой. – Да, я знал его, но был уверен, что он давным-давно улетел с Корусанта. Ради собственной безопасности. Но этот джедайский альтруизм… я бы назвал его глупостью, – он поймал взгляд мальчишки и подмигнул ему. – За исключением, разумеется, тех случаев, когда они посылают кого-то выполнять за себя грязную работу. Так ведь, Эни?  
Ожидаемой реакции не случилось. Мальчишка выслушал все спокойно, а потом пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Ты мне скажи, а, джедай?..  
– Прекратите, – вмешалась Амидала, вышла вперед и стала между ними. – Пожалуйста, не нужно ругаться сейчас!  
А кто ругался, интересно. Переговорщик не стал с ней спорить и руку, потянувшуюся к лайтсэйберу, тоже опустил. Мальчишка не стоил его гнева. Но тот, второй…  
– Что сказал тебе император, после чего ты кинулся на ее величество? Слегка промахнулся, правда, но все равно.  
Эни моментально утратил всю свою самоуверенность: склонил голову и прикусил губу, пожевал ее и произнес гораздо тише, чем предыдущее:  
– Он позвал Вейдера. Сказал, что самое время выйти и насладиться приемом.   
– И больше ничего? – спросила Тано. Она выбрала настоящий душ вместо соника – дольше, зато приятней. Синие полоски на лекку посветлели, но Переговорщик никак не мог уловить ее настроение в Силе. Сам удивился, что попытался – но судя по всему, расстроенной она не была. Если не наоборот. Не только он один нуждался в разрядке. – Он просто включает твоего злого близнеца ничего не значащими словами? И это все? – мальчишка кивнул, и тогрута поморщилась. – Звучит довольно мерзко. Как ты… он… когда это началось? Твой учитель знал?  
– Нет, – он помотал головой.  
Переговорщик фыркнул:  
– Ну, еще бы. Никакой джедай в своем уме не взялся бы за обучение психически нестабильного существа!  
– Энакин, скажи им, – попросила Амидала, глядя куда угодно, только не на мальчишку.   
– Энакин? – удивилась тогрута.  
– Да, это мое имя, – мальчишка с готовностью ухватился за вопрос. – Я вспомнил, представляешь?.. Будто вспышка, и вся память вернулась, и…  
– Скажи им, – надавила Амидала, и тот недовольно выдохнул, сдувая челку с глаз, опустил плечи.   
– Сначала он пытал меня. Дарт Сидиус. Он хотел знать то же самое, что и вы, и я повторил все сотню раз, но ему было мало. Он хотел доказательств, что джедаи еще существуют, хотел, чтобы я назвал их имена, рассказал, где встречался с ними. Но я не мог сказать – и тогда он сломал мои щиты. Ничего не добился и пошел дальше, и тогда в какой-то момент я отключился – и появилась эта штука. Вейдер. Сидиус сам дал ему имя и сделал своим учеником.   
– Трогательная история, – сказал Переговорщик, когда мальчишка замолчал. – Вот только почему я об этом ничего не знал?  
Энакин криво улыбнулся.   
– Возможно, он не так доверяет тебе, как думаешь!   
– О-о-о, нет, только не опять! – простонала Тано. – Не начинайте!  
– Император пытал его, вы это слышали? – звенящим от напряжения голосом произнесла Амидала. – Это не просто так случилось! Не по щелчку пальцев!  
Переговорщик подавил острое желание расхохотаться, и Тано вздрогнула. Покосилась на него, но ничего не сказала – хоть на этом спасибо. Она и так слишком много узнала. Сам виноват, конечно, но иных вариантов под рукой не оказалось.  
– С этим я сам разберусь позже, – отмахнулся Энакин. – А пока есть идея. Нам нужно пойти в Храм и выяснить, остались ли там еще джедаи. Почему император его не уничтожил?   
– Почему ты думаешь, что если джедаи и есть на Корусанте, то они будут ждать нас в Храме? – засомневалась тогрута. Она явно что-то скрывала, но Переговорщик не собирался выбивать признание – не время, да и не место. И потом, кто-то же ее обучил…   
Амидала медленно произнесла:  
– Храм остался в назидание всем остальным. Чтобы все видели, что с ними случилось, и боялись…  
– Редкая проницательность, королева, – бросил Переговорщик. – А еще потому, что это чрезвычайно уродливое здание услаждает взгляд императора каждый раз, когда он смотрит в ту сторону. Там пусто, все погибли.  
Тано повернулась к нему и вызывающе объявила:  
– Нет, я в это не верю. Ты там был. Ты тоже пойдешь и покажешь нам дорогу.   
Он сощурился, вглядываясь в ее лицо, ненавидя ее и одновременно испытывая невероятное изумление от одной мысли о том, что каких-то полчаса назад целовал ее. Ее губы припухли, исколотые его щетиной, и на правом лекку все еще был едва заметный след от зубов.   
– Нет, – сказал Энакин, и Переговорщик недовольно вскинул голову. – Он отправится к Сидиусу и заверит императора, что все в порядке и беспокоится не о чем, как сделал бы в любой другой день. Развеет подозрения. Ничего такого, чем бы ты уже не занимался, так ведь?  
– Я уже жалею, что дал тебе криффов глиттерстим, – пробормотал он. От одной мысли о Палпатине голова разболелась еще сильнее – там, где мальчишка приложил ее об стену. Сначала голова, потом спина, и лучше не думать, в каком настроении он найдет утром своего мастера и чем все это опять закончится.   
– Раньше надо было думать, – выплюнула Амидала. Все еще злилась на него, но ничего, не привыкать.  
– А я тебе благодарен, – Энакин улыбнулся широко и ярко, соскочил со стола и подошел ближе. – Хочу сказать спасибо.  
– На здоровье, – бросил Переговорщик и сделал попытку обойти его, но мальчишка перегородил дорогу. Высокий и опасный, Сила вокруг него бурлила, едва не обжигая светлым пламенем.   
– Только не убивай меня, ладно? – попросил Энакин, поднимая руку. Переговорщик успел схватить его за запястье, но кончики пальцев уже прикоснулись к виску.   
– Я тебе руку сломаю, – нежно пообещал он, но тот и глазом не моргнул. Лицо у него сделалось сосредоточенное, глаза уставились куда-то в пустое пространство над плечом Переговорщика, и он делал что-то, от чего Сила вздыхала, точно огромное дикое животное.   
И боль проходила. Медленно, постепенно, будто мальчишка вытягивал ее из каждой клетки его тела, забирал усталость, заставляя забыть о ссадинах и ожогах, равно как и о чужой давящей воле в сознании.   
– Что он делает? – волнуясь, спросила Амидала. – Тано, что происходит?..  
Тогрута молчала – Переговорщик чувствовал ее любопытный взгляд, но сказать ничего не мог. Настолько приятно это было – просто стоять неподвижно и ощущать прикосновение в Силе, направленное не на то, чтобы мучить его и проверять, а на то, чтобы исцелить. Это было неправильно и унизительно, и больше всего Переговорщик хотел оттолкнуть мальчишку – сразу же, немедленно – но не мог пошевелиться и ненавидел себя еще и за это.  
Что ж, достойная месть.   
И в последний миг, прямо перед тем, как Энакин убрал руку, Переговорщик почувствовал что-то знакомое в том, что тот делал. Крошечная искра – он не мог связать с ней ничего конкретного в памяти, кроме ощущения тепла и защищенности. И потом все исчезло. Вместе с болью.  
– На здоровье, – криво ухмыльнулся мальчишка и отступил назад.  
Переговорщик сглотнул и обнаружил, что снова может разговаривать:  
– Отличный трюк. Еще один из бессмысленных джедайских способов использования Силы. А теперь, если не возражаете, мне нужно пойти и проверить, как там наш император.  
Он повернулся и пошел к двери, и успел краем уха услышать, как Асока воскликнула:  
– Ух ты! Я тоже так хочу научиться!..  
И только потом, когда вышел, сообразил, что назвал ее Асокой про себя. Наверное, это все кратковременная эйфория от отсутствия боли. Или после секса с тогрутой. Переговорщик уже ни в чем не был уверен.

 

***  
Психи чокнутые. Все они. И она тоже, раз уж на то пошло. Утра дожидаться, разумеется, никто не стал: Асока слабо заикнулась, но Энакин тут же послал ее одеваться. Точнее, велел отыскать «тот, другой наряд, было же на тебе что-то приличное…»  
Отчаянно мятое и треснувшее в некоторых местах платье официантки приличным можно было назвать с натяжкой. К тому же, если передвигаться в нем еще кое-как можно было, то драться – уже вряд ли. Амидала тоже не могла похвастаться подходящей для беготни по городу одеждой – на них обоих с Энакином по-прежнему красовались ярко-алые тряпки, на которых разве что не вышито было большими буквами: «НАБУ». Так что пришлось им совершить набег на лавку старьевщика. Амидала вздохнула, но достала маленький кошелек с кредитами и расплатилась за новые шмотки: самые простые и кем-то уже ношеные, но зато чистые и без опознавательных знаков на них. С халатом Асока рассталась неохотно – он был красивый и мягкий, и слегка пах Переговорщиком. Но потом вспомнила, что у нее еще плащ есть – лежит где-то в квартире Амидалы, ее дожидается.   
– Он тебе нравится, – тихо сказал Эни.  
Явно не про халат.  
– Да иди ты! С чего вообще взял? Ненавижу выскочек и снобов, – она поморщилась и развернула спидер, взяла направление на джедайский Храм. Небо уже постепенно начинало светлеть на востоке, и они единогласно уступили Амидале заднее сиденье – кажется, она настолько устала, что закрыла глаза и тут же отрубилась. Самой Асоке спать не хотелось – то ли выспалась прошлой ночью и наконец восполнила силы, то ли кувыркания у стены взбодрили, а может, приближающийся визит в святая святых будоражил. – А тебе? С чего ты его лечил?  
– Отдавал долг, – сказал Энакин. – Кстати, сколько эта штука еще действовать будет? Ну, глиттерстим?..  
Асока покосилась на него и проглотила все рвущиеся на язык слова.  
– Да, я раньше не пробовал, – сознался тот. – Даже не слышал о таком.   
– Эффект максимум на пару часов. Должно уже пройти.   
– Правда? – изумился он. – О. Хорошо…  
– Ты что, совсем ничего не чувствуешь? – Асока фыркнула и передернула плечами.   
– Чувствую. У тебя спидер заваливается на правый бок градуса на два – это нарочно или так надо?  
Она ругнулась и выровняла руль.   
– Ты всегда так медленно летаешь? Никого ж нет, – Энакин кисло посмотрел в окно, потом на приборную панель. – Жми посильнее и сверни влево – тут проскочим и сумеем срезать.  
– Раз такой умный, сам веди! – она разозлилась, вырубила движок и демонстративно встала посреди дороги.   
– Ладно, – согласился он и полез на ее место. Они кое-как поменялись: в процессе Энакин зацепил локтем ее монтрал, а в отместку Асока заехала ему коленкой в бок.   
– Ох!  
– Сам виноват, банта неуклюжая!   
– Не кричи, Падме разбудишь!   
– Падме? – изумилась Асока, поглядывая назад, на ее королевское величество. – Это она, что ли – Падме?  
– Да, – коротко отозвался он, снова завел мотор и бросил спидер вниз с высоты, лихо свернул влево и понесся вперед на максимальной скорости. – Она терпеть не может, когда я так ее называю.  
– И я все сейчас прекрасно слышу, – послышался сонный голос Амидалы.   
Асока покрутила головой – на нее, на Энакина. Они не спали вместе, это точно. Но в Силе между ними явно проглядывала какая-то связь, пока очень тонкая и довольно странная, но уже ощутимая.   
– Не надо в меня заглядывать, – попросил Энакин, – неужели не насмотрелась?   
– Я пытаюсь понять, куда ты так несешься. Ты вообще город знаешь или просто наугад прешь?..  
– Знаю, – сообщил он. А потом добавил, объясняя. – Жил здесь пару недель до того, как…   
– Дай угадаю – до того, как поздоровался с Сидиусом? – Асока вцепилась в сиденье, когда он заложил крутой вираж. И тут же испуганно покосился назад – вспомнил про свою королеву. Но Амидала только недовольно простонала и прикрыла лицо локтем, продолжая дремать.  
– Ага, поздоровался. Фактически, я сам виноват. Слушай, Асока, – он понизил голос так, чтобы только она его слышала, – можно тебя попросить об одном одолжении?  
– Ну? – нахмурилась она. Почему ему так надо всех по именам называть?.. И она все еще не вспомнила, когда сказала ему свое…  
– Если я опять попытаюсь кого-то убить, будь рядом, ладно?   
Она с удивлением уставилась на него.  
– С бластером или лайтсэйбером, неважно. Переговорщик не смог справиться с Вейдером, потому что не ожидал, но ты уже видела, на что он способен, – он покосился на нее, чтобы удостовериться, что Асока все слышит и понимает. – Сам я с этим не могу разобраться, так что мне нужен кто-то за спиной, кто выстрелит не раздумывая.   
– Ладно, – неохотно отозвалась она, – сделаю, что могу.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что.   
Напрасно он упомянул о Переговорщике. Асока моментально вспомнила: его запах, его руки с мозолями на тех же местах, что и на ее собственных, голос, спокойный и равнодушный, нарочито оскорбительные слова. То, как он стоял, уткнувшись ей в шею, и как его волосы щекотали кожу. И синяки на бедрах – когда оказалась в душе, Асока их рассмотрела: проклятые ремешки надавили, так и знала. Она могла бы собраться и излечить их, призвать Силу на помощь – себя лечить не так уж и трудно, вот с другими уже совсем другая история, – но не стала терять время. Все тело приятно ныло – вот и подралась с криффовым ублюдком. Хотела же, так получи.   
– Переговорщик мне не нравится, – тихо сказала она – то ли для себя, то ли для Энакина, неважно. – Но я бы хотела его разгадать. Потом, вероятно, убить, но сначала понять, почему он такой.   
– Он презирает джедаев, потому что считает, они предали его, – сказал тот после паузы.   
Асока собрала в кучу все, что знала, и спросила:  
– А разве не так?  
Энакин не ответил – слишком занят был, облетая Храм и пытаясь выбрать более удобную площадку, чтобы посадить спидер.   
– С самого детства я мечтала сюда попасть, – пробормотала Асока, разглядывая огромное здание, занимающее несколько уровней.   
И до сих пор хотела, Храм был воплощенной легендой… вот только теперь она сомневалась, что сделала правильный выбор. Ее нанимателями явно были джедаи – и она не выполнила работу. Эни их совсем не знал, Переговорщик терпеть не мог, а все, с кем она была знакома, изо всех сил старались спрятать свою принадлежность к джедаям.   
– Кто тебя учил водить? – Амидала просунулась вперед, недовольно глядя на Энакина.  
Она пожал плечами:  
– Никто. Я сам научился. А что?  
– Ничего…  
Они сели на площадке перед входом – практически пустой, если не считать каких-то ржавых остатков кораблей, валяющихся то тут, то там. Двери были опечатаны: давным-давно, если судить по состоянию дюрапластовой панели, на которой с трудом можно было различить надпись. «По распоряжению императора Палпатина данное имущество… конфискуется без права восстановления… обличены в предательстве, измене и казнены…»  
Некоторое время они все сидели и смотрели на нее, а потом Энакин открыл дверь и первый выскочил наружу.  
– Пойдемте, посмотрим.

 

***

Тано достала лайтсэйбер и разрубила замки – если в Храм и был какой-то другой, скрытый путь, они его не знали. Падме обеими руками сжимала бластер, молясь всем богам, чтобы здесь им пользоваться не пришлось. Энакин от оружия отказался – негромко сообщил, что оно ему не понадобится. Тано только плечами пожала и вручила Падме бластер. О чем они говорили в спидере, Падме почти не слышала – но, казалось, оба были удовлетворены беседой.   
– Ну, с нами Сила, – пробормотала Тано и первая зашла внутрь, держа перед собой лайтсэйбер, чтобы осветить путь. Энакин покосился на нее, но ничего не сказал.   
Они оказались в длинном пустом коридоре, где стоял затхлый аромат давно заброшенного помещения. Почти восемнадцать лет назад имперские войска с боем взяли Храм, и с тех пор, похоже, он был необитаем. Что они надеялись найти здесь?..  
Падме сделала несколько шагов вперед, прежде чем поняла, что ее спутники не двигаются с места.   
– Что-то не так? – она обернулась и тут же обнаружила, каким неуместным был вопрос. Все не так.   
Тогрута стояла, прикусив губу, и оглядывала пол перед собой в абсолютном ужасе. Как будто ей хотелось немедленно развернуться и выбежать прочь, или закричать, или сделать еще что-то, и только собственное упрямство и гордость заставляли остаться. Даже в полумраке можно было разглядеть, как потемнели синие полоски на лекку.  
Энакин наоборот побледнел и замер неподвижно, глядя куда-то в пустое пространство перед собой.  
– Что? – повторила Падме, ненавидя звук своего голоса, жалобный и тихий.   
– Они… здесь погибло много народу.  
Энакин протянул правую руку и дотронулся до Тано – она вздрогнула, моргнула, возвращаясь в реальность, и сжала его пальцы – с благодарностью, как показалось Падме, но тут же отпустила и отстранилась.  
– Здесь шел бой. Я могу увидеть его отзвуки в Силе… столько мертвых… они кричали…   
– Это только призраки, – Энакин с усилием сделал шаг вперед, потом второй, третий. – Здесь нет никого, кроме призраков.  
Падме никаких призраков не видела, но решила поверить им на слово – внутри было слишком тихо, слишком темно и слишком неуютно. Они шли вперед медленно, исследуя уровень за уровнем, коридор за коридором, проходя сквозь пустые залы, о предназначении которых можно было только догадываться.   
– Они сражались, – пробормотала Тано, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Пытались защитить детей, дать им время на то, чтобы уйти и спрятаться…  
– Ты была здесь, – Энакин не спрашивал ее, он констатировал факт.   
– Я не помню… – Тано вытянула руку и коснулась стены, провела пальцами по каменным плитам, двигаясь медленно, будто во сне. – Я слышала, когда случается что-то очень страшное, память может заблокировать все воспоминания…  
– Ради твоей же пользы.  
– Если имперские войска уничтожили всех, тебе посчастливилось спастись, – сказала Падме, заглядывая в очередную комнату – дверь была снесена с петель, а внутри царил хаос изломанной мебели. Тел они нигде не нашли – давным-давно кто-то уже позаботился о мертвых.  
Тогрута не ответила – была слишком погружена в себя. Падме хотела бы успокоить ее, вот только не знала, как. Энакину было немного легче, хотя он тоже не наслаждался экспедицией.   
Что они видели? Слышали? Что показывала им Сила? Падме уже не первый раз задавалась этим вопросом, но сомневалась, что когда-либо получит ответ. С тем же успехом она могла войти в Храм с заткнутыми ушами и повязкой на глазах.  
Они продолжали идти, опускаясь все ниже – медленно, потому что все лифты были разрушены, а ступени для начала нужно было отыскать; осторожно, потому что никто не знал, что может таиться в темноте. Боевые дроиды, оставленные имперскими штурмовиками, были самым явным вариантом, но могли существовать и другие неприятные ловушки.   
Напротив одной комнаты Тано остановилась, будто на стену налетела, и недоверчиво попыталась разглядеть обстановку.  
– Что это? – с любопытством спросил Энакин.  
– Ясли, – глухо отозвалась она. – Здесь жили юнлинги. Младшие дети. Я помню…– она изумленно вскинула брови, будто сама не верила себе. – Я действительно была здесь раньше!..  
Энакин остановился рядом с ней и осторожно тронул за руку:  
– Идем. Мы исследовали только малую часть Храма.  
Падме шла вперед, медленно, чтобы они могли догнать без труда, и поэтому, когда из темноты перед ней возник узкий зеленый луч лайтсэйбера, преграждая путь, то не сразу поняла, что случилось. Она обернулась – и увидела, что их окружили. Противников было всего трое, но все они были вооружены и умудрились приблизиться незаметно. Темнокожий мужчина держал фиолетовый клинок возле горла Энакина, женщина с голубым лайтсэйбером вцепилась в Тано и прошипела:  
– Только попробуй дернуться!  
Еще одна женщина, постарше, тоже мирилианка, стояла перед Падме.   
– Кто вы такие? – не спросил, потребовал ответа темнокожий.   
– Мы не хотим с вами драться, – сказала Падме, медленно разжала пальцы и позволила забрать бластер.   
– Леди, я не спрашивал, чего вы хотите, я спросил – кто вы?  
– Это наш наемник, – сказала та, которая держала Тано. – Наша тогрута, о смерти которой все новости написали позавчера.  
– Ну, извините, что разочаровала, – Тано оскалилась и поудобней перехватила рукоять меча.   
– Асока, – позвал Энакин, поднимая руки вверх. – Пожалуйста. Мы пришли поговорить с ними, не сражаться.  
– С нами? – нахмурилась мирилианка постарше.   
– С уцелевшими джедаями, – пояснила Падме. – Есть один, его зовут Йода…   
Она испытующе глянула на Тано, и та пояснила:  
– Он приходил ко мне. Рассказал легенду про Избранного. Он знает мастера Пло и Воса. И, наверное, Иокасту. Меня зовут Асока Тано, – она вскинула голову и с вызовом оглядела троицу джедаев. – И я пришла говорить с мастером Йодой.   
Падме поняла, что наступил ее черед, и громко произнесла:  
– Мое имя – Падме Амидала Наббери, королева Набу. А вы кто такие?  
Мужчина, который явно был у них главным, негромко фыркнул:  
– Да неужели. Что ж… – он смерил ее внимательным взглядом и представился. – Мэйс Винду.   
– Луминара Ундули, – сказала женщина с зеленым сэйбером.   
– Баррис Оффи, – неохотно представилась девушка.   
– Энакин Скайуокер. Мы не угроза для вас, клянусь. Вы можете отпустить нас. Асока, пожалуйста.  
Тано колебалась еще секунду, а потом опустила меч и дезактивировала его. А вот другие не торопились: когда Энакин поднял руки, его рукава задрались, открывая наручники, и теперь все на них уставились.  
– Королева, наемник и раб, – медленно произнес Винду. – Сожалею, но магистр Йода сейчас не может вас принять.   
Энакин едва заметно поморщился, но ничего не сказал – не успел перед Тано.  
– Почему вы наняли меня, чтобы убить Переговорщика? Вы в курсе, что он планирует заговор против императора? Вы вообще знаете, кто он такой?!  
– Не убить, – поправила Оффи, – а пока только привлечь внимание.   
– Заговор? – удивилась Ундули и нерешительно глянула на Винду.   
– Мы хотели бы поговорить об этом с вами, с мастером Йодой, со всеми, кто выслушает нас, – произнесла Падме, обводя их всех взглядом. – Пожалуйста. О Переговорщике, о заговоре, о том, что, возможно, у нас всех здесь имеются общие интересы.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – сказал Винду. Фиолетовый лайтсэйбер придвинулся еще на миллиметр к шее Энакина, и Оффи восприняла это как сигнал: схватила Тано за лекку и прижала меч к подбородку, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Одна Падме оставалась свободной – возможно, они оценили ее как наименьшую угрозу. Или Ундули сомневалась больше остальных.   
– Я знаю, что джедаи не убивают безоружных, – угрожающе прошипела Тано. – Вы не посмеете.   
– У тебя на поясе два меча, – Оффи прижалась к ней всем телом, – ты не безоружна.   
– Баррис, – ледяным голосом сказала Ундули.   
– Вы пролезли сюда крадучись, как воры, – медленно сказал Винду и посмотрел на мирилианку. – С нами у вас нет ничего общего. Ты права, Асока Тано, джедаи не убивают безоружных… это делает Империя.   
Он толкнул Энакина вперед, используя Силу, и тот едва не налетел на Падме, удержался в последний момент. Оффи тоже швырнула вперед Асоку, но тогрута перекатилась по полу, выхватила лайтсэйберы… и в следующую секунду на них хлынул бластерный огонь со всех сторон.

 

***  
Он не думал, просто действовал. Баррис стояла слишком далеко, с Мэйсом вряд ли бы получилось, а вот третья, Луминара, отвлеклась на секунду. Энакину хватило и половины – он бросился вперед, толкнул плечом и выбил из руки лайтсэйбер. Не размышляя отбил в сторону выстрел, второй, шагнул назад, пытаясь прикрыть Падме. Поймал Асоку в Силе: она выхватила оба меча и вращала ими с такой скоростью, что они казались яркими пятнами света, зеленым и желтым. Падме скорчилась между ними – умница, лучшее, что можно сейчас сделать – не мешать.  
Автоматические установки – четыре по периметру, и они трое попались прямо в серединку. Умно, ничего не скажешь. Энакин отбил выстрел в направлении источника и вывел из строя один автомат, но тут же пригнулся, когда фиолетовый клинок пронесся над головой.   
Рукоять чужого лайтсэйбера неловко лежала в руке, но он не обращал внимания на такую ерунду. Выпад, блок, защита, отбить выстрел, оттолкнуться от стены – тесно же как! – кувыркнуться в воздухе, оттолкнуть одну из мирилианок – теперь уже и не понятно, какую именно, но вроде бы старшую, безоружную. Асока – Асока молодец, скользнула по нему яростным взглядом и проорала:  
– Я ненавижу, когда в меня стреляют! Это уже второй раз на этой неделе!  
Это не помешало ей уничтожить другой автомат – тот заискрил, выплюнул еще пару залпов и издох.  
– Достаньте мне бластер! – а вот это уже Падме, но – некогда останавливаться и искать криффов бластер, некогда!  
Энакин дернул королеву за рукав, заставляя наклониться в сторону, уйти с траектории лазера, и снова скрестил лайтсэйбер с Винду.   
– Мы хотели просто поговорить!   
Тот не ответил, атакуя резко и быстро, безжалостно оттесняя в центр, но Энакин предпринял рисковую попытку уйти из-под удара и одновременно рубанул по третьей установке. В стороне кто-то вызывал помощь по комлинку. Асока выплюнула ругательство, что-то взорвалось и с грохотом упало. По звуку так кусок стены, но проверять было некогда.  
Энакин обнаружил, что сражается не с одним, а с тремя противниками: разглядывать их лица было некогда, он успевал только поворачиваться и отбивать удары, больше ничего.  
Тот, второй, заинтересованно пошевелился внутри, поднял голову, с восторгом следя за дракой, но Энакин до боли стиснул челюсти и взмолился неизвестно кому: нет, только не сейчас, пожалуйста…  
В какой-то момент его противники ослабили напор, и Энакин сумел перевести дыхание. Он глянул в сторону, на своих женщин – и увидел темную фигуру, стоящую на обваленной стене плечо к плечу с Асокой. Падме, завладевшая бластером, палила во все стороны – особого вреда это никому не причиняло, но слегка отвлекало противника.   
– Так и знал, что тебя нельзя оставить одну, – выплюнул Переговорщик, активируя алый лайтсэйбер.   
– Да пошел ты! – проорала в ответ Тано.  
Их окружила целая дюжина джедаев, не меньше, но Энакин был уверен, что все они на миг замерли, когда увидели Переговорщика.  
– Кеноби? – изумленно произнес женский голос.   
Тот криво ухмыльнулся и вскинул левую руку, поднимая в воздух камни, вывалившиеся из стены – все-таки это она взорвалась. А потом просто швырнул их вперед и проорал что-то Асоке, но Энакин уже не разобрал, что именно. Сила вокруг них дрожала и вибрировала, и он уже не слишком хорошо понимал, что происходит.  
Но услышал, как вскрикнула Падме, испуганно и зло, и заметил краем глаза, как Баррис выкрутила ей руку. Его запястья обожгло знакомым разрядом электричества, Энакин выронил меч и полетел лицом вперед, прямо на мраморный пол. А потом кто-то ударил его по голове, и происходящее стало несколько расплывчатым.   
Он слышал голоса, но не понимал слов. Хотел подняться, но тело отказывалось повиноваться. Кровь текла по лицу, горячая, соленая. Пахла она так же знакомо, как раньше, и на какой-то миг он пришел в ужас. Нет, только не опять. Не снова. Пусть делают, что хотят, только не опять…  
А потом он услышал, как Падме Амидала Набери, королева Набу, ругается на чем свет стоит, и это был самый прекрасный звук во всей галактике. Рядом с ней что-то повторяла Асока, и, если сосредоточиться, можно было различить слова:  
– Мы хотим поговорить с магистром Йодой. Он знает меня. Я пришла к нему. Магистр Йода…  
Переговорщик молчал, но тоже был где-то рядом, Энакин чувствовал его присутствие в Силе даже сквозь мутную пелену. Похоже, они и тут проиграли…  
Его схватили и потащили куда-то. В процессе он пытался вяло отбиваться, но никто и внимания не обратил. Их всех – вместе – закинули куда-то – в камеру, и тихое гудение лазерного щита сменило мучительный шум.   
Медленно, постепенно Энакин пришел в себя. Голова гудела – но больше не от удара, а от усилий, затрачиваемых на то, чтобы не дать Вейдеру присоединиться к вечеринке. Тогда здесь всем не поздоровится, и своим, и чужим.   
Он поднялся и сел, кривясь, и первое, на что наткнулся взглядом, как только смог его сфокусировать, было лицо Падме. Это уже становилось привычкой.   
Она, кажется, беспокоилась. И вроде бы, о нем.   
– Эни?.. Энакин?  
– Все хорошо, – он с трудом ворочал языком, но все действительно было хорошо. Лучше, чем можно представить.  
Падме отодвинулась и отпустила – ее ладони поддерживали его голову, но Энакин только заметил. Он глянул на Падме и потянулся скованными руками к ссадине на ее щеке.  
– Кто…  
– Я сама, – смущенно призналась она. – Споткнулась обо что-то и упала.   
Ладно. В принципе, он не намеревался убивать никого из джедаев за то, что они ранили Падме. Просто секундная мысль. Ничего серьезного.  
Асока и Переговорщик сидели напротив и пытались испепелить друг друга взглядами. Но, по крайней мере, молчали. Тогрута была покрыта ожогами, а Переговорщик прижимал к груди правую руку – то ли сломана, то ли просто вывих. Ладно, с этим ему все равно сейчас не справиться.   
Энакин облизал губы, скривился от привкуса крови во рту и спросил:  
– Ты стену разнес?   
– Вы идиоты, – вместо ответа бросил Переговорщик. Ему даже не хватило совести выглядеть виноватым. – Если бы не я, были бы мертвыми идиотами.  
– Но они нас не убили, – резонно возразила Падме, – а значит, мы добились своего и нас выслушают!  
Не убили и даже не связали – никого, за исключением Энакина. Браслет с контроллером пропал, разумеется, как и все их оружие. А вот лазерная решетка на двери…  
– Попробуйте отключить ее, – предложил Энакин Асоке и Переговорщику. Тогрута глянула на него со злостью:  
– Мы заблокированы здесь. Отрезаны от Силы. Не знаю, каким образом им удалось, но я уже пыталась, и это хреново, очень хреново, потому что…  
– Камеры заключения под Храмом, – перебил ее Переговорщик. Он откинул голову назад, прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза. – Они созданы для того, чтобы удерживать таких, как мы.  
Энакин с любопытством уставился на него.   
– Что они с нами сделают? – спросила Падме. Длинные волосы растрепались, и теперь она заново пыталась заплести их. От нее пахло дорогим шампунем и духами, и Энакин изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания, но она сидела слишком близко.   
– Допросят и убьют, – пожала плечами Асока. – Какие еще варианты?  
– Но джедаи не могут…  
– Я им это уже сказала, – отрезала она, перебивая Энакина. – Ты там был. Как думаешь, кто-нибудь услышал? Или, может быть, прошло слишком много времени и они забыли все свои правила и превратились в обезумевшую стаю убийц?   
В ее голосе явно проскальзывала горечь. Энакин не знал, как ее успокоить, и вместо этого повернулся к Переговорщику.  
– Почему ты пришел?  
– Потому что вы непробиваемые идиоты, – устало отозвался тот. – Я так и знал, что они попытаются вас убить.   
– И отложил встречу с императором ради того, чтобы спасти идиотов?  
Переговорщик открыл желтые, ядовитые глаза и посмотрел на него.  
– Отчего же. Мы виделись. Он передавал тебе привет…  
Шутка была дурацкая, но Энакин сам нарвался. Пока он думал, что сказать в ответ, кто-то подошел к двери снаружи и отключил лазерную сетку, а потом высокий мужчина шагнул в камеру, спокойно, как к себе домой.   
Квай-Гон Джинн, мастер джедай, глянул на Энакина. Только мгновение, но этого было достаточно. Энакин не ожидал увидеть его так скоро. Не ожидал вообще когда-либо увидеть. Надеялся, а потом распрощался с надеждой, запретил себе думать, вспоминать, потому что все это было бессмысленно и приносило еще больше боли.   
А теперь он пришел, и Энакину хотелось броситься к нему и одновременно скорчиться на полу, опустить голову, сжаться от стыда и проклятой жалости к себе, и еще дюжины других чувств, и радость там тоже была, такое облегчение, от которого слезы подступили к глазам, а горло пережимало. И он ничего не сделал, не пошевелился, продолжая сидеть на месте, хлопать глазами и молчать.  
Квай-Гон не произнес ни слова, только зрачки его чуть расширились. А потом он повернул голову, посмотрел на Переговорщика и сказал:  
– Привет, Оби-Ван.  
Переговорщик не двигался. Казалось, он перестал дышать, только смотрел вверх, на Квай-Гона. И он был в таком шоке, перед которым изумление Энакина казалось полной ерундой – в шоке, а еще в ужасе.   
– Привет, – хрипло сказал Переговорщик и ухмыльнулся – криво, страшно, желтые глаза вспыхнули огнем в полумраке. – Привет, учитель. 

 

***

Асока торжествующе глянула на Переговорщика – Оби-Ван, что за имечко! – но все ее веселье разом улетучилось. Он и раньше не выглядел здоровым, а сейчас побледнел до желтизны, так, будто бы собрался потерять сознание – но вместо этого медленно поднялся на ноги, прижимая к себе правую руку.   
– Квай-Гон.  
Их посетитель зашел в камеру, и лазерная решетка снова опустилась за его спиной.  
– Ты – джедай, – сказала Асока и с интересом оглядела его. Этот, по крайней мере, не пытался их убить. Пока.   
– А ты ученица мастера Пло.   
– И его тоже, – согласилась Асока. Она не могла полагаться на Силу, но у нее все еще оставались собственные глаза. Незнакомец был старым, но она бы не стала недооценивать его в схватке один на один. Высокий, но двигался необычайно плавно для своих габаритов. Его длинные волосы были перехвачены кожаным шнурком на затылке, а одежда носила на себе следы длительного путешествия. – Меня все понемножку учили – и мастер Пло, и Иокаста, и Вос… я вроде как способная, – Асока улыбнулась, обнажив в улыбке острые зубы.   
– Мой ученик тоже способный, – по его губам скользнула тень улыбки.  
– Мастер? – тихо позвал Энакин и тоже встал. – Я не думал, что когда-либо снова увижу тебя…  
Квай-Гон кивнул и признался:  
– Я тоже.   
Амидала выпрямила спину и шагнула вперед.  
– Мастер джедай, я приветствую вас. Падме Амидала Наберри, королева Набу.  
– С официальным визитом? – он вежливо приподнял бровь, и Асока фыркнула.  
– Скорее, нет. Хотелось бы встретиться в неформальной обстановке, и вот – мы здесь, – профессиональным тоном заявила Амидала. – Как четко отметили ваши друзья-джедаи –точно воры, забравшиеся в окно. Просто потому, что других вариантов не было, а нам нужно было выяснить, остался ли кто-то в Храме и можно ли с этим кем-то вести нормальный диалог.  
– Ну, и как результаты?   
Асока сложила в голове два и два и тихонько захихикала, а когда все повернулись к ней, замахала рукой:  
– Нет, прошу вас, не обращайте на меня внимания, не нужно!  
Амидала поморщилась и неопределенно покачала головой:  
– Еще не уверена.   
– А вот я целиком и полностью уверен, – Переговорщик, по-видимому, справился с собой и начал говорить тихим, вкрадчивым голосом, не глядя на Амидалу, – что если вы, ваше величество, ищите лицемерных, лживых ублюдков, убийц и предателей, возомнивших себя высшей справедливостью – то вы как раз по адресу. Если кого-то не устраивает Империя, давайте же обратимся к Свету! Джедаи, миротворцы, три тысячи лет удерживающие галактику от падения – они просто восхитительны, не правда ли? С их прекрасным Кодексом, со всеми правилами и законами, которым они следуют без раздумий! А смогут ли они помочь? После того, как восемнадцать лет старательно прятались, заметали следы, боялись собственной тени, притворялись, что ничего не происходит! Решила попросить их о помощи, Падме – так вот, это бессмысленная трата времени! Они не станут никому помогать, они не могут помочь, просто потому, что не смогли помочь сам себе!  
Он замолчал, переводя дыхание, и Квай-Гон воспользовался моментом.  
– Оби-Ван…  
– Нет-нет, ты же знаешь, – он растянул рот в кривой улыбке, которая не коснулась желтых ситхских глаз, – должен был знать! Ты дал им рекомендации, правда? Лучшие, на какие только можно рассчитывать! Это было как продвижение в ранге, правда? Как испытание на рыцарство? Блестящий план, и я следовал ему, я старался, из кожи лез – в прямом и переносном смысле, учитель! Пока все не развалилось окончательно! Все пошло прахом, вот как я решил! А потом появляется этот, – он ткнул пальцем в Энакина, – и что я вижу! Проект, оказывается, не мертв, он живет! Все эти сказочки об Избранном! Все эти байки про ответственность! Про то, что ситхов действительно можно уничтожить раз и навсегда, установить баланс в Силе! Да ничего подобного! – проорал он. – Ничего у вас не получится! Никогда! Ни у кого!  
Асока впервые порадовалась, что они были отрезаны от Силы. Слышать все это – одно, ощущать – совсем другое. Она обнаружила, что вжимается в угол, и на другом конце камеры Энакин проделывал то же самое – казалось, Переговорщику было мало места, и он отвоевывал пространство у всех окружающих, потихоньку, по миллиметру оттесняя их. Всех, кроме Квай-Гона. Тот опустил голову и негромко произнес:  
– Мне жаль, Оби-Ван.   
Переговорщик засмеялся. Асока снова подивилась предусмотрительности джедаев – изолированная камера уже казалась не наказанием, а благословением. Переговорщик – Оби-Ван – отступил назад, привалился к стене и сполз на пол.   
– Ты немного опоздал, мастер, – пробормотал он и умолк.  
Энакин вопросительно глянул на Квай-Гона, но тот смотрел только на Переговорщика, не отводя глаз, и на лице у него бродило странное выражение.  
– Вы учили их обоих, – медленно сказала Падме. До нее тоже наконец дошло.   
Асока прикусила язык, чтобы удержать рвущиеся на волю слова – «и обоих ты отдал Палпатину». Не стоило напоминать лишний раз о том, что он и так знал.   
Квай-Гон вздохнул, повернулся к Энакину и произнес:  
– Я прилетел сразу же, как только смог.  
Он неловко повел руками – будто хотел обнять ученика, но передумал, и все из-за Оби-Вана. Как будто тот мог обидеться или позавидовать, или еще что-то.  
– Я бы хотела спросить, – быстро сказала Асока, только чтобы прервать эту неловкую паузу, – долго мы еще будем здесь сидеть? В смысле, я конечно очень признательна, что вы не разрубили нас на кусочки прямо с порога, и фейерверк был очень даже ничего, но, может, время сесть вокруг стола, выпить чаю – ну или что там у вас есть – и поговорить как нормальные люди? И немного бакты было бы неплохо, – она потрогала ожог на щеке и поморщилась. Потом посмотрела вниз, на Переговорщика – держать лайтсэйбер правой рукой он в ближайшие дни точно не сумеет.   
– Я попытаюсь с ними поговорить, – сказал Квай-Гон.   
– Вы попытаетесь?.. – растерянно повторила Амидала. – Но я думала, джедаи послали вас как своего представителя…  
– О, если бы, – он скривился. – Пришлось почти полчаса их упрашивать, чтобы мне позволили с вами поговорить!  
– А вы надеялись, что пока вас не было, тут хоть что-то изменилось, – пробормотал Энакин.   
– Была такая мысль, – согласился Квай-Гон и добавил совсем уже другим тоном. – Но я прилетаю и вижу, что они заковали одного моего ученика, ранили другого и удерживают в заложниках королеву Амидалу!  
– И я, – сказала Асока и помахала рукой, привлекая внимание, – про меня забыли!  
Квай-Гон снова ее оглядел и кивнул:  
– Не забыл, просто не стал упоминать, Асока Тано.  
– Она же просто наемник, – подал голос Переговорщик. Поднял голову и криво ухмыльнулся. – Наемник, чувствительный к Силе. Чего с ней церемониться?..  
Если бы он уже и так не был ранен, Асока его бы точно стукнула.  
Падме откашлялась:  
– Вообще-то, наручники на Энакине – это я. Я их на него надела, и активатор был у меня.   
Джедай пораженно уставился на нее – такого он точно не ожидал.   
– Это вынужденная мера предосторожности, – вступился Энакин, – которую они использовали против нас.  
– И кто-нибудь объяснит, зачем это было нужно?   
Энакин с Падме переглянулись. Асока даже пожалеть их успела, но тут Переговорщик снова истерически захихикал.  
– О, это будет длинная история. Не уверен, что тебе понравится, учитель.   
– Мне уже ничего тут не нравится, – отрезал Квай-Гон, не глядя на него. – Но надо что-то делать. 

 

***  
Энакин объяснил – как можно короче, приводя только факты, и Падме волей-неволей пришлось подтвердить все, что она знала и видела собственными глазами. Джедай пытался спрятать изумление, но безуспешно. В конце концов он пообещал, что во всем разберется, и ушел. Падме недоверчиво уставилась на лазерную решетку.  
– Очень сомневаюсь, что ему удастся их уговорить…  
– Квай-Гон сможет, – тут же откликнулся Энакин. Похоже, его вера в собственного учителя была абсолютной. – Он давно собирался переговорить с выжившими членами Совета.   
– Особенно плодотворной выйдет беседа с Мэйсом Винду, – ядовито произнес Переговорщик.   
– Это тот, с фиолетовым мечом? – поморщилась Тано. – Н-да, суровый типчик…  
– В любом случае, мастера Джинна они хотя бы выслушают, – попыталась примирить их Падме. – Как минимум один джедай – уже на нашей стороне, правда? – она вопросительно глянула на Энакина, но тот не выглядел особо воодушевленным. Он был счастлив, что увидел своего учителя живым и здоровым, но по-прежнему казался встревоженным.   
– Выслушают, но вряд ли изменят мнение.  
– Слушай, да твоему оптимизму позавидовать можно! – не выдержала Тано. Она оттолкнулась от стены и наклонилась к Переговорщику, присела перед ним на корточках. – Что с рукой? Дай посмотрю…  
Он резко отшатнулся от нее, насколько позволяло небольшое пространство, и зашипел:  
– С чего вдруг такая забота, снайпер? Один случайный перепих еще не дает тебе право касаться чужих людей, когда вздумается!  
– Один случайный перепих – и ты бежишь спасать мою задницу, – парировала тогрута. – А также все остальное, что к ней прилагается, надеюсь, перечислять не надо?  
– Да пошла ты!  
Энакин тихо хихикнул:  
– Не стоит оскорблять Асоку. Она хорошая.  
– А ты тоже лучше помолчи, – припечатала Тано, сверкнула голубыми глазами и снова потянулась к Переговорщику. Без лишних слов ухватила его за правую руку и развернула вверх ладонью.   
Падме сочувственно поморщилась, когда увидела торчащую под кожей кость, но Переговорщик никак не отреагировал, только побледнел, хотя сильнее, казалось, уже было невозможно.   
Энакин с треском оторвал полосу от своей туники, поднялся и сел рядом с Асокой.   
– Перевяжи покрепче. Я помогу.  
Переговорщик тщетно пытался испепелить их взглядом, однако кроме этого у него не осталось оружия. Здесь они были равны, неожиданно осознала Падме, здесь никто не мог воспользоваться Силой. Эта мысль одновременно успокаивала и тревожила. Падме глянула на Эни: с того места, где она сидела, было видно только его спину, склоненную голову и кончик языка, высунутый наружу в концентрации.   
Как будто почувствовав что-то, Энакин обернулся, и Падме быстро сделала вид, что изучает стену. Ужасно неловко. Хорошо хоть здесь не так светло, чтобы разглядеть, как покраснели ее щеки.  
Падме откашлялась и громко спросила:  
– А этот Квай-Гон – почему он не с остальными джедаями?  
– Вовремя спрятался, – бросила Тано.  
Переговорщик фыркнул.  
– Его послали на одиночную миссию как раз перед тем, как Сидиус захватил власть и совершил переворот, – сказал Энакин, оборачивая запястье Переговорщика полоской ткани. – Во время миссии его звездолет вышел из строя, и Квай-Гону пришлось приземлиться на Татуине. Там мы с ним встретились, и буквально на следующий день он узнал о битве за Корусант. И решил, что все, кого он знал – погибли. В том числе и ты, Оби-Ван, – сказал он Переговорщику.   
Тот закатил глаза и отвернулся.  
– Ну да, разумеется. Не сомневаюсь, что это было радостное известие для Квай-Гона.   
– Вы с ним так ненавидели друг друга? – изумилась Тано.  
– Да нет, речь не обо мне. Обо всем этом, – Переговорщик обвел глазами камеру, – Храм, Орден. Он никогда не был особо послушным и примерным рыцарем. Так что, когда все развалилось, он только вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – спокойно сказал Эни. Им с Тано удалось кое-как перевязать руку – Переговорщик тут же отдернул ее – и Энакин опустился на пол рядом с тогрутой. – Он сильно горевал обо всех своих погибших друзьях. И о тебе – больше всего.  
– А ты, значит, был слишком послушным? – с любопытством спросила Тано, обращаясь к Переговорщику.   
– Я думаю, сейчас это уже не имеет значения, – вмешалась Падме, изо всех сил пытаясь не допустить очередного бессмысленного спора. – Нам всем нужно успокоиться и ждать возвращения Квай-Гона.  
– Ну, в этом мне опыта не занимать, – ухмыльнулся Переговорщик и так же, криво улыбаясь, перевел взгляд на Энакина, – и тебе тоже, судя по всему.   
– Ты напрасно пытаешься настроить меня против Квай-Гона, – отозвался тот, – лучше подумай, что скажешь джедаям, чтобы они отпустили тебя.   
– Отпустили? – спросил Переговорщик, и в этом единственном слове умудрился выразить все свое сомнение, презрение и ненависть.   
– Мы против императора, – твердо сказала Падме, – и за Сопротивление, а значит, джедаи должны быть с нами заодно, а не против нас. Даже несмотря на твои личные проблемы с ними, Оби-Ван, – сказала она Переговорщику, подчеркнув его настоящее имя, – и несмотря на то, что они явно презирают Тано… Асоку. И Энакин…  
– И мое раздвоение личности, смертельно опасное для окружающих, – кивнул он.   
– Я уже говорила, это не раздвоение, – пробормотала тогрута. – Если твой мастер не идиот, а он таким вовсе не кажется, он поймет.   
Энакин серьезно глянул на нее, а потом кивнул.   
– Я бы тоже хотел верить. Падме, мне так жаль, что…  
Он не успел закончить: снаружи к двери подошли несколько охранников в капюшонах, и лазерная решетка снова была деактивирована. Высокая тогрута остановилась на пороге и оглядела их, отыскивая взглядом Падме.  
– Королева Амидала, прошу вас, следуйте за мной.  
Падме не успела сделать и шагу – Энакин взвился, точно пружина, заслоняя ее своим телом.   
– Только если вы пообещаете, что не причините ей вреда.   
– Эни, – попыталась урезонить его Падме, – Энакин, пусти, я хочу поговорить с ними!  
– Пообещайте, что вы ее пальцем не тронете, – с вызовом уставился он на тогруту. Та наблюдала за ними с легким удивлением. Она была немногим выше Тано, с другим узором на коже и сероватыми полосками на длинных лекку.   
– Если ты не веришь джедаям, какую силу может иметь мое обещание? – сообщила она, вздернув бровь.   
– А ты пообещай не ему, а мне, Шаак Ти, – повернулся к ней Переговорщик. – Я отлично знаю цену обещаниям джедаев!  
– Я пойду с ней, хватит, – сказала Падме и ухватила Энакина за руку. – Все будет хорошо. Спасибо, что пытался защитить меня, но я каждый день общаюсь с императором Палпатином и Торговой Федерацией – как-нибудь смогу постоять за себя и здесь. Спасибо тебе, – повторила она и заставила себя разжать пальцы, отпуская его.  
Энакин пристально глянул на нее, и кивнул, поверил, сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Падме.   
– Эй, – позвала Тано, когда Падме уже вышла и двое охранников встали по сторонам от нее, – а что с нами?  
– За вами придут, – спокойно произнесла тогрута и пошла вперед, указывая направление. 

 

***

– Кто это?  
– Ты ее знаешь?  
Они одновременно повернулись к нему, и Переговорщик вздохнул.   
– Ты назвал ее по имени, значит, вы были знакомы! – не унималась Тано. – Она ведь джедай, правда?   
– Удивительная сообразительность, – сухо бросил он. Разговаривать не хотелось. Думать не хотелось – но он все равно представлял, как будет объяснять императору свою травму. При условии, что его отпустят сегодня. Все зависит от Квай-Гона, а если Квай-Гон… нет, хватит. Не сейчас.  
– Не беспокойся, – сказал он мальчишке, который бродил из одного конца камеры в другой, – Шаак Ти ничего ей не сделает. Я даже рад, что она выжила, – бросил он и снова прислонил голову к прохладной каменной стене.  
Энакин глянул внимательным взглядом, потом кивнул.  
– Я надеюсь.   
– А то что? Разберешь Храм по камешку? – он не собирался дразнить, просто слова вырвались быстрее, чем Переговорщик успел подумать. – Весьма романтично, но сомневаюсь, что выполнимо. До тебя уже пытались.  
Тот криво улыбнулся:  
– Не стоит меня недооценивать.  
Асока подчеркнуто глубоко вздохнула и уткнулась лицом в ладони.   
Они посидели в тишине какое-то время – может быть час, а может и больше, – прежде чем Шаак Ти вернулась.   
– Асока Тано. Пойдем.  
– Где Падме? – вскинулся Энакин. – Почему вы не привели ее обратно?  
– Потому что разговор еще не закончен, – отозвалась тогрута. – Не волнуйся, до тебя тоже дойдет очередь, Скайуокер.   
Она скользнула глазами по Переговорщику, он почувствовал это, но никак не отреагировал. Только пробормотал под нос:  
– Удачи, снайпер.   
Тано чуть задержалась на пороге и с вызовом произнесла:  
– Вы могли хотя бы воды нам дать! И немного медикаментов – видите же, что он ранен! – она кивнула на Переговорщика, и он попытался скрыть свое изумление. – Мы не преступники какие-то, так какого криффа вы обращаетесь с нами, как со злодеями?!  
– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – после паузы сказала Шаак Ти.   
И не прошло пяти минут, как им принесли бутылку с водой.  
– Хоть на этом спасибо, – пробормотал Энакин, отвинчивая крышку и делая несколько жадных глотков.   
– Благодарить надо не их, а нашего снайпера, – Переговорщик взял протянутую воду, но пить не торопился, покачал бутылку в воздухе левой рукой.  
– Почему ты ее так называешь?  
– Как?   
– Тано, снайпер. Ее имя – Асока.  
Переговорщик глянул на него:  
– А тебе-то что, Эни? Почему тебе это так важно?  
Тот подумал немного, потом пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. У меня есть имя, и мне приятно, когда кто-то его произносит. Тебе – нет. Оби-Ван Кеноби тебе больше не подходит. Переговорщик – вот как другие тебя прозвали. Сидиус не дал тебе имени – я даже не знаю, почему, что его остановило…  
– Он считает, что я не достоин имени, – во рту действительно пересохло, но он не мог заставить себя поднять бутылку.   
Энакин, который внимательно наблюдал за ним, кивнул:   
– Он тебе не доверял.   
– Вопрос в том – почему у Вейдера есть имя? – Переговорщик уставился в ответ, прямо в прозрачные голубые глаза. Интересно, какого цвета глаза у него самого в этот момент. Много лет подряд он не задавался подобными вопросами, но сейчас внезапно стало любопытно. Как будто важнее ничего не происходило.   
Энакин скривился, но взгляда не отвел:  
– Потому что Сидиус знает, что Вейдер не подведет. Каким-то образом – _он знает._ Ты будешь пить эту бластову воду или нет?  
– Возможно, – Переговорщик снова поболтал бутылку в воздухе, – или нет.  
– Боишься, что они нас отравят? – мальчишка ухватился за возможность сменить тему и не отставал. – Я бы не стал беспокоиться. В конце концов, это Асока попросила принести воду, сами бы джедаи…  
– Ой, да хватит уже! – Переговорщик плеснул на него водой, и тот изумленно вздрогнул. – Заткнись лучше, если тебе нечего сказать кроме высокопарной чуши, которую вбил тебе в голову Квай-Гон! Джедаи хорошие, честные, джедаи – миротворцы, джедаи никогда не оставляют своих…  
– Эту речь я уже слышал, – перебил Энакин. Он неловко оттер лицо скованными руками и посмотрел на мокрый след на полу. – Джедаи тебя предали. Ты считал Квай-Гона мертвым, а он жив – и мало того, все эти годы учил меня. Это случилось. Знаю, ты злишься, но злость ничего не изменит.  
– А вот тут ты ошибаешься, – оскалился в улыбке Переговорщик. – Моя злость помогала мне выжить много лет. Темная Сторона питается злостью, и это далеко не единственное, что я мог ей предложить. Не думаю, что им выгодно нас травить, но ослабить, ввести в заблуждение, заставить раскрыть все секреты – очень даже возможно. А яды бывают разными, и если твой замечательный светлый учитель рассказывал тебе хоть что-то, то раньше в Храме существовала достаточно продвинутая медицинская лаборатория. Так что, – он поболтал бутылку и перевернул ее, выливая остатки воды на каменные плиты, – Тано, возможно, оказала им услугу. И пить я не буду.  
Мальчишка открыл рот, будто хотел сказать что-то, но потом передумал, прикусил губу. Наблюдать за его колебаниями было смешно – но вскоре и это надоело. Переговорщик отвернулся.  
– Ты разлил воду, – в конце концов пробормотал Энакин.  
Довольно долго они сидели в тишине. Потом пришла Шаак Ти и забрала мальчишку, и Переговорщику понадобилось еще немного времени, чтобы вспомнить о Татуине. Бесконечная песчаная пустыня, в которой вода становится сокровищем.   
Что ж, это просто очередной пункт в список причин, по которым им всем следует его ненавидеть. Переговорщик прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Хоть один плюс во всей ситуации – теперь он остался совершенно один, никто не смотрит на него, и можно как следует обдумать все произошедшее.  
А можно просто отключиться – не заснуть, просто позволить усталости всех бессонных ночей взять свое.   
Он услышал шаги по коридору, услышал, как отключили лазерную решетку.   
– Вставай, – приказала Шаак Ти и пнула его по ноге. – Поднимайся, Кеноби.   
Он лениво приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Что случилось?   
– О, много чего, – она выглядела встревоженной, не то, что раньше. Похоже, что Энакин если не продемонстрировал им явление Вейдера, то собирался в ближайшее время. Или, может быть, Квай-Гон Джинн заговорил всех до смерти. Или Амидала три часа цитировала законы былой Республики – такое уже как-то случалось, и с тех пор он не сомневался в ее талантах. Или Тано… ох, у Тано не было ни блестящих ораторских способностей, ни выдающегося владения Силой, ни каких-то еще особых достоинств. Она была просто – Асока Тано, наемница-тогрута.   
Он понял, что думает о ней все время, пока они шли по коридорам – внутри Храм был частично разрушен, поэтому Переговорщик не узнавал большинство мест, по которым они проходили. Но безошибочно определил комнату для допросов, из которой доносились громкие голоса, которые перекрикивали друг друга.  
– …Я сказала, что нам нужен Йода!..  
– …Зачем все это, не могу понять?..  
– …Винду, кто-нибудь видел?..  
– …Почему никто не хочет выслушать?..  
– …Где-то совсем рядом, я могу добраться, если вы все немного помолчите…  
– …Что вы делаете? Объясните, зачем вы это делаете? – возмутилась Амидала, и тут Переговорщика втолкнули в зал.   
Он увидел сидевших за столом джедаев – не меньше десятка, увидел Квай-Гона, что-то с упоением доказывающего Ки-Ади-Мунди, увидел Тано, которую удерживали двое стражей в капюшонах – еще двое прижимали к полу Энакина, возле которого сидел кто-то в плаще и держал руки на его висках. Переговорщик увидел все это мельком – потому что в следующую секунду в него врезался ментальный удар такой силы, что перед глазами потемнело. Рядом кто-то вскрикнул – наверное, Шаак Ти, комната покачнулась, и хаос контролируемый превратился в хаос неуправляемый.   
Так вам и надо, с удовлетворением промелькнуло в голове у Переговорщика, и после этого больше ничего уже не было. 

 

***  
Боли она не почувствовала. Только из комнаты вдруг будто исчез весь воздух. Падме открыла рот и попыталась сделать вдох, другой, запаниковала – и тут кислород снова хлынул в легкие, она не могла надышаться, втягивала воздух с хрипом. Джедаям было еще хуже – она видела, как некоторые попадали на пол, вокруг раздавались стоны и приглушенные ругательства.  
А посредине стоял Энакин – энергетические наручники обсыпались с его запястий хлопьями, как тонкий пластик, разломанный на куски. Он смотрел на них без всяких эмоций, и на какой-то миг Падме испугалась – как испугалась в тот первый раз, когда он пытался задушить ее. Но Энакин ничего не делал, просто стоял, и лицо его казалось пустым, только слегка удивленным.   
– Нам нужно уйти, – Квай-Гон пошатнулся, но устоял, вздернул на ноги Тано – по лицу у нее стекала кровь, глаза казались расфокусированными. – Я предупреждал вас, что это может быть опасно!.. – с горечью бросил он, обращаясь к кому-то – Падме не могла рассмотреть лицо и вспомнить имя тоже не могла. За последние три часа она познакомилась с двумя дюжинами джедаев – и все они без исключения знали мастера Квай-Гон Джинна. Однако большинство было вовсе не в восторге от его появления. Некоторые, впрочем, глядели на него восхищенно, точно на воскресшую легенду – особенно молодая мон-каломари, которая пару раз попыталась обратиться к Квай-Гону, но была оттеснена в сторону – но такие были в меньшинстве. И спустя какое-то время Падме сообразила, почему. Квай-Гон требовал, ставил ультиматумы, насмехался, не сдерживаясь в выражениях, обещал, угрожал, вспоминал какие-то события, которые у половины присутствующих вызывали кислые гримасы, а у другой половины – страдальческие вздохи.   
Падме уже мало что понимала, но потом они решили провести что-то под названием «ментальное сканирование» над Энакином, и к возмущениям Квай-Гона присоединилась уже и Тано, и несколько других джедаев. Однако им это не помогло.   
Сами нарвались. Падме оперлась руками об стол, пытаясь прийти в себя, потрясла головой. Слабость отступала – но медленно, неохотно.   
– Падме? – испуганно позвал Энакин. – Ты… не ранена?  
– О, нужно гораздо больше, чтобы ранить меня, – сквозь зубы пробормотала она и выпрямилась, когда ощутила большую руку на своем плече. Квай-Гон.  
– Идемте, королева, – он оправился быстрее всех и теперь подталкивал ее к выходу, пока все остальные приходили в себя. – Энакин, живо, мы уходим! Асока!  
– В четырнадцатом ангаре есть пара целых спидеров, – сказала та самая мон-каламари и протиснулась перед джедаем. – Я покажу.  
Квай-Гон кивнул, чуть поморщился и наклонился к ближайшему охраннику, достал у того что-то из-под плаща и кинул за плечо, не глядя. Тано среагировала мгновенно, даже несмотря на кровь, стекающую у нее из носа – секунда, и рукояти лайтсэйберов заняли место на поясе. Квай-Гон забрал еще один лайтсэйбер у охранника, который был настолько слаб, что даже не противился, и передал его Переговорщику.   
– Что за криффово дерьмо здесь только что произошло? – прохрипел тот, заваливаясь на ближайшую стену. У него тоже было все лицо в крови, и кровь капала с подбородка на черную одежду.   
– Энакин! – вместо ответа прикрикнул Квай-Гон, ухватил того правой рукой и потянул за собой, точно безвольную куклу.  
– Ты не можешь его забрать! – возмутился высокий цереанец, болезненно морщась и прикладывая руку к голове.   
– Вот именно! – подхватила женщина, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном. Ее имени Падме так и не услышала. – Остановись, Квай-Гон, мы не позволяли тебе уйти!   
– Сколько лет – а тут ничего нового, – буркнул тот, вытаскивая их всех в коридор.   
– Что это было? Это они сделали? Он сам? Куда мы теперь? – Падме приходилось едва не бежать, чтобы успеть за широкими шагами Квай-Гона, и она ощущала, как сердце колотится в горле.   
– Бласт! – Тано сплюнула кровь. – Вот же бласт!   
Переговорщик ничего не говорил, только ухмылялся и выглядел одновременно довольным и жутким.   
Падме хотел обернуться на Эни, но споткнулась и чуть не упала. Квай-Гон поддержал ее и крикнул вперед, в темноту:  
– Бент, долго еще?  
– Сюда, мастер Джинн! – мон-каламари хлопнула ладонью по какой-то скрытой панели, и часть стены отъехала в сторону, пропуская их в ангар.   
Квай-Гон прошел мимо одного спидера и остановился рядом с другим – Падме показалось, ничем не отличавшегося от предыдущего.   
– В кабину, все, быстро. Ваше величество, ты летать умеешь?  
– Да, – сказала Падме быстрее, чем успела подумать, и оказалась на месте пилота.   
– Я подстрахую, – скорее не обнадежил, а предупредил Квай-Гон, усаживаясь рядом.  
Она сосредоточилась, закусила губу и подняла спидер в воздух, стараясь действовать быстро и осторожно.   
– И куда теперь?  
Мон-каламари, которая неожиданно оказалась тоже вместе с ними, направила ее:  
– Забирай влево и лети прямо на стену. Это голопроекция, ангар я уже открыла. Разгоняйся, ну же!  
– А почему бы вам самим… не заняться!.. этим!.. – спидер миновал стену, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления на своем пути, но Падме зажмурилась – и открыла глаза, только оказавшись снаружи. День клонился к вечеру, и привычный траффик Корусанта переливался огнями в отдалении, так что Падме выровняла спидер и направила его в центр города.   
– Еще минут десять, а потом я возьму у тебя управление, – сказал Квай-Гон, не обращая внимания на ее вопрос.   
Падме вцепилась в штурвал так крепко, что пальцы побелели.  
– Никто из нас сейчас не в состоянии, – пояснила добрая Бент, мон-каламари. – Мне еще никогда не приходилось выдерживать ментальный удар такой силы, с тех пор, как, ну…  
– Все тебя поняли, Бент, – остановил ее Квай-Гон. – Со времен Чистки.  
– Ничего подобного! Я не поняла! – запротестовала Падме, но никто ее не слушал. Тано и Переговорщик вяло переругивались, а Энакин сидел между ними и ковырял пальцами энергетический ошейник, пока тот не развалился на две части.   
– Как ты это сделал? – негромко спросила Падме.   
– Хороший вопрос, – Переговорщик вытер нос рукавом, но ему это не особенно помогло. – Чем бы ты их не приложил, мне нравится эта штука.  
– Тебя он приложил тоже, – напомнила злющая Тано, – и всех нас тоже. Что за poodoo?   
– Я не знаю, – тихо сказал Энакин. – Хотели залезть мне в голову. Больно.   
– Нет, пожалуйста, только не опять… – прошептала Падме. Такой Эни, не способный связать больше двух слов в предложении, беспокоил ее гораздо больше, чем агрессивная смертоносная версия.   
– Ты знал об этом, – медленно, будто каждое слово давалось ему с трудом, произнес Энакин, поднял голову и посмотрел на Квай-Гона.   
– Что он имеет в виду? – разнервничалась Падме, и джедай тут же оттеснил ее от штурвала.  
– Все, дальше поведу я.  
– Тридцать седьмой квадрат, мастер Джинн, – подсказала мон-каламари, и он поблагодарил ее кивком.  
– Спасибо, Бент, я помню.  
– Что вы знаете? – Падме поменялась местами с Квай-Гоном и тут же повернулась к Энакину, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Что случилось?..  
– Я бы тоже ужасно хотела это узнать, – тогрута перестала шмыгать носом, но вся ее верхняя туника и лекку были в крови. – Что за бласт ты там изобразил?  
– Знал давно, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Энакин, звуча все более и более безумно. – Но не сказал мне. Не предупредил.   
– О, да я вижу, у вас сложились прочные и доверительные отношения! – съязвил Переговорщик. – Никаких секретов между мастером и падаваном!  
– Я предполагал, – отрезал Квай-Гон, пристраивая спидер в юго-восточную ветку, ведущую к промышленным складам. – Но не говорил тебе, потому что не был уверен, как именно это может проявиться, – ответил он Энакину. – И пожалуйста, Оби-Ван, давай отложим выяснение отношений ненадолго – у меня голова просто раскалывается!  
– Используй Силу, – буркнул тот напоследок и замолчал.

 

***  
Асока хотела пить, есть, принять что-нибудь от головной боли и выяснить, что, крифф побери, происходит. Не обязательно в таком порядке.  
Им понадобилось еще с полчаса, чтобы добраться до места, и к тому моменту уже почти стемнело. Никто особо не говорил, даже Амидала перестала задавать вопросы, перебралась поближе к Энакину и с тревогой заглядывала ему в лицо. Переговорщик шмыгал носом и мрачно смотрел в окно – наверное, пропустил очередную аудиенцию и гадал, что ему теперь за это будет. А может, знал наверняка. Асока сверлила глазами то Квай-Гон Джинна, то мон-каламари, Бент, но тоже молчала.   
Они немного покружили над безликими складами и приземлились на небольшой козырек, почти незаметный с воздуха. И там их уже встречали – высокая фигура, закутанная в плащ, шагнула навстречу гостям. Бент выпрыгнула первой, за ней спустился Квай-Гон, Амидала и Энакин последовали за ним, а Асока и Переговорщик вышли из спидера последними.   
– Какого криффа, Квай? – прошипела женщина, стряхивая капюшон. Глаза у нее были полосатые, зеленые с золотом, и сейчас они метали молнии. – Ты появляешься ниоткуда, вызываешь меня на Корусант, я лечу, сломя голову, а потом Бент говорит, что ты заявился прямо в Храм! Ты вообще в своем уме? Я рада, что Энакин нашелся, очень рада, что он жив, но… – она осеклась и глянула за плечо Квай-Гону, да так и осталась стоять с приоткрытым ртом. А потом медленно произнесла. – Что ж, теперь я понимаю, почему. Переговорщик встал как вкопанный. Асока чувствовала напряжение, исходящее от него в Силе, но ничего не могла сделать.  
– Привет, Тал, – а вот голос у него был спокойный, почти равнодушный. – Давно не виделись.   
– Оби-Ван Кеноби, – сдержанно кивнула она и снова повернулась к Квай-Гону. Но на этот раз молчала, только Сила вокруг нее клубилась изумлением и шоком.   
Они зашли внутрь. Между густых рядов контейнеров и ящиков было оборудовано что-то вроде временного жилища на десяток человек, но Асока, не понаслышке знакомая с повстанцами, ничему уже не удивлялась. Тал заметила, в каком они все были состоянии, отыскала в каком-то углу аптечку и выдала всем по паре таблеток – Переговорщик фыркнул и отказался, Энакин молча помотал головой.  
Асока немного побродила по складу, а потом подошла к нурианке.  
– Вы джедай.   
– Была когда-то, – согласилась та, наблюдая за Квай-Гоном, который присел рядом с Энакином.   
– Но почему тогда вы не с остальными?  
– А ты? – Тал усмехнулась краем губ.  
– Ну нет уж, я точно не джедай!   
– Меня не обманешь. Может быть, ты и не выросла в Храме, но ты джедай – настолько, насколько возможно.   
– Она – ваша ученица? – Асока кивнула на Бент, хотя это было и так очевидно. – Так же, как Пере… как Оби-Ван был когда-то учеником Квай-Гона.   
– Когда-то очень давно, – пробормотала Тал. – Похоже, слишком давно.   
От нее исходило странное, тяжелое ощущение, и Асока отошла в замешательстве, пытаясь понять, что бы это значило.   
Амидала сидела рядом с Энакином, глядя на всех сухими, злыми глазами.  
– Я не понимаю, что опять произошло? Он был таким, когда мы познакомились, и почему теперь?..   
– Энакин, – тихонько позвал Квай-Гон, но тот не отреагировал, глядя перед собой.   
– Это вы поставили ему щиты? – Асока подошла ближе. – Они классные. Никогда ничего подобного не видела. Они красивые и прочные, но тот, кто разрушил их, Дарт Сидиус – он что-то поломал у него в голове.   
– Я вижу, – сказал Квай-Гон, не глядя на нее. – Но когда мы встретились, ему было лучше. Почему?..  
– Глиттерстим, – сказала Асока и посмотрела в угол, где Бент накладывала повязку из гипса с бактой на руку Переговорщика. Он не разговаривал с мон-каламари, даже пытался не смотреть, и поэтому Асока знала – когда-то они тоже были знакомы друг с другом, и, пожалуй, слишком хорошо. – Он принес спайс, дал его Энакину, и тому вроде как стало лучше.  
– Он смог связаться со мной, – пробормотал Квай-Гон, – и позвал на помощь.   
– Вы сможете помочь? – спросила Амидала, с надеждой заглядывая ему в глаза. Тал дала ей воды и пластырь с бактой, чтобы позаботиться о ссадине на лице, но королева больше была обеспокоена другим. – Меня пугает, когда он такой. Будто остается одна оболочка…  
– Почему ты мне не сказал? – тупо спросил Энакин у Квай-Гона.   
– А это бы что-нибудь изменило? – поинтересовался тот в ответ. Асока начинала уже тихо ненавидеть эту привычку джедаев отвечать вопросами на вопрос.   
– Возможно, – пробормотал Энакин.  
– Я всегда ожидал чего-то подобного, – тихо произнес Квай-Гон. – Сила, которая скрыта в тебе, огромна, и рано или поздно она должна была вырваться наружу.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, – без выражения произнес Энакин.   
Квай-Гон скривился, потом резко поднялся и повернулся к Переговорщику.  
– Оби-Ван! Ты знаешь, где найти еще спайса?  
Тот изумленно уставился на него, а потом медленно растянул губы в ухмылке.  
– Разумеется. Хочешь, чтобы я…  
– Да, – отрывисто бросил Квай-Гон. – Раз пока иных вариантов нет – нам нужен этот глиттерстим.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Переговорщик и добавил, не сдержав яда в голосе, – как скажете, мастер.   
– Я пойду с ним, – выпалила Асока. – Должен же кто-то проследить!  
Переговорщик и ей улыбнулся, криво, презрительно. Ей хотелось ударить его, а потом поцеловать, и эта мысль ужаснула Асоку больше, чем все, что уже произошло сегодня.   
Переговорщик покрутил правой рукой, проверяя границы подвижности, потом опустил рукав и повернулся к выходу.  
– Ладно, идем.  
Бент смотрела ему в спину, и казалось, это она была ранена, а не он.   
Асока бросила последний взгляд на Амидалу и Энакина – они сидели прижавшись и выглядели абсолютно несчастными – и помчалась догонять Переговорщика.  
– Эй, ты! Не так быстро! – она остановила его у спидера и оттолкнула, чтобы занять место водителя.   
– О, да вперед, – он развалился на соседнем кресле, всем своим видом показывая, что она может делать все, что хочет, однако глаза его оставались такими же цепкими, как и прежде, с мерцающими желтыми искрами в глубине.   
– Куда мы летим?  
И, разумеется, он назвал ей адрес на нижнем уровне, адрес одного из притонов наркоторговцев, в котором Асока бывала пару раз – по делам, но предпочла бы ограничить знакомство.  
– Заверни сюда ненадолго, – он махнул рукой на ближайший небоскреб, и Асока удивленно вздернула брови.  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Нужно сделать один звонок. Посиди пока, – как только они приземлились, он спрыгнул на крышу и пошел вперед, стараясь отойти как можно дальше.   
– Вот бласт! – Асока выругалась и бросилась за ним. – А ну стой! Только попробуй что-то выкинуть, клянусь, я…  
Она остановилась, глядя на то, как он снимает с руки комлинк и набирает код соединения.   
– …клянусь, если ты попробуешь предать нас...  
– Заткнись, – устало бросил Переговорщик. – Просто помолчи пять минут. Ради своей собственной безопасности.   
Луч голопередатчика выстрелил вверх и сложился в маленькую фигурку. Асока бросила только один взгляд на лицо человека и почувствовала, как в горле пересохло.  
Переговорщик опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.  
– Мастер, приветствую вас.  
– Где ты пропадал? – сварливо поинтересовался Палпатин – Дарт Сидиус, император, его могли звать как угодно, но здесь и сейчас он был просто тенью из голопроектора, и он все равно внушал ужас.   
– Я провел расследование и обнаружил заговор, – спокойно произнес он.  
Асока медленно подняла руки и обхватила рукояти лайтсэйберов.  
– Где? – спросил Сидиус.  
– Там, где вы и предполагали, мастер. В Храме джедаев. 

 

***  
Мир стал расплывчатым серым пятном, в котором больше не было предметов и живых существ, а только их смутные формы. Они двигались и разговаривали, вот только он не особенно их понимал. Был человек, который не предупредил его о Силе, и Сила отомстила ему, отомстила всем остальным тоже, хотя он не мог вспомнить, в чем они виноваты.  
Он шел куда-то, садился, вставал, делал то, что ему говорили.  
Он был рабом по имени Эни. Это просто. Не надо думать.   
Если думать, то может проснуться второй. Второй всегда реагировал – на мысли или на боль, так что Эни старался лишний раз не двигаться, не привлекать к себе внимания. Замереть и не существовать. Раствориться в тумане, смешаться с ним.   
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло – оно то растягивалось, то припускало вперед, а поскольку никто не приказывал ему считать время, то он и не напрягался.   
Люди приходили и трогали его – это было не особенно приятно, но он не отстранялся.  
Он сказал женщине с желто-зелеными слепыми глазами:   
– Он очень скучал по тебе и беспокоился. Ты могла бы появляться хоть иногда.   
Он сказал другой, с розовой кожей и тоской о воде:  
– Ты все сделала правильно. Она гордится тобой, но к ним лучше пока не возвращаться.  
Он сказал человеку с бородой и добрыми глазами:  
– Почему. Ты. Меня. Не предупредил.  
Они спрашивали еще, но он не мог объяснить, слова ускользали.   
А потом пришла она – карие глаза и длинные волосы, и прохладные ладони, в которые так приятно опускать лицо. Он пытался вспомнить ее имя, но звуки рассыпались, оставляя лишь сухую оболочку букв, складывались в Госпожа, Хозяйка, Ваше Величество… но ей не подходило ничего из этого, она была кем-то другим, Па… нет, он не мог вспомнить, а имена были так важны.  
– Эни, – она присела рядом с ним и звала до тех пор, пока он не услышал. – Эни, нужно, чтобы ты выпил это.  
У нее был прозрачный пузырек в руках – жидкость без запаха и вкуса, и он откуда-то помнил ее, уже пробовал.  
– Нет, пожалуйста…  
– Тебе станет лучше, я обещаю.   
Она лгала, но он ее не винил: она просто не знала.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо… – он знал, что хныкает, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
– Почему? – она пыталась поймать его взгляд, но он знал – ей нужны были слова, иначе она не поймет, просто не услышит, а рядом больше никого не было, кто бы прочитал и без слов.  
– Слишком много всего… не хочу вспоминать… не хочу решать…   
И не хочу чувствовать. Он не сказал ей – просто знал, что она обидится, а он не сумеет объяснить, что ее это не касается.   
– Ох, – печально сказала она и прижалась щекой к его щеке, погладила по волосам, и это было так хорошо, и он бы хотел, чтобы она держала его так всегда.   
– Эни, – повторила она, уговаривая, и поднесла пузырек к его губам, и он выпил, и все изменилось.

Энакин хотел вернуться в Зал Тысячи Фонтанов, туда, где они виделись с Квай-Гоном в прошлый раз, но не мог отыскать дорогу. Он попытался вспомнить – зеленые деревья и трава, и шум воды, но листья превращались в песок, утекали сквозь пальцы, царапали лицо, и ветер свистел в ушах. Он пытался спрятаться в пустыне, найти какое-то укрытие, пещеру, но все было бесполезно. Он пытался разыскать хоть кого-нибудь, потянулся беспомощно и нащупал дверь, открыл ее и шагнул вперед.  
Квартира была пустой и серой, безликой. Здесь не было ни зелени садов, ни яркого света пустыни, и Энакин уже пожалел, что пришел сюда. Он побродил по комнатам, а потом увидел человека. Тот сидел напротив окна во всю стену и смотрел на город – полыхающий огнем, гибнущий, почти целиком разрушенный.   
– Не лучшее место для медитации, Оби-Ван, – тихо сказал Энакин.  
– Не нравится – не смотри.  
Энакин подошел к нему ближе и сел, глянул осторожно: лицо у Оби-Вана было мокрое от слез, серо-голубые глаза казались совсем светлыми.   
– А зачем ты смотришь?  
– Потому что через страсть я обретаю Силу, – спотыкаясь на каждом слове сказал Оби-Ван – заученная, пустая фраза. – Уйди отсюда. Ступай к своему Квай-Гону, пусть он тебя жалеет, лечит, пусть что хочет с тобой делает!  
– Но я хочу быть здесь, – сказал Энакин и после этого сразу поверил, что так и нужно. Он посмотрел на пылающий город за окном – здания падали, люди гибли тысячами, мимо проносились истребители, сбрасывая бомбы, но тут, внутри, не было слышно ни звука. – Я думаю, что должен быть здесь, с тобой.  
– Джедаи послали меня к нему, – сказал Оби-Ван, и Энакин сразу понял, кого он имеет в виду. – Они сказали, что я лучше всего подойду для миссии. Моя… подруга… Сири… она погибла на задании, и я был… не в себе. Совет решил, что Сидиус поймет. Что предательство из-за любви – это так очевидно. Проще простого. И Квай-Гон улетел без меня. Видишь, что получилось?.. – он опустил взгляд, и Энакин увидел, что перед ним в дюйме от пола висит разобранный лайтсэйбер. Каждая малейшая деталь отдельно, каждая составляющая рукояти – включая маленький алый кристалл.  
– Он не твой, – сказал Энакин.   
Оби-Ван молчал, разглядывая лайтсэйбер, а потом пожал плечами.   
– Он не твой, – уверенно повторил Энакин. – Квай-Гон сказал, что у тебя был синий меч. Как и у меня.   
– Ты его потерял, – прошипел тот. Слезы блестели на лице, но Оби-Ван не оттирал их.  
– Нет, он просто спрятан.   
– Так пойди и найди его. Пойди куда-нибудь, оставь меня в покое!..  
Энакин вздохнул и признался:  
– Не думаю, что получится. Я не могу медитировать как ты или Квай-Гон. Никогда не мог, это моя особенность, вот и все. Я умею только следовать за кем-то и наблюдать.  
Оби-Ван молчал, глядя в окно.   
– Не смотри туда, пожалуйста, – попросил Энакин. – Тебе ведь не обязательно это делать.  
– Отстань, – пробормотал тот. – Почему с тобой так сложно?..   
– Я не могу быть один. Сначала вообще не хотел ничего вспоминать, представляешь?.. Знаю, это так эгоистично, – он обхватил себя руками и согнулся, – и ужасно глупо и бессмысленно, но иногда я правда думаю, что лучше бы он просто убил…   
– Какого криффа!.. – Оби-Ван сжал зубы, потом покачал головой и повернулся к Энакину. – Лучше заткнись, пока не поздно. Сила слышит тебя. И она всегда дает то, о чем ты просишь.  
– Тебе – дала? – Энакин вывернул голову и заглянул ему в лицо. – Ты о чем ее просил?  
Оби-Ван скрипнул зубами.   
– О мести, – произнес он искаженным, хриплым голосом.  
– Джедаям или ситхам?  
Тот улыбнулся, криво и жутко:  
– Себе. А теперь уходи.  
Языки пламени вплотную подобрались к окну и лизали стекло, и Энакин смотрел на них, пока перед глазами все не потемнело. 

Он проснулся, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы. Падме дремала рядом с ним, ее дыхание было размеренным и ровным. Ее нога прижималась к его бедру, а руку она закинула ему на правый бок. Энакин разглядывал ее какое-то время, вдыхал ее запах, впитывал тепло. А потом подвинулся чуть вперед и прижался ртом к приоткрытым губам, чуть тронул языком, пробуя на вкус.  
И Падме открыла глаза.

 

***  
Он смотрел на нее и слабо улыбался, и что-то в его лице – в глазах или в улыбке, что-то неуловимое – подсказало Падме, что Энакин снова был прежним. Она сжала губы и отстранилась, но он вцепился в нее и попросил:  
– Нет, пожалуйста, не уходи!  
Падме замерла, ощущая, как колотится сердце в груди.   
– Если можно, не уходи, – он разжал руки, но по-прежнему смотрел на нее умоляюще.   
И Падме не могла отказать.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
– О, прекрасно, – он облизал пересохшие губы и снова улыбнулся. – Почему ты избегаешь меня, Падме?  
– Ничего подобного, – ответила она – слишком быстро, чтобы он поверил, но было уже поздно. – Я не избегаю тебя, Энакин. С чего ты взял?  
Он поморщился:  
– Ты как будто боишься. Не так, как Вейдера, но боишься.  
Ей вдруг показалось, будто она падает. Словно земля вздрогнула и зашаталась под ней. Кровь прилила к лицу, щеки заполыхали – он видел ее насквозь, Падме была уверена.   
– Я боюсь не тебя, а себя, – тихо ответила она.   
Энакин смотрел ей в глаза так напряженно, будто пытался увидеть там что-то, рассмотреть какую-то тайну, и Падме прекрасно знала, чего он ищет. А потом он снова потянулся к ней и поцеловал. Его губы были мягкими – мягче, чем она помнила, к ним хотелось прикасаться без остановки, трогать кончиками пальцев, языком, чуть прикусывать зубами и снова целовать, целовать, закрывая глаза и зарываясь ладонью в его волосы, чуть влажные после сна. Падме скользнула рукой по его груди, наслаждаясь твердостью мышц – несколько дней назад она сама приносила ему бакту и бинты, чтобы забинтовать сломанные ребра, но с таким же успехом это могло быть тысячу лет назад. Она потеряла счет времени.   
– С той самой минуты… – она впилась в его рот, жадно, будто умирающий от жажды глотает чистую, прозрачную воду, и никак не может напиться, – …как я увидела тебя в своей спальне… на коленях…   
Энакин изумленно хмыкнул, и Падме рванула его тунику вверх, чтобы коснуться наконец кожи, ощутить ее хотя бы своей рукой. Между ними все еще было слишком много слоев одежды, но Энакин обхватил ее грудь ладонями, и Падме выгнулась от его прикосновения, подаваясь вперед, прошептала отрывисто:  
– Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не только я. Он сделал это нарочно, знаю – свел нас вместе…  
– Это уже неважно, Падме, – он расстегнул ее блузу и коснулся живота, замер на миг, будто испрашивая разрешения – и Падме прижала его руку своей, повела вниз, под пояс штанов, вниз, где все уже ныло от отчаянного желания.   
– Хочу тебя, – пробормотала она ему на ухо, прикусывая нежную кожу на шее, – я так боялась, что не смогу сдержаться… Это же не только я… не может быть…  
– Я думаю, что люблю тебя, – серьезно сказал Энакин, и она застыла, даже дышать перестала. – Падме?..   
Вместо ответа она запустила руку ему в штаны и обхватила член – твердый, влажный, истекающий смазкой. Она забыла, где находилась, забыла, что другие джедаи могли обнаружить их в любой момент. Она просто хотела его – внутри себя, хотела немедленно. Энакин коснулся ее складок кончиками пальцев, провел, собирая выступившую влагу, и Падме изо всех сил пыталась не толкнуться вперед, насаживаясь на него. Вместо этого она сдавленно зарычала и завалила его на спину, оказываясь сверху, прижимая их руки своим телом. Энакин смотрел на нее снизу вверх с каким-то совершенно невероятным обожанием во взгляде, и от этого Падме захотела его еще сильнее. Энакин провел руками по ее телу вверх, к груди, одновременно задирая все рубашки, и Падме вывернулась из них и отшвырнула в сторону, тряхнула распустившимися волосами.   
Энакин дышал тяжело и прерывисто, и она ощущала каждый его вздох как свой собственный. Она стянула с него штаны и тунику, торопливо, будто каждая секунда промедления грозила смертью, и наклонилась, изучая шрамы.   
– Не сейчас… – попросил Энакин, обхватывая ее бедра руками, и Падме кивнула, чуть приподнялась на коленях и направила его член в себя, опустилась медленно, привыкая к тому, как он заполняет ее. Энакин сжал зубы и со свистом втянул воздух, его ресницы подрагивали, и Падме смотрела на них, как завороженная, тонула в светлых, почти прозрачных глазах.   
Она уперлась ладонями в его грудь и двинула бедрами. Он коснулся ее – провел пальцами по рукам, едва касаясь, и от этого все волоски на ее теле поднялись, скользнул по ребрам и обхватил под грудью, сильно и одновременно нежно. Падме пыталась найти нужный ритм, но все время сбивалась – то отвлекалась на гладкость его кожи под своими руками, то на кончик языка, скользнувший между приоткрытых губ, то на шрам, пересекавший грудь прямо возле соска. Она хотела узнать историю этого шрама и всех остальных. Хотела прикоснуться к нему ртом, лизнуть. Хотела запустить руки в спутанные светлые волосы. Просто хотела его, остальное неважно.   
И он тоже рассматривал ее: Падме видела, как взгляд Энакина блуждает по ее телу, и ощущала его как легчайшее прикосновение. Нет, его руки по-прежнему удерживали ее за талию, но Сила щекотала ее повсюду: в ложбинке на шее под волосами, между грудей, гладила, точно шелком, по спине, спускалась на ягодицы. Он был – внутри нее и вокруг нее, теплым прикосновением исследуя каждый дюйм ее тела, и Падме не удержалась, застонала, но тут же прикусила язык, пытаясь удержать в себе звук.   
Энакин разочарованно выдохнул, опустил руки, оглаживая ее бока и спускаясь на ноги. Падме сжала его коленями и толкнулась сильнее, насаживаясь на член до упора, впилась короткими ногтями в плечи и ощутила, как резкая волна удовольствия прокатилась между ног, поднимаясь по животу все выше и выше, наполняя каждую клеточку. Энакин подхватил ее, когда Падме обмякла, и каким-то образом перевернул их – так, что она оказалась внизу, спиной на импровизированной кровати – и прижался губами к ее шее, поцеловал возле ключицы и двинулся дальше, покрывая поцелуями кожу. Одновременно с этим он перехватил инициативу и двинул бедрами, пытаясь вернуться на прежнюю позицию, войти в нее целиком. Падме, все еще дрожащая от своего оргазма, хрипло застонала, поймала губами его рот и жадно поцеловала. Энакин дернулся, выходя из нее в последний момент, и кончил, заливая семенем бедра. Падме слабо улыбнулась и притянула его к себе ощущая, как бьется чужое сердце, сильно и быстро.   
Энакин последним движением откатился в сторону и рухнул рядом, тяжело переводя дыхание. Некоторое время они так и лежали – мокрые, разгоряченные, не произнося ни звука, а только выдыхали.   
А потом Энакин повернулся, уложил голову на локоть и уставился на Падме.  
– Что? – лениво спросила она. Шевелиться не хотелось. Искать свою одежду, вставать, возвращаться в реальный мир – еще больше.   
– Ты красивая, как ангел.  
Она фыркнула. Даже спорить с ним сейчас не хотелось.   
– Спасибо, Эни. Энакин…  
– Ты можешь называть меня Эни, – сказал он, продолжая мечтательно улыбаться. Протянул руку и убрал прядь волос с ее лица, задумчиво накрутил локон на палец.  
– Где мы сейчас? Что это за место?  
Падме вздохнула.  
– Ты ничего не помнишь?   
Он поморщился:  
– Смутно.  
Она снова тяжело вздохнула.   
– Ладно, тогда слушай.

 

***  
Она удержала руку, потянувшуюся к лайтсэйберу. Стиснула пальцы так, что короткие ногти впились в ладонь. Серым, невыразительным голосом Переговорщик докладывал императору подробности вылазки в Храм. Точнее, частичные подробности. И ни про нее, ни про Амидалу, ни про Эни и его учителя там не было ни слова. Да, джедаи есть, и сейчас они прячутся в Храме. Это и без того известно Дарту Сидиусу, но Переговорщик только подтвердил его подозрения. И Асока ждала, напряженно вслушивалась в слова, но он не выдал их, и это было как-то совсем уже странно.  
А потом он закончил передачу, повернулся к Асоке и глянул снисходительно. Она заставила себя расслабиться:  
– Это и все? Никаких бесед о погоде? Он даже не поинтересовался твоим здоровьем?  
Переговорщик потер правую руку, плотно упакованную в бинты, и подарил Асоке слабую, неискреннюю улыбку.  
– Ты бы радовалась, что он ничего не заметил и не потребовал объяснений. А то у меня сейчас как-то не особенно работает фантазия.  
– Серьезно? – изумилась она. – Ты же великий Переговорщик и все такое, ты не можешь просто сдаться, нет, не верю!..  
Он махнул на нее рукой – левой, здоровой, и отвернулся, направляясь к спидеру.  
– Можем лететь дальше.   
– Нет, я тебе не верю, – Асока чуть не вприпрыжку пристроилась рядом с ним. – Ты не можешь быть таким хорошим. Бывший джедай, который покрывает компанию подозрительных личностей, врет самому лорду ситхов…  
– Я ему не врал, – перебил Оби-Ван. – Сидиусу вообще невозможно солгать.  
То, каким тоном это было произнесено, заставило Асоку прикусить язык. Она предоставила Переговорщику самому болтать со своим поставщиком спайса, но не удержала язык за зубами, когда они вышли прочь из наркопритона.  
– Похоже, ты сюда часто заворачиваешь.  
– А то, мне ведь каждый день приходится сотрудничать с криминальными элементами, психами и беглыми джедаями, – буркнул он в ответ.  
– Да ладно, признай – тебе нравится! – подразнила Асока. – Чем бы ты сейчас занимался? Убивал кого-то по приказу императора?  
Он промолчал вместо ответа.  
– Ладно, – Асока проглотила все слова, что вертелись на языке, и вместо этого тряхнула лекку. – Ладно! Но признай, что с живыми гораздо интересней!  
Она попыталась заглянуть ему в лицо, но Переговорщик опустил голову, и увидеть, какого цвета у него сейчас были глаза, не представлялось возможным.   
Асока думала, что он отдаст ей глиттерстим и улетит, но ошиблась. Казалось, все это время внутри него шла какая-то борьба – в результате которой он вернулся на склад и отдал пузырек с прозрачной жидкостью Амидале. Квай-Гон наблюдал за ним, не говоря ни слова, и уже сама Асока начала ощущать себя как-то неловко.   
– Надеюсь, эта штука сработает и во второй раз…  
– Сработает, – бросил Переговорщик, не глядя ни на кого. Он выглядел каким-то недовольным, рассерженным сам на себя – он не должен был возвращаться, не должен был оставаться рядом с ними, Асока это понимала.   
И была рада, что он все равно остался. Потому что без него она бы тоже ушла – у Амидалы был Эни, двое старших джедаев Асоку совсем не замечали, а женщина мон-каламари поглядывала на нее в растерянности, точно не решила еще, как относиться.   
– Оби-Ван, – в конце концов произнес Квай-Гон, когда они остались наедине. А потом сделал вообще уже невообразимое: в два шага пересек разделяющее их пространство и сгреб Переговорщика в объятия. Асока даже рот приоткрыла от неожиданности.   
Переговорщик тоже не ожидал – она поймала отголосок его шока в Силе, но все щиты тут же стали на место – он не отталкивал Квай-Гона, но и никак не отвечал, висел в его руках тряпочкой и делал вид, будто ему на все плевать.   
Квай-Гону это не помешало – объятия были больше для него самого, чем для Переговорщика. Квай-Гон отпустил его и тут же вцепился руками в воротник, наклонился, всматриваясь в глаза – кристально голубые, прозрачные, тут даже Асоке гадать не пришлось.  
– Я думал, ты погиб, Оби-Ван.   
– Жаль разочаровывать вас, учитель, – в тон к нему отозвался Переговорщик. – Возможно, так было бы гораздо проще для многих.  
Квай-Гон выглядел так, будто его ударили поддых.  
– Тогда твое место занял бы кто-то другой.   
– Да, я думаю, так бы и случилось, – легко отозвался Оби-Ван. – Джедаям было все равно, кого посылать. Я так удачно сошел с ума после смерти Сири…  
– Кто такая Сири? – громко спросила Асока.   
Переговорщик закрыл глаза – то ли от ярости, то ли от боли, Асока не могла прочитать его сквозь завихрения Силы. Квай-Гон бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить, но его опередили.  
– Она была падаваном в то самое время, что и мы с Оби-Ваном, – Бент, мон-каламари, стояла, прислонившись к стене, и смотрела на них. – У Оби-Вана были к ней… чувства. Я думаю, он ее любил. По-настоящему любил. Но однажды их вместе послали на задание, и Бент погибла. Это произошло прямо перед тем, как Палпатин объявил себя императором, а джедаев – предателями, которых необходимо истребить. И поскольку Оби-Ван в то время был… нестабильным, – мягко произнесла она и послала ему извиняющийся взгляд, – то Совет решил направить его к Дарту Сидиусу как шпиона.   
И он выполнял это задание все последние восемнадцать лет, ошеломленно поняла Асока. Переговорщику удавалось каким-то образом прятать все чувства – он кивнул с пустым лицом и поблагодарил:  
– Спасибо, Бент. Ты очень четко все обрисовала.   
– Ты винил себя в смерти Сири, – продолжала она, умоляюще глядя на него. – И мастера Джинна рядом не оказалось. Я уверена, он бы отговорил их!..  
Переговорщик сухо хмыкнул:  
– Не стоит, Бент. Не нужно теперь ставить мастера Квай-Гона в неловкое положение.  
– Оби-Ван, – начал тот, но Переговорщик перебил его, не дав договорить.  
– Ты не побоялся рискнуть жизнью своего нового ученика, и со мной было бы то же самое, не сомневаюсь.  
– Оби-Ван, – обреченно повторил Квай-Гон, и Асока поняла – Переговорщик говорил правду. И Квай-Гону хватило сил не начать с ним спорить.  
– Он нас не сдал, – выпалила Асока и сделала шаг вперед, прикрывая Переговорщика. Полный идиотизм, но ничего с собой поделать она не могла. – Он связался с императором, рассказал ему обо всех остальных в храме, но ничего не сказал о вас.   
– Считай это дружеским одолжением, – сухо сказал Переговорщик. – Забирай мальчишку и проваливай.   
Квай-Гон смотрел на него с жалостью, точно на неразумного ребенка.  
– Энакин сказал, что ты в одиночку пытался убить Дарта Сидиуса.  
Переговорщик скривился:  
– Ну, вообще-то, там еще была королева и наемник… – на Асоку он не глядел. – Ужасно?  
– Хуже некуда, – подтвердил Квай-Гон. – Похоже, я вовремя прилетел.  
– О, слава Силе, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Теперь-то мы, неудачники, спасены.  
– Может быть, ты хамить перестанешь? – обеспокоенно спросила Бент.  
– Оби-Ван, если ты считаешь, что пришло время, то нам нужно действовать сообща, – Квай-Гон проигнорировал его сарказм. – Бент, пожалуйста, ты не могла бы позвать Тал? Мне нужно предупредить кое-кого в Храме – очень возможно, что скоро к ним нагрянут гости.   
Он отошел в сторону, и Асока ухватила Переговорщика за руку, потянула, привлекая внимание.  
– Что не так? Разве не этого ты хотел?  
Он прикусил губу и покачал головой.   
– Этого. Ну, разумеется. Именно об этом я так долго мечтал…

 

***

Он не хотел, чтобы она ходила за ним по пятам и заглядывала в глаза. И не мог выносить сдержанные слова Квай-Гона и присутствие Тал, и Бент, которая как всегда умела расставить все по своим местам. Он не общался с ними почти двадцать лет, но сразу же почувствовал, будто вернулся в Храм. Не тот, который стоял разрушенным и населенными призраками – тот, который был домом.   
Переговорщик рявкнул на Асоку. Тано, она была Тано, наемником, девкой с улицы, бывшим юнлингом из храма, тогрутой, выросшей на обломках разрушенного мира. Ее прогнать удалось – словами, нет ничего проще. Она закусила губу, кивнула и он ускользнул. Хорошо бы подальше от них, прочь, но получилось только спрятаться между бесконечных стеллажей в темноте склада, отгородиться щитом – как обычно, все на бегу, нет никакой разницы между ними и императором…  
Подумал и фыркнул тихонько себе под нос. Мысль была забавная. Надо к ней еще как-нибудь вернуться.   
А вот про мальчишку Переговорщик совсем забыл. Мальчишка был наглым и непредсказуемым, и мальчишка сиял в Силе, будто прожектор, направленный с земли в ночное небо. Он пришел легко – щиты его не остановили, более того – он их просто не заметил. Он задавал вопросы, не ответить на которые было невозможно. Он будто вытягивал правду из Переговорщика, из того джедая – Оби-Вана Кеноби, которым когда-то был Переговорщик. И темнота помогала ему – не Тьма, но Тень, где-то на грани реальности и другого, глубинного мира, известного только тем, кто чувствует Силу.   
Медитация не удалась. Он просидел еще какое-то время, тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться, но алый кристалл перед ним медленно терял свой цвет, гас, превращаясь в бледно-голубой, и пламя за окном казалось нарисованным на холсте, фальшивым.   
Первое, что сделал Переговорщик, когда открыл глаза – схватился за рукоять лайтсэйбера. Проверить бы, какого цвета там сейчас кристалл – но нет, он остановился прежде чем реальность из видений захватила сознание целиком. Зачем проверять то, что он прекрасно знает.   
Это все джедаи. От них всегда куча проблем.   
Он поднял правую руку и хмуро осмотрел ее. Кость сломана, вне всяких сомнений, и по-хорошему надо посвятить пару дней лечению. Но он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз позволял себе такую роскошь. Бент не пожалела бакты, но не стала разрезать рукав, когда Переговорщик остановил ее. Он обхватил левой рукой правую и сжал, сильно, пока боль не разлилась до плеча, не достигла мозга отравленной волной тумана.  
– Что ты делаешь?!  
Сила предупреждала о ее приближении, но Переговорщик никак не отреагировал. Тогрута смотрела на него широко распахнутыми, изумленными глазами. Он вспомнил ее пальцы у себя в волосах, вспомнил, как она обхватывала его длинными темно-оранжевыми ногами, вспомнил тихие, довольные стоны, что вырывались у нее изо рта.   
– Не думала, что ты ко всему прочему еще и бластов мазохист, – она качнула лекку, но Переговорщик не собирался оправдываться. Тано поджала губы и скомандовала. – Идем. Все уже собрались.  
– Что там у вас? Военный совет?  
Он смотрел, как двигались ее бедра, и Тано обернулась через плечо, поймала его взгляд и оскалила острые зубы в ухмылке:  
– Что-то вроде того. Твои друзья – ох, прости, бывшие друзья! – считают, что пришло время для еще одного блестящего плана.   
Он был невысокого мнения о планах Квай-Гона – всегда, и вряд ли это умение улучшилось с годами, но Тал была темной лошадкой, и он действительно очень мало сумел узнать об Энакине. Первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым, и теперь Переговорщик пребывал в недоумении.   
Первое, что он ощутил, когда зашел в отгороженный участок склада – секс. Сексом там несло просто нереально, аж голова начала кружиться. Интересно, как Тано это нравится, с ее-то высокой чувствительностью? И Квай-Гон – он не удержался, глянул на своего бывшего мастера, но лицо у того было совершенно непроницаемым. И мальчишка – чтоб его ситхи драли (хотя, может быть, и драли, Переговорщик уже ни в чем не был уверен) – самоуверенно смотрел в ответ, как будто ничего особенного не случилось.   
– Вижу, вы все-таки использовали подарок Палпатина по назначению, ваше величество, – бросил Переговорщик Амидале, которая тут же залилась краской. Любопытно. Под косметикой этого никогда не видно.  
– Не твое дело, – рыкнул Эни – Энакин, не дав Амидале и слова произнести, хотя она изготовилась, рот открыла. Он оттеснил ее назад, будто прикрывал от кого-то, и с вызовом уставился на Тал и Бент. – Если кому-то здесь что-то не нравится, вам лучше сразу все высказать!  
– Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, – пробормотал Квай-Гон. – Не вздумай меня больше так пугать!  
– Очень хотелось бы дать такое обещание, – Энакин все еще выглядел взъерошенным, но голос его звучал спокойно. Амидала наконец закрыла рот – похоже, шок от того, что кто-то защищает ее честь, оказался сильнее, чем можно было ожидать.   
Переговорщик ей мимоходом даже посочувствовал. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Если все здесь удовлетворили свои потребности в общении, обмене новостями и жидкостями, можно переходить к серьезному разговору?  
– Ты вообще можешь нормально говорить? – Тано сложила руки на груди и с возмущением уставилась на него. – Когда-нибудь? О чем-нибудь?   
– Серьезный разговор, – задумчиво повертела на языке произнесенные слова Тал. – Я бы с удовольствием выслушала твои предложения, Оби-Ван.   
– И я, – сказала Бент и с вызовом вскинула голову. – Было бы интересно послушать.  
Ах, так.  
– У меня нет предложений, – смиренно потупился Переговорщик. – Одни только вопросы. Которые, я более чем уверен, – он стрельнул глазами на бывшего учителя, – мы с мастером Джинном разделяем оба. И вопросы эти касаются Энакина, – он повернулся, впиваясь взглядом в мальчишку. – Я хочу знать, что ты такое. И почему Дарт Сидиус настолько заинтересован в тебе. Что за криффово раздвоение личности?  
– Нет у него никакого раздвоения, – буркнула Асока.   
– Что за способности у человека, который не умеет медитировать, но в состоянии разнести сознание у дюжины тренированных мастеров одним направленным ментальным ударом?   
– Это случайно вышло! – возмутился Энакин. – Я не хотел!   
– Не стоило пытаться насильно проникать ему в голову, – Амидала обменялась взглядами с Бент, и Переговорщик вспомнил – голос мон-каламари он слышал в Храме прямо перед тем, как Энакин врезал им всем по мозгам. Бент была среди тех, кто выступал против ментального сканирования – то ли Квай-Гон ей что-то уже рассказывал, то ли правда поверила.   
В любом случае, сейчас думать об этом было уже поздно.   
– Я хочу знать все, – жестко объявил Переговорщик и вскинул голову, пытаясь быть на одном уровне с Энакином. – Прошу, начинай. Все о Вейдере, о твоих внезапных отключениях, о том, где ты нашел этого криффова ученичка, Квай-Гон.  
– Мне вообще везет с учениками, – пожал плечами Квай-Гон  
Переговорщику вдруг отчаянно хотелось вцепиться в него – с Силой или без, чувствуя, как сминается трахея под пальцами. Он сжал зубы, пытаясь подавить ненависть – не время и не место – и вспомнил, как тот обнимал его. Теплые руки на плечах, знакомая аура. Сила хранила отпечаток других объятий, совсем недавних – Энакина Квай-Гон тоже обнял, и тот вцепился в него, ему не нужно было терпеть объятия, он правда был рад.   
Зависть и горечь были отличным топливом для Темной стороны, и Переговорщик обнаружил, что ухмыляется.  
А потом Асока схватила его за руку – правую, поломанную, толкнула к стене и прошипела:  
– Какого криффа ты творишь?   
– О, милая, – он перекосился в гримасе боли, – я даже и не начинал ничего творить.   
– Тогда прекращай, – велела она, и Переговорщик в очередной раз удивился, почему позволяет ей отдавать приказы. Снова и снова, и, что самое страшное, с каждым разом удивление все слабело. 

 

***  
– Было бы здорово это проверить, – сказал Квай-Гон, и все они – Асока, Падме и Энакин уставились на него в ужасе. Переговорщик громко фыркнул – видимо, тоже был не в восторге от идеи. Асока помнила, какие синяки у него на спине остались после схватки с Вейдером.   
– Исключено, – объявил Энакин, – плохая идея, мастер, очень плохая!  
Он шагнул назад – совсем немного, но его плечо коснулось плеча Падме, и та не отстранилась. Конечно, они потрахались, не нужно чувствовать Силу, чтобы это понять. Асока даже немножечко позавидовала – они были такие, ну… счастливые? Спокойные? Она не знала, как еще назвать то ощущение, которое исходило от них – приятное, вне всяких сомнений.   
– Хм, – все повернулись к Тал, – ты боишься, что случится, если у нас получится или боишься, что вызвать Вейдера получается только у императора?   
– И то и другое, – ни колеблясь отозвался Энакин.   
– Вы не видели его, – вступила Асока, – вы не знаете, на что это похоже. Но я клянусь Силой, это не раздвоение личности! – она повернулась к Переговорщику за поддержкой – бессмысленно, конечно. Он только плечами пожал:  
– Я не знаю. Не спрашивай, что делал Сидиус. У него со всеми разные методы работы…  
Квай-Гон скривился, как от боли – удивительно, Асока чувствовала его силу и опыт, но вот прятать эмоции мастер-джедай даже не пытался.   
– Ты не можешь вернуться, – сказала Тал, обращаясь к Падме. – Если Палпатин действительно хотел твоей смерти, он ни перед чем не остановится.  
– Позвольте мне сказать, – Падме выступила вперед, непроизвольно оправляя одежду. – Никто из нас теперь не может подобраться близко к императору.   
Переговорщик откашлялся и произнес бархатным тоном:  
– Кроме меня.  
– И меня, – мрачно сказал Энакин. И пожал плечами, когда все на него посмотрели. – Если он позовет меня – действительно _позовет_ – то я не смогу сопротивляться.   
– Такое уже было? – спросила Бент.  
Он снова пожал плечами и еще больше нахмурился:  
– Нет. Но я гарантирую, так будет. Я просто знаю, – он умоляюще глянул на Квай-Гона, – и вы должны мне поверить!  
– Я верю, – успокоил тот, – я верю, тебе, Эни.  
– Если мы собираемся делать что-то, то нужно делать это как можно быстрее, – снова подала голос Амидала. – Палпатин… Дарт Сидиус, как вы его называете, уже наверняка знает о джедаях в Храме.   
Асока покосилась на Переговорщика, и он кивнул – так и есть. Асока на него даже злиться долго не могла – вся злость слишком быстро переплавлялась в недоумение.   
– Я могу устроить вам демонстрацию, – внезапно сказал Энакин.   
– Ты о чем?..  
– Только без нее, – он схватил Падме, и ее ладонь утонула в его руках. – Ты хочешь понять, что со мной случилось, мастер? Я тоже хочу этого больше всего. И, кажется, я знаю, как такое можно устроить.  
– Энакин, что ты задумал? – спросила Бент.  
– Очередной идиотский план? – спросила Асока и повернулась к Джинну. – Поздравляю, все ваши ученики – бывшие и настоящие – обладают сходным умением к построению самоубийственных планов! Не хочу вас обижать, но…  
– И на тебя я точно не обижусь, – легко подхватил Квай-Гон.  
– Как без меня? – возмутилась Падме. – Только со мной и не иначе! Сам ты никуда не пойдешь, Энакин! Слышишь?!  
– Иногда я думаю, что в Кодексе были свои разумные моменты, – пробормотала Тал, и они с Квай-Гоном обменялись понимающими взглядами.   
– Вроде того, чтобы запретить все привязанности? – громко спросила Асока. – Результат налицо, – она ткнула пальцем в Переговорщика, который тут же скорчил кривую ухмылку.  
– Спасибо, снайпер, я не ожидал…  
Энакин спокойно повернулся к ним и сказал:  
– Что насчет тех джедаев, которые заказали Кеноби?  
– Сколько раз повторять, это имя…  
– Мэйс Винду, Люминара Ундулли и Баррис Оффи, – назвала Бент и тут же в замешательстве посмотрела на Тал. – Они напали в западном коридоре, чтобы только не дать им пройти. А потом, к тому моменту, как подоспели все остальные, уже исчезли.   
– Чего они добивались?  
– Не пустить нас поговорить с Йодой, – Падме нервно вцепилась в Энакина, – не хочешь же ты сказать, что…  
– Мы отыщем кого-нибудь из них, узнаем, что им нужно, а потом сообщим Палпатину.  
В комнате стало невозможно тихо.  
– А потом ты пойдешь и убьешь джедаев? – спросил Квай-Гон. Выглядел он при этом одновременно ошеломленным и заинтересованным.   
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Энакин и посмотрел на Падме. – Помнишь тот прием? Нам придется заехать на нижний уровень за новыми браслетами. Старые я поломал…  
– Все еще не могу понять, как тебе удалось, – Амидала покачала головой, – но радует, что в первый раз все сработало.   
– Один вопрос, – сказал Переговорщик, – когда ты говоришь «мы», то имеешь в виду, что я должен тоже принимать участие в этом безумии?  
– Ага, – кивнул Энакин и сощурился на Переговорщика. – Что-то не устраивает? Ты и я, и мастер Квай-Гон в засаде.   
– Я с вами, – сказала Асока быстрее, чем успела подумать. – Кто-то из этих ублюдков нанял четырех снайперов, чтобы убить меня. С них должок.   
– Странные наступили времена, – подытожила Тал, но спорить не стала. Кто спорил, так это Амидала – им понадобилось четверть часа, чтобы убедить ее, что сейчас наиболее безопасно будет спрятаться на складе и не высовываться.   
– И все равно не понимаю, как вы собираетесь выпутываться!  
– А мы не будем никуда впутываться, – Энакин изо всех пытался ее убедить. – Честно. Я обещаю.   
Асока закатила глаза, молча выражая все, что думала по поводу этого обещания, и Переговорщик увидел. Проскользнул ближе и прошептал, наклоняясь к левому монтралу:  
– Будет досадно, если его блестящий план окажется еще более провальным, чем мой, правда?  
– Не понимаю, на чьей стороне ты играешь, – буркнула Асока и добавила, вспомнив, – Оби-Ван.  
Он прикрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул.   
– Асока…  
В том, как он произносил ее имя, было что-то странное, почти неуловимое. Какая-то темная изысканность, что ли.  
Померещится же такое.  
– Отлично, – бодро заявил Квай-Гон, который вдруг оказался совсем рядом, – мы все снова называем друг друга по именам! Уже хорошо!   
– Мастер Джинн, почему это так важно? – вдруг спросила Амидала. – Имена – ладно, но почему вы хотите увидеть, как Энакин, ну… меняется? Что это даст?  
Квай-Гон серьезно посмотрел на нее.  
– Я думаю, что смогу понять, как все происходит. И помочь… – по его лицу пробежала тень. – Хотя бы кому-нибудь.   
Асока почувствовала, как замер Переговорщик рядом с ней. Даже дышать перестал, будто в статую превратился. И тогда Асока сделала единственное, что пришло в голову – протянула руку и дотронулась до кончиков его пальцев. Он потерял где-то свои перчатки, и она была ужасно рада этому факту – от прикосновения тот чуть вздрогнул, но руку не отдернул, позволяя ей касаться. И так, и в Силе – Асока ощутила вихрь, бушующий у него внутри, и сейчас ураган казался еще более завораживающим, чем прежде.   
– Ладно, – сказал Энакин, – давайте поторопимся. 

 

***  
Падме обошла комнату по кругу. Потом еще раз. Здесь не было ничего кроме нескольких контейнеров с продуктами и вещами, ничего, что могло бы занять руки и разум. Даже поговорить не с кем – Асока вызвалась помочь с поиском, а первой начинать разговор с остальными джедаями Падме не слишком хотелось. Но отчаянье пересилило, она шагнула к двери и потянула ручку – чтобы тут же столкнуться с Квай-Гоном.   
– Мастер Джинн…  
– Падме! Я как раз шел проверить, как ты.  
Она развела руками:  
– Сижу и жду каких-нибудь новостей. Умираю от скуки. Но поскольку Энакин заставил меня пообещать, что я ни на шаг не отойду от вас, Тал и Бент, то приходится терпеть. Это вы научили его упрямству?  
Квай-Гон улыбнулся, зашел в комнату и прикрыл за собой дверь.   
– Думаю, не погрешу против истины, если скажу, что упрямство всегда было сильно в Скайуокере. Примерно наравне с чувствительностью к Силе. Первые годы обучения были… хм, можно сказать, довольно увлекательными.  
Падме против воли улыбнулась.  
– Пока оба моих ученика обложились датападами с картами и пытаются отыскать следы джедаев, у нас есть время, – он указал Падме на ящик, и сел напротив.   
– Бент может чем-то помочь? Как я понимаю, время от времени она находилась в Храме и наверняка знает о других секретных убежищах джедаев. Почему они на Корусанте, вот что я не пойму? Разве не было правильней улететь куда-то еще, на другие планеты?..  
Квай-Гон задумчиво выслушал ее.  
– Понимаешь, я тоже думал об этом, пока летел сюда. И в Храме мои опасения только подтвердились. Они все ждали подходящего момента, восемнадцать лет готовились, чтобы нанести удар – со всей информацией, которую сливал им Оби-Ван, это казалось не так уж сложно.   
– Так он действительно продолжал шпионить за императором? – изумилась Падме.   
– Да… некоторые выполняют свою работу слишком хорошо. Вот только джедаи ждали слишком долго.  
– А вы? – с любопытством спросила она. – Как бы поступили вы сами?  
К удивлению Падме, Квай-Гон выглядел почти виноватым.  
– А я, королева, создал оружие против ситхов. Я обучил его, натренировал и отправил в самое пекло, и вот это было самой большой моей ошибкой…  
– Вы говорите об Эни? Энакин – ваше оружие?   
Он кивнул.  
– Я не могу представить… – медленно пробормотала Падме. – Хочу вам верить, но это все как-то… он же ребенок…  
– Этот ребенок сильнее всех нас, Падме. Живая Сила привела меня к нему на Татуине, и я не мог противиться ей – особенно когда Сидиус начал истреблять джедаев и объявил на них охоту по всей галактике.  
– Обучать кого-то как джедая было вдвойне опасно, – она пожала плечами.   
– Внешнее Кольцо, Падме. Жить там – уже опасно. Хатты контролируют большую часть внутренней торговли, хатты владеют рабами, а там, куда эти слизняки не могут пролезть, есть палящее солнце, песок и тускены.   
– Кто это?  
– Местные жители. Они довольно воинственны, и время от времени совершают набеги на фермы влагодобытчиков.  
Он замолчал, словно об этом нелегко было говорить, и Падме представила пустынную планету – а она видела такие на головидео – и разбросанные по дюнам жилища, в которых как-то существовали люди.   
– У Энакина было видение, – сказал Квай-Гон, глядя ей в глаза. – Он увидел, как тускены убили его мать, Шми. Мы приехали на ферму, где она жила, и отбили нападение. И все было хорошо, но через неделю Шми все равно умерла от укуса песчаной змеи.  
Падме охнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.   
– Как же…  
– Энакин очень долго винил себя в ее смерти. Но это только доказывает, что если Сила хочет забрать кого-то, ни одно живое существо во вселенной не может ей помешать. Он сумел понять – не без труда, но он пришел к осознанию этого факта. Энакин гораздо умнее, чем кажется. Мы с ним побывали на многих планетах, и постепенно он сам увидел, что Империя под властью ситха только укрепила позиции рабовладельцев, и чтобы что-то изменить, нужно действовать радикальными методами.  
– Но он человек, – твердо сказала Падме, – не какое-то оружие, а в первую очередь живое существо!  
– Я знаю, – спокойно заметил Квай-Гон. – И одновременно с этим – он Избранный. Только он сможет сделать то, что остальным джедаям не под силу.   
И не умереть в процессе? И не свихнуться окончательно? В голове у Падме кипело много вопросов, но выбрала она самый безобидный.  
– Ты сказал, у него было видение. Иногда Энакин говорит странные вещи…  
– Он видит будущее и то, что скрыто в настоящем, – согласился джедай.   
– Иногда мне кажется, что он может читать мои мысли, – Падме зажмурилась и покачала головой. – Это… пугает…  
– Обычно он умел держать способности под контролем. Но Палпатин поломал все его щиты, и теперь, чтобы восстановить их, нужно понять, как именно все произошло. Падме, – позвал он, привлекая ее внимание, и неожиданно спросил, – ты влюблена в Энакина?  
Она взглянула на него в шоке.  
– Зачем вам знать это, мастер джедай?  
– Ой, ладно, не стоит играть со мной в эту игру, ваше величество, – отмахнулся Квай-Гон. – Просто ответь на вопрос.  
– А что это изменит? – выплюнула она.   
И задумалась. Влюблена? Можно ли влюбиться в того, кого знаешь неделю? Кого почти не знаешь? Кого боишься до ужаса, до жуткой, ледяной оторопи во всем теле, и кого хочешь так, что пальцы болят от невозможности постоянно прикасаться к нему? Это – любовь? Увлечение? Страсть? Она не была уверена, как ответить.   
– Ну, как минимум, прибавит ему желания защитить тебя от Сидиуса. Я вижу, что он точно влюблен в тебя, и хотел бы знать, насколько это взаимно.  
Его спокойный тон выводил Падме из себя.  
– А у вас все наперед просчитано, правда?  
– Нет, – Квай-Гон покачал головой, – нет, ты ошибаешься. Просто я знаю, что любовь помогает сражаться с собственными демонами. И если тот, второй, который появляется по приказу императора, научится узнавать тебя…  
Падме оцепенела. Ей никогда не приходила в голову подобная мысль. Вейдер был чудовищем – она смотрела в его желтые глаза, полные ненависти, она чувствовала, как он пытался убить ее, она помнила, как упала Рабе, когда он выстрелил в нее…  
В дверь стукнули, и Тано просунула внутрь кончики монтрал.  
– Кажется, у нас есть зацепка на Мэйса Винду. Мастер Джинн, вы идете?  
– Да, Асока, – он поднялся и предложил Падме руку, – сейчас будем.   
Мысли у Падме в голове лихорадочно метались.   
– Подождите, – остановила она джедая, уцепившись за его рукав. – В бреду Энакин сказал Тал, что кто-то скучает по ней и беспокоится. Он же вас имел в виду, правда?..  
Квай-Гон вздохнул, и она поняла, что на верном пути.  
– И еще он сказал, что у нее слепые глаза. Как это?  
– Падме, Тал не может видеть. Маскируется в Силе от окружающих, но, видимо, Энакин как-то почувствовал…   
По спине у нее поползли мурашки.   
– Хорошо, – тихо сказала Падме, – кажется, я начинаю верить вам. Он действительно сильнее, чем можно представить. 

 

***

– Мне кажется, или это тебе нравится? – спросил Энакин, когда энергетические наручники защелкнулись на запястьях – уже второй раз за последние несколько дней.   
Переговорщик – Кеноби наградил его взглядом, полным презрения.  
– Мне больше нравилось, когда ты молчал. Или лепетал какую-то бессмысленную ерунду, на которую можно было не обращать внимания.  
– Ну извини – мы не всегда получаем, что хотим!  
Квай-Гон с сомнением наблюдал за их перепалкой, а потом шагнул ближе, ухватил Энакина за плечо и подсунул указательный палец под ошейник, скрытый под воротником.   
– Не слишком туго?  
– Поверьте, когда наступит момент, вы захотите, чтобы эта штука была затянута потуже.  
– Ну, спасибо, Асока! – поблагодарил Энакин, на что тогрута только пожала плечами.  
– Ты себя со стороны не видел. Я – видела.  
– И я видел, – Кеноби смотрел мимо него, на Квай-Гона и Тал. – Он превращается в монстра, который хочет только убивать всех подряд.   
– Да, об этом желании ты наверняка знаешь не понаслышке, Переговорщик…  
Глаза у того опасно блеснули желтым, и Энакин солнечно улыбнулся в ответ.   
– Долгая будет поездка, – вздохнул мастер Джинн.  
С помощью Бент и Асоки им удалось набросать приблизительную карту возможных передвижений джедаев, а потом Энакин залез в систему камер слежения Корусанта – раз плюнуть, простейшее шифрование – и обнаружил пару любопытных записей. Как нарочно, последнее место, где был замечен Мэйс Винду, располагалось на другом конце города, а им еще нужно было спуститься на нижние уровни перед тем, как захлопывать ловушку.  
Падме осталась на складе вместе с Бент – Энакин разрывался между желанием вцепиться в нее и не отпускать и острой жаждой немедленно посадить на звездолет и отправить – на другую планету, в другую систему, куда угодно, только подальше отсюда, чтобы она не пострадала. Просто потому, что он не перенесет, если увидит на ее коже новую царапину. Или синяк. И, еще хуже, если он сам попытается навредить ей…  
– Постарайтесь выяснить, что он задумал, – Тал сидела в спидере на заднем сиденье, рядом с Асокой. – Это то, что нам нужно в первую очередь. А потом Оби-Ван свяжется с Палпатином, и мы получим ответы на некоторые вопросы.   
– Я очень надеюсь, – пробормотал Энакин, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что произойдет, когда он снова потеряет контроль.   
– Мы могли бы пытать тебя, пока ты не сломаешься и не превратишься в Вейдера, – Кеноби теребил выбившийся край бинта на руке. – Гораздо проще и менее энергозатратно.   
В ответ Энакин заложил такой вираж, что спидер перевернулся в воздухе. Асока взвизгнула, а вот Тал и Квай-Гон остались невозмутимы. И Кеноби, к сожалению, тоже – только губы поджал и сощурился, но вываливаться из кресла не торопился.   
– Попробуй, подойди, – оскалился Энакин. – Я тебе вторую руку сломаю и засуну ее в…  
– Хватит, – перебил Квай-Гон, – прекратите, вы оба!  
– …так глубоко, что потом не выковыряешь!  
– Они напоминают мне двух падаванов, которые постоянно соперничали друг с другом, – пряча смех в голосе, сказала Тал. – Помнишь то испытание со скалой?  
– Еще бы, – отозвался Квай-Гон. – Ты меня обогнала!  
– У вас столько общих воспоминаний, почему бы не делиться ими чаще? – предложил Энакин. Он свернул направо и внезапно оказался в самой гуще вечерней городской пробки. Это его не устроило, поэтому он резко сбросил высоту, опуская спидер на нижние уровни, пронесся сквозь пару сквозных пролетов и вывернул вверх уже в соседнем квадрате.   
– О Сила, – выдохнула Асока, – да что ж это такое!  
Энакин глянул на нее через плечо – тогрута обеими руками цеплялась за сиденье, чтобы не свалиться.   
– Держись крепче! Все держитесь крепче!  
– Так не терпится поразить своими способностями? – Кеноби вцепился левой рукой в панель управления и, кажется, немного побледнел. Наконец-то.   
– А ты, что боишься?  
– Нет, просто не люблю летать, – выплюнул тот. – Выровняй спидер, пока кто-нибудь не вывалился.  
– Энакин, Оби-Ван прав, – согласился Квай-Гон, и он недовольно сбросил скорость.   
– Беспокоишься о своей полосатой подружке? – спросил Энакин у Кеноби. – Так Асока уже знает, как я умею водить. Мы с ней прокатились в Храм, пока тебя не было, и она не жаловалась.  
– Ох ты, бласт, – тот закатил глаза, – ты серьезно хочешь об этом говорить?  
– Ага, – кивнул Энакин. – Мастер Джинн и Тал все равно слишком дуются друг на друга, чтобы признаться, что соскучились – они ж видятся раз в пять лет, да и то полчасика! – Асока сидит слишком далеко, чтобы меня услышать, а дразнить тебя так весело!   
– Думаешь? – Кеноби развернулся к нему, и одновременно с ним Квай-Гон вздохнул:  
– Энакин!..  
– Да, – продолжил Переговорщик медовым голосом, – жаль, что королева с нами не полетела. С ней ты бы нашел, о чем поговорить. Хотя, стоп, в последний раз вам, наверное, не до разговоров было…   
– А ты завидуешь?  
– Оби-Ван!..  
– Юноши, я вынуждена попросить вас отложить этот разговор, – Тал наклонилась вперед, укладывая локти на сиденье. – Вне всяких сомнений, весьма увлекательный, но продолжить его вы сможете в другой раз. Мы почти на месте.  
– Точно, – согласился Энакин, мимоходом удивляясь, как она смогла это понять. Вычислила расстояние по карте? Квай-Гон ей сказал?   
– Скорость полета сократила путь минут на семь, – помогла ему Тал, – но та пробка, в которой ты не захотел постоять, вывела бы нас в нужную точку через шесть минут.   
Энакин затормозил спидер и обернулся, глядя в зеленые с золотыми полосками глаза. Он знал, что она не видит его, но одновременно с этим чувствовал ее взгляд в Силе.   
– Ничего себе! Мастер Тал, я просто…  
– Соберись, Скайуокер, – просто сказала она.   
– Энакин, – Квай-Гон кинул ему рукоять сэйбера – чужого, однако улегшегося в ладонь довольно удобно. – Нет причин торопиться, но постарайся не затягивать разговор. Мы будем ждать на крыше чуть левее. Асока, могу я попросить тебя?  
– С радостью, – тогрута проскользнула вперед и вытолкнула Энакина с водительского сиденья.   
– Нет, подождите – вы дали ему лайтсэйбер?! – ошеломленно произнес Кеноби.   
– И что с этого? – спросил Квай-Гон. – Если Энакину придется защищаться, то у него должно быть оружие.  
– А откуда вы сами его достали?  
– Позаимствовал у кого-то в Храме, – Квай-Гон пожал плечами, – если он свой потерял где-то на Корусанте, то что ж теперь делать?   
– Эй, не потерял, а спрятал! – возмутился Энакин. – А ты боишься попасть под раздачу? – он спрыгнул на крышу и запрокинул голову, с ухмылкой разглядывая Переговорщика. Тот медлить не стал – тоже прыгнул вслед за ним и приземлился на ноги почти бесшумно – иногда меньший рост и вес имеет свои преимущества. Иногда. – Не волнуйся, Кеноби, я не собираюсь с тобой драться.  
– А Вейдер?  
На это у него не нашлось ответа. Энакин сжал челюсти, махнул на прощание рукой Квай-Гону, и Асока тут же отвела спидер в сторону – достаточно далеко, чтобы их никто не заметил, но все же в зоне обзора. Он же обещал им демонстрацию…   
– Ну что, пойдем, найдем этого джедая? – он повернулся к Кеноби с кривой улыбкой. Тот покрутил правой рукой и перекинул рукоять сэйбера в левую.  
– Меньше болтовни, больше дела, Скайуокер.  
Энакин ринулся вперед, по дороге толкнув его плечом:  
– Не бойся, Кеноби. Как-нибудь сработаемся. 

 

***

Падме закрыла глаза всего на секунду – а проснулась от того, что Бент трясла ее за плечо.  
– Просыпайся, – плащ полетел в лицо, и Падме рефлекторно выставила руки, чтобы поймать его.   
– Что случилось? – во рту пересохло, язык еле ворочался, но она уже вскочила со своего ложа и, путаясь в рукавах, торопливо надевала плащ.   
– Я не знаю, но Тал только что связалась со мной и велела встретить их в безопасном месте, – мон-каламари подхватила рюкзак одной рукой, а другой махнула, указывая направление. – Сюда, мы спрятали спидер под платформой.  
– В безопасное место? – в отчаянье повторила Падме. – Но куда?   
– Трудно поверить, но такие еще существуют на Корусанте, – Бент привела ее в темный гараж и сдернула плотную ткань, которой был накрыт спидер. Гораздо меньший по размеру, чем тот, на котором улетели все остальные, но в нем могли с комфортом разместиться четыре человека.   
– Что с Энакином? – выпалила Падме, все еще толком не проснувшаяся. Большие глаза мон-каламари уставились на нее, а потом Бент отвернулась, заводя спидер и поднимая их в воздух.   
– Не знаю. Тал ничего не сказала.  
– Крифф, – выдохнула Падме, когда они вылетели в темноту. Хорошо, что еще ночь. В темноте легче убегать и прятаться, но темнота не спасет их от вездесущих имперских патрулей.   
Надо думать о хорошем, твердо сказала она себе, тряхнула головой, чтобы переключиться, и попыталась представить, что скоро встретиться с джедаями, которые только посмеются над ее беспокойством.   
Бент неожиданно спросила, разрывая тишину:  
– Ты давно знакома с Оби-Ваном?  
Падме понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, о ком она говорит.  
– Да, Переговорщик… скажем так, мы с Переговорщиком – давние враги, – она скривилась. – Не уверена, что на всем Корусанте найдется хотя бы пара человек, которые хорошо к нему относятся. Он – правая рука императора, и особенно известен тем, что преследует всех врагов Палпатина… сама понимаешь, я и подумать не могла, что все это время он шпионил для джедаев!   
– В этом был весь смысл, – вздохнула Бент. – Когда Совет послал его на задание, все были уверены, что Оби-Ван никогда не выдаст себя. Он был одним из лучших падаванов. И моим другом.   
Падме не знала, что ей сказать, но Бент, похоже, не нуждалась в утешениях.   
– Не злись на него, – мягко попросила она. – Он не виноват, что слишком хорошо умеет подчиняться приказам.   
Падме фыркнула.  
– Я думаю, император Палпатин тоже так думает.   
Бент не успела ответить – ее комлинк пискнул. Она активировала голопередатчик, и перед ними возникла прозрачная фигурка тогруты.  
– Тано! – Падме наклонилась вперед, сверля ее взглядом. – Что случилось? Где вы сейчас?   
– Амидала… – та в замешательстве глянула на нее, потом на Бент. – Меня послали поговорить с вами пока…  
– Пока что? – нетерпеливо спросила Падме.   
Тано обернулась назад, лекку хлестнули по плечам.   
– Хорошо, в первую очередь – все наши живы. Никто не ранен. Никого не схватили.   
– Это уже что-то, – сварливо отозвалась Падме, чувствуя, как отлегло от сердца. – И как все прошло? Почему мы сейчас летим к вам? Я думала, склад и был безопасным местом?   
– Э-э-э… – протянула Тогрута и снова обернулась. – Я сама не уверена. – Она вздохнула, облизала губы и твердо взглянула на них. – Ладно, сейчас все расскажу. Мэйс Винду мертв.  
Бент тихонько охнула, но ни на секунду не оторвалась от дороги – казалось, все ее внимание было устремлено на пилотирование спидера.   
– Энакин? – спросила Падме, уже заранее готовясь услышать ответ. Но Асока неожиданно замялась, покачала головой.  
– Вообще-то, чисто технически они оба виноваты. Они оба, ну… Ох.  
Мы наблюдали сверху. Оби-Ван сказал мастеру Винду, что пришел поговорить. Выяснить, почему тот пытается его убить. На что Винду объявил, что Оби-Ван предатель и должен умереть. Они посылали ему предупреждение – со мной, – Тано скривилась, и Падме вспомнила выстрел на приеме, с которого все началось. – И Переговорщик ответил, что они могли бы поговорить с ним для начала, а не стрелять в спину.   
Мастер Винду начал его оскорблять… что выглядело довольно безобразно, на мой взгляд. Как будто Оби-Ван сделал что-то лично ему. Будто вся эта операция была целиком и полностью на его совести. Они послали его служить ситхам, чего они ожидали в конце концов? – Асока снова поморщилась. – Ладно, все это еще ничего. Эни стоял в тени и ждал, пока они спорили. Точнее, Мэйс Винду спорил, а Переговорщик был самим собой.  
– Мерзкой тварью, которая провоцирует всех вокруг ударить его кулаком в лицо? – сказала Падме, и Бент пораженно уставилась на нее.  
– Именно так! – согласилась Асока. – Потом вперед вышел Энакин и сказал, что джедаи его достали.  
Падме слабо улыбнулась – это тоже легко представить.   
– Думаю, мастеру Винду это не понравилось, – пробормотала Бент.   
– А потом Оби-Ван достал комлинк и вызвал Сидиуса, – сказала Асока. – Он сказал, что нашел одного из тех джедаев, которые прятались в Храме, а еще нашел потерянный подарок королевы Амидалы.   
Не знаю, что ответил Сидиус, и в принципе уже несущественно. Они начали сражаться – я оказалась слишком далеко, не могла рассмотреть – у Энакина был лайтсэйбер, который ему дал Квай-Гон, с зеленым клинком.   
В общем, я думаю, Винду попытался убить Оби-Вана, а Энакин ему помешал. Поначалу мне так казалось. А потом твой парень переключился в режим боевой машины и как-то получилось, ну…   
– Энергетические наручники не сработали? – догадалась Падме.  
– Нет, – вздохнула Асока. – То есть сначала они очень даже сработали! Но буквально на секунду. А потом он встал, отряхнулся и… в общем, Мэйс Винду мертв.   
– А Энакин? – холодея внутри, спросила Падме.   
– У Квай-Гона был бластер. Выставленный на оглушение, конечно, – успокоила Тано.   
– Ты сказала, что никто не пострадал, – Бент умудрялась сохранять хладнокровие – вот что значит джедайская выдержка.   
Асока издала смешок и снова обернулась назад.  
– Оби-Ван в бешенстве. Квай-Гон немножко в шоке – он явно такого не ожидал. Тал пытается успокоить всех, но пока безуспешно. Она попросила меня связаться с вами и обрисовать ситуацию, чтобы вы были в курсе, когда прилетите. Никто из нас не знает, о чем Переговорщик разговаривал с императором, – кисло добавила она. – Никто не знает, что Сидиус сказал Энакину на этот раз. Квай-Гон считает, что ты могла бы что-нибудь…  
– Да, я поняла, – перебила ее Падме. И взмолилась всем богам, чтобы Энакин был в состоянии разговаривать с ней после всего, что случилось.   
– И мы должны лететь к вам, потому что?.. – поинтересовалась Бент. Тогрута скривилась еще сильнее, чем раньше.  
– Потому что криффов ублюдок объявил, что никуда не пойдет, и мы полетели к нему в квартиру. В ту квартиру, о которой никто не знает. Ну, по крайней мере, он так говорит.  
– Бласт, – обреченно выдохнула Бент.  
Под криффовым ублюдком стоило понимать Кеноби.  
– Если он разговаривал с императором, то мог что-то передать ему. Что-то действительно важное, и тогда мы скомпрометированы, абсолютно все…  
– Оби-Ван ничего не сказал.  
– Не поверю, что говорю это – но он не мог.  
Тано и Бент заговорили одновременно, и уставились друг на друга в недоумении.   
Падме прикрыла глаза и потерла лицо рукой. Похоже, она и Энакин остались в меньшинстве – все остальные безоговорочно доверяли Переговорщику. Как ему удалось завоевать всеобщее доверие, она понятия не имела. И ладно бы Тал и Квай-Гон, которые знали его уже давно, ладно Бент, которая верила в непогрешимость своего друга, но Тано!   
– Я думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с ним наедине, – в конце концов пробормотала она. – Если Квай-Гон уверен, что я смогу разговорить Энакина, то Переговорщик – на тебе. Он спас тебя уже несколько раз. Все не просто так.  
– Эй! – возмущенно воскликнула тогрута. Открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще. Потом закрыла. Потом пожала плечами и неохотно согласилась. – Ладно.  
– Ну и хорошо, – Падме откинулась на спинку кресла, не глядя на Бент. – Мы скоро будем. 

 

***

Криффовы джедаи.  
Криффовы ситхи.  
Криффовы все.  
Асоку еще трясло, хотя с момента перебранки на крыше прошла уже пара часов. И поэтому она тоже злилась – похоже, карьера наемника медленно, но верно катилась сарлаку в пасть.   
Свалить бы отсюда...  
Она поймала на себе взгляд желтых глаз Переговорщика и ощерилась в ответ:  
– Что еще?  
– О, милая, это я должен спрашивать! Почему ты еще здесь? Это сколько уже времени, – он нахмурился, пытаясь посчитать, – пять дней, шесть пропали зря? Ты могла бы заработать уйму денег вместо того, чтобы торчать рядом с этим бластовым цирком, снайпер!   
– Ой, заткнись, – бросила она ему и тут же сжала зубы, вспомнив о словах Амидалы. Квай-Гон внимательно посмотрел на нее, но ничего не сказал. Асока могла понять: два слетевших с катушек ученика кого угодно доведут. И все вроде бы пошло по плану, и они были готовы ко всему, и…   
Она видела, как вспыхнул в темноте фиолетовый лайтсэйбер и ринулся вниз. Она ощущала его движение благодаря Силе, как будто была там, рядом с ними – Переговорщик выставил блок и был слишком занят, удерживая его левой рукой, а меч все опускался и опускался, до тех пор, пока Энакин не остановил его зеленым клинком.   
Хотя, наверное, Энакином он уже в тот момент не был.   
Они с Переговорщиком перекинулись несколькими фразами – издалека ничего не было слышно, но судя по лицу мастера Винду, он точно был в шоке. Примерно полсекунды, а потом атаковал обоих. Видимо, решил, что два мертвых ситха лучше, чем один.   
Они сражались – о, Асока видела много боев, но этот был из тех, что остаются в памяти навсегда. Рядом с ней шепотом спорили Тал и Квай-Гон: одна утверждала, что сейчас как раз наступил лучший момент для того, чтобы активировать энергетические наручники, второй боялся, что подставит Энакина под удар.   
Все было правильно, Асока знала, но все равно вздрогнула, когда совместными усилиями они загнали Винду в угол, и Энакин замахнулся – но вместо того, чтобы нанести смертельный удар, вдруг потерял равновесие, выронил лайтсэйбер и опустился на одно колено. Она смотрела на него – и еще смотрела на Переговорщика, который моментально перехватил инициативу и продолжил драться с Винду, и что-то говорил ему – а потом Энакин поднял руки и разломал энергетический ошейник.   
– E chu ta! – в сердцах прошипела Асока. За спиной у нее Тал уже во весь голос выговаривала Квай-Гону, а тот вдруг принялся рыться в своем рюкзаке.   
Энакин – Вейдер – снова подхватил рукоять лайтсэйбера и ринулся в бой. В какой-то момент три клинка внизу слились в вихрь – красный, фиолетовый и зеленый, и Сила собралась вокруг них густым облаком – чтобы успокоиться в один миг, когда тело Мэйса Винду упало на землю. Он был мертв, почувствовала Асока, и каким-то образом они убили его вместе.  
Энакин крутанул в воздухе лайтсэйбер и обошел Переговорщика по кругу. Что-то сказал ему, и тот ответил, перекинул меч из левой руки в правую и плавно перетек в стойку – Соресу, узнала Асока.   
Она рванулась вперед, даже не соображая, что делает, и моментально ощутила на себе чужие руки.  
– Стой, – проговорила Тал, крепко удерживая ее. – Подожди.  
– Они сейчас убьют друг друга, разве не видите? – прорычала Асока сквозь зубы. – Надо что-то сделать, немедленно! Да пустите же!..  
– Квай позаботится об этом.   
– Нужно разнять их!.. Они там – а мы здесь! Как он… ох, – Асока повернулась и увидела, как Квай-Гон поднимает руку с зажатым в ней бластером. На какое-то мгновение она испугалась – сейчас он убьет кого-то из них – но потом осознала: нет, никогда. Он не для этого учил Энакина столько лет. Не для этого прилетел на Корусант. И еще кое-что она поняла там, на крыше, за долю секунды, растянувшуюся в Силе – Квай-Гон будет сражаться и за Переговорщика тоже. За своего падавана Оби-Ван Кеноби, потерянного восемнадцать лет назад.  
У самой Асоки никогда не было такого мастера.   
Нет, она никогда не уходила служить императору, не убивала джедаев (ну, по крайней мере, насколько ей было известно…), не пыталась использовать Темную сторону Силы.   
Но сейчас она чуточку завидовала этому криффовому ублюдку. Самую малость.  
Хотя…   
Впрочем, нет.  
– Что конкретно ты сказал Сидиусу перед тем, как передатчик разбился, Оби-Ван? – терпеливо повторил Квай-Гон Джинн раз уже в десятый.   
– Ты хочешь сказать – перед тем, как твой падаван разбил мой передатчик? – Переговорщик с готовностью махнул рукой в сторону Энакина. – Я думал, мы договорились. Ты мне сказал – все будет отлично, Оби-Ван! Конечно, знаю – моя смерть многое бы решила. Сразу и для всех. Ну, знаешь ли, мастер, я всегда надеялся, что у тебя хватит совести сделать это своими руками – а не так, прикрываясь кем-то! В конце концов, мы же…  
– Я прошу прощения, – перебила Асока, ухватила его за рукав и потянула в сторону, – можем поговорить? Всего одну минуту, спасибо.  
– Не торопись, дитя, – вслед произнесла Тал.   
Асока утянула Переговорщика за какую-то ближайшую дверь – как оказалось, во фрешер.   
– Не сейчас, – выплюнул он, как только сообразил, где они очутились. – Потерпи немножко, снайпер, я разберусь с этим домом престарелых, и тогда мы с тобой вернемся к тому месту, откуда начали, если ты…  
Асока размахнулась и залепила ему пощечину. Сильно, с размахом, и голова у Переговорщика дернулась от удара. Он выглядел ошеломленным.   
На его одежде виднелись подпалины от лайтсэйберов, волосы были в полном беспорядке, а глаза по-прежнему светились желтым. И он справился с растерянностью буквально за секунду, ухватил Асоку левой рукой за шею и сжал, сдавил пальцами так, что она вдохнуть не могла. Подержал немного и отпустил.  
– Не распускай руки, девочка.  
– Я тебе не девочка, – отозвалась Асока, едва переведя дух. – Что ж ты за скотина такая, Оби-Ван Кеноби?   
Он молча привалился к стене и смотрел на нее, и мало-помалу желтый свет в его глазах начинал тускнеть.  
– Какой уж есть, снайпер.   
– Ты грязный.  
– О, милая…  
– Никакая я не милая, а у тебя вся морда в какой-то грязи. И я не собираюсь ее жрать, – она решительно подняла руки и начала раздевать его. Переговорщик не сопротивлялся – наблюдал за ней из-под ресниц. Он позволил Асоке разобраться со сложной системой застежек на куртке и снять нижнюю тунику, прежде чем перехватил инициативу в свои руки.  
Его пальцы коснулись ее кожи на шее, погладили быстро – там, где совсем недавно стискивали, стараясь причинить боль, – а потом он прижался губами и поцеловал, скользнул языком, будто извиняясь. Нет, показалось.  
Он отвел лекку и запустил руку под рубашку, но Асока перехватила его до того, как Переговорщик коснулся груди.   
– Сначала душ.  
– У нас есть на это время? – негромко поинтересовался он.   
– Да мне плевать, – искренне призналась Асока и толкнула его вперед. – Залезай в криффов соник. 

 

***

Он так устал, что не мог спорить.  
Если Тано время от времени хотела сбежать – он нет-нет и ловил отголоски направленного желания в Силе и был уверен, что Квай-Гон и остальные тоже это чуют, только молчат, – то Переговорщику хотелось выставить всех из своей криффовой квартиры и лечь спать. И не отвечать, когда император будет искать его. Вообще никому не отвечать.  
Но это было абсолютно невыполнимо, просто невозможно.  
Приходилось использовать альтернативные методы снятия стресса.  
Он обхватил ладонями лицо тогруты и поцеловал ее, проталкивая язык в рот, чувствуя, как она вся прижимается к нему, бедрами и животом, и грудью, и ощущал ее руки на своей все еще не до конца зажившей спине. Поломанной руке после боя на лайтсэйберах лучше не стало – надо отыскать аптечку с бактой и заняться лечением, но это позже, все позже.  
Асока толкнула его в душ, и Переговорщик не сопротивлялся. Он потянулся, чтобы снять с нее одежду, но тогрута оскалилась:  
– Мне надоело, что ты портишь все, к чему прикасаешься! Эта рубашка мне нравится…  
Он ожидал шоу, но она просто вывернулась из вещей и отшвырнула их в угол – и ничего эротичного в этом жесте не было, но почему-то завело его еще сильней. Тано расстегнула застежку на его брюках и просунула внутрь ладонь, обхватила член пальцами, и Переговорщик откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.   
Она что-то прошипела сквозь зубы, стянула с него штаны и включила звуковой душ. Не так приятно, как вода, но здорово экономит время.   
– Мыло там, – пробормотал Переговорщик.  
В ответ она куснула его за ухо, и он изумленно распахнул глаза.  
– Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Еще я всяким ситхам голову не мыла.   
– Мне казалось, ты хотела купаться, – иронично произнес он, наблюдая, как темнеют синие полоски на лекку.   
– Как-нибудь совместим, – она закинула одну ногу ему на бедро и потерлась о член, и, Сила, это было так приятно, что Переговорщик застонал, низко и хрипло, отзываясь на прикосновение.   
– И потом, – продолжила Асока, – наверное ты забыл, что я уже была в твоей ванной. Провела кое-какие исследования.  
Максимум, что она могла выяснить – марку его одеколона и шампуня. Личных вещей тут не было – впрочем, не было их и в резиденции в имперском дворце. Переговорщик привык быть аккуратным во всем. Временами даже слишком аккуратным.   
Он позволил ей упиваться своими шпионскими навыками несколько мгновений, а потом наклонился и обхватил губами темно-оранжевый сосок. Чуть пососал и отпустил, когда услышал, как тогрута судорожно вздохнула. Она чуть наклонилась влево – он мимолетно изумился, сама же сказала, что не собирается его купать – и в следующий миг у него оказался полный рот мыла.   
– Вот так, – с удовлетворением произнесла Асока, размазывая мыло по его лицу. Этой же, намыленной и скользкой рукой она обхватила его член, направляя, и опустилась сверху.   
Переговорщик сплюнул на пол, хотел возмутиться, но было поздно.  
– Вот это уже лучше, – одобрил он, поддерживая ее с помощью Силы. Какое счастье, что кабинка соника была достаточно большой для подобного рода маневров.   
– Давно уже хотела, – тогрута снова повозила пальцами по его лицу, – отмыть твой грязный рот!  
Он не ответил – приподнял ее вверх и опустил, толкнулся бедрами и снова приподнял. Его члену было так хорошо в ней. Так тепло и влажно, и туго, и внутри у нее словно существовали особые мышцы, которые обхватывали его со всех сторон, добавляя ощущений, делая удовольствие еще более ярким. Интересно, когда-нибудь они смогут заняться сексом лежа. В нормальной кровати, как нормальные…   
А впрочем, нет.  
Переговорщик куснул ее за палец, и в ответ Асока шлепнула его ладонью по губам. Он не мог говорить. Он хотел вцепиться в нее и вытрахать все это уличное безумие, он хотел заниматься с ней любовью на шелковых простынях, поцеловать ее везде, исследовать неторопливо.  
Кончики ее лекку касались его плеч, и это тоже было странно. Он привык к человеческим женщинам. К их волосам, к цвету их кожи. К их страху.   
Асока обхватила его за подбородок, глядя сверху вниз, впилась в кожу короткими ногтями. Она танцевала на его члене. Нет, нет – она сражалась. Двигалась так же легко и непринужденно, как под лучами лазеров, когда он спас ее на крыше, и Переговорщик тонул в ней. Только с ней он мог забыться.   
Существовали только ее ноги, обвивающие его бедра, ложбинка между ее грудей, в которую так уютно было уложить лицо. Были ее глаза – блестящие, ярко-голубые, белый узор на коже лица и полоски монтрал, ее запах вокруг него и прикосновение Силы – лишенное цвета и стороны, дикое, живое.   
Он поймал эту мысль, зацепился за нее и ухмыльнулся – за что опять получил ладонью по губам.  
– Что смешного, ситх? – выдохнула Асока, наклоняясь к нему. – Почему ты смеешься?  
– Ты… не принадлежишь им, – он сделал усилие и шагнул вперед, прижал ее к противоположной стене, перехватил поудобнее и продолжил трахать, вбиваясь в ее тело, ощущая приближение оргазма, но все еще пытаясь оттянуть разрядку. – Джедаи… ты с ними не пойдешь…  
Он поднял правую руку – боль стала почти привычной, родной – и коснулся кончиками пальцев у нее между ног, там, где их тела соединялись, провел между складок, отыскивая клитор, и потер его.  
Асока зарычала – не застонала, именно зарычала, как дикий зверек, и наклонилась вперед, находя ртом его рот. Струи соника уже справились с мылом и грязью к тому времени, так что Переговорщик ощутил только ее вкус – чистый, безыскусный, прикосновение ее языка к своему, острые зубы, ее запах – и этого было достаточно, чтобы довести его до предела.   
Он кончил – только сияющая темнота перед глазами и громкий, лихорадочный стук пульса в ушах, и секунды, казалось, тянулись часами.   
Но тогрута выдохнула ему в шею, обнимая, прижимая к себе – в какой-то момент Переговорщик выскользнул из нее и опустил на ноги. Он на ощупь отыскал рукой ее вход и просунул пальцы в горячую и мокрую щель, из которой стекала его собственная сперма, попытался подхватить тот ритм, в котором они двигались еще недавно.   
Асока обхватила его лицо руками, жмурясь и вздрагивая от удовольствия, приблизила губы к его уху и выдохнула:  
– Ты… тоже… Оби-Ван…  
Ее колени обмякли, но он не дал ей упасть, опираясь на стену для равновесия. Постепенно они оба приходили в себя, и Сила успокаивалась вокруг них, собиралась привычной завесой.  
Асока медленно провела рукой по его лицу, откинула чистые, сухие волосы со лба. Переговорщик позволил ей, не отстранился.   
– Ты так хотела узнать мое настоящее имя, – он прижался губами к ее щеке рядом со скулой, лизнул крошечный, едва заметный шрам. – Ты часом не родственница датомирских ведьм?   
– О, Сестры Ночи, – коротко хохотнула она, – сомневаюсь, что твое настоящее имя даст мне власть над тобой!  
– А ты бы хотела? – он отстранился и глянул на нее, наполовину серьезно, наполовину в шутку. Пока еще можно. Пока еще – они не союзники поневоле, не враги, не правая рука императора и наемница-снайпер. Пока они только любовники в кабинке соника, и больше никто.  
Она молчала, и он чувствовал ее сомнения в Силе. И да, и нет, и все это с равной страстью.   
Он кивнул и поцеловал ее на прощание.

 

***

Падме не была уверена, каким найдет его, но меньше всего ожидала отыскать Энакина в дальней комнате – он сидел на полу, окруженный инструментами, и его руки были по локоть засунуты во что-то, что больше всего напоминало полуразобранный двигатель спидера. Или, возможно, какую-то его часть. Он не поднял головы, когда Падме открыла дверь, даже виду не подал, что заметил, как она вошла внутрь. Он сосредоточенно копался в механизме: что-то раскручивал, подтягивал, а потом протянул руку и паяльник просто скакнул ему в ладонь с пола.  
Она остановилась, смущенная таким внезапным использованием Силы. Не видела его глаз, но ощутила ледяное прикосновение страха, но тут Энакин негромко произнес:  
– Еще минутку, Падме.   
– О… хорошо… ладно, – она кивнула, подошла поближе и тоже опустилась на пол – достаточно близко к нему, но все же достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать. Пришло минут пять, не меньше, и Падме снова решила напомнить о своем присутствии. – Эни, послушай… Это не твоя вина…  
– Уже не первый раз, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее: весь перемазанный маслом, со встрепанными волосами и налитыми кровью глазами – но радужка была привычно голубой, без ядовитой желтизны.   
– Не в первый раз – что? – спокойно спросила Падме.   
Энакин сжал челюсти и отвел взгляд, снова погрузился в ремонт двигателя, или что он там делал. Запаял пару проводов, бездумно провел рукой по щеке, оттирая пот, и по коже протянулась темная полоса мазута.  
– Не первый раз я убиваю кого-то по приказу Сидиуса.   
Падме проглотила все слова, рвущиеся на язык – что ж за тварь такая их император, каким монстром надо быть, чтобы сотворить все это. Нет, не время для злости, это просто бессмысленно.   
– Это не твоя вина, – как можно более мягче сказала она, наклоняясь к Энакину и пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. - Ты не должен обвинять себя в том, что он контролирует твое сознание и манипулирует твоими действиями. Если ты и виноват в смерти этого джедая, то не меньше, чем Переговорщик. Не меньше, чем твой учитель – я имею в виду Квай-Гон Джинна. Не меньше Тал или Бент, или меня самой. Мы знали, что все возможно, и мы послали тебя на эту встречу. Мы все его убили, понимаешь? А больше всех – император. И поэтому мы должны его уничтожить, – мрачно произнесла Падме. – Его мне не жалко. Ни капельки. Он должен быть уничтожен.  
– Я согласен, – глухо пробормотал он, но глаз от двигателя не поднял.   
– Хорошо, – кивнула Падме. Это уже было что-то. – Хорошо, – повторила она и протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до его руки, но Энакин вдруг отдал ей паяльник.  
– Подержи. Думаю, проблема в узле трансформатора…  
Она не смогла удержаться от громкого вздоха, но Энакин просто не обратил внимания.  
– Вы, что же, поломали спидер?  
– Нет.  
– В нем была какая-то неисправность? – допытывалась Падме.   
Энакин что-то пробормотал, но поскольку у него во рту в тот момент уже торчала отвертка, слов было не разобрать. Падме протянула левую руку – в правой она держала паяльник – и забрала отвертку. И повторила:  
– Что не так со спидером?  
– Я подумал, что он может летать быстрее. Если немного… усовершенствовать.  
Падме серьезно кивнула.  
– Усовершенствовать.   
Интересно, и как ему Квай-Гон разрешил.   
– Мастер Джинн знает, что я успокаиваюсь, когда работаю с механизмами, – он опять продемонстрировал Падме свою пугающую способность читать мысли. – Паяльник, пожалуйста.  
Она безропотно протянула ему указанный инструмент.   
– Еще чуть-чуть осталось. Потом я соберу все обратно.   
Падме закрыла глаза и посидела немного, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.   
– Эни?..  
– Да, – он по-прежнему не смотрел на нее.   
– Эни, брось, – Падме ухватила его за руки и придвинулась ближе, пока не оказалась с ним лицом к лицу. – Остановись хоть на минутку.   
Он глянул на нее и мучительно свел брови.  
– Падме, я…  
– Тс-с-с, ничего не говори, – Падме отпустила его руки и вместо этого стиснула лицо ладонями, прижалась губами к его губам и замерла. Вдыхала его запах: машинное масло и пот, и немного озоновой свежести, как перед грозой. Она коснулась языком, заставляя открыть рот, и поцеловала – медленно, осторожно, точно боялась вспугнуть, оттолкнуть. Энакин прерывисто выдохнул и закрыл глаза, длинные ресницы легли на щеки.  
Падме чувствовала, как мелко дрожит его тело. Будто там, внутри, под тонким слоем кожи, бурлило электричество, полыхал огонь, готовый вырваться наружу в любой момент и снести все на своем пути. Если бы Сила была с ней, Падме попыталась бы его успокоить. Но вместо этого она зарылась пальцами в его волосы и притянула еще ближе – Энакин не сопротивлялся. Он приоткрыл губы ей навстречу и поймал язык Падме своим. Они поцеловались снова, так же легко, как в первый раз, едва касаясь.   
Падме оставила его губы и притронулась ртом к шраму под правым глазом. Поднялась выше и покрыла невесомыми поцелуями бровь, лоб, уткнулась в упрямую морщинку на переносице.   
– Что ты такое, Эни? – шепотом спросила она у него. – Зачем ты пришел ко мне?  
– Он послал меня, – с запинкой отозвался он, но Падме помотала головой – нет, не такого ответа она хотела.   
– Я начинаю думать, что у джедаев все просто – какими бы они ни были, светлыми, темными, серыми, им все равно проще разобраться, чем мне с тобой.  
Энакин тихонько фыркнул, и Падме снова спустилась к его губам, уставилась в серо-голубые глаза, которые так же внимательно смотрели на нее.   
На этот раз он первый потянулся к ней, нашел ртом ее рот и поцеловал – да так, что у Падме мурашки пробежали по всему телу. Он коснулся языком ее языка, провел рукой по спине. Заставил наклониться – Падме сама не заметила, как это произошло. Она зажмурилась в какой-то момент, потеряла контроль – его руки поддерживали ее, аккуратно, не давая упасть, и он целовал ее, целовал так, что голова кружилась и жар из его тела перетекал в нее, заражая лихорадкой. Падме вцепилась в его шею ногтями, сама не осознавая, как это произошло – ей хотелось прижаться к нему, чувствовать его открытую кожу на своей коже, ощущать так близко, как это только было возможно.   
Воздух загустел вокруг них, наполнился Силой, завибрировал так, что у Падме все волоски на теле стали дыбом. Она знала, что должна остановиться, оторваться от него, но не могла этого сделать. С трудом разлепила веки, хватанула воздуха ртом в промежутке между поцелуями – и охнула. Энакин замер, все еще касаясь ее рта губами, не желая разрывать поцелуй. Глаза у него тоже были крепко зажмурены, длинные ресницы отбрасывали тень.   
– Энакин, – позвала его Падме по имени, повторила громче, возвращая в реальный мир, – Энакин!  
Все детали двигателя, над которыми он возился, все инструменты, испачканные маслом, начиная от огромного механизма и заканчивая крошечными болтами – все они парили в воздухе. Легко и невесомо, будто все они были не тяжелей пушинки, они качались и лениво переворачивались, удерживаемые Силой.   
Энакин открыл глаза и наконец увидел, что натворил.   
– О, бласт…  
Падме молчала – подходящих слов у нее просто не было.

 

***

Асоке нужно было заняться чем-нибудь – и занять руки, а еще желательно рот, – поэтому она ела. Недавно размороженная еда – не лучший вариант, но выбирать не приходилось. К тому же, у чертового ублюдка водился каф – вкусный и наверняка неприлично дорогой. Асока расстаралась – сварила всем по огромной кружке, и почти опустошила банку с кафом. Ничего, он еще купит.   
Она старалась не смотреть на Переговорщика, но все равно возвращалась к нему взглядом, отмечала неосознанно: чопорно сложенные на коленях руки, презрительное выражение лица, складку, залегшую возле губ. Он изо всех сил пытался держаться подальше от Квай-Гона, но тот постоянно обращался к нему – будто нарочно спрашивал его мнения по пустякам, и волей-неволей Кеноби приходилось отвечать.   
– Не думаю, что твой план будет лучше моего, мастер, – издевательски протянул он и криво улыбнулся в сторону Тал. – При всем уважении к присутствующим…  
– Нет у тебя никакого уважения, – отбрила Бент. – Если и было когда-то, Оби-Ван, то все закончилось!  
– А я вам о чем говорю, – утомленно бросил он. – Такая досада, что никто меня здесь не слушает…  
Энакин громко фыркнул. Он бродил кругами по комнате, пока Квай-Гону это не надоело, и он не велел своему ученику сесть куда-нибудь и не мельтешить перед глазами. Тот послушался – но спокойнее от этого не стал. Его колено все время дергалось, руки теребили край туники, а беспокойный взгляд бродил по всем присутствующим, ни на ком не останавливаясь надолго. И Сила вокруг него вибрировала с напряжением, собиралась мутными потоками и пульсировала, тревожная, неутихающая.   
– Отчего бы это, – пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.   
Переговорщик метнул в него хищный взгляд, но промолчал. Зато Тал заговорила:  
– Мы имеем дело со стихийными выбросами энергии. Он не может их контролировать, и никто из нас не сумеет – однако императору как-то удается.   
Энакин опустил голову, будто хотел под землю провалиться – но вот незадача, пол не торопился расступаться под ногами.   
– Это я виновата, – повинилась Амидала, – все это моя вина, я не думала, не хотела ничего такого…  
Хотела-хотела. Еще как хотела. Асока сама бы… если бы не рыжий криффов ублюдок, Асока бы… ой-ой!  
– Лучшим вариантом в сложившихся обстоятельствах будет явиться к Палпатину с повинной, – объявил Переговорщик. – Я приведу ему заговорщиков и этого, – он мотнул головой в сторону Энакина. – Он вас быстренько убьет, и дело с концом. Сэкономите время и нервы…   
Асока запустила в него вилкой, и он взревел:  
– Совсем с ума сошла?!   
– Это ты сошел с ума, если считаешь, что я по доброй воле пойду к этому монстру и позволю ему делать со мной все, что угодно!   
– И я не пойду, – поддержала Бент, – ни за что! Исключено!  
– Никто не пойдет, – кивнула Тал и повернулась к Квай-Гону, но он молчал, смотрел в окно и не шевелился, даже непонятно – слышит он их всех или нет.   
Переговорщик злобно сверкнул глазами на Асоку, но опять промолчал. И вилку не вернул. Асока пожала плечами, вымазала пальцем подливку и отправила в рот – не пропадать же добру!  
– Мы должны что-то сделать, – сказала упрямая Амидала, – что-то придумать, не может же он всего предусмотреть! Нас больше. Мы можем все распланировать, как-то заманить его…  
– Оби-Ван, – вдруг сказал Квай-Гон, – ты помнишь нашу первую совместную медитацию?  
– Нет, – немедленно ответил Переговорщик, и Асоке тут же стало ясно – ложь. Она повернулась к нему с любопытством, даже недоеденный стейк из нерфа был позабыт. Какая еда, когда тут такое!  
– Установление уз, медитация на Свет, – обманчиво добродушно продолжил Квай-Гон. – Ну же, Оби-Ван, хоть что-то ты должен был запомнить из моего обучения.   
– О, нет, – тихо сказала Тал, которая, видимо, уже что-то поняла.   
– О чем он? – вклинилась Асока. Бент и Амидала обе смотрели неуверенно, с тревогой.  
– Я не буду с тобой медитировать, – отрезал Переговорщик. – Никогда. Ни за что.  
– Я в этом не сомневался, – кивнул мастер Джинн, глянул честными голубыми глазами. – Ты будешь медитировать с Энакином.  
– Что?! – возмутились оба. Асока чуть не прыснула – настолько одинаковыми показались на миг их разъяренные физиономии. А тут еще Квай-Гон подоспел добить:  
– На Темную сторону Силы.   
Ох, что тогда началось.   
– Пожалуйста, мастер Квай-Гон, скажите, что это шутка! – Бент, как приличный джедай, громче всех. – Вы пошутили, скажите, умоляю вас! Вы видели, как Энакин убил джедая! Темная сторона сильна в нем!  
– Так же, как и Светлая, – невозмутимо сказал тот.   
– Ты издеваешься, мастер! Она права! Я кого-нибудь убью! Я уже убил! – это Энакин, который даже стеснительность свою растерял. – Не буду! И он тоже – не станет! Плохая идея!  
– Вы не можете этого сделать, – негромко и вежливо упрашивала Падме. – Нелогично превращать двух союзников в двух потенциальных врагов. Может, когда-то Переговорщик и был вашим учеником, но те времена давно прошли – вы не знаете этого человека больше. И Энакин не станет добровольно заниматься этим… этой… медитацией, я не совсем понимаю, что это означает, но пожалуйста, прошу вас, не заставляйте их!  
Ну и, разумеется, Кеноби.   
– Я. Не. Буду, – объявил он и сжал челюсти, уставился с вызовом на своего бывшего учителя.   
У Асоки голова шла кругом и монтралы гудели. Она оставила поднос, потерла лицо руками, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя.   
– Я боялась, что ты предложишь этот вариант, Квай-Гон, – тихо произнесла Тал. – И как обычно, ты выбрал самый трудный путь.   
Он кивнул, соглашаясь, а потом пожал плечами:  
– А что делать, если самый трудный – и одновременно самый верный? Энакин, если ты сможешь контролировать своего темного двойника, то у нас появится шанс. Хоть какая-то надежда, что мы не потеряем тебя в критической ситуации, Сидиус не сможет управлять тобой.   
Энакин выглядел абсолютно несчастным. Он повернулся к Амидале, и она взяла его за руку, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать.   
– Он не согласится, – с надеждой сказала Падме и посмотрела на Переговорщика. Все посмотрели на Переговорщика – и Асока не смогла удержаться. На какой-то миг он показался ей совершенно затравленным, но потом снова принял свой обычный нарочито равнодушный вид.   
Асоку кольнуло предчувствие. Она посмотрела на Квай-Гона для того, чтобы подтвердить догадку, потом перевела взгляд на Тал. Медитация была не только для Энакина, но и для Оби-Вана…  
– Это не раздвоение личности, как уже много раз повторила нам Асока, – Квай-Гон Джинн повернулся и обдал ее совершенно нереальным взглядом. Так на Асоку вообще никто не смотрел – разве что мастер Пло когда-то давно, и еще – вот же странно! – мастер Йода, которого она повстречала в забегаловке у Декса. Как будто они видели что-то внутри нее. Под кожей. И то, что они видели, им нравилось, они одобряли ее – ценили ее сущность вне зависимости от совершенных дел. Это было несколько… ошеломляюще.   
– Быть может, Темнота внутри Энакина не должна быть уничтожена, – а Квай-Гон уже продолжал, отвернувшись от нее. – Быть может, ее просто нужно уравновесить.   
– Мастер Джинн, – тихонько сказала Бент, – Совет бы назвал ваши слова ересью.   
– Вне всяких сомнений, – легко согласился он. – А ты как думаешь?  
Мон-каламари открыла рот, чтобы ответить ему. Немного подумала и закрыла.   
– Вы думаете, это возможно? – спросила Амидала.   
Квай-Гон пожал плечами:  
– Не проверим – не узнаем. Энакин?..  
Тот прикусил нижнюю губу. Помолчал несколько секунд, потом неопределенно тряхнул головой.   
– Ох, да ради Силы! – выдохнула Бент. – Это все глубоко противоречит всем известным законам и правилам! Равновесие невозможно установить таким образом!   
– Однако Оби-Вану как-то удалось, – сказала Тал.  
– Что?! Нет! Это какая-то ошибка! – Переговорщик повернулся к Квай-Гону за помощью, и в этом была его последняя оплошность. Мастер Джинн удовлетворенно кивнул и подытожил:  
– Что ж, это мы это как раз и узнаем, когда вы одновременно погрузитесь в Силу!  
Кеноби выглядел так, будто сам был готов начать убивать. Но – Асока знала точно и ощущала какую-то странную радость из-за этого своего знания – эта странная компания ему бы точно ничего подобного не позволила.

 

***

Прошлый раз Энакин оказался в комнате легко – он просто наткнулся на нее в водовороте воспоминаний, натолкнулся на дверь и проник в чужое сознание. В этот раз все было сложнее. Его держали за руку, затягивали, запихивали туда, где он хотел быть в последнюю очередь. Пустая квартира, комната с окном во всю стену – и гибнущий город за стеклом.   
– Ты мог бы и сменить обстановку, – выдохнул он, повалившись лицом на пол. Очень холодный, почти обжигающе ледяной.   
Оби-Ван отпустил руку и наградил его презрительным взглядом.  
– Ты неумеха. Пустышка, наделенная неоправданно огромной силой. Дитя, не готовое к настоящей жизни. Ты ничего не знаешь, ничего не умеешь. Только создавать проблемы окружающим.  
Энакин оперся на локти, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
– Это все? – поинтересовался он, когда Оби-Ван замолчал.   
Тот посмотрел вопросительно – ну а что ты от меня хочешь? Присел рядом и вкрадчиво произнес:  
– Мне кажется, ты напугал Падме этой своей демонстрацией Силы. Она выглядела немного бледной, когда позвала нас. Ты ничего ей не сломал ненароком?  
Энакин рванулся вперед, не думая, и тут же оказался припечатанным к полу – на этот раз спиной, а Переговорщик едва шевельнул рукой, чтобы удержать его.  
– Ты забываешь, что это моя территория, Эни, – сладким голосом произнес он, наклоняясь над Энакином. – Здесь я могу все, потому что Темная сторона помогает мне. Она шепчет постоянно, на ухо, как любовница, обещает то, о чем я даже подумать не мог, сулит такую силу, о которой и мечтать страшно…  
– И теперь у Темной стороны голос одной конкретной тогруты? – ухмыльнулся Энакин. И немедленно получил кулаком в лицо – резко, без предупреждения. Вкус крови во рту был таким реальным, что он сглотнул несколько раз, пытаясь избавиться от него. – Это здорово, Кеноби. Нет, правда – тебя кто так бить учил, твой добрый старый мастер Квай-Гон?  
Оби-Ван швырнул его в сторону – прямо на окно, так, что Энакин оказался прижат к стеклу щекой. Город продолжал гореть: ракеты взрывались, люди умирали – он не видел этого, не слышал криков, но чувствовал – смерть и разрушение, как никогда близко, гигантская лавина кошмара.  
– Сидиус же не делал с тобой ничего в реальном мире, да? – прохрипел он, неловко вывернув шею.   
Оби-Ван снова ударил его об стекло, да так, что в голове зазвенело.  
– Ты сам согласился. Отдал себя добровольно, даже не сопротивлялся. От этого тебя теперь так кроет?..  
Оби-Ван зарычал и опять приложил его о стеклянную стену.  
– Не надо меня злить, Эни. Задача совсем в другом.   
– Ага, – сказал Энакин. – А мы можем просто посидеть здесь и притвориться, что ничего не получилось?   
Оби-Ван рассмеялся – тихим каким-то, обреченным смехом – и отпустил его. Энакин медленно сполз вниз и сел на пол.   
– Полагаю, что нет, – вздохнул он.   
Поворачиваться к окну не хотелось. Что бы там ни было – смотреть на это лишний раз Энакин не жаждал. Но осознавал, что придется.  
– Что будем делать? – спросил он Переговорщика. – Любоваться на бомбы и собирать лайтсэйберы?   
Тот усмехнулся краем губ, закатил глаза и медленно, недовольно опустился на пол рядом с ним.   
– Лайтсэйбер мой. Тебе он не понадобится.  
– Не-а, – покачал головой Энакин. – Лайтсэйбер может и твой, но кристалл в нем тебе не принадлежит. Все дело в том…  
– Пожалуйста, ты можешь заткнуться? – вежливо попросил Оби-Ван.   
– Ладно, ладно! Молчу, – Энакин смиренно склонил голову. И начал ждать, когда этот криффов урок начнется. Но Переговорщик сидел тихо – слишком тихо для живого существа, даже в Силе, и постепенно терпение у Энакина истощалось. – Может быть, мы могли бы…  
– Окно – только метафора, – негромко произнес Оби-Ван Кеноби. – Там может быть все, что угодно. Главное – заставить себя смотреть на то, чего боишься.   
– И Тьма поможет? – не скрывая сомнения, спросил Энакин.   
Оби-Ван улыбнулся:  
– О, несомненно. Еще как. Главное – смотри внимательно.  
Энакин вздохнул и повернулся к окну. Корусант – линию горизонта невозможно было спутать с другой планетой – лежал в развалинах. Он еще не был мертв, но собирался сгореть до основания в ближайшие часы.   
Энакин не ощущал ничего. То есть он знал, что за тонкой преградой скрывается стихия, способная снести все на своем пути, возможно – Темная сторона, такая вот вполне осязаемая, осознанная. Но он не испытывал ничего к Корусанту. Еще одна планета, уничтоженная во славу Империи. Джедайский Храм – в мечтах Квай-Гона он был настоящим домом, а не древним зданием, наводненным призраками – настоящими духами и живыми существами, что добровольно превратились в привидений. Падме – теперь Корусант был связан и с ней, совсем немного, но был: шуршание пышных платьев, изумление на ее прекрасном лице, ее упрямство и ее гордость, Падме Амидала, королева…  
– Так мы ничего не добьемся, – сказал Переговорщик.  
Энакин пожал плечами:  
– А что мне делать?   
– Ты думаешь не о том, о чем надо.  
– Я не виноват, – пробурчал Энакин, – я не знаю, о чем надо думать. Это твой город.  
Оби-Ван снова закатил глаза – это уже начинало бесить.  
– Но Тьма одна на всех.  
Он поднялся и подошел к Энакину сзади, ухватил его голову руками, заставляя снова повернуться к окну.  
– Ты с Татуина, так? Забудь про Корусант. Представь свою сухую планетку, что там есть – песок и солнце?  
– Два солнца, – поправил его Энакин.  
Картинка за стеклом подернулась помехами, точно на неисправном головизоре. Энакин не успел подумать, как можно наладить головизор – а пейзаж уже изменился. Больше ничего не горело и не взрывалось, наоборот – было тихо и спокойно, и темнота сделала шажок ближе, заинтересованно глянула на него из-под маски тускена.   
Он посмотрел вниз и увидел Шми на своих руках – изможденную от лихорадки, теряющую драгоценную влагу, умирающую, с пузырящейся на губах пеной.  
– Я не буду смотреть…  
– Нет, будешь, – голос Переговорщика ввинтился ему в уши, заставляя распахнуть глаза еще сильнее. – Смотри внимательно.   
Его мать умерла, обратилась в бездыханное тело, солнце пожрало ее плоть, отбелило кости. Энакин хватал ртом горячий воздух пустыни и никак не мог надышаться.   
– Мне так жаль, падаван, – сказал Квай-Гон и упал, раненый красным мечом в самое сердце.  
– Я не хочу смотреть! – взвыл Энакин, но чужие руки держали его крепко – не отвернуться.   
– Это и всё? – сказала Темнота голосом приятным и искренним. – Это все, кто у тебя есть?  
Энакин хотел ответить, но язык не повернулся во рту.  
Была еще Падме.   
Она висела в воздухе, царапала пальцами горло и умоляла, умоляла, а он душил ее, ощущая только жгучую ненависть.   
– Нет…  
– Это и все? Больше у тебя никого нет? – осведомилась Темнота.   
Жизнь гасла в карих глазах Падме. Квай-Гон просил прощения из-за чего-то. Шми больше не дышала.   
Кто-то другой кричал и выл, и рыдал, и умолял о чем-то Силу, равнодушную и вечную, но Энакин сидел неподвижно и смотрел. Тьма просочилась сквозь стекло и подползла к нему, обернула кольцами и вошла в его голову – там, где висков касались чужие пальцы, прохладные и сухие.   
И все стало так просто.


	3. Chapter 3

Тал смотрела на нее своими странными, желто-зелеными глазами, и Падме не выдержала. Ощущение было не из приятных: она знала, что Тал не может видеть, но ощущала, как та _смотрит_ – куда-то вглубь, в самую ее середину.  
– Вы что-то хотите мне сказать?  
– Ваше высочество… – мягко начала та, и Падме решительно покачала головой. – Королева Амидала…  
– Нет, не нужно. Падме. Называйте меня Падме, – она пошевелилась, сменила позу – подложила вместо затекшей правой руки левую. Энакин не проснулся – он лежал на ее коленях тяжелым, безжизненным грузом, и Падме уже пару раз ловила себя на желании наклониться и послушать, дышит ли он еще. Но вместо этого забиралась рукой в его волосы, распутывала непослушные пряди, гладила кончиками пальцев по лбу, расправляя морщинки – и он спал, спокойно и глубоко, и Падме не могла сказать, каким он проснется.  
– Ты его любишь, Падме? – спросила Тал, прямо и бесхитростно.   
Дыхание перехватило. Снова.   
– Это не тот вопрос, который обычно задают в лоб едва знакомые люди, – забормотала Падме. – Все слишком сложно… мы едва знаем друг друга… я все еще не уверена, что могу доверять Энакину… и всем вам тоже, я уже давно никому не доверяю, знаете ли…  
– Но ты его любишь? – продолжала гнуть та. – Ты переступила через свой страх и пошла за Энакином туда, куда он повел тебя. Ты была с ним близка и жаждешь этой близости постоянно. Ты эмоционально привязана к нему. Так это обычно бывает? – в ее голосе сквозило любопытство. Не осуждение.   
Падме растерялась еще больше.  
– О… ну, возможно… если вы так все говорите… Возможно, да, – твердо сказала она. – Я не могу представить, что бы случилось со мной без Энакина.  
Рабе была бы жива, произнес тихий голос внутри ее головы. И Палпатин продолжал бы изводить Падме день за днем, упиваясь своей властью. Она бы никогда не очутилась внутри Храма джедаев, никогда бы не познакомилась ближе с Переговорщиком, не узнала бы, кто он на самом деле. Не сидела бы в камере под стражей, не пряталась бы и не проводила большую часть времени в бегах. Все было бы совсем иначе.   
– Я не знаю, как это бывает обычно, – она подчеркнула последнее слово и взглянула в глаза нурианке. – Я раньше никого не любила. Но вы должны понять. Квай-Гон – не самый простой человек в галактике.  
Тал склонила голову набок и сощурилась, внимательно изучая ее.  
– Может, я и не могу читать в Силе, – сказала Падме, – но я женщина, и у меня есть глаза, уши, и предостаточно интуиции.   
– И что бы ты сказала мне? – тихо спросила Тал. – Как женщина с глазами, ушами и интуицией? Любовь того стоит?  
Падме промолчала, еще крепче прижала к себе Энакина, и тут он зашевелился, просыпаясь, приподнял голову и сел.   
– Что я пропустил? – хрипло поинтересовался он.   
Падме поймала его взгляд и успокоилась ненадолго – глаза у него были голубые, чуть мутные после сна.  
– Вы с Пере… с Кеноби сели медитировать, и в какой-то момент ты просто отрубился, – ввела в курс дела Падме.   
Энакин потер глаза рукой.  
– А Оби-Ван?   
– О, я не знаю, – едко сказала Падме. – Я не обязана следить за всеми джедаями в окрестностях. Только за теми, которые засыпают у меня на коленях!  
– Я не помню, чтобы ты была рядом, когда мы садились медитировать, – проворчал Энакин и поднял голову. – Тал, а где Квай-Гон?  
– Я позвала его, как только ты проснулся, – сказала она.  
Энакин кивнул и вскочил на ноги, необычайно взвинченный, полный энергии.   
– Мне нужно забрать свой лайтсэйбер.  
– Он у Палпатина? – предположила Падме.  
– Нет, счастью. Спрятан в одном надежном месте на нижнем уровне… – он осекся и посмотрел на Квай-Гона, который зашел в комнату – в сопровождении Переговорщика.   
– Я вижу, с тобой все в порядке! – Квай-Гон выглядел довольным, как ребенок, получивший заветную игрушку. Падме даже позавидовала ему на какой-то миг – неосязаемая уверенность, что исходила от джедая, даже ее не могла оставить равнодушной.   
Переговорщик тенью стоял за его плечом. Он всегда стоял за чьим-нибудь плечом – Палпатина ли, Квай-Гона. При своих невнушительных габаритах ему удавалось как-то выглядеть опасным. Натянутым, как струна.   
– Мне нужно забрать свой лайтсэйбер, – повторил Энакин. Его глаза возбужденно блестели. Он глянул на Кеноби и чуть приподнял бровь. На какой-то миг Падме показалось, что они беззвучно переговаривались о чем-то – и по спине у нее пробежали мурашки.   
– Оби-Ван пойдет с тобой, – бодро сказал Квай-Гон и положил руку на плечо своему бывшему ученику.   
– И я, – Асока возникла в дверях позади них. – Я чокнусь, если просижу на одном месте еще полчаса!   
Тал взглянула на нее с сомнением, но Квай-Гон, казалось, совсем не возражал.   
– Отлично! Втроем вам будет безопаснее.   
– Тогда выдвигаемся, – Энакин с сомнением посмотрел на рукоять чужого латсэйбера, но все же спрятал оружие на поясе. А потом повернулся и непринужденно обнял Падме, поцеловал ее в губы на прощание, как будто никого рядом с ними не было.  
– Я скоро.  
Падме оцепенела. Она чувствовала на себе взгляды, и через силу повернулась лицом ко всем присутствующим. Тогрута ухмыльнулась и кивнула – явно одобрительно.  
– Вот теперь я понимаю, что означает поцелуй на удачу.   
– Джедаи не признают такое понятие, как удача, – пробормотала Тал, и ее золотистая кожа залилась румянцем.   
– Да ну? – поддразнил Квай-Гон.   
– Если вы закончили с публичным проявлением чувств, может, мы пойдем? – Переговорщик привалился к стене и сосредоточенно рассматривал измохраченный бинт на запястье. – Если, разумеется, кто-то потрудился собрать спидер обратно.  
– Я не идиот, – огрызнулся Энакин, – там дел – на пару минут!   
– Ну-ну. Я всю эту дрянь таскать не буду.  
– Да кто тебя просит…  
Тано захихикала еще громче.  
– Подождите, – взмолилась Падме, – так эта штука с Темной стороной сработала? Равновесие?..  
Энакин пожал плечами:  
– Честно говоря – не знаю. Может, нужно еще пару раз попробовать… – он скривился, и Падме снова захотелось прикоснуться к нему, но она удержалась.   
– Я тоже не знаю, – вдруг подал голос Переговорщик. – У меня, вопреки распространенному мнению, нет никакого опыта в подобных вещах!  
– Зато другого опыта у тебя хоть залейся, – ухихикалась Тано. – Можешь работать на ситхов… можешь работать на джедаев… Тебя вообще когда-нибудь кто-нибудь спускал с поводка?  
– Вон отсюда, – вдохнул Квай-Гон. – Все вы. Эни…  
Тот немного задержался на пороге, глянул на своего учителя – и немножко на Падме, совсем быстро, никто даже не заметил. Кроме нее.   
– Будь осторожен, – напутствовал Квай-Гон, и Энакин кивнул в ответ. – И собери этот бластов спидер! Нам, между прочим, транспорт тоже понадобится!   
Тут Энакин тоже тихонько фыркнул и пообещал:  
– Как скажете, мастер.  
Он исчез за дверью, а Падме все смотрела вслед, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Но она заставила себя. Нужно узнать, куда подевалась Бент. Куда собирается лететь Квай-Гон, и где ее место во всем этом.   
Она обернулась и обнаружила, что мастер Джинн внимательно наблюдает за ней – и прячет ухмылку в бороде.   
– Ох, да прошу вас, – раздраженно пробормотала она. – Скажите, что теперь мы будем делать?   
– Спокойно, Падме Амидала Наберри, королева Набу. У нас на Корусанте есть кое-какие дела. И ты очень поможешь в их решении.

 

***

Разумеется, прямо сразу они никуда не полетели. Энакин добрых полчаса провалялся под спидером устанавливая движок на место. И умудрился при этом покомандовать Асокой – Переговорщик сделал вид, что временно оглох, и не отзывался ни на какие «а ну-ка подай мне отвертку…» и «принеси-ка вон тот ключ…».   
– Слушай, ты, мальчик с Татуина, ты чинить что-нибудь умеешь или только ломать? – не выдержала Асока.  
– Конечно! – возмущенно отозвался Энакин. – Да я могу из мусора гоночный под собрать! И не какой-то, а самый быстрый! Да, я, если хочешь знать, почти выиграл Бунта Ив Классик в шесть лет!  
Асока пожала плечами – эта информация ей ни о чем не говорила. Оби-Ван стоял привалившись к бортику крыши и смотрел на город.  
– Именно после этой гонки мастер Квай-Гон и поверил в меня, – Энакин продолжал ковыряться в моторе. – Да, у нас была пара нелегких лет сразу после того, как Республика пала, но на Внешнем Кольце разницы особо и нет… хатты были, есть и будут, и пока будут хатты – будет и рабство…  
Асока уловила, как напрягся Оби-Ван при упоминании имени своего прежнего мастера. Энакин этого не заметил – а может, оказался слишком умен, чтобы не показать. Асока впилась глазами в его спину, но прочитать не могла – щиты были слабыми, но довольно прочными, и она просто не могла заставить себя ломиться в них.  
– …Тогда я думал, что Квай-Гон именно поэтому взялся меня тренировать. Чтобы устроить революцию и освободить всех рабов. Наверное, я здорово достал его – носился с этой идеей как одержимый. А потом он рассказал мне про ситхов.  
– Да уж, – фыркнула Асока, – ситхи будут пострашнее хаттов!  
Взъерошенная голова Энакина вынырнула из-под спидера.   
– На самом деле, нет. Я до пятнадцати лет никаких ситхов не видел. А хатты… Ну, моя мать много лет была собственностью Гардуллы. Хатты умеют произвести впечатление, уж поверь. И не самое приятное.   
Асока сразу почувствовала себя неуютно.   
– Я правда не хотела…  
– Да ничего, – он отшвырнул ключ в сторону, и тот приземлился со звоном на кучку инструментов. – Это было давно. Я старательно забывал обо всем… – он покосился на Переговорщика. – Но теперь, видимо, придется вспомнить. Если понадобится вся моя злость…  
– То я просто должен буду напомнить тебе про хаттов, про рабов или про Татуин, – Кеноби повернулся, смерил их кислым взглядом. – Ну что, мы можем наконец лететь?  
– Ага, – кивнул Энакин, – да не вопрос. В любой момент.  
– И будем надеяться, что эта железяка не развалится в воздухе после твоего ремонта, – буркнул Кеноби.   
Асока закатила глаза и запрыгнула на переднее сиденье.   
– Ты никогда не прекратишь ворчать, да? – спросил Энакин у Переговорщика, поднимая спидер в воздух. – Все тебе не так.   
– Уж кто бы говорил! – огрызнулся тот. – Квартира ему моя не понравилась!  
– Но там и правда ужасно…  
– Какая квартира? – полюбопытничала Асока. – Эта?  
– Нет, другая, – неохотно сказал Переговорщик, когда понял, что Энакин отвечать не собирается.   
Асока нахмурилась:  
– Но ты же там вроде не был… а! Поняла, – кивнула она, сообразив, каким именно образом Энакин мог увидеть ту другую, имперскую квартиру Кеноби.   
– Где ты спрятал криффов лайтсэйбер? – спросил тот, наклоняясь вперед, так, чтобы находиться на одном уровне с Асокой и Энакином.   
– Далековато отсюда, – Энакин заложил крутой вираж, и спидер вильнул в сторону. Переговорщик сжал зубы, но ничего не сказал – наверное, решил, что без Квай-Гона не подействует: Энакин будет управлять спидером, как ему нравится, и никто из них не в силах ему помешать. Или хотя бы внушить немного здравого смысла.   
Они летели минут сорок, и когда Энакин наконец начал спускаться, Асока поморщилась.  
– Семнадцатый квадрат. Не самое приятное местечко…  
– Ага, – довольно подтвердил он. – Куча воров и бандитов.  
– И ты, разумеется, не придумал ничего умнее, чем спрятать свой лайтсэйбер здесь, – голос Оби-Вана сочился ядом. – Блестящая идея, Эни.  
– Знал, что ты оценишь, Оби, – подмигнул тот, опуская спидер на стоянку перед какой-то забегаловкой. Несколько подозрительных типов, что околачивались у входа, синхронно подняли головы, наблюдая за спидером, как за неожиданной добычей, свалившейся с неба.  
Асока могла поклясться, что слышала, как у Переговорщика зубы заскрипели. И пожалела, что первая не додумалась так сократить его имя.   
– Давай, Кеноби, – сказал Энакин, выходя из спидера. – Нам еще пару уровней вниз топать. Не хотелось бы лишиться транспорта.  
Переговорщик тяжело вздохнул, повернулся к местным отбросам общества, поднял руку и проговорил:  
– Вы хотите остаться здесь и охранять этот спидер до нашего возвращения.   
– Мы хотим охранять этот спидер, – прогундосил здоровый трандошанец и кивнул своим подельникам, которые тут же окружили спидер, повернулись к нему спиной и приготовились отражать все возможные посягательства.   
Асока присвистнула.  
– Ничего себе! Не знала, что ты еще и так можешь!  
– Они тупые, как пробка, – выплюнул Переговорщик сквозь зубы. – Назовешь меня Оби еще раз – я тебе руку сломаю, Сила свидетель.   
– Повторяешься, Оби-Ван, – Энакин подмигнул ему и направился вперед, без труда ориентируясь в хитросплетениях переулков.   
Они немного поплутали по задворкам Корусанта и наконец очутились в темном, сыром тупике. Откуда-то сверху капала вода, и воняло тут просто неимоверно.  
– Не могу поверить, что Квай-Гон не научил тебя, что нужно заботиться о собственном оружии, – Переговорщик поджал губы, брезгливо вглядываясь в темноту. – Лайтсэйбер – это твоя жизнь и все такое. Это деликатный инструмент. К нему нужно относиться с почтением…  
– Хорошо уроки ты усвоил свои, Оби-Ван Кеноби, – раздался из темноты скрипучий, знакомый голос.   
Асока не поверила своим ушам, но Энакин смело шагнул вперед и спросил:  
– Магистр Йода? Это ведь вы, правда?  
– Я это, юный Скайуокер, – усмехнулся старый джедай.   
Когда глаза у Асоки окончательно привыкли к полумраку, она его увидела: Йода сидел на каком-то ящике и держал в трехпалой руке рукоять лайтсэбера – слишком большую для того меча, который мог бы принадлежать ему.   
– Тогрута Асока Тано, Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби. Не ожидал вас увидеть я.   
– Мы тоже, – глухо сказал Переговорщик, – не ожидали.   
Вихрь эмоций окутывал его в Силе – темных, спутанных, и все же каким-то чудом сдерживаемых под контролем. В этом был он весь: ураган, удерживаемый в кулаке каким-то отчаянным усилием воли.   
– Меч хороший собрал ты, падаван Квай-Гона, – сказал Йода, повертев в руках лайтсэйбер Энакина.   
– Спасибо, – Энакин явно был доволен похвалой.   
– Воспользоваться им сумеешь ли, как время придет, хм? – старый джедай испытующе смотрел на него.   
– На нас напали джедаи в Храме, – вмешалась Асока, прежде чем у Энакина был шанс ответить. – Мы пришли с миром, просто хотели поговорить! А они накинулись на нас!  
Йода печально опустил уши.  
– Страх.  
– Кого они боятся? – спросил Энакин. – Почему остались здесь, на Корусанте, если всем выжившим угрожает опасность?  
– Надежда, – Йода повернулся и посмотрел на Переговорщика. – Оби-Ван Кеноби – хороший джедай.  
Тот фыркнул и покачал головой.  
– Ой, да ладно вам. Хватит этих сказок. Отдайте сэйбер, и мы пойдем.  
– Отдать сэйбер молодому Скайуокеру, говоришь? – он снова крутанул рукоять между пальцев. – Хорошо спрятал оружие. Никто не найдет.  
Энакин смутился:  
– Но вы же нашли…  
– Если знаешь, где искать, всегда найти можно спрятанное. Правда, Оби-Ван Кеноби?  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – отрезал тот. – И никогда не понимал.   
– Лукавишь ты, – Йода кинул лайтсэйбер Энакину – тот подхватил правой рукой и сжал рукоять в кулаке, будто проверяя, действительно ли это его меч. Йода спрыгнул с ящика, на котором сидел, и похромал вперед, опираясь на толстую палку. Остановился возле Переговорщика и склонил голову набок, разглядывая его снизу вверх. – Если бы не понимал, то выбор не сделал бы свой.   
– Совет меня заставил, – выплюнул Переговорщик. – Вы там были.   
Йода задумчиво хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Предание об Избранном Квай-Гон Джинн хорошо знает. А ты сам, Скайуокер, понимаешь, что сделать придется? – не поворачиваясь, он ткнул палкой в направлении Энакина, а потом снова обратился к Оби-Вану. – Темноту разделил ты с ним, а что получил взамен? Знаете вы, что делать теперь? Лорд ситхов – не шутка какая-то.  
– Мы вроде как догадываемся, – пробормотала Асока, которой вдруг стало неуютно. Спроси ее кто, она бы не смогла объяснить словами: то ли от ароматов помойки голова кружилась, то ли прохладный ночной воздух нижних уровней забрался под одежду. Она потянулась в Силу, попыталась прощупать будущее – но толстый, будто ватный полог укутал их всех. – Магистр Йода, – с тревогой позвала она, – вы тоже чувствуете это?  
Энакин попятился, повернулся, чтобы стена оказалась за спиной, и достал из-за пояса второй лайтсэйбер – но зажигать не спешил.  
– Это ты? – рявкнул он, обращаясь к Оби-Вану. – Ты их позвал?  
– Когда? – огрызнулся тот. – Я понятия не имел, в какую дыру ты нас привезешь!   
– Бласт, – выдохнула Асока, и рукояти ее собственных лайтсэйберов скакнули в ладони. – Слишком мало места. Мы тут как в ловушке. Кеноби, будут какие-нибудь идеи?  
– Вы все сдаетесь мне, а я преподношу вас императору как трофей? – в свете алого лайтсэйбера его лицо перекосилось от дикой ухмылки. – Мастер Йода, а вы что скажете?  
– Положиться на Силу нужно вам троим, – тот повернулся и пошел обратно к ящикам, тяжело опираясь на трость. – Если она все еще ведет вас – спасение отыщите.   
– Ну, класс, – выдохнула Асока, озираясь по сторонам, и пытаясь понять, откуда придет опасность. – Энакин?   
– Я ничего не чувствую, – раздраженно отозвался он, – совсем ничего, глухо! Кеноби?  
Тот ответить не успел – со всех сторон на них хлынула толпа бесшумных солдат, вооруженных энергетическими пиками.

 

***

Первых двоих Переговорщик отшвырнул в сторону, используя Силу.   
– Нам нужно вырваться из тупика! – проорал Энакин за спиной, орудуя одновременно двумя мечами – зеленым, который дал ему Квай-Гон, и своим собственным – синим. Переговорщик даже позволил себе отвлечься на мгновение, осознать этот факт – синий, как когда-то был у него.   
Рядом вскрикнула Тано – коротко и сердито, когда один из стражей едва не зацепил ее электрической пикой. С бластерами можно было справиться без проблем. Лайтсэйберы – уже сложнее, но все еще выполнимо. Но магностражи были быстрыми, легкими, и они были сконструированы для того, чтобы охотиться на форсюзеров. Какая-та часть из них была людьми, какая-то – дроидами, но сейчас эта информация не особенно помогала.   
И еще их было чертовски много.  
Переговорщик взбежал по стене, кувыркнулся назад и разрубил пополам особенно настойчивого противника. Правое запястье опять заныло, но он изо всех сил пытался игнорировать боль.   
– Где мастер Йода? – прокричала тогрута. Ну да, конечно, беспокоится. Защитить хочет. А то, что один Йода стоит пяти таких наемников – девчонка точно не знает.   
– Я даже и не знаю, как вам сказать, – Энакин приземлился рядом с Переговорщиком, махнул мечом, задерживая электрическую пику в паре дюймов от тела, и взмахнул рукой, отбрасывая стража на стену. – Но он исчез.  
– Как это? – изумилась Асока.  
– И почему я не удивлен, – бросил Переговорщик сквозь зубы, едва скользнул по Энакину взглядом – хватит с него благодарности – и повернулся к новым солдатам, молниеносно занявшим места павших товарищей. Много, слишком много, и места недостаточно… Что ж за напасть такая – сначала джедайский Храм, теперь вот это.   
– Как сквозь землю провалился. Раз – и нет его, – Энакин прыгнул на гору ящиков, скинул верхний на преследовавшего его магностража и увернулся от электрического разряда. Ящики с грохотом посыпались вниз – разумеется, никакого мастера Йоды под ними не оказалось.  
– Ничего себе, – выдохнула Асока и тут же завопила. – Берегись!   
Переговорщик отрубил голову своему очередному противнику – этот был человеком – и воспользовался передышкой, чтобы принять решение.  
– Нужно уходить. Попробуем добраться до спидера, а там уже решим, куда направимся. Их слишком много.  
– Да уж я заметил, – мальчишка приземлился рядом с ним и крутанул лайтсэйберы в воздухе. В отличие от наемницы, с двумя он обращался менее уверенно, чем с одним. Переговорщик хотел было указать на это, но прикусил язык. К криффу все. Пусть делает, что хочет. Он не нанимался следить за этим психом. Никому никаких обещаний не давал.  
– Следи за своей бластовой левой рукой, – прорычал он Энакину. – Не защита, а полное poodoo.  
Тот весело ухмыльнулся, резко толкнул Асоку вперед и заорал:  
– Быстро, валим отсюда!  
Они выбежали из тупика и наткнулись еще на четырех магностражей. Энакин вскинул руку – мгновение, и они полетели вниз с высокого карниза.   
– Становится горячо.  
– И не говори, – подхватила Асока, озираясь вокруг в поисках новой партии врагов. Их не было видно, но чужое присутствие ощущалось в Силе со всех сторон. Переговорщик подумал, не сопровождает ли Император своих слуг – мысль была настолько ужасной, что он тут же оттолкнул ее в самую глубину сознания, припечатал пока другими страхами и сомнениями.   
– Сюда, – он резко свернул вправо, схватил наемницу за локоть и толкнул вперед. Энакин остановился, глянул недоверчиво.  
– Спидер – в другой стороне.   
– Попрощайся со своей железякой.  
Лицо у того обиженно вытянулось, Переговорщику аж приятно стало.  
– До него нам не добраться. Придется прорываться вниз – а там постараемся уйти по коммуникационным трубам. Ты-то знать должен, я надеюсь…  
– Да не сомневайся, – перебил Энакин. – Не думал, что ты тоже гуляешь по нижним уровням.  
– Я не гулял, это были исследования вполне…  
– Эй, вы, – Асока вернулась как раз вовремя, – собираетесь стоять тут и спорить, у кого сэйбер длиннее?  
– Что за идиотизм? – зашипел на нее Переговорщик, но тогрута уже схватила Энакина и потащила за собой, и ему не оставалось ничего, как последовать за ними. Они кружили, сворачивали в еще более грязные и узкие проулки, пытаясь сбить стражу со следа, но Переговорщик все время ощущал их совсем рядом – теперь не было смысла таиться. Они загоняли свою добычу, неторопливо, самоуверенно, зная, что рано или жертвы сделают фатальную ошибку.  
– Нужно разделиться, – предложил Переговорщик, – так мы собьем их со следа, и хотя бы у кого-то будет шанс выбраться. И откуда ты взялся со своим лайтсэйбером! – вызверился он на Энакина, стоило тому только открыть рот – уж явно не соглашаться он собрался.  
Впрочем, и спорить Скайуокер особо не умел.  
– Да пошел ты! – сообщил он и помчался вперед, стараясь как можно быстрее пересечь открытое пространство. Местные жители с удивлением провожали их взглядами, но, к счастью, никто хотя бы задержать не пытался – то ли зажженные сэйберы пугали, то ли здравый смысл вовремя включился.   
– Вы оба меня бесите, – объявила Асока, когда они все снова оказались рядом, – я просто поверить не могу, что из всех уцелевших джедаев я оказалась рядом с двумя самыми невыносимыми!  
– Я не джедай, – оскорбился Переговорщик, и одновременно с ним Энакин выплюнул:  
– Слава Силе.  
– Бедный, бедный Квай-Гон…  
Переговорщик хотел тут же ее разубедить, но не успел – впереди мелькнула энергетическая пика магностража, и Асока, которая оказалась к противнику ближе всех, мгновенно активировала свои мечи.  
Энакин поднырнул под рукой Переговорщика – удивительно, при своем высоком росте ему удавалось двигаться проворно – и рубанул кого-то за спиной. Их снова окружили со всех сторон, и гудение электричества заполнило уши.   
– Это засада! – взвизгнула тогрута, но это уже и так было понятно. Их зажали в угол, позволили думать, что получится выбраться, но на деле только затянули петлю.   
– Что теперь? – спросил Энакин. – У тебя есть какие-нибудь трюки в рукаве?   
– Можешь долбануть их Силой, как ты сделал в Храме? – спросил Переговорщик без особой надежды.  
– Не-а, – покачал тот головой. – Не уверен, что получится. Могу в процессе вырубить тебя или ее, – он кивнул на наемницу.  
– Мальчики, давайте быстренько что-нибудь решать, – пробормотала Асока. Они все медленно сходились спина к спине, готовясь защищаться – вполне вероятно, в последний раз.   
И тут Переговорщик понял. Мысль оказалась быстрой и простой, и единственно правильной.   
– Снайпер, мы тебя прикроем.  
Она глянула на него с удивлением, и Энакин тоже покосился через плечо. И именно этот миг двое стражей выбрали, чтобы атаковать его – мальчишка отбил одну пику, а вторая ударила его в грудь. Переговорщик не думая извернулся, махнул лайтсэйбером и уничтожил второго нападавшего. Энакин задыхаясь склонился вперед, свирепо тряхнул челкой и выдал длинную тираду на хаттском.  
– Интересно, что бы это значило, – тихонько сказала Асока, не отрывая взгляда от магностражей, чтобы они не застали ее врасплох.  
– Плохие дроиды, – перевел общий смысл Переговорщик. Процентах в тридцати слов он не был уверен. – Ты живой?  
Можно было и не спрашивать. Спрашивать совсем было необязательно – он чувствовал присутствие мальчишки в Силе, уверенное, стойкое, чуть подрагивающее от злости по краям.   
– Ага, – донесся ответ. – Слегка зацепили. Не страшно.   
– В общем, план такой, – сказал Переговорщик, злясь сам на себя. – Мы с Энакином очищаем путь пока ты уходишь, Тано. Чтобы предупредить остальных, – он намеренно не произнес имени Квай-Гона, как оно ни вертелось на языке.   
– Да, так и сделаем, – подхватил Энакин – вспомнил, наверное, про свою королеву. Про то, что ее тоже кому-то нужно защищать.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Переговорщик, хотя мальчишка его не видел – наученный горьким опытом, предпочитал смотреть вперед, а не вертеть головой по сторонам.   
– Нет, не хорошо! – возмутилась тогрута, качанула монтралами, и кончик ее лекку смазал Переговорщика по щеке. – Никуда я не пойду! Исключено! Вместе мы хоть как-то сумеем…  
– Снайпер, – сказал Переговорщик, и вложил в это короткое слово всю свою ярость, всю горечь и разочарование – и она почувствовала через Силу, как чувствовала раньше, и вздрогнула – но он не позволил себе ни капли жалости. – Много времени не получится. Секунд тридцать. Но ты должна уйти. Беги и не оглядывайся.  
 _Найди их, расскажи, что случилось, послал он ей через Силу._  
И ринулся в бой.   
Ударил четко и быстро, отсек верхнюю конечность дроиду, вывел из строя человека позади него. Шея сломалась со щелчком, а он уже ринулся дальше, круша всех на своем пути и зная, что Энакин делает то же самое за спиной.   
Асока подскочила, кувыркнулась в воздухе и запрыгнула на крышу. Магностражи ринулись за ней, но Переговорщик развернулся, отвлекая их на себя, открываясь, чуть ли не крича – вот он я!  
– Ты идиот, – выдохнул Энакин и неожиданно кинул лайтсэйбер – тот пролетел в воздухе и снес голову стражу, устремившемуся вслед за тогрутой. Вторым, синим сэйбером он отбил энергетическую пику, но пропустил следующий удар.   
Сила выгнулась вокруг него и завопила, Переговорщик почти физически мог ощутить разряд – и в следующую секунду два стража взяли его в тиски, ударяя пиками – в бок и в плечо.   
Это, бласт, было больно.   
Чисто автоматически, из последних сил он поднял левую руку и швырнул их, одновременно правой парируя удар. Казалось, недавно сросшиеся кости в запястье терлись друг об друга и визжали от боли.  
Все это ерунда.  
Энакин упал на одно колено. Мимоходом Переговорщик удивился, как ему еще удается держаться – тело мальчишки дергалось от электрических разрядов, но каким-то чудом он все еще не выпускал меч из рук.   
Асока ушла – он не ощущал ее присутствия нигде рядом. Если она будет с умом использовать свое преимущество, если сумеет запутать следы… Разумеется, никакого спидера, пешком, только своими ногами и хитростью… Она сумеет…  
Рядом закричал от боли Энакин, когда магностраж ткнул ему энергетической пикой в живот. Закричал – и повалился на землю, потухший сэйбер вывалился из руки.   
Переговорщик продержался немногим больше – сразу несколько разрядов прошили его спину, и тогда он понял – все, это конец.   
Перед глазами потемнело.   
Он не заметил, когда упал. Бить электричеством его перестали, но боль никуда не уходила: накатывала волнами, заставляла каждую мышцу сокращаться. Рядом с ним кто-то стонал, но Переговорщик не был уверен – Скайуокер или он сам?   
Неважно.   
В любом случае, Асока ушла.   
Его снайпер-тогрута с оранжевой кожей. Она в безопасности, а сам он как-нибудь разберется.   
Переговорщик не знал, но лицо его перекосила кривая ухмылка. Кто-то из стражей наклонился над ним и произнес:  
– Этот еще дергается.   
Последнего удара он уже не почувствовал.

 

***

Сабе окинула ее пораженным взглядом, и тут же возвестила:  
– Не волнуйся, платье мы привезли.  
– На самом деле, три платья – не знали, какое ты выберешь, – поправила Эритае.  
Падме хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно, но срочность не позволяла. Служанки тут же затянули ее в какую-то комнату, и Падме только успела прокричать:   
– Пять минут!  
– Семь как минимум, – Сабе снова оглядела ее. – Волосы – ситхов ад… Чем ты занималась?  
– Много чем, – честно сказала Падме. Бегала по Корусанту. Сидела в подземелье джедайского Храма. Занималась сексом, и Энакин лежал рядом и наматывал на палец длинные волнистые пряди…  
– В любом случае, это недопустимо, – поджала губы Эритае. Потянулась к ней, но вместо того, чтобы заняться туалетом, обняла крепко-крепко. Сабе спустя секунду.   
– Мы думали, ты погибла. Мы думали, что он убил тебя…  
– Не время сейчас говорить об этом, – твердо сказала Падме. – Меня ждут. Мон будет с минуты на минуту, а Бейл, похоже, не знает, как обращаться с джедаями.  
Эритае обернулась на закрытую дверь:  
– Так они и правда…  
– Нет времени, – Сабе дернула за рукав, практически сдирая рубашку с Падме. – Да какая разница.  
– Джедаи, – сказала Падме и вытерла лицо протянутым полотенцем. – Это долгая история, и в семь минут я точно не уложусь. Делайте, что сможете.   
Она едва представила Квай-Гона и Тал Бейлу Органе – он, конечно, был ошеломлен, но старался не показывать виду – как две служанки просто накинулись на нее. Меньше, чем за минуту они стащили с нее тунику и штаны, зашнуровали корсет и надели платье – Падме выбрала темно-вишневое, с жемчужным воротником и белой нижней юбкой. Пока Эритае раскладывала содержимое дорожного несессера с косметикой на низком туалетном столике, Сабе занялась волосами: расчесала их хорошенько и собрала в высокий узел.  
– Хорошо, – нахмурившись, констатировала Эритае, – у тебя хотя бы хватило рассудка позаботиться о синяках.   
– А… – Падме вспомнила о ссадине, заработанной во время схватки. – Ерунда, просто закрась сверху. В конце концов, это не официальное мероприятие.   
Они, судя по всему, были с ней не согласны, но споро взялись за дело – ровно через семь минут Падме предстала перед Бейлом и джедаями во всеоружии. Квай-Гон едва заметно поднял бровь, а вот Тал не шелохнулась. Бент куда-то исчезла – никто не удосужился сообщить Падме, чем она занималась – скорей всего, вернулась обратно к остальным джедаям – в Храм, или где они теперь обитали. Падме ее едва знала, но все равно переживала. И об Энакине тоже волновалась – где он сейчас, нашел ли свой лайтсэйбер, и об Асоке тоже, и даже слегка о Переговорщике, хотя даже себе в этом могла признаться с трудом. Вот уж об этом типе – в последнюю очередь. Слишком много неприятных моментов в ее жизни были связаны с ним.  
Бейл, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел королеву Набу во плоти – и в наряде более подобающем по статусу.  
– Падме! Падме, дорогая, садись… Мон уже на подлете. Отлично выглядишь… – он растерянно замолчал, и Падме закончила фразу вместо него:  
– Для той, которую официально признали мертвой? Император точно не обрадуется, – она вскинула голову, – слухи о моей смерти оказались сильно преувеличены!   
Квай-Гон поднял фарфоровую чашку с чаем – в его руке она казалась крохотной – и поинтересовался:  
– Приблизительно сколько союзников у нас будет на Корусанте, если мы соберемся открыто выступить против Сидиуса?   
Бейл смерил его недоверчивым взглядом:  
– В открытую? Вы серьезно? Оппозиция, конечно, сильна, но не настолько – имперские войска…  
Дверь открылась и в комнату внеслась Мон Мотма, чтобы тут же повиснуть на шее у Падме.   
– Ты жива! Это самое настоящее чудо! Падме, я уже и не чаяла!.. А потом Бейл передал мне твое сообщение по зашифрованному каналу, – она обхватила лицо Падме ладонями и вгляделась в него. – Ты сильная. Я всегда в тебя верила. Ты справишься со всем, что выпадет на твою долю.   
Кто-то подошел и стал рядом с ней, мужчина, почти такой же высокий, как Энакин. Падме подняла взгляд к его лицу – и обмерла.  
– Кловис?! А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– О Сила, Падме, – он ринулся вперед, стоило Мон опустить руки, схватил Падме в охапку и поцеловал в губы. Она возмутилась – но поцелуй заглушил ее крик. Он был собственнический и внезапный, и когда наконец Раш Кловис отпустил ее, Падме с негодованием оттерла губы тыльной стороной руки – где-то за спиной тяжело вздохнула Сабе из-за испорченного макияжа, но все это было уже несущественно.   
– Какого криффа, Мон?! Зачем ты привела его с собой?!  
Подруга наградила ее тревожным взглядом:  
– Кловис очень волновался о тебе, Падме. И потом… он сказал мне, что все знает о заговоре. Знает – и более того, готов оказать любую поддержку, которая только в его силах.  
– Он состоит в Банковском Клане! – разъяренно выпалила Падме. – Как ты могла его послушать?!  
– О, милая, не разбивай мне сердце! – взмолился Кловис, схватил ее за руку и стал покрывать поцелуями ладонь. – Я пришел, потому что хочу быть с тобой! Вспомни, как хорошо нам было вместе! Только услышав весть о твоей гибели я понял, как люблю тебя – и вот судьба предоставила нам второй шанс!   
– Бласт, – выругалась Падме, слишком ошеломленная, чтобы вырвать руку из его хватки.   
Может, у них что-то и было, только совсем давно. Раз или два. Может быть, больше, но Падме точно не горела желанием продолжать.   
– Кловис, да отпусти же ты! С чего ты взял, что я хочу быть с тобой?!  
– Я чувствую это! – изрек он, глядя на нее влюбленными глазами. – В тот последний раз, когда мы столкнулись во дворце, я ощутил, как искра пробежала между нами! Падме, – серьезно добавил он, – я думаю, нам нужно серьезно подумать о браке.   
Падме набрала воздуха в легкие и медленно выдохнула – чтобы не закричать.   
Квай-Гон внимательно наблюдал за этой сценой, потягивая свой чай и – не нужно быть форсюзером, чтобы почувствовать, – отчаянно наслаждался устроенным представлением.   
Наверняка потом расскажет Энакину, и эти двое будут хохотать…  
Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.   
– Хватит, – ледяным тоном приказала Падме и выдернула руку у Кловиса. – Вернись на землю. У нас нет ничего общего, и я не понимаю, зачем ты здесь.   
– Любовь позвала меня, – попытался он снова, но немедленно заткнулся, увидев выражение лица Падме. – Ай, ну и ладно. Ты всегда была врединой, Наберри. Скучная зануда, увлеченная только политикой и поисками справедливости. И стоило Палпатину подложить тебе эту игрушку, смазливого раба – смотри, во что ты превратилась! – он демонстративно обвел рукой комнату. – Якшаешься с предателями и беглыми преступниками!  
– Лучше б я его пристрелила, – пробормотала Мон, но увы, слишком поздно. – Падме, прости, он был настолько убедителен!..  
– О, не сомневаюсь! Он это умеет…  
Квай-Гон и Тал продолжали сидеть рядом на диванчике и изображать полную невозмутимость. Падме уже хотелось, чтобы они сделали хоть что-нибудь – ну, например, кто-нибудь мог подняться и врезать этому ублюдку. Она об этом просто мечтала, но сама ничего не могла предпринять. Вместо этого Падме спросила:  
– И что дальше?   
– В смысле? – удивился Кловис.  
– Я в курсе, кто все эти люди. Что дальше?  
Кловис моргнул, поджал губы.  
– Через пару минут сюда вломится имперская гвардия.   
– Вообще-то, они уже этажом ниже, – вежливо поправила его Тал. То, с каким видом он на нее вытаращился после этих слов, было поистине бесценно.   
– Что ж, тогда нам следует встретить гостей, – Квай-Гон встал, активировал свой лайтсэйбер и воткнул его в пол, прорезая дыру прямо посередине комнаты.   
Падме выхватила спрятанный бластер – Сабе и Эритае привезли не только шпильки и косметику – и присела, прячась за столом, притянула к себе Бейла, который все еще не понимал, что происходит и зачем джедаи громят его квартиру, но тоже держал бластер в правой руке. В том, что Мон могла сама позаботиться о себе, Падме не сомневалась. Кловис тоже куда-то исчез, зато вместо него со всех сторон хлынули имперские штурмовики, и комната утонула в шуме выстрелов и гудении световых мечей.   
Падме стреляла, пока могла видеть, пока была уверена, что попадает. Не думая ни секунды, не размышляя, что будет после – никакого после не было, только шум и бластерные вспышки. Она потеряла Бейла в суматохе и отчаянно взмолилась всем богам, чтобы он оказался жив. Забилась в какой-то угол под перекрестным огнем, но чья-то рука вытащила ее оттуда, Падме лягнула было ногой, но потом сообразила, что держит ее мастер-джедай.   
– Ваше величество, – церемонно обратился Квай-Гон, поднимая ее на ноги. Тал за его спиной отбивала последние редкие выстрелы. – Вынужден сообщить, что обстоятельства вынуждают нас разделиться.  
– Где мои друзья? – сквозь зубы прорычала Падме – но тут же заметила, что Тал прикрывает Бейла – а Мон помощь не нужна, она самостоятельно расправилась с последним противникам и обернулась через плечо. В каждой руке у нее было по бластеру, короткие волосы растрепались.  
– Скоро здесь будут еще! – прокричала она. – Нужно уходить, немедленно!  
Падме едва не застонала в голос, и тут Квай-Гон встряхнул ее.  
– Королева, – он наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо. – Вспомни, о чем мы говорили, Падме.   
Ей хотелось кричать. Хотелось наорать на него, ударить, завопить во весь голос – не хочу! Не буду этого делать!  
Но вместо этого она устало кивнула.  
– Иногда требуется пожертвовать одной битвой, чтобы выиграть целую войну.  
– Да, верно… – бластер выскользнул у нее из пальцев.   
Джедай все смотрел и смотрел, будто одним взглядом мог поднять боевой дух, и, поразительно, но Падме почувствовала себя лучше. Будто злость придала сил.  
– Вот и отлично, – подытожил Квай-Гон. – Тал, мы уходим!  
Та с легкостью вскинула руку, и стекло из окна вынесло наружу волной мелких осколков. Мгновение – и оба джедая выпрыгнули из здания.   
– Какого криффа? – пораженно ахнул Бейл. – Падме, что происходит?  
– Без джедаев нам не выбраться! – простонала Мон Мотма. – Почему они ушли?! Мы не сможем сражаться без них!..  
– А мы и не будем, – сказала Падме незнакомым, ледяным голосом. – Мы сдаемся.  
Она опустилась на колени и завела руки за голову. Мон и Бейл наблюдали с ужасом и недоумением, и штурмовики, ворвавшиеся в комнату, смогли беспрепятственно окружить их. Кто-то направил винтовку в голову Падме, но она не испугалась – или была уже слишком напугана к этому моменту, чтобы испытывать еще больше страха.  
– Мы сдаемся, – громко повторила она и подумала – один последний раз – про Энакина. 

 

***

Возвращаться к спидеру, разумеется, не вариант. Она угнала гравицикл – почти такой же, как остался где-то в дебрях Корусанта, и каким-то чудом ускользнула прочь. Ее не обнаружили. Не отследили.  
Асока боялась возвращаться в квартиру Переговорщика, но не могла придумать других вариантов – связываться по комлинку было опасно, частоту могли уже сто раз отследить. Она кружила по городу часа три, два раза поменяла транспорт и наконец пришла – пешком, воспользовавшись подземкой, чтобы подобраться поближе к кварталу. В окрестностях не наблюдалось солдат и стражей, но она все равно забралась на соседнюю крышу, подождала немного и уже потом перепрыгнула к нужному дому, приподняла створку окна и скользнула внутрь, бесшумно, стараясь уловить чужое присутствие.   
Одно живое существо.   
Кто-то был внутри – но только один, и, чуть поколебавшись, Асока смогла различить в Силе присутствие джедая.  
На полу кто-то сидел в позе для медитации. Асока прокралась поближе на цыпочках, но голос мон-каламари остановил ее:  
– Что случилось?  
– Все и сразу, – огрызнулась Асока. – Засада. Я не хотела уходить, но…  
Она не стала озвучивать свои сомнения в Переговорщике. Это человек – Оби-Ван Кеноби, когда-то давно бывший джедаем – он прикрыл ее отступление, позволил вырваться целой и невредимой, и в тот момент, на какие-то короткие секунды она ощутила в Силе – он заботился о ней. Боялся за нее.   
Но что, если ловушка была подстроена для Энакина?  
– Идем, – Бент легко поднялась на ноги и подошла к окну, из которого только появилась Асока. – Здесь больше делать нечего.  
– А где остальные?  
– Разбираются с делами, – Бент выскочила на крышу и осмотрелась. – Спидер, конечно, ты не прихватила…  
– Не хочешь знать, что случилось с Энакином и Оби-Ваном? – Асока бесилась, но шла за ней – других вариантов не было.   
Та пожала плечами:  
– А это имеет смысл?  
Асока сжала зубы:  
– Джедаи тебя хорошо выучили.   
Бент фыркнула – или издала какой-то похожий звук, который у мон-каламари мог сойти за фырканье.   
– О, нет, ты ошибаешься. Лучше всех джедаи выучили Оби-Вана – даже несмотря на то, что мастер Джинн был его учителем.  
Асока не могла понять, о чем она говорит, но в настоящий момент больше беспокоил другой вопрос:  
– Куда мы идем?  
– Это ты мне скажи, – Бент остановилась и сунула ей под нос комлинк. – Квинлан Вос. Знаешь такого?   
Асока сощурилась на нее, но комлинк не взяла.   
– Ну же, Тано. Нам нужны все джедаи в своем уме, с которыми только можно связаться. Я уже почти со всеми переговорила, осталось несколько. И Квинлан – один из них.  
– И я тут причем? – ощетинилась Асока.  
Бент закатила глаза:  
– При том, что ты – единственная, с кем он выходит на контакт. Квинлан, он, знаешь… Горячий парень.  
– Да уж, – буркнула Асока, – можешь не рассказывать.   
– Думаю, именно поэтому вы и подружились.  
Асока обдумала немного ее слова и решила: Бент была права, с Восом у них установились странные отношения. Они поддразнивали друг друга, когда-то давно он показал ей пару неплохих трюков, которыми Асока пользовалась до сих пор. Еще время от времени подкидывали друг другу работу и не брезговали сплетнями о других наемниках.  
– Вот Кеноби – совсем другая история.  
– А что Кеноби? – выпалила Асока быстрее, чем успела подумать. – Хочешь сказать, мы совсем разные?  
– Вот именно, – кивнула та и протянула комлинк еще ближе. – Квинлан.  
Асока с рычанием схватила комлинк, вбила номер и стала ждать.   
– Чего? – приветствие у Воса вежливостью не отличалось – все как обычно.  
– Привет, это я, – сказала Асока и на мгновение задумалась – казалось, прошел целый год с тех пор, как она разговаривала с ним последний раз.   
– Тано, – голос у Воса стал подозрительно ласковым, – та самая, которую имперцы прибили неделю назад? Которая никаких советов не слушает, а прет напролом, куда ей вздумается? Я предупреждал тебя, Тано, не связывайся с этим мутным типом, сколько раз надо было…  
– Привет, – Бент оттеснила Асоку и поздоровалась. – Привет, Квин. Нужна твоя помощь. Мастер Квай здесь, и Тал тоже, и они хотят провернуть кое-что.  
Киффар помолчал какое-то время, а потом спросил:  
– Заварушку типа кручу-верчу-ситхам-отплачу?  
– Вроде того, – кивнула Бент. – И твоя помощь бы не помешала.   
Он снова погрузился в раздумья. Асока уже хотела снова вцепиться в Бент и спросить, что за многоходовку они проворачивают, как вдруг Вос воскликнул:  
– А почему бы нет! Прилетай ко мне, поговорим.  
Комлинк отключился, но тут же тихонько пискнул, принимая сообщение с координатами.   
– Ага! – Асока схватила его быстрее, опередив Бент. – Так значит, вы все знакомы друг с другом!   
– Не думала, что для тебя это настолько важно, – джедай повернулась и пошла вперед, внимательно глядя по сторонам будто в поисках чего-то.   
Асока прищурилась, глядя ей в спину.  
– Я просто думаю, раз вы все были так дружны друг с другом, такие хорошие падаваны, так почему же никто из вас не дал по башке Кеноби, когда он ушел в ситхи! Ладно, я понимаю, Совет Советом, но вы-то?!  
Бент тяжело вздохнула.  
– Понимаю, что без разговора о Кеноби ты не успокоишься.  
– Ни за что!  
– Ладно…  
Она глянула на спидер, припаркованный неподалеку, решила, что сойдет и склонилась над панелью управления. Несколько секунд – и двигатель завелся.   
– Неплохо, – похвалила Асока, – хотя я бы справилась и быстрее.   
– Залезай внутрь и указывай путь.  
– Надеюсь, ты водишь не так, как Энакин, – буркнула она, но все же послушалась. Асока указала Бент направление и тут же поинтересовалась. – Так что насчет Переговорщика?   
– А что ты хочешь услышать? – Бент водила аккуратно: никаких безумных виражей, никаких резких поворотов, соблюдала все правила и ни разу не превысила допустимую скорость. Ужасно медленно. Через несколько минут Асока поняла, что Энакин был не так уж и плох и она напрасно жаловалась.  
– Что-нибудь о том, почему джедаи отказались от него, когда он выполнял приказ Совета – но я уверена, что об этом ты не расскажешь. Поэтому проще – почему так очевидно, что я подружилась с Восом, но никогда бы не подружилась с Кеноби?   
От Бент исходили волны ощутимого, но сдержанного негодования. Ревновала она его, что ли? Асока никак не могла понять, и в Силе та не прощупывалась – ровная и спокойная аура натренированного в Храме мастера.   
– Потому что у Оби-Вана всегда все было под контролем, – наконец открыла рот Бент после длинной паузы. – Он был… ну, из всех, кого я знала, он был ближе всех к образу идеального джедая. Он всегда выполнял все распоряжения Совета, – она деликатно обошла слово «приказы», и Асока заметила это, – всегда был спокойным и невозмутимым, даже в самые нелегкие дни. А потом, когда выяснилось про него и Сири… Он был меньше всех похож на того, кто в один прекрасный день нарушит Кодекс и позволит себе привязанность.  
Асока сжала зубы.  
– Может, просто нужно было дать ему любить ее? И, я не знаю, не отправлять их на потенциально опасные миссии? – она сама осознавала, как жалко звучит, но ничего не могла поделать. Пыталась сосчитать, сколько тогда лет было Оби-Вану – выходило, что меньше, чем ей сейчас.  
– Простых миссий тогда не было, – сказала Бент и покосилась на нее – сочувственно, как показалось Асоке. – Ты не выросла в Храме, тебе никогда…  
– Эй, подождите, – возмутилась Асока, – это вовсе не означает, что я какая-то второсортная!  
– …не внушали, что привязанность может привести на Темную сторону, – невесело закончила Бент.   
Асока так и застыла с открытым ртом.  
– Но почему? – с трудом выговорила она. – Что это за Кодекс такой? Что за Орден?  
Бент молчала. Асока подумала про Энакина – он точно ничего не знает об этой ерунде с привязанностью. И не узнает, к счастью – последние несколько дней она постоянно ощущала в Силе его влечение к Амидале. И еще есть Квай-Гон и Тал, которые много лет явно испытывают друг к другу вовсе не чистые дружеские чувства. А потом – есть Переговорщик. Оби-Ван Кеноби. И она сама, которая вовсе не джедай.   
Впервые в жизни Асока была этому только рада.  
Нет, быть джедаем всегда было опасно – их истреблял император, выслеживали охотники за головами, а простые люди считали, что именно джедаи виноваты в том, что случилось восемнадцать лет назад. Но тем не менее, как только она начала осознавать себя, Асока знала, что умеет использовать Силу – и мечтала быть джедаем. Отбросив всю реальность существования наемника – джедаи были чем-то вроде легенды, запретной и прекрасной, и Асока была ей заворожена. И, разумеется, были ее учителя – живое доказательство былого могущества.  
Но сейчас…  
– Почти прилетели, – Бент завернула спидер, останавливаясь рядом со зданием, на которое указывали координаты. – Асока?..  
– Знаешь, теперь я очень рада, что Оби-Ван больше не джедай и ему нет надобности следовать этим дурацким правилам, – Асока с вызовом глянула на мон-каламари. К ее удивлению, Бент ответила слабой улыбкой:  
– Не поверишь, но я тоже рада.

 

***

Он не хотел просыпаться. Голова болела, будто в нее раскаленные гвозди втыкали, все тело казалось невозможно тяжелым и непослушным. Кто-то рядом говорил… звал его по имени. Довольно раздраженным тоном. А потом этот кто-то отважно положил руку ему на плечо – и Энакин среагировал мгновенно, не задумываясь, рванулся вверх и застал противника врасплох, ухватил за запястье, выворачивая, навалился всем телом.   
– Крифф, – простонал тот, – пусти же!  
Переговорщик. Ну да, точно. И они…  
Энакин сел, заморгал на каменные стены, окружавшие со всех сторон, и наконец отпустил захват.  
– Ой, прости…  
– Похоже, скоро придется переучиваться драться левой, – мрачно сказал Кеноби, прижимая к груди правую руку. – Что за незадача…  
У Энакина закружилась голова, и несколько секунд он просто сидел, пытаясь дождаться, пока спадет противное, тошнотворное ощущение.   
– Ненавижу этих тварей, – в конце концов с чувством произнес он.  
– Магностражей? Да, энергопики – то еще развлечение…  
– Ненавижу, – мрачно повторил Энакин.  
Кеноби наблюдал за ним с любопытством:  
– Уже приходилось встречаться?  
– Нет. Это первый раз, но мне с головой хватило – спасибо, достаточно!  
– Не поверишь, ко всему можно привыкнуть, – Кеноби отодвинулся от него и лениво привалился к противоположной стене. Эта камера была еще меньше той, что в Храме – даже двоим в ней было тесно, Энакину пришлось подобрать ноги, чтобы ненароком не коснуться Переговорщика. Но их хотя бы не связали, и Силу не ограничили. И никакой охраны не было видно, только лазерная решетка – наверное, Сидиус просто знал, что сбежать отсюда не получится.  
– А у тебя, похоже, опыт имеется.  
– Да, – просто ответил тот, и Энакин больше не спрашивал. Вместо этого решил сменить тему:  
– Не понимаю, почему мы попались. Я ни одной живой душе на Корусанте не говорил, где мой лайтсэйбер, а за спидером точно никто не мог проследить!  
– Может, это зеленый тролль нас сдал, – равнодушно предположил Кеноби.  
– Магистр Йода? – ужаснулся Энакин. – Не может быть!   
– Ты слишком веришь в честных и неподкупных джедаев, – тот смотрел на него со снисходительной улыбкой. – А недавно сам великий Мэйс Винду пытался убить тебя без всяких объяснений.   
Энакин прикусил губу. Против этих слов возразить было нечего – кроме того, что они вместе с Кеноби собственноручно убили вышеназванного джедая…  
Но не хотелось и думать о том, что Йода, магистр с сотнями лет опыта, о котором Квай-Гон всегда говорил с почтением, возможно, мог предать их. Нет, дело совсем в другом. Жаль, правда, что теперь лайтсэйбер не достать…   
Он вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с головой болью, и потянулся к Кеноби.  
– Давай сюда свою руку.  
– Не смеши меня. Ты сам похож на труп… бласт, – выдохнул он сквозь зубы, когда Энакин обхватил пальцами запястье. Тщательно ощупал, пытаясь решить, где кость опять треснула и сместилась, закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался. Потянулся, используя Силу, восстанавливая поврежденные ткани, сращивая, стягивая. Он ощущал на себе взгляд Кеноби, ощущал, как становится слабее с каждой секундой, но не остановился, пока не довел дело до конца.   
– Вот, – довольно сообщил Энакин и опять отодвинулся, прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные искры, но он знал – скоро это пройдет.   
Кеноби поднял руку, скептически осмотрел ее, сжал пальцы в кулак. Покрутил запястьем.   
– Хм.   
– Пожалуйста, – сказал ему Энакин. – А теперь, если не возражаешь, давай продолжим изучать Темную сторону по твоему учебнику.   
Кеноби оставил в покое только что вылеченную руку и уставился с удивлением.  
– Серьезно? Ты же был против! Или не может пойти против учителя?..  
– Квай-Гон тут не причем. Все дело во мне… и тебе, – неохотно добавил Энакин. – Тебе же как-то удается управляться с этой штукой и не слететь с катушек?!   
Кеноби смотрел на него, сузив глаза:  
– Квай-Гон здесь очень даже причем. Он слишком хорошо вдолбил в твою голову всякие высокоморальные словечки вроде «долга» и «ответственности», так что ты теперь даже сдохнуть спокойно не можешь, потому что…  
Энакину надоело это слушать, и он врезал Кеноби – точнее, закрыл глаза и врезался в него, не погрузился в медитацию последовательно и постепенно, а спровоцировал контакт, дернул за ту тончайшую нить, которая образовалась между ними после предыдущего раза.   
В голове у Кеноби все было очень просто – на первый взгляд. Энакин чувствовал, что под этой простотой скрывается схема гораздо более тонкая, чем можно понять с первого взгляда, созданная годами, скрытая, тщательно спрятанная в простых и не привлекающих внимания предметах.  
Они снова оказались в пустой квартире, вот только на этот раз Энакин в окно не смотрел. Слишком хорошо знал, что там увидит.  
– Идем, – он схватил Кеноби за руку и потащил к двери.   
Тот не упирался – скорее был в шоке, Энакин мог ощутить его недоумение. Однако тот не сказал ни слова, и Энакин заморачиваться не стал. Дверь поддалась, когда он толкнул ее плечом, поддалась…  
…и распахнулась на безжизненную черную равнину. Они вывалились туда, и комната за спиной, разумеется, тут же исчезла – уследить за этой метаморфозой не представлялось возможным.   
Окружающий ландшафт тонул в темноте, лишь кое-где подсвеченной кроваво-красными всполохами света. Пахло серой и вулканическим пеплом, и воздух был таким густым, что даже дышать было трудно. Энакин отпустил руку Кеноби и шагнул вперед, прикрывая нос и рот рукавом.  
– Что за…  
Он оступился и скатился вниз по склону – попытался удержаться, но ноги увязали в грязи – гравий и земля вперемешку, и все это такое горячее, что даже сквозь сапоги было жарко. Внизу текла река – черная и маслянистая, покрытая комковатой коркой.   
– Что это за место? – чтобы посмотреть на Кеноби, пришлось задрать голову. Тот стоял неподвижно: равнодушная маска вместо лица, блеснувшие желтизной глаза. – Что это, Оби-Ван?  
– Думаю, ты умрешь здесь, – спокойно сообщил тот.   
Энакин фыркнул, попытался шагнуть вверх, но вместо этого проехался вниз еще на добрый фут. То, что вначале показалось ему рекой, было потоком лавы – жар, исходивший вверх, ощущался сильнее с каждой секундой.  
– Почему мы здесь? – не отставал Энакин. – Это же ты придумал, ты привел нас сюда… зачем?  
– Ты хотел изучить Темную сторону Силы, – сказал Кеноби и склонил голову набок, – понять, что позволяет мне удержать равновесие.   
– Да, возможно… – Энакин балансировал на крошечном участке твердой земли, пытаясь не свалиться ниже, и ощущая, как постепенно продолжает сползать. – Но я думал, что мы просто сядем где-то и будем медитировать…  
– …в Саду Тысячи Фонтанов? Где-нибудь у прекрасного водопада? Ночью в пустыне, на прохладном песке?  
Энакин поморщился и протянул руку.   
– Может быть, вытащишь меня? А потом поговорим!  
– Ты умрешь, – повторил Переговорщик, и от его обманчиво спокойного голоса у Энакина мурашки поползли по спине. – Ты сгоришь здесь. Не сопротивляйся.   
– Оби-Ван, – он повысил голос, – я все понял, это была неудачная затея. А сейчас, пожалуйста, вытащи меня отсюда!  
Грязь затягивала его – ноги увязли уже почти по колено, и Энакин боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не упасть. Одно неловкое движение – и он повалится вниз, откуда вряд ли сумеет встать самостоятельно.   
– Не борись с ней, – почти ласково произнес Кеноби. Его глаза сверкали, точно два драгоценных камня. – Прими ее. Я не буду помогать. Никто не станет.   
Энакин в ужасе смотрел на него. Потом он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался, чтобы вернуться в камеру в императорском дворце. Там сейчас было безопасней, чем здесь.  
Но как он не старался, наваждение никуда не исчезало. Вместо этого он упал вперед, едва успев подставить руки – и почти по локоть провалились в раскаленное месиво из камней и грязи.  
Энакин заорал. Дернулся вверх, но только увяз еще больше, потеряв последний островок устойчивой почвы, на которой стоял.   
Кожа на ладонях вздулась пузырями почти мгновенно. Он кричал и чувствовал, что горит. Сила свернулась вокруг него не привычным теплым потоком, а раскаленным вихрем, пригибавшим все ниже и ниже к земле, медленно подталкивающим к раскаленной реке лавы.  
– Кеноби! Вытащи меня!   
– Впусти. Ее. Внутрь, – сказал тот. Голос у него был чужой и мертвый. – Не борись с ней. Все равно проиграешь.   
Нет, хотел сказать Энакин, но легкие горели, и он не мог вздохнуть. Он закрыл глаза и попытался выбраться еще раз. Вернуться хотя бы в ту комнату, где медитировал Переговорщик. Там можно было выжить, здесь – нет.  
– Прекрати бороться. Прекрати сражаться с ней. Никто не придет за тобой. Мастер Квай-Гон? Ему наплевать. Эта девчонка, Падме? Она забудет тебя. Все забудут. Останется только Тьма.  
Энакин не мог больше кричать, только хрипел – и погружался все глубже в кипящую лаву – и когда сгорела кожа, оплавились мышцы и затрещали кости – в голове неожиданно стало необыкновенно спокойно. Он смотрел будто со стороны на свое тело, на свой разум и ментальные щиты, изломанные атакой Дарта Сидиуса. Методично и медленно – куда спешить? – он собрал все кусочки и сложил их заново – почему-то теперь это стало проще простого.   
– Это довольно легко, правда? – сказал Энакин-без-памяти.   
– Ничего бы не получилось без моей помощи, – упрямо объявил Вейдер.  
– Тихо, – приказал им Энакин – тот Энакин, который горел и не сгорал. – Помолчите пока.   
Они заткнулись, послушные, как щенки.   
– Теперь ты понимаешь? – спросил Оби-Ван Кеноби. Он внезапно оказался совсем близко, и наклонился над Энакином. – Теперь ты видишь, что это значит?  
– Я вижу все, – отозвался тот Энакин, который умер в огне, и Вейдер, и Энакин-который-не-хотел-помнить. – И я благодарен тебе.  
Кеноби фыркнул.  
– Пожалуйста.   
Они сидели в камере друг напротив друга, и Сила текла вокруг них, заворачивалась петлями, выгибалась узлами. Энакин улыбнулся пересохшими губами:  
– Все, что угодно бы сейчас отдал за глоток воды.   
– Деревенщина с Татуина, – беззлобно бросил Кеноби. – Все бы он отдал. Поосторожней надо с такими заявлениями.   
– Но у тебя все равно нет воды, – Энакин не мог прекратить улыбаться. У него не было зеркала, но он мог поклясться, что его глаза изменили цвет. Опять.   
И тут лазерная решетка, заменявшая дверь камеры, отключилась, и внутрь шагнул император Палпатин, лорд ситхов.   
– Привет, мальчики, – поздоровался он и оглядел их. Энакин почувствовал назойливое, неприятное любопытство, но и только – щиты слегка прогнулись, точно испытывая прочность атаки, и тут же вернулись на место. Бесшумно и незаметно. – Наверное, вы гадаете, кто вас предал?   
– Нет, – сказал Кеноби, и одновременно с ним Энакин произнес:  
– Да!  
Сидиус издал тихий, сухой смешок – будто старая бумага зашелестела.  
– Это ты, Эни. Ты мне все рассказал. Спрятал свой лайтсэйбер, молодец! Ничего не говорил про старого глупого учителя, но рассказал, как позаботился о мече. Меч твоя жизнь, – проворковал он с издевкой, – так ведь говорят джедаи? Ты мне все рассказал, Эни.  
Энакин замер, пораженно глядя на него.   
– Напомнить, что мои слуги делали с тобой до того, как ты мне все выложил? – с готовностью предложил Сидиус.  
– Нет, не нужно, – выплюнул Энакин. Он был уверен – было больно. Остальное уже неважно.  
– И что дальше? – лениво спросил Кеноби. Его глаза переливались желтым огнем.   
– А дальше, мальчики, вы пойдете со мной, – Сидиус протянул к ним руки, и в ладонях у него оказались рукояти лайтсэйберов. – И будете служить мне как верные слуги и охранять меня, и повиноваться каждому моему слову, потому что я создал вас обоих! Вы принадлежите мне! Ты, Переговорщик, – он протянул меч Кеноби, и тот принял его и склонил голову, подчиняясь. – И ты, Дарт Вейдер.  
Энакин сжал пальцы вокруг знакомой рукояти. Меч был его. Кристалл был его. Он мог чувствовать это.  
– Пойдемте, мальчики. У меня есть работа для вас, – прошипел Палпатин и выплыл из камеры.  
Они последовали за ним. 

 

*** 

Асока не ожидала, что они ответят на сообщение. Но Бент неожиданно оказалась упрямой, и Асока, сдавшись, посылала вызов за вызовом, пока наконец комлинк не пискнул в ответ.   
Они были готовы встретиться.  
Они ждали ее.  
Вероятно, чтобы довершить начатое и убить – но Асоке было плевать. В какой-то момент она осознала: все, с кем она познакомилась не так давно – и Переговорщик, и Падме, и Энакин – находятся сейчас в смертельной опасности. А что делать, чтобы спасти их, никто не мог сказать.  
Так что ей было все равно.  
Если бы рядом был мастер Пло, он посоветовал бы ей быть осторожной. Иокаста рекомендовала бы изучить ситуацию со всех сторон.   
Вос посмотрел на Асоку с сочувствием, потом повернулся к Бент и предложил:  
– А может она просто подкрадется и перестреляет их к ситхам? Не подумай, я очень уважаю Ундули. Мозги у нее есть. Но она дерется как зверь…  
– Энакин выбил у нее лайтсэйбер в Храме, – Асока вскинула брови, – без особого труда, я сама это видела.   
– Может, Люминара просто не ожидала, что вы окажете ей такое сопротивление? – неуверенно предположила Бент.  
Вос фыркнул:  
– Не ожидала? Ундули? Ты еще скажи, растерялась и меч уронила! Ха! Не хотела драться – так будет вернее! Если бы хотела – ты бы со мной тут не разговаривала! Ни ты, ни этот Энакин, кем бы он ни был! – возвестил он и ткнул пальцем в Асоку. – Поверь, лучше тебе не сталкиваться с Ундули в бою!   
Со всей этой противоречивой информацией Асока отправилась на встречу – и еще с отправленными в пустоту звонками. Комлинк Переговорщика не отвечал. Амидала тоже молчала, и пусть Асока уговаривала себя, что все это необходимо из соображений конспирации, но так до конца и не поверила. И Сила была тихой, но неспокойной – словно в ожидании близкого шторма.  
Совсем уже скоро.  
Координаты снова привели Асоку в тридцать шестой квадрат – торговля здесь не стихала и ночью, а все лавочки и магазины были подсвечены разноцветными огнями. Она уже не нашла того лотка с каналийскими вафелями – но плащ, который дал ей Переговорщик, удалось отыскать – и теперь Асока снова закуталась в него. Не потому, что пыталась спрятаться – просто хотела добраться к месту назначения как можно скорее.   
Координаты привели ее к магазину – точнее, к тату-салону, втиснутому между борделем и лавкой, носившей гордое название «Ткани со всей галактики». Вывеска на тату-салоне гласила, что здесь вам сделают какую угодно татуировку и на какой угодно части организма. Вниманию потенциальных клиентов также предоставлялся целый каталог ситхских узоров, выставленный на витрине, в котором Асока с некоторым восторгом и изумлением узнала весьма вольное переложение истории обретения Звездной Кузницы.  
Она хмыкнула и вошла внутрь.  
Колокольчик на двери тихонько звякнул, и Асока позвала нарочито громко, укладывая руки на рукояти мечей:  
– Эй, хозяева! Есть здесь кто-нибудь?..  
Она ощущала не менее четырех живых существ в пределах здания, и Сила была сильна с ними.   
– Привет!   
Внутри горели лампы, накрытые красными абажурами, а с потолка свисали длинные шелковые ленты, которые чуть шевелились в воздухе.   
– Кто-нибудь! – громко сказала Асока. – Привет! Меня зовут Асока Тано, и я…  
– Наемник, который не выполняет свои обещания, – произнес негромкий голос за спиной.  
Асока развернулась, зажигая лайтсэйберы, и очутилась лицом к лицу с мирилианкой – той, что представилась в джедайском Храме как Баррис Оффи. – Что тебе нужно, Тано?  
Свой меч она не доставала, держала руки на виду, будто нарочно показывая: нападать первой не собирается. Но Асока не сомневалась – в складках длинного платья был спрятал лайтсэйбер.  
– Ты и так получила слишком много – аванс за смерть человека, который еще жив. Неужели вернуть хочешь?  
– Вот еще, – фыркнула Асока, – обойдетесь! Хотела бы я знать, откуда у вас такая куча денег?  
Оффи обошла вокруг нее, ступая бесшумно – только юбки шелестели чуть слышно при каждом шаге.  
– Кредиты из хранилища в Храме. Ордену они нескоро понадобятся, чтобы кормить новых юнлингов. Так хоть послужат правому делу…  
– Убийство джедая ты называешь правым делом? – прошипела Асока, поворачиваясь так, чтобы не позволить Оффи напасть на нее сзади.  
– Джедая – нет. Предателя, того, кто забыл свои клятвы и принес новые, во славу лорда ситхов, этого монстра, Палпатина – да. Ты бы поступила точно так же, – с каким-то сожалением сказала мирилианка. – Если бы выросла в Храме, как и я, ты бы точно знала, что нужно сделать.  
Асока фыркнула и опустила лайтсэйберы.   
– Один вопрос – кто поделил детей?  
– Что? – Оффи уставилась на нее в недоумении.  
– Кто поделил юнлингов? – громко и четко спросила Асока. – Ты ведь ненамного старше меня – ты тоже была ребенком, когда на Храм напали. Почему юнлингов разделили? Кого-то оставили в Храме, с джедаями, кого-то отправили на улицу? Кто это решал?   
Мирилианка растерянно посмотрела через плечо – но кто бы ни скрывался в задней части магазина, они не спешили ей помочь.   
Оффи облизала губы.  
– Это была нестандартная ситуация, – начала говорить она, осторожно подбирая слова. – Совет не знал, что произойдет дальше.  
– И Сила не подсказала? – съязвила Асока.  
– Не подсказала, – та спокойно проглотила дерзость. – Совет не знал, кому удастся выжить, а кто может погибнуть. Но надежда была со всеми.   
– Ладно, – Асока глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Дезактивировала мечи, но убирать не стала – мало ли что. Три существа с Силой затаились где-то в здании, и она бы не хотела рисковать жизнью, недооценивая их. Пусть даже они были джедаями. Настоящими, верными Ордену, выученными в соответствии со всеми его традициями. С запретом на привязанности и прочей ерундой. – Почему вы хотели убить Кеноби? Сначала его – а потом и всех нас? Когда мы пришли в Храм?  
Оффи снова нервно облизнула губы и покосилась в темноту за собой.  
– Мы не знали, кто вы такие, и решили, что Переговорщик выкупил твою лояльность и послал с ответным визитом.   
– Мстить джедаям? В компании королевы Набу и чокнутого мальчишки без оружия? Вы нормальные вообще?!  
– Послушай, Переговорщик опасен. Он может успокоить твою бдительность словами – недаром он носит такое прозвище, но доверять ему нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах!  
Асока снова вздохнула. Разговор оказался труднее, чем она могла предположить – меньше ударов и прыжков, больше непробиваемого упрямства и болтовни.  
– Он хотел убить Дарта Сидиуса. Идея неплоха, но исполнение подкачало – но там не было его вины.  
Баррис Оффи смотрела на нее изумленно и хлопала глазами.  
– Нет, я не верю…как такое возможно… почему… почему он с нами не связался?!  
– Да потому что вы отказались от него! Перестали доверять и вместо этого начали считать врагом! – завопила Асока уже не сдерживаясь. – А он всего лишь хорошо выполнял работу – ту, что вы сами ему поручили! Он был таким же, как ты – послушным джедаем, которому Совет промыл мозги своим Кодексом! Это бред, – выплюнула она, заставляя себя успокоиться, собирая уверенность из Силы, – и если бы этот ваш Мейс Винду не напал на него, чтобы убить, то сейчас бы остался жив. Не стоило провоцировать! Кеноби не меньше вас хочет смерти Палпатина – если не больше. И вам нужно было всего-то поговорить с ним по-человечески, а не устраивать какой-то безумной травли!  
Оффи вызывающе вздернула подбородок, но молчала.   
Вместо нее заговорила другая – и Асока резко развернулась, беззвучно проклиная себя – шагов она так и не услышала, и не почувствовала чужого приближения, как не старалась.  
– Почему ты поверила ему, Тано? – спросила Люминара Ундули. Она стояла неподвижно, сложив руки на груди, и драгоценные камни на ее лице были похожи на слезы. – Почему тебе это так легко удалось? Я знаю их обоих очень давно – мастера Джинна и Кеноби. Они были отличной командой – со своими проблемами, которые им удалось преодолеть, со своим опытом решения конфликтов, со своей внутренней гармонией. До тех пор, пока Оби-Ван не сорвался. Никто не мог предположить, что это случится именно с ним – и с Сири.   
Асока изо всех сил пыталась сделать вид, что ей не особо интересна эта история. Узнала причину – и ладно. Все случилось давно, этого предостаточно. Но все они – все джедаи – до сих пор не могли забыть подробности.  
– Почему поверила? – грубо бросила она. – А не знаю! Где-то между тем, как пыталась убить его и тем, когда начала защищать его? Я не знаю.  
Баррис Оффи смотрела на нее с жалостью:  
– Мне жаль, что так получилось.  
– А мне – нет. Да я вам даже благодарна!   
– За что? – изумилась Ундули.   
За то, что не была среди тех, кого воспитали в Храме. За то, что выживала и пряталась всю свою жизнь, и научилась защищать в первую очередь свою жизнь, а еще – жизни тех существ, к которыми привязалась, а не сражаться во имя каких-то призрачных обетов. Научилась никому не доверять и одновременно позволила себе довериться первым встречным просто потому, что Сила вела ее.  
Сила.  
Вот в чем ответ.  
Асока сама не поняла, когда начала улыбаться. Обе женщины удивленно смотрели на нее.  
– Бент – я не знаю ее второго имени, просто Бент, мон-каламари – попросила меня связаться со всеми отшельниками и спросить, можно ли рассчитывать на вашу поддержку.  
– Поддержку в чем? – спросила Ундули.   
– В свержении императора Палпатина. Звучит довольно пафосно, я им говорила, что можно назвать это просто дворцовой заварушкой, – Асока скривилась, – но кто стал меня слушать? Даже Воса никто не слушает, а он старше!  
Ундули и Оффи переглянулись – Асока почувствовала, как они общаются сквозь Силу, и замолчала, надеясь, что эти две в конце концов определятся – и решение не будет означать очередную драку.   
Мастер Ундули повернулась и подошла к стойке в глубине магазина. Переставила там какую-то безделушку и выключила лампу. Потом медленно подошла к другому источнику света и потушила его.  
– Все это звучит здорово, – Баррис Оффи пристально смотрела на Асоку, – дерзко, безумно и вполне вероятно, выполнимо. Но ни я, ни мастер Люминара к вам не присоединимся. Это не наша борьба. Орден изжил себя, а сражаться за что-то неопределенное, что придет на смену Империи в том случае, если каким-то чудом вы победите, мы не хотим. Мастер Винду погиб, пытаясь доказать себе и остальным, что предателей нужно уничтожать – и тем самым показал, насколько ошибочным был его путь.  
Асока кивнула.  
– Так вы не собираетесь больше охотиться на Кеноби?  
Потухла еще одна лампа. Зал медленно погружался во тьму.   
– Время покажет.  
– Ладно, – кивнула Асока и направилась к выходу. – Просто имейте в виду – я тут не помощник.   
– Это очевидно, – сказала мирилианка, и Асоке послышался смех в ее голосе.   
– Тано, – окликнула мастер Ундули, и она немного притормозила у дверей. – Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
Асока снова улыбнулась.  
– И с вами тоже.

 

***

Ей надели повязку на глаза. Чтобы заставить бояться еще сильнее, или чтобы дезориентировать, или унизить – Падме не знала. Осознавала только, что ее тащат куда-то, что руки скованы наручниками, а охранники особо не церемонятся. Королева или нет, здесь больше не имело значения. Она не видела ни Мон, ни Бейла со вчерашнего дня, и молилась, чтобы с ними все было в порядке. Она не видела Кловиса, но надеялась, что еще встретится с ним и посмотрит в глаза этому скользкому ублюдку.   
Она не видела Эни… и намеренно гнала все мысли о нем, а еще о Переговорщике и всех остальных джедаях тоже.  
Здесь была только она одна.  
Когда конвоиры Падме наконец остановились, она воспользовалась моментом, чтобы еще раз собраться с духом. Возможно, это последнее сражение.   
Кто-то сдернул повязку, и Падме неосознанно зажмурилась от яркого света. Моргнула раз, другой, чтобы дать глазами привыкнуть.   
И едва не закричала.   
Ее поставили прямо перед Палпатином: он сидел, торжественный и суровый, точно судья, готовый вершить справедливость и карать всех неугодных.   
– Ваше величество, – церемонно поприветствовал он Падме. – Королева Падме Амидала Наберри…   
Она его не слушала. Слева от Палпатина стоял Энакин – на поясе у него виднелась рукоять лайтсэйбера, а глаза светились ярким желтым светом. Как тогда, когда он пытался убить ее. Когда убивал Рабе.   
Она смотрела на него, слишком ошеломленная, чтобы испугаться еще больше, и напрасно пыталась разглядеть на его лице хоть что-то знакомое. Хоть какие-то признаки того, что он ее узнал.  
Но напрасно.  
– Вы обвиняетесь в предательстве Империи, подстрекательстве к бунту и связи с преступниками, – тем временем объявил Мас Амедда, возвращая ее в реальность. – А так же в покушении на убийство Императора!  
За спиной у Падме пораженно охнули. Она обернулась и обнаружила публику: десятка четыре важных персон – приближенные Палпатина, небольшая группа неймодианцев – конечно, эти уж точно не пропустят такое событие! Кроме них Падме заметила в толпе еще и пару-тройку дружественных лиц из числа оппозиции, но особой радости это не принесло. Вокруг нее парили камеры – заседание наверняка транслировалось по всему Корусанту.   
Красные плащи имперской гвардии выделялись кровавым пятном позади Палпатина, а по правую руку – да, ей не показалось! – стоял Переговорщик, в черном с головы до ног, все как обычно. Падме задержалась на нем взглядом, но Кеноби никак не отреагировал. С таким же успехом на ее месте мог стоять стол или стул, любой предмет, но не живой человек.  
– Моя дорогая, – ласково обратился Палпатин, когда Мас Амедда закончил зачитывать список ее прегрешений, – мне очень жаль видеть тебя здесь. Но факты – вещь упрямая, и все они свидетельствуют против тебя. Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?   
– Я… – голос ей не повиновался, поэтому Падме сглотнула и попробовала снова. – Я не буду оправдываться. Я не преступница и никогда ей не была. Если я и виновата, то только в том, что хотела защитить свою планету и своих людей. В том, что хотела справедливости для всех в равной степени, и в том, что вижу эту справедливость в первую очередь в демократии!   
– Ты глупая девчонка, – сказал Пестаж, – но подобную глупость необходимо искоренять.   
– Демократия, – медленно произнес Палпатин, будто попробовал на вкус как звучит это слово, и оно ему не понравилось. – Милая Падме, демократия привела нас к тому, что джедаи, эти лицемерные мерзавцы, попытались захватить власть в галактике, пользуясь своим положением миротворцев. Сколько тебе тогда было лет? Слишком мала, чтобы помнить.   
– Я помню, – сказала Падме, но глянула не на него – на Переговорщика. – Мне было десять, и я все прекрасно помню.   
– Вы захотели отомстить кому-то, ваше величество? Кому-то, кто вас обидел? Расстроил? Вы хотели из-за чего-то поквитаться со мной? А я-то думал, что мы были друзьями! – мягко пожурил Палпатин.  
Падме сжала зубы.   
– Моя дорогая, – он наклонился к ней, умудряясь как-то одновременно выглядеть заботливым и угрожающим, – если ты запуталась, то нужно было сначала прийти ко мне! А не просить помощи у джедаев! – рявкнул он, и мгновенно превратился из доброго дядюшки в монстра – буквально на миг, но Падме стоило всей своей выдержки, чтобы не вздрогнуть и не отпрянуть от него.  
Она вытерла мокрые ладони о платье.  
Мимоходом порадовалась, что служанки привезли ей одежду – нарядные королевские одеяния были броней – привычной, проверенной, надежной. Интересно, где теперь Сабе и Эритае, живы ли они…  
– Вы признаете свои преступления, королева? – спросил Мас Амедда, который, видимо, выполнял роль прокурора во всем этом судебном фарсе.   
– А какая разница? – Падме вскинула голову и с вызовом глянула на Палпатина. – Вы уже осудили меня и приговорили, так ведь? Буду я оправдываться или нет, попытаюсь бороться – все напрасно, правда? Все, что я скажу, вы тут же выставите в ином свете, – она заставила себя снова посмотреть на Энакина, цепляясь за какие-то детали, и не давая себе соскользнуть в отчаянье. Его одежда была такой же темной, как и у Переговорщика, а непослушные волосы зачесаны назад. Падме ни за что бы не спутала его с тем человеком, который стоял на коленях у нее в спальне. – Как эта история с подарком на день рожденья, помните? Вы издевались надо мной – подарок был живым человеком!  
– Он был рабом, дорогая, – поправил Палпатин.   
Энакин не пошевелился. Падме взгляда от него не отводила, она бы заметила.  
– Он – ваша игрушка, – выплюнула она. – Ваше оружие, если угодно. То, с помощью которого вы хотели уничтожить меня.  
– К вопросу об оружии, – Палпатин махнул рукой, и кто-то из красной гвардии поднес Пастажу бластер. – Ваши отпечатки, королева, найдены на этом бластере, из которого стреляли в императора…  
– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотала Падме. Они зажали ее в угол. Ее слово против слова императора не значило ничего. – Одно только странно…  
Палпатин, который ясно наслаждался звуком своего голоса, неохотно прервался.  
– Что, ваше величество? Что вас так удивляет?  
– Почему вы обвиняете меня, а не он? – она кивнула на Переговорщика. – Почему он молчит – раньше ему так нравилось прилюдно унижать меня, а теперь, что, язык проглотил?!..  
Палпатин медленно повернулся к Переговорщику.  
– Ученик. Миледи желает, чтобы ты поговорил с ней. Возможно, тебе удастся заставить ее признаться?  
Тот не пришел в восторг от этой идеи. Однако поклонился – коротко и рвано – своему императору и спустился вниз, приблизился к Падме и оглядел ее с ног до головы, обдав волной ледяного презрения.  
И неожиданно Падме стало легче. Ее постоянные пикировки с Переговорщиком были чем-то привычным, нестрашным. Тем, с чем она могла справиться.  
– Королева Амидала. Вы признаете свою вину в перечисленных преступлениях? – равнодушно спросил он.  
Кажется, даже Палпатин удивился.   
– Я не виновна, – объявила Падме и вздернула голову – не смотреть ни на кого из них, это скоро кончится, совсем скоро, осталось потерпеть самую малость.   
– Увы, – коротко сказал Переговорщик, пожал плечами и вернулся на свое место.   
– Я разочарован, – сухо сказал император и поджал губы. – Что ж, это прискорбно, когда преступница упорствует в своем заблуждении, а мой самый преданный слуга не в силах заставить ее говорить. В любом случае, улики неопровержимы. Советник Гриджатус, прошу вас, – он обратился к одному из своих придворных, и тот выступил вперед, поднял датапад в руке и зачитал, не удостоив Падме и взглядом.  
– Ее Королевское Величество, Падме Амидала, королева Набу, урожденная Падме Наберри, вы признаны виновной в совершении многочисленных преступлений против империи, как-то: заговор с целью убийства, подстрекательство…  
Признана кем, хотела спросить Падме. Каким судом? По каким законам?  
– …связи с преступниками и другими злодеяниями. Согласно действующим законам Межгалактической Империи вам вынесен приговор – смертная казнь.  
Остальные его слова перестали существовать для Падме. Она оглохла, ослепла, перестала дышать. Смертная казнь. Не заключение в тюрьме, не ссылка на удаленную планету – смерть.   
Она никого не убивала, но теперь они решили отобрать у нее жизнь. Падме подумала о родителях, подумала о Соле – и об Эни она тоже подумала, и подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Только на него, все остальные Падме не интересовали.   
Энакин смотрел на нее, чуть склонив голову, и выражение его лица было спокойным, даже безмятежным.   
– Приговор будет приведен в исполнение немедленно, – закончил Гриджатус и испытующе посмотрел на Палпатина. – Император?..  
– Что? – охнула Падме.   
– Мне так жаль, дорогая, – сказал тот и скорбно улыбнулся. – Но все виновные должны получить по заслугам.  
Кого он имел в виду? Мон и Бейл – следующие? Или – еще кто-то?  
Падме почти не соображала, ее глаза лихорадочно шарили по залу, когда четверо охранников вывели ее вперед и заставили опуститься на колени посреди зала.  
– Я имею право на последнее слово? – спросила она у Палпатина.   
Он сделал вид, что раздумывает, а потом покачал головой.  
– Прости, дорогая. Ты уже и так слишком много сказала.  
– Что вы со мной сделаете? – сказала Падме, и не признала свой голос – он был далеким, чужим.   
– Не бойся, – улыбнулся Палпатин, – ты не будешь страдать долго. К счастью, мой ученик владеет оружием, которое убивает быстро и безболезненно – ну, по крайней мере, тех, кто мог бы поспорить с этим утверждением, я не знаю, – он хихикнул, тихо и мерзко, а потом позвал, совсем другим тоном. – Вейдер! Подойди сюда. Я хочу, чтобы ты исполнил приговор и отрубил голову королеве Амидале!  
Падме дернулась – неосознанно, сама не понимая, от кого хочет убежать – но ее держали крепко.  
Энакин медленно спустился с возвышения, на котором стоял, и подошел к ней. Вейдер. Его стоило называть Вейдер.   
– Пожалуйста, – прошептала Падме, – пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
– Сделай это, – с нажимом произнес Палпатин. – Сейчас же!  
Краем глаза Падме заметила какое-то движение.   
– Мой повелитель, – обратился Переговорщик, – возможно, вы переоцениваете мальчишку…  
– Молчать! – рявкнул Палпатин. – Вейдер, убей ее!  
Падме задержала дыхание, и лайтсэйбер загудел у нее над головой, полыхая синим пламенем.   
– Пожалуйста, – шепотом повторила Падме, – пожалуйста, Эни…  
Она извернулась и взглянула на него снизу вверх. Если бы Сила была с ней, она бы дотянулась к нему, попробовала еще раз. Она помнила, какими были его губы на вкус. Помнила, как он улыбался. Слишком мало времени было у них – он не рассказал ей о своей пустыне, о всех тех планетах, что повидал, путешествую со своим мастером-джедаем, не рассказал о погибшей матери.   
Только однажды сказал, что любит ее.  
И если бы Падме могла, она бы прокричала ему в ответ, что тоже любит – пусть бы он знал, хотя бы сейчас, напоследок.  
Но Падме была всего лишь человеком.  
И голос ее был слабым и ломким, язык еле поворачивался во рту, и все, что она могла – только умолять.   
– Эни, пожалуйста…  
Он посмотрел на нее и поднял меч обеими руками.   
– Убей ее, – в третий раз приказал Палпатин, – давай же!  
Падме зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть, как опускается лайтсэйбер.

 

***

Вода была повсюду. Прозрачная, чистая, он пил ее и не мог напиться. Струи водопада сверкали на солнце, лучи света пробивались сквозь листву.  
Идиллическая картинка казалась настолько реальной, что он мог только в очередной раз подивиться той легкости, с которой мальчишка управлялся с Силой.  
И – Квай-Гон был прав, связь работала в обе стороны.  
Переговорщик совсем забыл, на что это похоже.   
Да, что-то было такое раньше, он помнил, что было, но обрубил эту нить навсегда, когда в первый раз опустился на колени перед Сидиусом.   
А теперь она снова воскресла и переродилась, мощная и сильная, такая, будто его привели к бездонному колодцу с Силой и разрешили черпать оттуда, сколько хочет. Он учил и учился сам, и постепенно пытался привыкнуть к тому, что совсем рядом, потянись и возьми – лежит огромная мощь, и сейчас вся она – в его распоряжении.  
Ну, почти.   
Энакин действительно любил королеву Амидалу, с изумлением понял Переговорщик. Когда он видел ее, то внутри у него все переворачивалось – точнее не опишешь. Он был готов вырвать ее у охранников немедленно, расшвырять всех вокруг, уничтожить. Волной ярости накрыло и Переговорщика, и он сжал зубы, пытаясь удержаться, и послал предупреждение, используя связь.   
_Еще не время._  
Ненависти у них на двоих было через край – она бурлила, ощетинивалась чужими лицами и именами. Многие из них он знал. Многие видел в первый раз. У некоторых не было ни лиц, ни имен.  
Но была одна тень сильнее и выше прочих, и тень эта отдавал им приказы, еще не догадываясь, что доживает свои последние минуты.  
– Убей ее, Вейдер, – скомандовал Дарт Сидиус, и Энакин подошел к Амидале. Переговорщик будто раздвоился: одна его часть наблюдала за всем издалека, со своего места по правую руку от императора, а вторая стояла совсем близко – протяни руку, и дотронешься до ее волос. Падме…  
– Пожалуйста, – едва слышно выдохнула она. Не умоляла, но звала упрямо, настойчиво. – Пожалуйста…  
– Убей ее, – сказал Палпатин, и Энакин поднял лайтсэйбер.   
Синее лезвие, как когда-то было у Переговорщика.  
До того, как началось это все, были пещеры на Илуме и тяжесть кристалла в ладони, и отчаянная, огромная радость.   
Но слишком давно.  
Время растянулось до невозможности – не как обычно, когда он использовал Силу, нет, время стало вязким, оно переваливалось неторопливо с секунды на секунду. Амидала медленно закрыла карие глаза. Энакин тоже.  
И ударил.  
То, что он устроил в Храме, было разминкой, но на этот раз Переговорщик был готов – и более того, у него были собственные, настроенные на Энакина щиты.   
Связь прервалась мгновенно, и слышать он на какой-то миг перестал. Стекла брызнули осколками, все камеры вышли из стоя с легкими хлопками, даже нескольким дроидам досталось.   
Все закричали – одновременно, жутко, и все здание пошатнулось, точно во время землетрясения. А может, ему показалось, Переговорщик не знал – и задумываться больше времени не было. Он выхватил лайтсэйбер и атаковал красную гвардию, пока они еще не опомнились. Мельком увидел скорчившуюся на полу Амидалу – и то, как вибрировал воздух вокруг нее, окружая будто невидимым куполом, расползаясь из-под ладони Энакина.   
Единственный, кто не закричал – Палпатин.  
Он отшвырнул с дороги кого-то из своих советников, выхватил меч и пошел вперед – на Энакина.   
Переговорщик разрубил пополам охранника и ринулся вперед, пытаясь опередить императора. Тот не глядя махнул мечом и – Переговорщику удалось заблокировать алое лезвие в последний момент.  
– С дороги, – прошипел Сидиус. – Попробуешь помешать мне – и ты умрешь!  
– Попробую, – сказал он и почувствовал, как губы сами растягиваются в ухмылку. – Еще как попробую!  
Он тронул связь – она была на месте, не такая яркая, как прежде, не столь ощутимая, но прочная, точно стальная леска – и зачерпнул из колодца Силы, доступом в который с ним поделился Энакин.   
И направил всю эту энергию на императора.   
Того отшвырнуло в сторону, он крутанулся в воздухе и приземлился на ноги. Оскалился в гримасе, прожигая взглядом Переговорщика.  
– Я давно ждал этого, ученик.   
– Что ж, значит никаких сюрпризов.  
Атаковать второй раз он не успел – магностражи насели со всех сторон, и все внимание ушло на то, чтобы уследить за их пиками. Но на этот раз Переговорщик чувствовал себя так, будто у него появился дополнительный набор ног и рук – он отбивал удары, ставил блоки, рубил и колол.   
Он знал, что рядом Энакин дерется с Палпатином – но помочь не мог, хватало того, что он и так отвлек на себя большую часть императорской гвардии. И все равно их было слишком много против двоих джедаев.  
Провальный расклад.  
Но если Энакин справится с Сидиусом, остальное не имеет значения. Они точно погибнут – но и заберут с собой немало.   
– Вы оба умрете, – объявил Палпатин, и Переговорщик понял, что отступать некуда. Он стоял спиной к Энакину – а между ними на полу скорчилась Амидала. Больше ей некуда была идти, и Энакин, видимо, не стал рисковать, пытаясь протащить ее сквозь строй императорской гвардии.   
– Возможно, – отозвался Энакин, и голос его звучал как-то… задорно. Переговорщик покосился на него через плечо и покрепче перехватил рукоять лайтсэйбера. – Но ты тоже можешь умереть. Все смертны.  
Палпатин расхохотался кудахтающим смехом.   
– Не пытайся играть со мной, мальчик. Ты оказался сильнее, чем я думал, но ни ты, ни твой новый друг не в силах победить меня.   
– Рано или поздно ты все равно сдохнешь, мразь, – выплюнула Амидала.  
Сидиус посмотрел на нее с жалостью:  
– О, дорогая. Боюсь, ты умрешь первой.   
И потом он рявкнул:  
– Уничтожить их!  
Град бластерных выстрелов обрушился на их троицу. Переговорщик приготовился умереть – это было не страшно, не страшнее, чем вся предыдущая жизнь – но в следующую секунду с изумлением сообразил, что все еще цел.   
Последние оставшиеся окна в зале разлетелись – вот только стекла взорвались не наружу, а внутрь, когда несколько фигур прыгнули с улицы, присоединяясь к схватке. И нет, их было гораздо больше, чем несколько, и у некоторых были лайтсэйберы, а еще кто-то устроил стрельбу возле дверей.  
Полосатые лекку мелькнули в воздухе, и Асока приземлилась на пол рядом с магностражем, секунда – и два меча, зеленый и желтый, вспыхнули, когда она исполнила безупречное сай ча.  
У Переговорщика не осталось даже мига, чтобы восхититься ее движениями – Сидиус понял, что ситуация складывается не в его пользу, и ринулся в атаку. Они с Энакином отбивались – мальчишка двигался удивительно гладко, не сбивая Переговорщика, но помогая ему, синхронизируя свои шаги и движения с движениями Переговорщика. Будто они были одной командой. Будто Квай-Гону каким-то непостижимым образом удалось натренировать их обоих работать слаженно, плечо к плечу, клинок к клинку.   
А может, это все Сила постаралась.   
– Вам не справиться со мной, – усмехнулся Сидиус, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Энакином. – Ни тебе, ни Оби-Вану. Так ведь тебя звали, когда ты пришел ко мне, джедай? – он сверкнул взглядом в сторону Переговорщика и попытался достать его мечом, но Переговорщик оказался быстрее. – Я создал вас обоих, вот в чем ирония! Вы оба принадлежите мне. И я буду решать, когда вам умереть.  
Он повернулся и вскинул левую руку – молния вырвалась из нее и ударила в Переговорщика.   
Первую ему удалось отразить лайтсэйбером – он сконцентрировался и стиснул рукоять обеими руками, изо всех сил пытаясь продержаться.  
– Только держись! – выкрикнул Энакин кому-то – Амидале, запоздало понял Переговорщик, – и толкнул ее куда-то в сторону, где Тал – да, точно, это была она, перехватила ее, прикрывая от огня.   
Они снова сошлись в вихре мечей – синий и красный, и Переговорщик попытался зайти за спину Сидиусу, чтобы поймать его врасплох – но вторая молния ударила неожиданно, прямо в центр груди, и боль была такая, что несколько секунд он ничего не соображал.  
Сидиус опять рассмеялся и что-то сказал Энакину.  
Тот может и ответил, вот только Переговорщик не различил слов. Он пытался дышать сквозь боль и ждать, когда она пройдет – такое уже случалось и раньше, и нужно было просто подождать… Но сейчас каждая секунда промедления могла стоить чьей-то жизни.   
Кто-то наклонился над ним и протянул руку, и Переговорщик автоматически вцепился в нее, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Живой? – встревоженное лицо Квай-Гона внезапно оказалось совсем близко.   
– Да… – выдохнул он. – Все нормально.   
– Помоги ему, – неожиданно попросил Квай-Гон, и у Переговорщика даже не было времени, чтобы спросить, какого криффа всем вокруг постоянно нужна его помощь. И почему бы Квай-Гону самому не помочь Энакину прикончить Палпатина, и что за бласт с этими выродками в красных плащах, которые все не дохнут и не дохнут – но времени не было, был только непрекращающийся вихрь из гудения мечей, вспышек выстрелов и криков людей.   
Он рванулся в самую середину.  
Поднырнул под красный лайтсэйбер, перекатился и выставил блок, давая Энакину пару секунд передышки.   
– Тебе не уйти, – выдохнул тот, обращаясь к Палпатину. – Я сильнее тебя, и ты знаешь это. Все время ты пытался понять, как так вышло… пытался использовать меня, заставить принять Темную сторону…  
– Так ведь удалось же, – оскалился Сидиус, на что Энакин немедленно рявкнул:  
– Нет, не удалось!  
Глаза его вспыхнули ярко-желтым, и Сидиус снова рассмеялся.  
– Не спорь с ним, – предупредил Переговорщик, пытаясь занять более выгодную позицию, переступая медленно и аккуратно. То, что творилось вокруг, его не интересовало. Этого он не мог изменить. Здесь, на островке спокойствия, в эпицентре бури, были только они трое. – Не позволяй ему провоцировать себя.  
 _Не дай ему ударить первым_ добавил он уже беззвучно, и понадеялся, что Энакин, Вейдер, или кто там сейчас был за главного, его поймет.   
– Моя правая рука, – ласково обратился Сидиус к Переговорщику. – Так много усилий было затрачено. Я должен был догадаться, что только один человек во вселенной мог пожертвовать двумя своими учениками в попытке уничтожить меня, – он легко крутанулся на месте и отбил меч Энакина. – И где теперь этот глупец? Где мастер Квай-Гон Джинн? – прорычал он и повернулся, безошибочно находя в толпе джедая. Тот держал за руку Амидалу и тащил ее за собой, а она умудрялась отстреливаться из невесть откуда взявшегося бластера. На секунду их взгляды пересеклись – император и королева увидели друг друга. И дальше разом случилось несколько вещей.  
Амидала выстрелила.   
Сидиус вскинул левую руку и отшвырнул королеву.  
Энакин заорал и бросился на ситха, и Переговорщик последовал его примеру, чтобы не дать императору ускользнуть, но на половине пути остановился, натолкнулся на что-то обжигающее и острое, от чего внезапно дышать стало слишком трудно. Он опустил взгляд и увидел, как красное лезвие лайтсэйбера выскользнуло из груди, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме боли.   
Кто-то звал его по имени, но Переговорщик не узнавал голос. Он упал на колени и услышал, как рукоять меча ударилась об пол. Он не почувствовал, когда разжал пальцы.   
Он не мог дышать.   
Перед глазами все расплывалось, но он заставил себя поднять голову и увидел, как Энакин дерется с Сидиусом, но не мог помочь.   
Кто-то обнял его за плечи, не давая упасть, и сказал:  
– Я держу тебя. Оби-Ван, я держу тебя…  
Белые с синими полосками лекку качнулись перед глазами, но он не мог вспомнить, как зовут тогруту. Все стало далеким и неважным. Ее голос делался все более глухим и далеким, а темнота наоборот наконец-то подошла близко-близко и укутала его целиком. Слишком долго он пытался ускользнуть.   
Но время пришло.  
– Я держу тебя… – прошептала она, и все погрузилось во тьму. 

 

***

– Я рада, что он не ошибся в тебе, – сказала Тал, и Асока недоверчиво сощурилась на нее.   
– Квай-Гон? Ты же про него говоришь?  
– Именно, – кивнула та, но больше ничего явно не собиралась объяснять.  
Асока поежилась. Было страшно, но она гнала от себя этот страх, и одновременно хотела, чтобы все это закончилось поскорей.   
– Как они смогут подать сигнал? – спросила она, наверное, раз в десятый. Мастер Пло посмотрел на нее – Асока не видела его глаз, но чувствовала на себе насмешливый взгляд.  
– О, я уверен, что мы его не пропустим.  
– Не трясись, Тано, – ухмыльнулся Вос, – ничего не будет твоему ситху.  
Асока сжала зубы.  
– Он не мой ситх.   
– Но ты запала на него, девочка, признай!  
Она демонстративно отвернулась.  
– Оби-Ван – хороший человек, – тихо сказала Тал рядом с ней. – Я знала его совсем ребенком.   
– Много времени с тех пор прошло, – буркнула Асока.   
Тал только улыбнулась ей в ответ.  
А потом изнутри послышались выстрелы, и все остальное утратило смысл. Они ворвались вихрем лайтсэйберов, бластеров, и Квай-Гон уже командовал кому-то забаррикадировать этаж, а внизу, Асока знала, две дюжины вооруженных повстанцев освобождали Мон Мотму и Бейла Органу, и прямо перед ней Энакин и Кеноби сражались с императором.   
Времени на раздумья не осталось.  
Асока рубанула мечом устремившегося к ней магностража, отбила выстрел бластера в потолок, крутанулась в сальто, приземлилась, поймала энергетическую пику, которая едва-едва не зацепила монтрал Шаак Ти. Получила в ответ короткий поклон и устремилась вперед, на защиту какого-то гунгана, к которому прижималась Падме. Она воткнула шото в шею гвардейца в алом плаще, мимоходом вспомнила о своей снайперской винтовке – может, с ней было бы лучше, а может, и сложнее – попробуй, разберись в такой суете, кто союзник, а кто – враг.   
Быть подальше отсюда – вот что было бы приятней. Не сражаться в чужой войне на стороне незнакомцев. Плечом к плечу с джедаями, правда, но все равно.  
Выстрел просвистел рядом с ее лекку, чуть зацепив кожу, Асока зашипела и тут же устремилась по направлению к стрелку – разделаться с ним поскорее, пока никого другого не зацепил.   
Она погрузилась в Силу не до конца, сохраняя свой разум целым – чуть глубже, и ураган, который царил в зале, снес бы ее саму без остатка, затянул туда, откуда она вряд ли выбралась бы целой.  
Они сражались.   
Она видела мельком, как Энакин что-то кричал императору и глаза его блестели ядовитым желтым светом, но лайтсэйбер по-прежнему был обращен против Дарта Сидиуса. Она видела, как Переговорщик атаковал с фланга, легкий и быстрый, как всегда. Она видела Тал и Бент, видела Воса и некоторых из тех джедаев, которые допрашивали ее в подземельях Храма.   
Она видела и нескольких инквизиторов, которые сражались за Палпатина – Асока никогда не сталкивалась с ними, но слышала предостаточно историй, чтобы теперь быть осторожной с этими существами, натренированными в Темной стороне.   
– Асока! – кто-то выкрикнул ее имя, она повернулась – и увидела Амидалу, которая лежала без движения у стены.   
– Крифф, – выдохнула она сквозь зубы, пнула своего противника так, что он отлетел как раз на лайтсэйбер Бент, и помчалась к королеве. Энакин будет вне себя, если та умрет. О, Сила. Не может быть.   
Асока опустилась на колени рядом с Амидалой, пощупала пульс. Он еще был, слабый и слишком медленный, но под головой Падме расплывалась лужа крови, а жизнь покидала ее с каждой секундой.  
– Не сдавайся, – пробормотала Асока, наклоняясь к ней, – ты не можешь нас всех вот так бросить, не вздумай!   
_Пожалуйста, не умирай,_ потянулась она сквозь Силу, но не ощутила ничего в ответ.  
Амидала не была восприимчива. Она – пустое место, всего лишь очередное тело в мясорубке боя.   
Асока дезактивировала лайтсэйберы – они больше не понадобятся. Растерянно обернулась вокруг – схватка почти подошла к концу, сражались всего несколько человек, в том числе Энакин с Сидиусом, а Переговорщик… Переговорщик стоял на коленях в стороне и прижимал к груди левую руку, а правая безвольно повисла вдоль тела.  
– Нет, – взвыла Асока и бросилась к нему – хотела броситься, но остановилась тут же, потому что Амидала умирала у нее на руках, и значит, все было напрасно, они проиграли, они…  
Постепенно вокруг стало тихо. Мечи еще гудели, но не трещали от ударов.   
– Иди, – сказала Тал и приняла у нее из рук Амидалу, и Асока рванулась вперед. По дороге она чуть не споткнулась обо что-то, глянула вниз и обнаружила, что перед ней лежит голова императора, отделенная от тела.   
Времени думать об этом не было.   
– Кеноби! – она проехалась по полу, залитому кровью, и подхватила его. – Оби-Ван, я держу тебя! Ты меня слышишь? Кеноби!  
У него были странные глаза – все еще со всполохами желтизны по краям радужки, а в центре серо-голубые, почти прозрачные.   
Он ее не видел. Смотрел прямо в лицо и не видел, Асока понимала, но ничего не могла сделать.   
Она оглянулась.  
Энакин склонился над Амидалой – одной рукой поддерживал голову, а другая ладонь лежала поверх сердца. Рядом с ними сгрудились все остальные джедаи – но только Квай-Гон поднял голову, будто почувствовал, что Асока смотрит на него.  
– Она умерла? – спросила Асока хриплым, чужим голосом.   
Квай-Гон оторвался от своего ученика и подошел к ней, присел рядом. Асока еще крепче вцепилась в Кеноби, сама не осознавая, что творит. Он еще был жив. Она чувствовала, как бьется его сердце, ощущала его дыхание на своих монтралах.   
– Нет, – мягко сказал джедай. – Королева еще жива. И, возможно, она переживет этот день и следующий, и еще много оборотов.   
– Энакин?.. – Асоке не нужно было заканчивать фразу, он так понял.   
Квай-Гон положил руку поверх ее руки, лежавшей на груди Кеноби.  
– Энакин, он обладает… довольно сильной связью с Живой Силой. Это помогает ему время от времени использовать свои способности для исцеления.  
– Он поможет ей, – Асока не спрашивала, а утверждала. Кеноби становился все тяжелее и тяжелее в руках, держать его было трудно, он навалился на нее всем телом.   
Она поймала взглядом Энакина – лицо у него было перекошено от напряжения, пот тек по коже. Или, возможно, это были слезы.  
Сама Асока плакать не собиралась.  
Она не ощущала никакого желания рыдать.  
– Асока, – позвал Квай-Гон. Она не заметила, когда он присел рядом с ней на пол и помог придержать Переговорщика. Асока почему-то подумала, что в любую секунду он скажет, что Оби-Ван мертв, и заберет его у нее, и вцепилась еще сильнее.  
Он же не мог пока еще умереть, не мог.  
Она слышала его дыхание – натужное, хриплое, ощущала тепло его тела.   
– Как вы думаете, когда Энакин вылечит Падме, он сможет что-нибудь сделать для вашего бывшего ученика? – спросила она и удивилась, насколько обыденно прозвучал вопрос.   
– Асока, – повторил Квай-Гон гораздо тише, чем в первый раз. – Я боюсь, у него не хватит сил.  
– Нет, – твердо сказала Асока и помотала головой, – нет-нет, вы ошибаетесь  
Она осторожно потянулась к Энакину в Силе, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но тут же остановилась, слишком ошеломленная.  
На том месте, где раньше были разрушенные щиты, полыхал огонь. Не скромный костер, разожженный, чтобы согреться, нет, это было дикий огонь, но каким-то образом прирученный и удерживаемый под контролем. Асока прежде не видела и не ощущала ничего подобного, и спроси ее кто, она бы и внятно описать не смогла: Энакин просто подключился к Силе и перекачивал ее в Амидалу, используя свое тело словно проводник. Это было удивительно и страшно одновременно, и Асока смотрела, точно завороженная, впитывала каждый миг, не в силах заставить себя отвернуться. Сила под его руками не была Темной или Светлой, она вообще никогда не имела стороны, не была предназначена для использования в качестве достижения бесконечной власти или абсолютного покоя разума. Она просто существовала.   
– Асока, – в третий раз сказал Квай-Гон. – Времени осталось не так много. Оби-Ван уходит. Ты должна попробовать сама.   
Куда уходит, хотела спросить она, ведь я держу его, куда он может уйти?..  
Она покачала головой и подняла взгляд на джедая.  
– Я не смогу. Я не такая, как Энакин, вы же знаете. Я просто… совсем никто, – она криво улыбнулась и еще крепче прижала к себе Переговорщика. Его волосы защекотали щеку, но она не собиралась отпускать.   
Он все еще дышал.   
– Ты не узнаешь, если не попытаешься его вернуть, – сказал Квай-Гон.  
– Он прав.  
Асока повернула голову и ахнула:  
– Мастер Пло!  
Ее старый учитель тоже присел рядом на полу и положил руку на плечо Асоке.   
– Ты не никто. Ты джедай.   
Асока вздохнула. Не время спорить.  
Очень медленно она отодвинулась от Оби-Вана – он коротко застонал, хватая ртом воздух, и скользнул по ней мутным взглядом.   
– Что я должна делать? – почему-то шепотом спросила она.  
– Положи руку ему на грудь, – скомандовал Квай-Гон, и Асока послушно нашла ладонью рану. Крови даже не было. Кровь не остается после удара лайтсэйбером. – Сконцентрируйся.  
Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь отодвинуть все лишние мысли и погрузиться в Силу, как это делал Энакин.   
– Направь всю свою энергию на то, чтобы вылечить его, – голос мастера Пло донесся будто издалека.   
Легко сказать. Она попробовала сделать так, как они сказали, но ничего не получилось. Асока попыталась представить, как ткани стягиваются под ее ладонью, как заживают мышцы. Она вспомнила все, что знала об анатомии, о внутренних органах, попыталась представить строение легкого.  
 _Пожалуйста, дыши._  
Она вспомнила, как увидела Переговорщика в первый раз – не по голохроникам, не издалека, в толпе, а с той крыши, откуда стреляла в него. Увидела в прицел снайперской винтовки, а потом помахала ему рукой.  
 _Пожалуйста, живи._  
Чтобы было с кем спорить и ругаться. Чтобы было, кого дразнить и кого ненавидеть. Чтобы было кого жалеть – самую малость, чтобы он рассказал ей про свою Сири, из-за которой все пошло наперекосяк, чтобы было, с кем заниматься сексом – хотя бы разочек нормально, в постели с подушками и одеялами, и чтобы никуда не торопиться и никого не убивать.  
Она заплакала, потому что была слишком слабой. Ни капельки не Избранной. Самой обычной. И Сила, наверное, не могла помочь ей спасти бывшего ситха, и бывшего джедая тоже, и человеку по имени Оби-Ван Кеноби, наверное, не суждено было прожить дольше пары минут в ее объятиях.  
 _Пожалуйста, не исчезай._   
Асока ничего не могла сделать. Слезы катились по щекам, в ладонях разгорался жар, будто она держалась за луч лайтсэйбера голыми руками.   
Голоса превратились в белый шум на краю сознания, мир затянуло туманом. Ничего не получится. Она не сможет никого спасти – просто не дано. Смирись и прекрати реветь, Тано.  
Но она не могла. Просто не могла остановиться и тогда, когда чьи-то руки обхватили ее лицо и знакомый голос хрипло пробормотал:  
– Ну чего ты, снайпер…   
В тот самый миг Сила оставила ее, мгновенно, резко, будто кто-то обрубил все нити, что связывали воедино реальность.   
Асока закрыла глаза и отключилась.

 

***  
Она проснулась резко, вздрогнула и уткнулась взглядом в высокий светлый потолок. Несколько секунд просто дышала, глубоко и испуганно, да повторяла, точно мантру: мое имя Падме Амидала Наберри.   
Я временный канцлер Новой Республики.  
Я в апартаментах на Корусанте.   
Джедая, который меня спас, зовут Энакин Скайуокер.  
И, не отдавая себе отчет, потянулась к его разуму, просто проверяя, только для того, чтобы убедиться.   
_Эни…_  
Светлая лохматая голова тут же поднялась с подушки, голубые глаза, сонно моргая, уставились на Падме.  
– Чего ты?!   
– Все хорошо, – поспешила успокоить она его, перевернулась на бок и скорчила жалобную гримасу. – Разбудила тебя, прости…  
– Не страшно, – Энакин покачал головой и снова рухнул на кровать. Но тут же зевнул во весь рот.   
– Все-таки разбудила, – поморщилась Падме. – Никак не привыкну. Когда же это пройдет?..  
– Квай-Гон уверяет, что через пару месяцев, – Энакин подпер голову локтем и уставился на Падме. Он все время смотрел на нее так в последнее время – и Падме знала, почему. Знала с того первого мига, как очнулась посредине разгромленного зала в императорском дворце, ошеломленная, но живая.   
Она должна была умереть, сказали ей после. Она лежала в луже крови и ждала смерти, а потом Энакин убил императора и спас ей жизнь.  
Следующие несколько дней Падме была очень занята. Она говорила, говорила и снова говорила, уговаривала, убеждала, где-то мимоходом приняла присягу и провозгласила Новую Республику, проводила встречи с политиками, джедаями, она защищала демократию и отстаивала право каждого живого существа в галактике на свободу волеизъявления.   
Внезапно она обзавелась целой кучей новых друзей и заимела врагов, наверное, раза в три больше, чем прежде. Кто-то даже попытался подстроить покушение на ее жизнь в первый же день в должности временного канцлера, но Энакин невозмутимо отодвинул Падме в сторону и фактически за три секунды обезвредил бомбу, заложенную в спидере. А потом повернулся и практически не раздумывая ткнул пальцем в одного из советников Падме –карьера у того оборвалась, едва начавшись.   
Переговорщик, когда узнал о случившемся, громко фыркнул и сообщил, что это только разминка.  
Работы было невероятное количество.   
Нет, не так – вся ее жизнь превратилась в одну непрекращающуюся работу.   
Падме засыпала на столе в кабинете – кабинете канцлера, о Сила! – и Энакину приходилось относить ее на руках в кровать. Но в постели Падме снова просыпалась, устраивала совещания, прорабатывала законы, связывалась с сенаторами других секторов, пока Энакин не отобрал у нее комлинк, датапад и заявил, что они должны серьезно поговорить.  
И хуже всего, Падме знала, о чем будет этот разговор.  
С той минуты, как Энакин вернул ее к жизни, Падме ощущала его рядом – будто тончайшая нить протянулась между ними, соединяя разумы. Она знала, что он думает – не прилагая никаких усилий и не всегда, но при желании она могла позвать, не произнося вслух ни слова, и Энакин поворачивал голову в ее сторону и ловил взгляд Падме. И она знала – он слышит.  
В обратную сторону это действовало тоже.   
Сила создала связь между ними, объяснил Квай-Гон, но как-то неуверенно. Возможно, если как следует покопаться в храмовой библиотеке, изучить кое-какие древние голокроны…  
Но у Квай-Гона были свои дела, Энакин следовал по пятам за Падме, а значит, оставался единственный джедай, который все свое время проводил в Храме и которому они могли доверять. Точнее, которой.  
Бент приняла все с достоинством и мудростью магистра прежних времен – все вопросы, связанные с формальной организацией Возрожденного Ордена легли на ее плечи. Когда Падме спросила Тал, как справляется ее бывшая ученица, та только головой покачала:  
– Ей так же трудно, как и тебе. И дальше будет только труднее.  
О, Падме знала. Они тут ненадолго – она в канцлерском кресле, Бент в Совете джедаев. Они – будто военные генералы, только теперь их поля сражений – кабинеты и залы реформированного Сената, и бесконечные этажи джедайского Храма.   
А для кого-то – и не только.  
– Я лечу на Нал Хатта, – сказал Энакин, глядя в глаза Падме, и где-то глубоко внутри она могла видеть тлеющие искры пламени. И это больше не пугало, как прежде – нет, Падме сжала зубы, чувствуя свирепую гордость, и кивнула:  
– Хорошо. Я надеюсь, ты отлично проведешь там время.  
– Непременно.  
– Решишь свои дела.  
– Обязательно. Буду писать тебе каждый день. И звонить. И… – он прижался ртом к ее рту, горячий, жадный, и Падме знала, что Нал Хатта – это только начало.  
Энакин может разнести все Внешнее Кольцо на клочки, чтобы добиться своего – освободить всех рабов в галактике. Потому что так правильно, только это верно – она сражается за демократию, а он – за свободу. Они оба именно там, где должны быть.  
Но это было пару дней назад, а сейчас Падме больше всего хотелось вцепиться в него и никуда не отпускать – Татуин никуда не денется, Нал Хатта как стояла двадцать пять тысяч лет, так и постоит еще немножко, подождет ее непутевого любовничка еще чуть-чуть.   
– Не хочу, чтобы ты улетал, – капризно сказала она, закинула руку на шею Энакину и притянула его к себе.   
– Госпожа канцлер, – пробормотал он и прищурился хитро-хитро. – Вам нужно только приказать – и я выполню все, что угодно.   
Она зарылась пальцами в его волосы и сжала крепко, но Энакин не шелохнулся.  
– Пообещай, что будешь звонить. Хотя бы через день. И я жду тебя на Корусанте на Празднике Единства.   
– Обещаю, – сказал Энакин.  
Три с половиной недели. Она как-нибудь потерпит, справится.  
– А ты определилась с тем, о чем мы говорили?..  
Вот бласт.   
Падме вздохнула.  
– Да, определилась.  
– И кто из джедаев будет твоим телохранителем?  
– Монн.  
– Серьезно?! – Энакин чуть на кровати не подскочил. – Из всех вариантов ты выбрала мохнатого шистванена?  
– Я выбрала его, потому что он меньше всего будет напоминать о тебе, – сварливо отозвалась Падме. – Я и так буду с ума сходить от беспокойства, а глядя на человека-джедая – постоянно думать о тебе!  
– Падме… – нерешительно начал он, но она не дала Энакину договорить.  
– Ты против? Ладно, я передумала – хочу Квинлана Воса в телохранители!  
– Ну уж нет, – ухмыльнулся он и помотал головой, – ни за что, никогда! Монн кажется нормальным парнем… будем надеяться, что он не линяет.  
Они оба захихикали. Энакин замолчал первый, обнял Падме и уткнулся в ее волосы лицом.  
– Послушай… я конечно понимаю, что ты теперь канцлер…  
Падме закрыла глаза, сглотнула и ответила ему на незаданный вопрос:  
 _Да._  
Энакин отшатнулся, глянул на нее удивленно, и Падме повторила уже вслух:  
– Да, я выйду за тебя замуж. Мы можем устроить что-то вроде небольшой помолвки до твоего отъезда, а потом…  
Он не дал ей договорить – обхватил лицо ладонями и начал покрывать кожу легкими, едва заметными поцелуями. Падме ничего не могла с собой поделать – начала улыбаться. Кто бы мог подумать, что одно только слово вызовет такую реакцию…  
А Энакин тем временам спустился ниже, потерся носом о ложбинку на груди, оставил дорожку невесомых поцелуев на животе. Ночная рубашка Падме валялась где-то в изножье кровати – надеть она ее вечером надела, но только для того, чтобы покрасоваться полминуты.   
Он тронул ее клитор кончиком языка, спустился чуть ниже, где все еще ныло после минувшей ночи, и Падме негромко охнула. Энакин остановился, замер, щекоча дыханием чувствительную кожу, и Падме согнула ноги в коленях, раздвигая бедра, положила руку ему на макушку и надавала – легонько, но уверенно. Он прижался к ней губами, ничего не делая пару мгновений, а потом лизнул, начал посасывать, лаская языком, и Падме выгнулась от его прикосновений – а еще потому, что ее сознание будто раздвоилось. Одна часть была здесь, на скомканных простынях, и она хотела стонать и кричать от удовольствия, а другая, глубоко внутри, ощущала, как он любит ее, и эта мысль была прекрасней всего на свете. Это было что-то настолько потрясающее: смотреть, как двигается его голова между ее ног, чувствовать его губы на своей коже, и слышать, как он повторяет ее имя беззвучно, снова и снова:  
 _Падме, Падме, Падме…_  
Она была для него целым миром сейчас – от этого голова кружилась не хуже, чем от стакана лучшего кореллианского бренди.   
Ей не потребовалось ждать долго – казалось, телу нужно было совсем немного времени, чтобы научиться отзываться на его прикосновения. Чтобы привыкнуть к его губам, ласкающим ее нижние губы, к его пальцам, покрытым мозолями от многолетних тренировок.   
Падме запрокинула голову, хватая ртом воздух, и кончила, мгновенно, ослепительно ярко, и тут же издала жалобный всхлип, когда Энакин отстранился. Глянула вниз – он мотнул головой, стряхивая с лица непослушную прядь, и облизал губы, медленно, с удовольствием.   
Падме этого вынести не могла – впилась пальцами ему в шею, заставила приподняться и закинула ноги ему на бедра, обхватила крепко-крепко – не вырваться. И прошептала:  
– Ну, так что, муженек, не заставишь меня скучать долго?..  
Слово звучало странно. Падме покатала его на языке, попробовала на вкус. Он возьмет ее фамилию или она его? Где они будут жить? Как назовут детей? О, Сила, дети, у них будут дети, наверняка же будут, и воспитывать их они станут вместе…  
Энакин не улыбнулся. Наоборот, он смотрел слишком серьезно, будто решал в уме уравнения для выхода на сверхсветовую.   
– Эни… – Падме протянула руку и тронула его лицо кончиками пальцев, провела от середины лба вниз по носу, задержалась на пухлых губах. – Эни…  
– Я вернусь, и ты станешь моей женой, госпожа канцлер, – серьезно произнес он. – Звучит так, будто я женюсь на всей республике…  
– Республика ждет каких-нибудь действий от вас, господин джедай, – прошептала Падме ему на ухо и недвусмысленно подалась вперед.  
Он вошел в нее быстро, в одно движение, и Падме прикусила губу – до того это было приятно, ощущать его член внутри, чувствовать, как он растягивает ее, заполняет до краев. Она вцепилась в его плечи, наслаждаясь тем, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей: он весь был сплошные мышцы, высокий, тяжелый по сравнению с ней, и он сознавал эту свою силу, опирался на локти, чтобы не наваливаться.  
А Падме была вовсе и не против. Он и так был – вокруг нее и внутри нее, его запах повсюду, касание его кожи к ее коже. Она скрестила ноги у него на спине, стараясь прижаться еще ближе, принять его еще глубже, как только возможно. Он толкнулся вперед, находя нужный ритм и угол, который устраивал их обоих. Падме мимолетно удивилась, откуда ему знать, но потом вспомнила – связь.   
И попробовала так же потянуться к нему, передать Энакину свою любовь – и сейчас же поняла, что никогда не говорила ему об этом. Он ей признался – на том складе, когда они занялись сексом в первый раз. Только намекала, не договаривала, все обходилась какими-то другими словами…   
– Энакин, послушай, – она ухватилась за него, заставляя остановиться, уставилась, ловя взгляд серо-голубых глаз. – Энакин, я так тебе ни разу и не сказала, но на самом деле я тоже…  
– Я знаю, – он усмехнулся. А потом наклонился и поцеловал ее, находя губами ее губы, и снова толкнул бедрами, входя в нее на всю длину.   
_Не сдерживайся. Здесь стены толстые._  
Она поймала эту смутную, едва оформленную в слова мысль, и улыбнулась в ответ. И закричала, вздрагивая под ним, потому что ей было так хорошо, так невозможно хорошо, и никто не мог отобрать у нее это счастье. 

 

***  
Церемония была короткой.   
Всего десять минут, которые Падме удалось выкроить между своими бесконечными встречами и совещаниями. Они даже позвать никого не успели – послушали ритуальные слова изумленного проповедника, обменялись кольцами и все.  
– Как быстро, – удивился Энакин.  
– А у тебя на Татуине все по-другому? – спросила она почему-то извиняющимся голосом. То ли потому, что ее курс дипломатии никак не мог предполагать брачные ритуалы рабов с Внешнего Кольца, то ли потому, что комлинк на запястье, поставленный в бесшумный режим, мигал красным не переставая – кто-то и где-то уже давно разыскивал канцлера Амидалу.   
Ее смущение ощутимо ударило в связь, и он поспешил оправить обратно заверения в безусловной любви.  
 _Не нужно волноваться._  
– Совершенно иначе, – подтвердил Энакин и провел рукой по ее волосам, пытаясь запомнить, какие мягкие на ощупь локоны. – Я вернусь и покажу тебе. Свадьба у нас будет настоящая.  
– А что скажут остальные джедаи? – Падме прижалась к нему, такая маленькая, тонкая. – Что насчет их Кодекса?  
– А мне плевать, – сказал Энакин, пряча улыбку в ее прическе. И сразу будто легче стало – произнес вслух и разрушил все сомнения. – Я не думаю, что я джедай, которым должен быть. Какой им нужен. И Квай-Гон это прекрасно знает.  
Падме хмыкнула, и он отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо.  
– Что?..  
– Думаю, Гвай-Гон Джинн – тоже «не такой джедай». И выучил он тебя себе под стать, – она несильно ткнула его кулаком в бок. – Ты еще не уехал, а я уже соскучилась. Это ненормально как-то.  
– Такие уж мы есть – ненормальные, – пробормотал Энакин и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. Падме все еще была слишком бледной – хотя все окружающие убеждали его в обратном, твердили, что настолько прекрасно она еще никогда не выглядела. И сама бывшая королева – а теперь госпожа канцлер – трудилась не покладая рук, будто энергии у нее стало в два раза больше. Может быть и так, Энакин первым делом удостоверился, что ее осмотрели несколько целителей и подтвердили, что жизни Падме ничего не угрожает. Он не мог потерять ее. Только не сейчас, когда Сидиус был мертв.   
Энакин сам точно не помнил, как ему удалось. В голове возникали разрозненные картины: в один момент он дерется с Палпатином, а в другой уже стоит на коленях возле Падме, ощущает, как жизнь покидает ее тело, ловит испуганный взгляд Асоки, слышит, как Квай-Гон что-то говорит, но не различает слов.   
Он бы убил императора еще раз. Еще десять раз. Если бы мог, то разрубил его тело на кусочки, только чтобы убедиться, что тот больше не причинит зла никому.   
– Как тебя зовут? – вдруг спросила Падме, и он вздрогнул, возвращаясь в настоящее.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Как твое имя? – повторила Падме, ухватив его за руки.  
– Энакин Скайуокер, – он изумленно смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Падме выдохнула с облегчением, притянула его к себе и прислонилась лбом к его лбу. Прошептала едва слышно:  
– У тебя зрачки вдруг пожелтели.  
Энакин закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Заставил себя расслабиться и не думать больше, что б сделал с Сидиусом, если бы не был слишком занят спасением Падме. А когда вернулся – тела уже не было. Квай-Гон пообещал, что его сожгут – но Энакин сам пожелал присутствовать, чтобы убедиться наверняка.  
И не только он один.  
 _Я боюсь, что Вейдер теперь часть меня.  
Нет, пожалуй, не боюсь – я знаю, как его контролировать, но еще я знаю, что он рядом._  
Он не мог произнести это словами - будто кто-то мог их подслушать здесь, на одном из балконов Сената, где даже камер не было – он залез в систему слежения и проверил по-быстрому, а те, что были, временно перенаправил – пусть любуются панорамой города.   
_Тано была права с самого начала. Никакое это не раздвоение. Эта темнота, она всегда была внутри…_  
Он остановился, не в силах продолжать. Какая-то его часть была до сих пор обижена на Квай-Гона из-за того, что тот ничего не объяснил. Но с другой стороны он понимал – Квай-Гон до последнего надеялся, что Света окажется больше. И ошибся.  
– Я научусь не бояться, – решительно пообещала Падме. – Я знаю, что ты не желаешь мне зла. И я знаю, что если бы у тебя не получилось найти равновесие, ты бы никогда не победил Палпатина.  
– Здесь надо поблагодарить Переговорщика, – фыркнул Энакин. – Где он, кстати?  
– Бласт, – ругнулась Падме, – сколько времени? Я пообещала, что встречусь с твоими джедаями в два часа! Сколько времени?  
– С моими? – возмутился он, неохотно выпуская ее из объятий. – Это кто-то из них тебе уже названивает? Двух часов точно нет…  
– Ну, вот и отлично, – она поднялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его в губы на прощание. – Значит, встретимся в два часа в шестом ангаре, а мне пока еще нужно поработать.   
– Падме, – он ухватил ее за кончики пальцев и взмолился. – Я улетаю завтра на рассвете. Хотя на вечер ничего важного не планируй, а?  
Она обернулась к нему, невозможно прекрасная, в синем платье, расшитом цветами, и произнесла подчеркнуто серьезно:  
– Слишком поздно. У меня уже есть планы.  
Он не сдержал разочарованного вздоха, но Падме вдруг лукаво улыбнулась:  
– Я ужинаю со своим мужем. Что может быть важнее?  
Энакин почувствовал, как в груди разлилось тепло. Он обнаружил, что улыбается – и Падме воспользовалась моментом, выдернула руку, подхватила свои пышные юбки и устремилась прочь, прокричав напоследок:  
– Шестой ангар в два часа, не забудь!  
– Ладно!  
Он и так там будет.  
Потому что Квай-Гон и Тал… Ну, в общем, Квай-Гон и Тал.   
Энакин покачал головой и отправился по своим делам, поглаживая простое кольцо на пальце. Потом, разумеется, его придется снять, чтобы не потерять нигде на Нал Хатте, не поцарапать и не испачкать. Мало ли что. 

Квай-Гон и Тал. Он не особенно много думал о них в последние дни – других забот хватало, но каждый раз, когда видел вместе, удивлялся, как в первый.  
– Здравствуй, Скайуокоер, – поприветствовала Тал, потом спокойно кивнула Падме. – Канцлер Амидала.   
– Думаю, нам всем будет проще по-прежнему обращаться друг к другу по именам, – подколола Падме и хитро покосилась на Квай-Гона. У того брови поползли вверх, он повернулся к Энакину, да так и застыл с открытым ртом.  
– Нет, подождите. Вы двое, вы?..  
 _Твой мастер выглядит невероятно глупо,_ услышал Энакин шелест мыслей Падме в своей голове и изо всех сил постарался удержать смех.  
– О, – сухо хмыкнула Тал, – мне не нужно видеть, чтобы понять – эти двое поженились, пока ты пытался в очередной раз поругаться с Советом.   
– Я ни с кем ругаться не хотел! – беззлобно огрызнулся Квай-Гон, потом сообразил, что она намеренно отвлекает его внимание, и снова сурово уставился на Энакина. – О чем ты только думаешь, ученик?! Разумеется, она красивая и умная, она канцлер Новой Республики, но ты же джедай! А привязанности у джедаев никогда ничем хорошим не кончаются!   
– Ну да, расскажи мне об этом, – ухмыльнулся Энакин и приобнял Падме – половина пилотов и механиков в ангаре на них и так пялились исподтишка, половина – не таясь.   
– О чем он должен тебе рассказать? – Асока возникла рядом с ними, точно из воздуха появилась. Энакин ощущал ее присутствие, но все еще не мог привыкнуть, что тогрута двигалась необыкновенно быстро, когда ей это было нужно.   
– Я же должен был прочитать лекцию, – самодовольно произнес Квай-Гон. – Долг мастера!  
– Энакин и Падме поженились, – сообщила Тал, пряча улыбку в уголке губ.   
– Ух ты, – Асока развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и уставилась на них с восторгом. – Серьезно?! Нет, стойте, отвечать не нужно – я уже сама почувствовала, более чем. Ух ты. Поздравляю. Я даже… в общем, не то, чтобы неожиданно, но все равно.  
Она покачала головой – на лице у нее была написана целая гамма чувств.  
– А почему Квай-Гон ругался с Советом? – Падме явно не хотела продолжать обсуждать свою личную жизнь у всех на виду. Для той, которая накануне согласилась обнародовать свой брак всей галактике, это было странно, но Энакин даже не особо удивился – у них обоих были свои заморочки, которые только предстояло изучить. И от одного этого предвкушения у него внутри все переворачивалось, и хотелось поскорее мчаться куда-нибудь, делать что-нибудь, чтобы быстрее вернуться и продолжать наслаждаться каждой минутой, проведенной рядом со своей женой.   
_Жена.  
Помолчи и дай Квай-Гону рассказать, что там с Советом. У меня совсем нет времени…  
Да-да, разумеется._  
Квай-Гон скривился.  
– Я не ругался. Вовсе наоборот – раз там теперь твоя ученица, то я хотел в очередной раз восстановить отношения в официальном порядке.  
– И что Бент? – поинтересовалась Тал.   
Квай-Гон скривился еще сильнее.   
– Кроме нее там еще одиннадцать свежеизбранных, жаждущих творить добро и реформировать Кодекс мастеров-джедаев.   
– И ты поговорил с ними? – спросил Энакин.   
– Я попытался. Потом плюнул, послал их подальше и вот, – тот развел руками, – теперь мы летим на Набу. Исследовать бывшую резиденцию вашего Палпатина – кто-то считает, что там все уложено ситхскими артефактами, и кто я такой, чтобы с ними спорить!.. Падме, ты знаешь, где ваш бывший сенатор хранил голокроны?.. Полная чепуха и идиотизм!  
– Понятия не имею, – отозвалась та, улыбаясь ему. – По-моему, Палпатин уже двадцать лет не жил на Набу, так что не думаю, что вам удастся что-то найти…  
Тал хмыкнула так громко и нарочито, что Энакин даже не стал сомневаться – все это расследование его мастер выдумал на ходу. Только лишь бы побыть наедине с Тал какое-то время – и Набу, одну из самых красивых планет в Галактике, они не просто так выбрали.   
– Удачи, – пропела Асока, очаровательно улыбаясь. – И вам, и Совету… кстати, магистр Йода появился? Оби-Ван говорит, что тогда он просто исчез… – она вопросительно глянула на Энакина, и он кивнул, подтверждая.  
– Да, точно. Хотел бы я знать, почему он то избегает нас, то появляется в самый неподходящий момент.  
Квай-Гон и Тал переглянулись.   
Падме переступила с ноги на ногу.  
– Что такое? – не выдержала Асока первой, а за ней и Энакин открыл рот.  
– В чем дело?   
– Восемнадцать лет назад, – негромко начала Тал, – когда на Храм напали имперские штурмовики, многие джедаи были убиты. Еще многие погибли в схватке с Палпатином в здании Сената. Среди них был магистр Йода.  
– Нет, стойте… – выдохнул Энакин и повернулся к тогруте за поддержкой. – Но мы же его видели! Ты видела!  
– Получается, он призрак?! – нахмурилась Тано.  
Квай-Гон пожал плечами:  
– Это не первый случай в истории, когда владеющим Силой удавалось вернуться в мир живых на время.  
– Но он был настоящий! – упрямо заявил Энакин. Падме погладила его по руке, чтобы хоть немного утешить, и он растерянно глянул на нее. – Самый настоящий!..  
Асока сложила руки на груди и насупилась.  
– Это как-то совсем неправильно.  
– Может, он так помог вам, – предположила Падме и прижалась к Энакину еще ближе.   
– А может, он просто вредный старый тролль, – буркнул он.  
Тал закатила глаза, а Квай-Гон ухмыльнулся.   
– Никто не может знать, какие еще сюрпризы преподнесет Сила. Тебе еще учиться и учиться, Эни, – он глянул на Энакина, и на этот раз улыбка его была настоящей, – но я сделал все, что мог.  
– Мастер, – Энакин тоже ему улыбнулся, а потом шагнул вперед и обнял. – Скоро увидимся.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – кивнул тот. – До свиданья, канцлер.  
– Мастер джедай, – церемонно кивнула ему Падме. – Очень надеюсь, когда вы вернетесь, эту должность уже займет кто-то другой.  
Квай-Гон хмыкнул, и Энакин отчетливо почувствовал его сомнения.   
– Асока, – Квай-Гон задержал на ней взгляд. – Ты отлично справилась.   
Энакину он ничего подобного не сказал, но Энакин и так знал – он все сделал так, как надо. У него было живое доказательство под рукой.  
Они стояли и смотрели, как корабль поднимается в воздух, а потом Падме вздохнула и сказала:  
– Идемте. У нас еще очень много дел. 

 

***  
Асока развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Энакин не дал: наскоро попрощался с Амидалой и оттащил в уголок.  
– Можно тебя на минутку?.. Ты подумала?..  
– Так быстро? – возмутилась она. – Ты ж мне и времени не дал совсем!  
Скайуокер нахмурился.  
– Два дня тебе мало было?  
– Слушай, я вовсе не горю желанием рисковать своей шкурой! – прошипела в ответ Асока.  
– Ты наемник, ты каждый день этим занимаешься.  
– Но не против хаттов! Хатты – это такие здоровые мерзкие слизняки, которые держат в своих руках большую часть Внешнего Кольца, если ты забыл!  
Он прожег ее взглядом.  
– Именно поэтому ты пригодишься. И Кеноби тоже. Мы, Серые, должны держаться вместе, – он криво улыбнулся. – Совет нам на помощь не поспешит.  
– Мне не нужна ничья помощь, – покачала головой Асока. И подумала – нет, не нужна. Ей точно ничего не нужно от джедаев. Даже если Бент теперь там за главную – пусть сидят в своем Храме, собирают по обломкам Республику и свою былую славу, она с ними ничего общего иметь не желает. Но с другой стороны, Оби-Ван… – Может быть, ты и прав насчет того, что лучше не терять друг друга из виду, – неохотно признала она. – Но я все еще не соглашалась тебе помогать! И Кеноби тебя пошлет подальше!  
– Ага, – довольно сообщил он и тряхнул головой, – уже послал два раза. На третий точно сломается.  
Асока закатила глаза, но сказать было нечего. Энакин хлопнул ее по плечу, пробормотал «Еще увидимся!» и умчался догонять Падме.  
И самое поразительное – она ведь знала, что наверняка увидятся. Сила свела их вместе, скрутила судьбы, и как бы Асоке не хотелось этого признавать, с Энакином она тоже была теперь связана.   
Но никакой Нал Хатты. Совершенно точно. Связываться с этими склизкими тварями она отказывается.   
Чтобы вернуться к кораблю, ей пришлось спуститься на несколько уровней вниз и отыскать частный ангар – пользоваться сенатскими Асока наотрез отказалась. Ее легкий транспортник был припаркован в самом дальнем доке, и пока она шла к нему, то из головы улетучились абсолютно все мысли кроме одной: теперь у нее был свой собственный корабль. Старый и раздолбанный, но с работающим гиперприводом, а значит – корабль, на котором можно улететь куда угодно.   
Асока хлопнула по панели открытия пассажирского люка, взбежала внутрь по трапу... и едва не получила алым лайтсэйбером по шее. Вовремя пригнулась, перекатилась и схватилась за свои мечи, отбивая удар. И только потом заорала:  
– Бласт! Ты уже последние мозги растерял?!   
– Ты не назвала пароль, – выдохнул Оби-Ван Кеноби, дезактивировал лайтсэйбер и привалился к переборке. Выглядел он все еще неважно: бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, и задыхался так, будто бы пробежал десять кликов. Асоке хотелось стукнуть его, а потом обнять.   
– Уймись со своими паролями, – фыркнула она. – У тебя криффова паранойя! Кто полезет на эту посудину кроме меня?  
– Да уж, – он поднял бровь и выразительно обвел взглядом пространство внутри корабля. – Поздравляю, снайпер, ты выбрала самую ужасную развалюху на Корусанте. А уж название…  
– Не обижай «Сумерки»! – велела она. Потом повесила мечи на пояс и подошла к Оби-Вану, испытующе вглядываясь в его лицо. – Как ты?..   
– Как будто мне достался самый дерьмовый целитель в этом секторе, – сообщил он. Оскорбленная, Асока хотела было отстраниться, но он не дал – положил ладони ей на шею под лекку и прижался к губам, поцеловал так, что у нее тут же мурашки по коже побежали. – Дерьмовый целитель, – пробормотал он, обводя языком ее острые клычки, – но в деле возвращения из мертвых тебе нет равных.  
– Есть еще Эни, – фыркнула она в поцелуй, и Кеноби тут же отодвинулся.   
– Так что, мне его целовать?   
– Ну уж нет, – отозвалась Асока, ухватила его за воротник и снова поцеловала. Просунула язык ему в рот, ощущая, как покалывают кожу волоски отросшей щетины, вдыхала его запах, тонула в нем.  
Оби-Ван остановился первым. Отпустил ее и шагнул в сторону, изо всех сил стараясь снова принять невозмутимый вид. За время общения с ним Асока разгадала все эти представления, и теперь спокойна ждала.  
– Квай-Гон?..  
– Улетел на Набу.  
Асока поморщилась, но потом все же сказала:  
– Никакого привета для тебя. Я подумала…  
– Мы поговорили раньше, – отрезал он и криво улыбнулся. Поднял на нее глаза – серо-голубые, обрамленные сеткой полопавшихся сосудов. – Сошлись на том, что все друг друга прощают и никто никому не должен.   
– Как скажешь, – Асока дернула плечом и прошла вперед, в рубку, скинула рюкзак и достала датапад. Сообщений было с полдесятка, но ничего особо важного – кроме того, вчерашнего. Наверное, это предложение она примет.  
Она наклонилась над панелью управления и активировала навикомпьютер. Вбила маршрут, наскоро проглядела трассу.  
– Куда летим?  
Асока развернулась и скрестила руки на груди.  
– У меня работа на Кореллии.   
Оби-Ван кивнул, и она продолжила, пока он не открыл рот и не сказал какую-нибудь гадость:  
– Я наемник, мне нужно зарабатывать на жизнь. И мне нужен кто-то, кто может уболтать кого угодно сотрудничать со мной.   
Он снова кивнул, неожиданно покладистый.  
– Так что ты летишь со мной, – подытожила Асока. – И я все еще хочу получить свою порцию секса – в нормальной постели, чтобы никто из нас никуда не спешил и ни за кем убийцы не охотились.  
Его ухмылка стала совсем уже ядовитой:  
– Боюсь, что я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то гарантировать…  
– Да я сама как-нибудь разберусь, – Асока упрямо встретила его взгляд, и Оби-Ван кивнул, сдаваясь.

 

Единственная каюта на «Сумерках» была крошечной – только кровать в ней и поместилась, зато большая. Судя по смятым простыням, крошкам от еды и головизору, бесшумно вещающему последние новости Корусанта, именно здесь Кеноби и проводил большинство времени. Асока его не винила.   
Она отключила головизор, стряхнула на пол пустую упаковку от печенья и остановилась, не зная, что делать дальше. Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать – при свете дня, не трясясь от прилива адреналина, вполне осознанно. Признать, что все это – больше, чем интрижка на два раза, что-то гораздо более серьезное. Настоящее.   
Асока повернулась к Оби-Вану, потянулась и взяла его за руку. Толкнула на кровать, заставляя сесть. Скомкала тунику на груди и стянула ее через голову – он сменил свои черные наряды на что-то бесформенное, светло-коричневое, и она никак не могла понять, нравится ей или нет. Коснулась шрама на груди, обвела его подушечками пальцев, но Оби-Ван перехватил ее за запястье, вывернул руку и притянул к себе. Впился губами в ее рот и целовал, целовал, пока дыхание не перехватило, и потом Асока запустила пальцы ему в волосы и притянула к себе, прижалась лицом к его лицу, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Ей хотелось трогать его, целовать, кусать, смотреть в его лицо, слушать звуки, что вырываются из его горла. Она хотела обладать им, и она до сих пор изумлялась, как это существо, этот человек в конце концов оказался рядом с ней.   
Асока торопливо разделась – Кеноби ей никак не помогал в этот раз, только полулежал, откинувшись на локти, и смотрел внимательно, не пропуская ни единого движения. Она подпихнула его назад, укладывая на подушки, и наклонилась, прижалась ртом к темному соску, покрытому редкими рыжими волосками. Облизала его, да так, не отрывая губ от кожи, переместилась к другому. Розовое пятнышко шрама было как раз между ними, посередине.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул и откинул голову назад, но Асоку это не устроило – она скользнула пальцами ниже, подцепляя пояс свободных штанов, поймала его наполовину твердый член, привлекая внимание. Двинула ладонью сверху вниз, обхватила у основания. Оби-Ван шумно выдохнул и потянулся к ней рукой, тронул кончик лекку.  
– Снайпер…  
Она не ответила – слишком занята была, стаскивая с него штаны одной рукой. Сапог, спасибо Силе, он не носил, так и топтал ее корабль босыми ногами. Асока уселась на его бедрах, огладила впалый живот, и, не удержавшись, прижалась губами к рыжей полоске волос, уходящей вниз.  
– Любопытная у тебя реакция на мои волосы, – протянул он, – то бесишься, что колются, то они тебя заводят. Странно это как-то, а? – Асока не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что он опять ухмыляется.   
– Кто бы говорил, – она повернула голову и глянула на него, по-прежнему касаясь щекой кожи, так, что ее лекку скользнули по его бедрам, и удовлетворенно улыбнулась, когда увидела, что Оби-Ван сжал простыню в кулаке. Его член был полностью вертикальным теперь, и Асока не могла терпеть: она направила его в себя и медленно опустилась, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как он растягивает ее и наполняет. Она оперлась рукой на плечо Оби-Вана и качнула бедрами – только для того, чтобы увидеть, как он кривит рот, тщетно пытаясь скрыть, как ему приятно, как он хочет, чтобы она двигалась еще и еще, сильнее, быстрее.   
Его руки легли ей на грудь, и Асока выгнулась почти непроизвольно, потянулась к нему и нащупала – в Силе. Он по-прежнему был вихрем, закрученной спиралью темноты и света, вот только теперь его движение замедлилось, вроде как… стабилизировалось?.. И, что еще удивительней, сама Асока идеально вписывалась рядом с ним: между его щитами будто нарочно для нее были оставлены лазейки, узкие трещины, в которые было так легко просочиться, узнать его ближе, почувствовать…  
Она двинула бедрами, снова и снова, пытаясь найти нужный ритм, и сама же себя осадила – нет, нельзя торопиться, нужно делать это медленно, наблюдать за тем, как он смотрит на нее из-под ресниц, как прикусывает губы явно сгорая от желания прикоснуться к ней, целовать ее. Как трогает ее, оглаживает грудь ладонями, как дышит, шумно и быстро, и тут же морщится от боли – все потому что она дерьмовый целитель, точно.  
Асока замедлилась, наклонилась к нему, собирая языком капельки пота на верхней губе.  
– Только не вздумай сейчас остановиться, – предупредил он хриплым голосом, ухватил ее лицо ладонями и провел носом по белой полосе узора на щеке. – Продолжай, снайпер…  
Она закатила глаза.   
Дурацкая кличка.  
Криффов ситх.  
Она сжала его покрепче изнутри и снова начала двигаться, ощущая приближение оргазма с каждым толчком. Она вцепилась в Оби-Вана, царапая короткими ногтями, и подумала, свирепо и целенаправленно – пусть слышит!  
 _Ты от меня никуда не денешься._  
Он скривил губы в улыбке, и больше уже Асока ничего не видела, реальность расплылась перед глазами, и ничего лишнего не осталось.   
Она пришла в себя спустя несколько минут: лежала на боку, уткнувшись носом в его плечо, а Оби-Ван обнимал ее, и тихонько поглаживал по монтралам. Это было почти нежно. Она тихонько хихикнула.  
– Что не так? – сварливо поинтересовался он.   
– Никогда бы не подумала, что ты можешь быть таким милым. И ласковым, – пробормотала Асока и закинула на него ногу. Между бедер все было влажным и липким от его семени, но в душ она не спешила. Хотя, если подумать, что они сотворили последний раз в душе…  
– Значит, Кореллия, – произнес он спустя какое-то время, обводя кончиками пальцев узор у нее на лекку. – Пара-тройка старых знакомых у меня там точно найдется.  
– Не хочешь остаться на Корусанте и строить дивную новую Республику? – подначила Асока.  
Кеноби громко фыркнул.  
– Вот еще! Мальчишка зовет меня на Внешнее Кольцо. Освобождать рабов он хочет, представляешь!  
Асока молча ждала и улыбалась так, чтобы он ее не видел.  
– Абсолютно идиотская идея.  
– Ага.  
– Наверное, соглашусь.  
– Ага.  
– Не то, чтобы я ему должен что-то…  
– Пожалуйста, заткнись, – попросила Асока, и дальше они уже лежали в уютной тишине. Она сама не заметила, как задремала, и во сне тоже продолжала улыбаться, а Оби-Ван гладил ее по монтралам и что-то шептал, вот только слов она уже не различала, но была точно уверена – наверняка приятное.


End file.
